Elite Yautja adventures in New York
by WolveHulk
Summary: Sequel to Master of Hunting.
1. Prelude

**As I promised, guys, the sequel to Sly Cooper Master of Hunting has begun. I'm calling it Elite Yautjas adventures in New York. Sly, Neyla and Scar meet 5 new friends and allies on a hunt. This will also be the beginning of their many adventures with them. And as I said, the hunter's new friends will be 4 turtles and a rat. Also, I'm going to put 2 characters from another cartoon series that I like, even though they're not from the same universe, but in my story, they are. Anyway, let's get started, guys.**

It had been a 8 years since Neyla leff the Earth with Sly and Scar. They had taken her to Yautja Prime and introduced her to their entire clan, including the Elder and Scarface. Sly's adopted father was very impressed with Neyla when they met and it seemed like Neyla was everything Sly said she was. Over the first few years, Neyla had learned to adapt to the Yautja way and the Elder had told her that she would have to pass the official trials to become a member of the clan, on condition she do it alone, as it was the Yautja way. Neyla was afraid at first but Sly and Scar gave her their full support, along with Scarface.

Thanks to Neyla's increased abilities and fast learning, she passed the trials quickly and went on some of the most dangerous hunts, bringing back the skulls of Xenomorphs, Xenomorph Queens, Heretic Yautja, and other hostile species around the Galaxy. At first, she couldn't handle the sights, sounds and smells of the prey she reluctantly dissected, but over time, she managed to get used to it with Sly's support. Her skills were equal to Sly and Scar's impressing even the Elder. Scarface had gotten to know Neyla quite well, seeing her as his own daughter and she saw him as the father she never had. It had been years since Neyla had arrived, but thanks to the Yautja blood, she and Sly hadn't aged a day.

Sadly, Scarface had died on a hunt 3 years ago, much to Sly, Neyla and Scar's sadness. After that, the Elder called upon the 3 hunters to inform them that they were going to finish Scarface's hunt. He requested they meet him without their armor and weapons. "The 3 of you were Scarface's children, and he would want you to finish what he started. His last hunt was on Earth."

"Earth? But, honorable Elder, Sly and I are from Earth, and the last time we were there, no one could challenge us." Neyla said.

"That is true, Neyla, but this Earth is not the Earth you and Sly are from. There is another Earth that is similar to yours, but the population of that Earth belongs to creatures known as 'humans,' not evolved animals. Their lives are the exact same as the evolved animals on your Earth. But, there is someone there who can guide you. He is a Mutated rat named Splinter; A master of the Earth fighting style known as Ninjitsu. He and your father were friends, just like Splinter's Master: Yoshi was a friend of mine."

"Honorable Elder, am I to assume that Splinter lives in the sewers on that Earth because these 'humans' will not understand him?" Scar asked.

"Yes. Before he died, your father sent the exact location of that Earth and Splinter's genetic signature to track him to your ship. Just tell him that you knew Scarface and he will greatly welcome you, assuming that Scarface told him about the 3 of you before he died. When you greet him, treat him with the same respect as you would your father. The prey Scarface was hunting is called an Utrom, a creature who has lived for centuries and has terrorized the Galaxy until he became stranded on the human's Earth. Utrom's are pink but this utrom is blood red with a purple scar on his left eye. Unfortunately, the Utroms stranded there have blended in with the humans, which means the evil one has as well."

"Elder, we give you our word that we will eventually find this heartless monster and give him the punishment he has long deserved." Sly assured.

"Excellent, Sly. You are to go to the human's earth immediately. Once there, hide your ship in one of the cold lands. Only use your pods for transportation if necessary. And remember, always honor our code." The Elder told them.

"Yes, Elder." They all said, bowing in respect.

"But before you go, there are 2 other warriors that will accompany you. One of them is on a quest for redemption." The Elder told them.

"Who are they, Elder?" Scar asked.

The Elder stepped aside and the 2 warriors came out of the shadows. To the hunter's surprise, they were both female. One had dark blue skin, black eyes and was bald. She also had 2 swords that could retract and form a double-bladed weapon. The other one had grey skin with red markings and had blonde hair that went down to her lower back. Her weapon of choice was a pudao-like weapon. Her clothes looked like the outfit of a warrior with a purple pendent-like necklace.

The 3 hunters walked up to the female warriors. "Who are the 2 of you?" Sly asked.

"Name's Nebula, former daughter of Thanos." Nebula said.

"My name is Xeron the Destroyer." Xeron said.

"I have heard of you, Nebula, and your reputation as Thanos's daughter. But recently you've been trying to redeem yourself. I also heard that you were a former Ravager captain, but forced the one named Yondu Udonta to work for you to do good for a change." Sly said.

"Yeah. It took me going on a few trips with my sister to planets I helped terrorize and me saving a little girl from a fire to make me feel good about making amends, but eventually I met with Xeron here, who left her home after Adam Warlock died to save the Galaxy. When that happened, Xeron felt that her purpose on her homeworld was complete and she joined me to find a new purpose in life. After a few months, I gave Yondu back his captain position and we came here. I've heard about you hunters and your reputation across the Galaxy, and I gotta say, your way if punishment for pure evil monsters is fitting, even if your methods are bit too extreme." Nebula explained.

"I heard that your sister, Gamora has her own team, The Guardians of the Galaxy, is it?" Scar asked.

"Yes. But Friend Nebula didn't want to join with them because they spare their enemies, including Thanos, even after everything he's done. I considered joining them, but they already have a Destroyer on their team, and I disagreed with sparing pure evil monsters like Thanos, so I stayed with Nebula. When we heard about you hunters, we came here to join you on your hunt, with permission from your Elder, of course." Xeron explained.

"They also have a 'raccoon' as you call it on their little team, but he's a lot smaller than you are, Cooper. But I'm guessing that you don't underestimate your enemies because of their size." Nebula said.

"No. Even the smallest of enemies can never be underestimated because there is always more to every enemy than meets the eye." Sly said, knowing that it's what his adopted father taught him.

"A metaphor, I presume? My people are literal, so we don't understand metaphors, but Friend Nebula is teaching me how to understand them better." Xeron said.

"Yeah. It's one of the first things I've been teaching her. She's a fast learner so she can understand a few metaphors here and there. So, what do you hunters say? Mind if we hunt with you?" Nebula asked.

"Well, normally we hunt on our own, but since you're looking for redemption and Xeron is looking for a new purpose in life, and out of respect for our Elder, we'll gladly accept your help." Neyla said.

"Your father wanted you to have these when you were old enough. It is the newest and greatest evolution of our technology. He has also locked them onto your DNA as a precaution to avoid anyone else from using it." The Elder said as he handed out the 3 hunters new black wrist gauntlets.

The wrist gauntlets immediately latched onto them and in a matter of seconds, new black Yautja armor formed on them, with new masks with red eyes, plasma casters and wrist blades the same as their old ones. After a few seconds, the masks automatically came off.

 **(This new armor is the newest one from the new Predator film. It's called the Predator killer but it's not seen until the very end of the movie before the credits roll)**

"Honorable Elder, this is amazing. I had no idea that the builders of our technology could build such armor." Scar said.

"Yes. It is your father's last gift to the 3 of you. The plasma casters are made with unlimited amount of energy and the armor was designed to be have the same strength and speed as your old armor and is highly resistant to all the elements."

"Thank you, Elder. We are grateful for your support of us, and for you passing on our father's last gift to us." Neyla said.

"We will go to Earth now, Elder. We will give Splinter your regards." Sly said as they all bowed in respect to the Elder. After they had prepared, the 3 hunters headed to their ship with Nebula and Xeron and set the coordinates for the human's earth.

 **4 weeks later on the human's earth**

The hunters, Nebula and Xeron landed in Antarctica, which was the only place their ship would be safe from the wrong hands. Once they got everything ready, they followed Splinter's tracking signature to New York. While on their way to Splinter, Nebula noticed something. "Hey, Cooper, you notice those 4 creatures down there?"

"Yes. It seems like Splinter is not alone in the sewers. They look like turtles. If they're with Splinter, they must be friends or family to him." Sly said.

"I say we split up. If those turtles are seen, it probably won't end well for them." Neyla said.

"And it looks like they are already getting into trouble." Scar said, noticing the humans putting what the earth people call money into a vehicle that one of the turtles got in and driving away, with the others following the truck.

"Friend Nebula and I will follow the 'turtles' while you 3 find Splinter. I have been waiting for a chance to fight for months now." Xeron said.

"Yeah. Fighting is one of the things I like." Nebula said, eager to fight.

"Alright then. Just don't kill anyone unless you have to. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves at the moment." Sly told them.

"Be careful, you two. I think I'm beginning to like you." Neyla said.

"Do not worry, friend Neyla. Nebula and I have beaten many enemies together." Xeron said as she and Nebula followed the turtles. They followed them to an aliy and saw all but one of the humans leave. The turtle in the orange mask kicked the fat human into the truck, knocking him out. The one in the purple mask began to work on the lock to gef his brother out of it.

 **Meanwhile with Sly and Neyla**

They followed Splinter's signature to an old drainage junction and saw mechanical creatures surrounding the Ninjitsu master. They jumped down and destroyed them with their Glaives. Once they were destroyed, they turned to Splinter. "Hello, Master Splinter." Sly greeted as they bowed to the old rat in respect.

"It's great to meet you, Master Splinter. We knew Scarface." Neyla said.

"Hello, young Yautja. It is an honor to meet you as well. But from the tails, you are not the Yautja I have seen. How you know Scarface?"

Sly and Neyla's mask came off. "He was our adopted father." Sly said.

"But we're not brother and sister, we're lovers." Neyla said, taking Sly's hand.

"I see. I trust that your pasts will be explained in time, young ones?" Splinter asked.

"Yes. Splinter." Sly said. Suddenly the floor collapsed and they fell through and slided. Once they got up, they saw a bright light. When they saw what it was, Splinter smiled.

 **Meanwhile with Nebula and Xeron**

The 2 warriors were watching as the turtles freed their brother and he rushed out to pummel the the one in the orange mask for mocking him. But then the humans came out. They looked like they were a gang of sorts, calling themselves Purple Dragons. The turtles took out their weapons and easily dealt with the gang, but not in the way they dealt with enemies as the gang ran away.

"Looks like these turtles are fine warriors, if only they would kill their enemies." Xeron said.

"Yeah. But it looks like they're about to get an even better challenge." Nebula said as she saw several ninjas jump from the roof and surround the turtles.

"I say we show these turtles how we handle our enemies, friend Nebula." Xeron said.

"Yeah. I've been itching to kill someone ever since we got here." Nebula said as they jumped from their roof in the circle of ninjas.

"Whoa. Who are you dudes?" The orange masked one asked.

"All you guys need to know is that we're on your side, but let's put introductions on hold for now, shall we?" Nebula asked.

"Fine with me. I'm so gonna enjoy this." The red masked one said.

The female warriors and turtles began their fight with the Ninjas, with the turtles using their weapons and skills to knock the Ninjas out but they just got back up. Nebula and Xeron were killing the ones they fought with by stabbing, slashing, and cutting off limbs, shocking the turtles but they knew they had to keep fighting.

More Ninjas kept coming, but the Purple masked turtle got the truck hot-wired. Turtles, female warriors, bus for anywhere but here is leaving."

They got into the truck and he speeded off. "Man, this has been one weird day. First those mechanical things, those ninjas, and you 2. What is going on here?" The orange mask turtle asked.

"That ain't all. Check this out." The one in the red mask said as he held a bag upside down, making possibly thousands of dollars in cash fall out.

"I'm guessing that the green stuff is what this planet's version of money, right?" Nebula asked.

"Yes it is, but we're not keeping it." The one I the blue mask said. They saw a police car, threw all the money on the hood and drove away.

"Well, can we at least know your names?" Xeron asked.

"Well, you did fight with us, even though how you fought was wrong, so I guess we can tell you. I'm Leonardo, but Leo for short." Leo said.

"I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." Mikey said.

"I'm Donatello, but Donnie for short." The purple masked one said.

"Raphael, and you 2 got a lot of explaining to do." Raphael said popped his knuckles.

"Well, explanations will come later, but we can at least tell you our names. I am Xeron the Destroyer, and this is my friend, Nebula." Xeron said.

They old drainage junction where Splinter was waiting for them. The turtles got out and ran to their master. "I'm glad to see that you are alright, my sons." Splinter said.

"Sensei, so much has happened today. There's so much to tell you, including these 2." Leo told his father while looking at Nebula and Xeron.

"You must be Splinter, Master of Ninjutsu. I am honored." Xeron said, bowing to Splinter in respect.

"Nice to meet you, rat. By the way, you seen our Yautja friends?" Nebula asked.

"I will take you to them while I show you our home. I have found a solution to our housing problem, my sons." Splinter said as he jumped down the hole, with his sons and the female warriors following him.

The turtles fell on their tails while Nebula and Xeron landed on their feet. "You 4 turtles need some more training." The voice of Sly told them as he walked up to them with Neyla and Scar.

"I'm guessing you guys are the Yautja that Nebula was talking about?" Leo asked.

"Yes. I'm Sly Cooper. This is Neyla, my girlfriend, and this is Scar, my adopted brother." Sly said as their masks came off, but the one the turtles were shocked about must was Scar.

"Before you ask any questions about us, let me tell you that some things are left unsaid for now." Scar said as they walked to the tunnel Splinter and the Yautja found.

"And know that we'll be staying with you until our business here is done." Neyla said.

The turtles were amazed at see such a large place. "This is beyond awesome." Mikey said.

"It is amazing, my sons. Now let's see you boys clean up for a change. This place is filthy." Splinter said, making his sons groan.

 **Meanwhile I another part of the city**

"Sir, I lost the truck with the money, but I promise you that I won't fail you again. " The Purple Dragon leader told a man who looked like a Ninjutsu master.

"No. You won't fail me again. Ever. Hahahahaha!" The man said as he laughed evilly.

 **There you go, guys, the first chapter is complete. Next chapter will be episodes 2 and 3. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	2. Attack of the Mousers

**Here we go, guys, episodes 2 and 3 have begun. The hunters and turtles will move into a new home while learning about each other while finding out who the mechanical creatures belong to. While that happens, they will make a new ally and friend from the upper world. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

It didn't take long for the turtles to get their new place fixed. The hunters and assassins had helped out a little and they had picked out rooms for themselves. Sly and Neyla had picked out a room while Scar had a room to himself. Nebula picked out a room with Xeron. Splinter had made his own room while the turtles had their own rooms as well. They were almost finished with the entertainment center. Mikey and Donnie were arguing about what to name the place until Xeron spoke. "Why not call this place "home"? She said.

"Excellent suggestion, Xeron." Splinter said with a smile. "What is keeping Leonardo, Raphael, Nebula and Scar?"

"They're just getting the last of your things from your old home, Master Splinter. They should be back soon." Sly said as he sat beside the wise rat.

"When they do come back, we'll tell you about us and why we're here. After all, if we're going to be staying with you for a while, your son's should know some things about us." Neyla said as she sat beside Sly.

"That would actually be great. I'm very interested in your technology." Donnie said with excitement.

"Yeah. From what we've seen Nebula and Xeron do, you guys look like real tough dudes." Mikey said.

"Donatello, don't even think about using Yautja technology. This planet is not ready for it, and in case you're tempted to try and use our friend's gauntlets, don't bother. Their locked on the hunter's DNA signatures, which means no one but them can use them." Xeron told the genius turtle.

 **Meanwhile at the turtles old lair**

They had just finished getting the rest of the stuff gathered up in Sly's pod. Once that was done, he sent it the the turtles new home. "When I find out who built those home-wreaken' roaches." Rapth said as he punched a wall.

"Easy, Raphael, we're not trying to get buried alive in here." Nebula told him.

"Let's go." Sly said as they got on the vehicle that Donnie had made.

"Yes. Besides, I am sure you and your family are ready for an explanation for us being on your planet." Scar said.

Nebula got in the control seat. "Now let's see what the accelerator on this thing can do." She said as she activated the accelerator, making the vehicle go twice as fast. "Hahahaha, I think that genius brother of yours has outdone himself, wouldn't you guys agree?"

"Nebula, I think I'm beginning to like you guys!" Raphael said.

"Who knows, maybe you guys could teach us a thing or two." Leo said.

 **Back at the lair**

Neyla was look at the robot that she destroyed. "This robot may not be as advanced as Yautja technology, but it is state of the art on this planet." She said.

"Even though it is inactive, it still makes me feel uneasy, Neyla." Splinter said before they saw Sly's pod and Donnie's vehicle enter the lair.

"Hey, guys. Looks like the accelerator on this thing is working just fine." Nebula said as they got off of the vehicle.

"Mikey, your DVD collection survived." Leo said throwing a box of DVDs to Mikey.

"Sweet. But that can wait. Let's hear our new house guest's stories." Mikey said.

"I think that can wait. In the meantime, let's watch a little TV." Neyla said as she got the remote and turned on the TV, showing a news conference of a man named Baxter Stockman.

" _A wise man once said "build a better mousetrap, and the world will be the path to your door. Well I say, let the path speaking begin. For I, Baxter Stockman have designed a salutation to the city's ever growing rat problem. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Mouser."_ Stockman said as he uncovered the same robots that destroyed the turtles old home, making them gasp.

"I don't believe it. Why would the famous Baxter Stockman pass these things off as good?" Donnie asked.

Raphael stabbed one of the TV's with a Sai. "I say we go to Stocktronics and kick some serious shell." He said as he ran, but Xeron blocked his way.

"No way, Raphael." She said as she hit him upside the head, making Splinter and Nebula chuckle. "We can't just go beating on someone just because he built those things ones you destroyed must have been a test run for them and they may have destroyed your home on an accident."

"Xeron's right. Besides, last time you guys went to the surface, it almost didn't end well for you if Nebula and Xeron hadn't saved you. None of us can be seen by the humans." Neyla said.

"They are correct, my sons." Splinter said.

" _My lovely assistant, Ms April O'Neil, will release several rats into the simulation chamber."_ Stockman said as a woman with red hair and released a box of normal rats into a maze. The Mouser saw one of the rats, followed it and ripped it to pieces.

"I'm concerned about that woman, April." Neyla said.

"Why is that, sister?" Scar asked.

"I'm not sure. I just have a feeling that she's going to be put in danger because of Stockman and his robots." Neyla said.

Splinter walked up to Neyla. "Neyla, your feelings serve you well, but as you said, none of us can be seen by the humans."

"But if Neyla's right, shouldn't we at least keep an eye on her?" Leonardo asked.

"Don't worry, guys, Me, Scar and Xeron will watch over her. I'll send my pod to keep track of her just in case." Sly said as he donned his gauntlet along with Scar.

"Be careful, Sly. Who knows what else Stockman is up to." Neyla said asshe walked up to Sly and kissed him.

"Don't worry, Neyla. If the woman winds up in danger, we'll know about it. I'm setting my mask to track the woman so we can find her." Sly said as he left with Scar and Xeron.

Neyla looked at the turtles and saw them blushing. "Either you 4 focus on something else, or I'll give you a serious beating." Neyla tnreated.

"Well, if I can get a Mouser working, I can trace them back to the source and find out what Stockman's really using them for." Donnie said.

"Don't bother with that, genius, cause I'm sure we'll find that out soon enough. Besides, I say we have a little training session." Nebula suggested.

"Excellent suggestion, Nebula. Come, my sons, training starts now." Splinter said. When the training began, Splinter easily defeated them all and telling them why while Neyla was training with Nebula.

"Seems you're distracted, Raphael, you're not focused on attacking." Neyla said.

"Yeah. It's just about what you said about that woman on TV. If you think she's gonna be in danger, why can't you guys just send her an email or something like that." Raphael asked.

"And tell her what? That walking, talking animals and 3 aliens that are living in a sewer sent it to her? She'd never believe us over Stockman unless he actually made a move against her first." Neyla said.

"Besides, Cooper, Xeron and Scar are looking after her, and they're very strong and smart warriors. If that Stockman creep tries to harm her, they'll know about it." Nebula said.

"They are correct, Raphael. I know that you worry about the woman, but if it calms you, Nebula will go with you to make sure." Splinter said.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do right now, so why not. Come on, turtle." Nebula said.

"Thanks, Sensei." Raph said as they got on Donnie's vehicle and speeded out of the lair.

 **Meanwhile with Sly, Scar and Xeron**

They ran through the sewer and went topside to make it easier following April through Sly's mask. They had gotten to the roofs and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until Sly's mask signaled that April was in the sewers. "Looks like she is in the sewers now." Sly said.

"If those "Mousers" are after her, we must move quickly." Scar said.

They found the nearest manhole cover that was closest to April's location and quickly got inside. Once there, they quickly ran to the woman's location and saw that Raphael and Nebula had just gotten there. But before they could say anything, they heard a scream.

The warriors got their weapons out and quickly destroyed the Mousers surrounding April. "Thank you so much. You saved my-my."

They came out from the shadows and April couldn't believe her eyes to the point where she faded. Nebula picked her up and turned around. "Where do we take her?"

"Well, we don't know where she lives, so there's only one place to take her, but Master Splinter ain't gonna like it." Ralph said.

 **Later at the lair**

"Man, what a dream. Humanoid creatures fighting robots. Did I fall asleep watching TV again?" April asked as she woke up, seeing very unusual creatures standing in front of her.

"Trust me, Ms O'Neil, it wasn't a dream." Neyla said.

"Before you freak out, tell us what you know about your employer's Mouser robots." Raphael said as he walked up to her.

"Well, I thought they were used for cleaning the city's rat problem, but I got suspicious when Dr Stockman said- wait, I'm talking to a bunch of talking animals and 3 aliens. Alright, April, you're fine. Everything is fine."

"Then perhaps you are ready to answer our questions." Scar said as he took off his mask and showed his face, making April fade again.

"Whoa, you sure have a way with the ladies, Scar." Mikey said, before getting hit upside the head from Nebula.

"Quiet, Motor mouth." She said, making Raphael chuckled as they fist bumped.

"Master Splinter, I believe some of your hot tea will calm her nerves when she wakes up again." Xeron said.

"Indeed, Xeron." Splinter said as he went to prepare the tea. By the time he was done, April woke up again. Splinter handed her the tea and she took a sip.

"I am sorry for scaring you April." Scar said.

"It's okay, whoever and whatever you are." April said, still wary of the Yautja.

"First, April, we must discuss something. No human has ever seen any of us before. They've lived down here for 15 years. Me and my friends here just arrived on this planet. Even though saving you was the right thing to do, we've also put ourselves I great danger by bringing you here." Sly said.

"But, Sly, our master has always taught us to do the right thing. Surely your master taught you that as well." Donnie said.

"As you grow older, my sons, you will learn that there are many ways to do doing the right thing." Splinter said.

"But there's no going back now, my friends. I'm afraid that we all find ourselves at your mercy now." Xeron said.

"I would never tell anybody about you guys. I mean, who on the planet would believe me?"

"I believe you, April. I knew the same thing when I first met Scar. The people of earth would just call you crazy or insane and eventually throw you into an asylum somewhere." Neyla said, remembering that she was in a similar situation years ago.

Splinter walked up to April and looked into her eyes. "I believe you."

"Is this another lesson, Master Splinter? How to sense the truth?" Leo asked.

"No. This is called trusting your gut and if Neyla believes her, so do I."

"Well, if I'm keeping your secret, I'd at least like to know who you all are." April said.

"I have memories. Memories of when I was, what you may call normal. I remember a day that started like any other, but ended changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A boy carried a glass jar with 4 pet infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street when he was almost ran over by a large truck. He was saved, but the boy's jar was knocked out of his hands. As the truck span out of control, a metal conatser boused out of the back, going into the sewers and releasing a strange glowing ooze, which covered their bodies. I took pity, gathering them up in an old coffee can. I took them to my burrow. When I awoke the next morning, I received a shock. They had doubled in size. It changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent. The turtles followed me everywhere, except above ground. I was amazed at how intelligent they were, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened one day: they actually spoke my name. Soon, they all were speaking and Intelligence followed soon after. Realizing that the world above is a dangerous place, I began training them in the art of Ninjutsu. And out of a book I found in a strong drain, I chose names for each of them. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Together, they are."

"Turtles Forever!" The 4 brothers yelled.

"So we have remained in secret, and that is our story." Splinter said, ending his tale.

"But how did you know Martial arts?" April asked.

"That is a story for another time." Splinter said, not wanting to tell her that part now.

"What about you guys?" April asked, looking at the hunters and female warriors.

"Well, I think our stories will have to wait." Sly said, turning on one of the TV's and watching the news of a bank robbery.

"That's why the Mousers were chasing me. I found out that he was really using the Mousers to steal rather than clean up the city's rat problem. When I got suspicious of it, he turned the Mousers on me. I'm telling you guys, he's nuts." April said.

"Well, we're not going to let him go unpunished for that. Let's go to his building and end this Mouser monstrosity, permanently." Nebula said.

"Nebula, I am so beginning to like you." Raph said as he fist bumped with the former daughter of Thanos.

"That means he's also responsible for Destroying your old home. Maybe it was a test run for the banks." Xeron said.

"Whoever gets to Stockman gets his skull." Scar said.

"No, Scar, not in front of my sons or Ms O'Neil. I do not want them to have nightmares about it." Splinter said as he touched Scar's arm.

"Yes, Master Splinter." Scar said, bowing in respect.

"It won't be easy to get inside. Stockman has the world's most advanced security on Earth." April said.

"That won't be a problem, April. Our technology is way more advanced than Earth's technology." Neyla said.

"Great, so can we go now, please?" Raph asked.

"If it gets you to shut your mouth about it, yes." Sly said.

April led them all through the sewer until they spotted an alarm for Stocktronics security. "Anyone who has alarms in the sewers gas got to be paranoid." Xeron said.

"Indeed, Xeron. That is why we gave this." Scar said as he deactivated the alarm with an EMP device on his wrist gauntlet.

"Man, those gauntlets of yours are cool." April said.

"Thanks, April." Neyla said.

They got in through a vent and got April into a lab with a computer. Once April hacked into it, she began to disable the security cameras. "Okay, guys, the cameras are all down. You should be all clear."

"Good. Stay here and lock the door. We'll be back." Nebula told her. They ran through the hallway until they got to the control room.

"Be ready for anything." Scar said.

"Relax, Scar, Master Splinter taught us to be prepared." Leo said.

Suddenly the lights turned on. "Intruders here to steal my secrets!? You'll leave here with nothing, not even your lives." Stockman said from the control panel, but was shocked at all of them, especially Scar. "What on Earth are all of you? Perhaps I should dissect you to find out, and that technology could help advance my work." He said.

"Over our dead bodies, Stockman, or better yet, yours!" Nebula said.

The Yautja hunters quickly destroyed the Stockman's laser blasters with their plasma casters and once they were destroyed, Scar jumped up to Stockman and grabbed him by the lab coat. "Your time for terrorizing innocent people is over, Stockman."

"Been practicing that, Scar?" Mikey asked as the rest of the rest of the warriors jumped up to join their comrade.

"No." He answered.

"What are you?" Stockman asked afraid.

"I am a Yautja, a hunter of an alien race with physical abilities far greater than the people of Earth, and you are our prey on this little challenge." Scar said as his mask's eyes glowed blood-red.

"You will pay for what you have done, Stockman." Sly said.

"Too bad you won't live much longer to tell anyone about any of us. Never underestimate the Yautja hunters and especially not a former daughter of Thanos." Nebula said.

"H-how did you even get in here?" Stockman asked.

The door opened. "They're all with me." April answered as she walked in.

"April, you're alive." Stockman said, shocked.

"Normally I'd put you in jail for all you've done, including attempted murder, but I've long learned that the only way to stop people like you is to end you permanently." Neyla said Scar threw him on the floor.

Stockman quickly pressed a button. "You'll never get out of here alive. The Mousers are coming back. They'll tear you all to pieces." He said as he quickly escaped.

The Mousers came back and the hunters began to fire their plasma casters at them, destroying most of them while April typed on the control panel to try and stop them. She pushed a button and the Mousers stopped.

"April, why are they blinking like that?" Donnie asked.

"Well, the only way I could stop them was by initiating an overload sequence." April answered.

"In other words, let's get out of here!" Mikey said.

Scar picked April up bridal style and they jumped from the control panel and quickly got out of the building before it exploded.

Later at the lair, watching the news about the building's explosion and Stockman's disappearance. "What will you do now, Ms O'Neil? You are most definitely out of a job." Splinter asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure."

"If you'd like, we'll all help you get back on your feet. It's the least we can do." Donnie said.

"Maybe me and Xeron could train you to defend yourself, if you'd like." Nebula offered.

"You guys have all been great, but I don't know your names." April said, looking at the 5 warriors.

"Well, since you have proven to be trustworthy, I guess we can tell you our names. I'm Sly Cooper."

"I'm Neyla, Sly's girlfriend."

"I am Scar, Sly and Neyla's adopted brother."

"Name's Nebula, April."

"I'm Xeron the Destroyer, but you can just call me Xeron."

"I gotta say, in all my life I never thought I'd ever be friends with 4 talking turtles, a talking rat, a talking tigress and raccoon, and especially not 3 aliens." April said.

"Well, guys, here's to the new team!" Leo said with excitement. The new friends tipped their glasses and raised them with a cheer, making Splinter smile. The old rat had a good feeling that his family had just gotten bigger with his new human and alien friends around.

 **Meanwhile**

"So as any fool can see, the whole thing was just a minor setback. But with your continued funding, the research can continue immediately. I'll be back at work- oh Monday morning." Stockman told the man known as Oroku Saki.

"You must pay the price for failure, Dr Stockman." Saki said as he signaled hun to take him away for punishment with his wrist blades.

"We have the image you requested, Master." A technician told him as a screen came down and another technician brought a device with a destroyed Mouser head, which showed Saki an inferred image of the 9 warrior creatures, one he recognized as the Yautja.

"So these 9 warrior creatures are the ones responsible?" Saki asked before he jumped to the screen and destroyed it with his wrist blades in a rage.

 **There you go, guys, episodes 2 and 3 are complete. Next the warriors will meet another future human ally while the five warriors show the turtles their methods of dealing with their enemies. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	3. Casey Jones

**Here we go, guys, episode 4 has begun. Mikey will do something that will make Raphael almost do something bad, making Nebula remember all the times her sister won in all their training sessions under Thanos and making her, Xeron and Raphael bond a bit more as Nebula reveals her past. They will also meet a new rival and future ally. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

It had been a week since the hunter's, female warriors and the turtles had destroyed the Mousers and things were starting to go well for all of them. They had begun train with each other, though the team of Anti-heroes fighting styles were a bit brutal, it showed the turtles new moves they thought they would never see on Earth. Splinter told his son's about the Yautja methods of dealing with bad people, which shocked them but the anti heroes told them that only they would kill their enemies and that they wouldn't try to force the turtles or no one else to use the same methods, which relieved them. Sly, Neyla, and Scar were also spending the week working on a project with their pods that would be crucial to when they traveled on the surface, along with 2 things that the hunters thought Nebula and Xeron would like.

Currently, Sly and Neyla were training with Leo and Donnie. Scar had humbly requested Master Splinter train with him, which he had humbly accepted. Nebula and Xeron were also training with each other, but a growl from Raph stopped everyone. The red-masked ninja was sparing with Mikey and it looked like Mikey was taunting him, making him grow more frustrated with every second that passed, working all the others, but Nebula could understand what Raph was going through because it was the same way during her upbringing with under Thanos and her training sessions with Gamora.

After Mikey threw Raph to a table, he walked to the others while giving a final taunt. "Winner and still champion: Michelangelo!" He said, making Nebula give a silent growl at him.

But that only pushed Raph over the edge as he got up holding a bar. "No. No! You, YOU!" He roared as he jumped up and kicked his brother down, preparing to hit him with the bar in a blind rage.

Scar rushed in and pushed him off if Mikey, getting in his face. "Attacking you own brother in blind rage? Have you lost your mind, Raphael?!" Scar growled in a angry and disgusted tone of voice that even intimidated the red-masked ninja.

While Raph looked shocked at what he was about to do. Neyla and Donnie rushed over to help Mikey up while Sly looked at Leo. "Have you guys ever seen Raph like this?" He whispered.

Leo shook his head no while showing concern for his brother's temper. "No, we've never seen him lose his temper like this before." Leo whispered.

"My son, so angry. Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within. A true warrior finds balance in all things." Splinter said.

"I… I...M-Mikey... I didn't… I didn't mean to… I… I need some air." Raph stammered, still in shock.

Nebula walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder before looking at Splinter "Splinter, may Xeron and I take Raph to the surface of talk with him. I think he needs to talk to someone who has plenty of experience with being blinded by anger and rage."

"Besides, I think he needs time away from here to think." Xeron said.

"I grant your request, Nebula. Take all the time you need to talk to Raphael." Splinter said before they ran out of the lair to get away from them while everyone else looked on in sadness.

 **Later on a rooftop**

The female warriors got Raph out of the sewer and to a place where they could talk. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" He yelled out to the sky.

"I know exactly what's wrong with you, Raph. I know what you're going through right now." Nebula said as they sat down.

"What do you know about what I'm going through, Nebula? I almost crowbarred my brother. I just got so mad when he was taunting me while we spared." Raph said.

"Believe it or not, I know what that's like. I had the most horrible upbringing you can possibly imagine. I was raised by the Mad Titan: Thanos. And trust me when I say that he's not my father. He's destroyed thousands, if not millions of planets, many of whom I had a hand in destroying for him. He's tortured and murdered millions, if not billions of innocent people across the Galaxy. I've done many horrible things, including killing thousands of innocent people in his name, and that's why I'm here looking for redemption. But I also had an adopted sister named Gamora, but believe me, she's not my sister. I was an orphan when I met her and she was already Thanos's daughter. She came to the orphanage where I grew up and forced me into serving Thanos as a daughter, like having one daughter wasn't good enough for him. It was her who started me on the path as Thanos's other daughter. If it wasn't for her, I could've been something far better than I am. That's not all though. As children, Thanos would have us battle each other in training. Every time Gamora won, Thanos punished me by replacing pieces of my body with cybornetics. He pulled my eye from my head, my brain from my skull, and my arm from my body because Gamora won, again and again and again, never once letting me win a single match with her. Even though she didn't know it, I could see in her eyes that she wanted/needed to win to save her own ass, always making me take the punishment for losing without even considering what Thanos was doing to me. That gave me all the reason I needed to hate Gamora, so much that I'd be blind with rage at seeing her. During an incident on Earth, my former master Ronan the Accuser got his hands on something called The Cosmic Seed and used it to make me whole again, but Gamora and her Guardian friends got the seed, weekending me, but still leaving me with my flesh and blood body. I trained my body to the point where I could use my new flesh and blood without the seed or the need for cybornetics and after that, one thing led to another and here I am with you guys and the others." Nebula explained, ending her horrible life story.

Raph and Xeron looked at each other then at Nebula with shock and disbelief at hearing Nebula's horrible past. While Xeron knew what kind of monster Thanos was, she had never heard of him from someone who knew what the Mad Titan was capable of. Raph suddenly clenched his fists in pure hatred towards the Mad Titan, along with Xeron.

"That pure evil monster! If only I could get my hands on him, I swear I'd kill him for all he's done to the Galaxy!" Raph said.

"So would I, Raphael, but I'd mostly kill him for all the pain he's caused Nebula." Xeron said as she hugged her assassin friend, which was shocking to her. The last time she was showed such affection was when she saved that little girl from a village fire some time ago. It still felt new to her but strangely good. After getting over the shock, she smiled and returned the hug.

"I know this won't be easy for me to say, Nebula, but if you're going to stay with us until you're done with your hunt, I think it's best if you just forget about Gamora. I know you'll never forget about Thanos, but you should at least try not to think about Gamora while you're here. You said it yourself that's she's not your sister, and after all you told me about her, she doesn't deserve you as a sister." Raph said.

"I... I think you're right, Raph. After all, she's deep in space and I'm on Earth, and I doubt that she and the "Guardians" are ever going to come back to this planet, so I think it's best if I just forget about Gamora and them, even though I'll never forget about Thanos. And like you said, she doesn't deserve to be my sister, especially since she helped make me what I am, but I think you and Mikey both should apologize to each other. Him, for taunting you and you for almost crowbarring him, even though he went too far." Nebula said.

"Yeah. You're right, but first take a stroll around town. I think we all need that right now." Raph said.

"Excellent suggestion, Raphael. But do not tell the others about what Nebula told you. When the time is right, she'll be ready to tell them what she's told you and I." Xeron said.

"You have my word, Xeron. No one but us will know about this until Nebula's ready to tell them." Raphael said as he fist bumped with the female warriors.

They went on a stroll around town and saw Purple Dragons trying to mug a lady until someone in a hockey mask interrupted them. They tried to attack him but he easily took them down, but it looked like he was about to cross the line. "Oh no he doesn't." Nebula said as they jumped down and grabbed the man's arm before he could hit one of them. "Easy there, Sportsman. I'm not gonna allow you to take the same road I have." She said as Raphael and Xeron jumped down as well.

The Purple Dragons ran away. "They're getting away! Stay out of my business, freaks!" The man known as Casey Jones said as he punched Nebula back and ran after the Purple Dragons.

Xeron picked up the lady's purse and threw it to her. "Go home." She said, making the lady run out of the aliy. The 3 warriors ran further into the aliy and saw the shadow of Jones beating up the Dragons. "Looks like he doesn't listen to words. Let's see how he handles force." Xeron said as she jumped forward and kicked Casey away from the Dragons. "My friend, Nebula told you that you shouldn't head down to the same road she has."

"Yeah? Well I told you and your friends to stay outta my way, but your ears don't seem to be working. I'm gonna have to get my point across another way." Casey said.

"Look. You're trying to do some good, and we respect that, but you were about to cross a line you don't get to ever come back from." Raphael said.

"Look. If you guys are protecting those Purple Dragon scum, then your in my way and you're going down, too." Casey said.

"Oh you're wrong, Jones. Those scum deserve to be sent to hell, but if anyone's gonna send them there, it's me, Xeron and my Yautja friends." Nebula said.

"Hockey season is over. "Raph said as he kicked Casey's hockey stick out of his hands.

"Well baseball's in season, you freaking weirdos." Casey said as he took out his baseball bats. He went to attack but Nebula caught them before they could hit.

"Look, Jones, you're angry at those scum and no one knows what that's like better than me and my turtle friend do, but if you go too far, there's no coming back. You keep messing with these Purple Dragons, sooner or later it'll get you into real trouble." Nebula said.

"I don't plan on killing then, but I got my reasons for doing what I do, and they ain't got nothing to do with you 3." Casey said as he tried to hit them again, but Raph blocked with his Sais.

"Fine. All you wanna do is fight, then let's fight." Raph said. Casey hit the turtle with one of his bats, sending him back a few feet. Nebula disarmed Casey and kicked him into a wall.

Xeron walked up to him and took off his mask, seeing the exact same anger Raphael had showed when he tried to attack Mikey. "Now listen to us, Jones, we're on the same side. We shouldn't be fighting each other. Get control of yourself before you go too far." She said.

Casey got up and took his mask. "I think you guys are right. You've shown me the error of my ways. Not!" He said as he tried hit Xeron with his golf club, but she blocked it and threw him back a few feet. Casey got his other weapons and ran, with the 3 warriors following him.

They followed Casey until they got to a dark part of the aliy. "I know he's around here somewhere." Raph said before a headlight came on, revealing Casey on a motorcycle. He drove towards them and tripped Raph with his golf club while Nebula and Xeron jumped out of the way.

I got more where that came from and from, freaks! You 3 want a rematch, meet me Friday night at Central Park!" He said as he speeded off. But unknown to him or the 3 warriors, one of the Dragons from before called his leader, Dragonface, and told him about Casey and the warriors. Dragonface told him to have everyone on alert for Friday night at Central Park to get payback on the vigilante for messing with them.

 **Meanwhile in the lair**

While Mikey was talking with Donnie about working on the armored car, Leo was practicing his Ninjutsu skills with Sly, Neyla and Master Splinter. "Leonardo, Leaping Split Kick." Leo jumped up and tried to split-kick the adopted Yautja but they easily caught his feet and back-flipped him.

"Man, this is a little bit hard." Leo said.

"Give it a little time, Leo. Practice does make perfect." Neyla told him as she patted his shoulder.

"Yeah. I just figured since you guys are so naturally skilled, I thought a split kick might be easy." Leo said.

"Nothing's easy. It even took me a few tries to perfect that move, despite being a fast learner." Sly said.

Scar was looking at one of the walls, getting a strange feeling about it. He activated his power punch glove and punched it hard enough to crack it, making it fall to reveal a strange blue door. "Get over here, everyone. I found something."

"That looks like some kind of door." Donnie said as they all walked up to Scar. Sly put his hand on the door and it opened.

"What's that smell?" Neyla asked.

"Who knows." Mikey said as they went inside the room and it lighted up from a strange crystal, which powered the room. "Didn't Xeron find some of those crystals when we were cleaning up the lair?"

"Yes, she did, but they were broken." Leo said before the doors closed and they felt the room moving up. When the room stopped, another door opened, showing that they were in a building of some kind.

Neyla opened the building door and saw that they were in a warehouse of some kind. "Looks like we gave an elevator to get to the surface a whole lot faster now." She said.

"This place looks like it's been abandoned for years now. We could put the armored truck and our pods up here." Sly said.

"Yeah. This place is perfect for a Battle Shell." Mikey said.

"I think he's trying to tell you something, Donnie." Leo said he he closed the door. They took the elevator back down. "I don't know who built this thing, but if we're going to use it we'll need precautions and extra security in the warehouse."

"Leave that to us and Donnie." Sly said.

They then looked and saw that Nebula, Xeron and Raph had returned. "Hey, welcome home, guys." Mikey said.

"Listen, Mikey, while Raph owes you an apology for what he almost did to you, you owe him an apology for taunting him in your training session. What you did to him reminded me of someone who used to do the same thing to me in my past." Nebula said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Nebs, I'm sorry, Raph." Mikey said.

"I... I'm sorry, too Mikey, for what I almost did. That talk I had with Nebula really helped me out. Plus, it gave me a chance to bond with her and Xeron a bit more." Raph said.

"I believe you, Raphael, I know when someone means what they say." Scar said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Scar, for stopping me from doing something I would have regretted." Raph said, holding out his hand, which Scar took.

"We also have something to tell all of you, but during our dinner. We're quite hungry right now." Xeron said.

During dinner, Nebula told the rest of her comrades about the vigilante, Casey Jones and how he was getting close to crossing the line that she and her team has already crossed. "We need to stop him before he goes too far." She said.

"We will, Nebula, but if the Purple Dragons know about him and where he'll be Friday night, they'll more than likely retaliate against him. Gangs don't like it when vigilantes mess with their business." Neyla said.

"Which means we must work together to get that vehicle of yours ready for when Friday night comes." Sly said.

"Your hearts are in the right place, but you know that none of you can be seen by the humans. They will not understand who and what you are. But, as an old master used to say: "Why walk when you can ride"? Splinter said, giving them all a father-like smile.

"Come again, Master Splinter?" Raph asked.

"I think he means "take the truck" but you guys can't use your pods to travel. You'll need an Earth vehicle. The planet's technology is beginning to get advanced enough to detect cloaked vehicles now." Donnie said.

"I thought you would say that, Donnie, so Sly, Scar and I took the liberty of modifying our gauntlets with a button that would turn our pods into an heavily armored truck that our team will fit in, with a surprise for Nebula and Xeron in the back." Neyla said as she pressed a button on her gauntlet, making the team's armored truck that was really their pods go into the elevator, taking the vehicle up to the warehouse and making the vehicle park itself a few feet from the Earth truck the turtles had.

"Man, if only I could see the technology you guys have. Think of the possibilities I could have." Donnie said with excitement.

"For the last time, Donatello, no one but us are allowed to use our technology." Scar said.

The elevator came back down and the turtles and anti heroes went up to the warehouse. "Come on, guys. We got until Friday night to make that truck ready for action." Raph said.

During the week, they all worked on the truck, with Donnie adding his own personal touches to the vehicle. The anti heros also worked on expanding the door to the warehouse so their vehicle could travel beside the turtle's vehicle. When Friday night came around, their work was finished.

"Now those are real sweet rides." Raph said.

"Glad you like them, Raph. Now let's go find Jones." Sly said as they got into their respective vehicles and speeded up to Central Park. When they got there, they saw Casey.

"There he is. Speed up this vehicle." Xeron told Neyla.

"You and Nebula can go get him, Xeron. Your surprises are in the back." Neyla said as Nebula and Xeron saw what looked like Earth motorcycles, but with Yautja technology. "Do you 2 like them?" She asked.

"Neyla, you, Cooper and Scar are the best." Nebula complemented Neyla as she and Xeron got on their cycles. The back doors opened and they speeded out of their truck, along with Raph, who had his own cycle known as the Shellcycle.

"So that's the surprise Neyla made for you? I like it." Raph said.

"Glad you like yours too, Raph. Now let's get Casey." Xeron said as they speeded up and followed Casey. "Jones, pull over!" She ordered, to which Casey just ignored her and speeded up.

Raph caught up with Casey. "My friend said "pull over." He yelled as he hit the brakes on Casey's cycle, making the front tire stop and making Casey fall over.

Nebula jumped off her cycle and kicked Casey down. "Man, I can't believe I got my butt kicked by a giant turtle and 2 girl fighters."

"Listen, Jones, if you want those Purple Dragon scum sent to hell, we'll send them there, but it has to be me, Xeron and our Yautja friends. We don't want you, Raph or the turtles to follow in our footsteps." Nebula said as Raph helped him up.

"I know what you guys are saying, but you don't know why I hate them." Casey said.

"Then tell us why." Raph said.

Casey lifted his mask. "Well, a long time ago when I was a kid, some young punks were shaking my dad down for protection money. They were Purple Dragons. When he didn't pay them, they torched our store. After that, my dad tried to go to the cops, but the Purple Dragons-" Casey couldn't bring himself to say it because it brought tears to his eyes.

"You don't need to say it, Casey. I know what you mean. But your father wouldn't want you to go down the path of a murderer. If those Purple Dragon scum need killing, leave that to me and my team." Nebula said.

"if you're going to take them down, just be careful. Your anger can take you down, make you act just like them. My father once told me that a true warrior finds balance in all things." Raph said.

"Balance, huh?" Casey asked.

"As Balanced as a couple of hotheads like us can get." Raph said.

"Well, ain't this romantic." Dragonface said as he and some Purple Dragons surrounded the 3 warriors.

"So, when you guys said messing with the Purple Dragons would get me in real trouble, you mean something like this, blue girl?" Casey asked.

"Exactly, but you and Raph just knock out these scum, and leave the killing part to us." Nebula said.

Suddenly, the rest of the team's vehicles stopped near them and they all got out to aid their allies. "Friends of yours?" Casey asked Raph, referring to the turtles and aliens.

"The turtles are my brothers, and these armored guys are the Yautja friends that Nebula's told you about. Just remember to leave the killing part to them." Raph said as they all got out their weapons.

"And do not to puke and leave your DNA for the cops." Neyla said.

The Purple Dragons rushed to attack them, but the team was easily defeating them. Leo even successfully performed his Leaping Split Kick 3 times. "Looks like you were right, Neyla, practice does make perfect."

"Indeed, Leo." Neyla said as she and her team were dealing with the Purple Dragons by slashing, cutting off limbs and stabbing them. In a matter of minutes, all the Purple Dragons, except Dragonface, who ran for his life after seeing what the anti heroes were doing, were dead.

"Man, ain't what you guys did to them overkill?" Casey asked.

"Maybe to you, Jones, but not to us." Scar said, showing his face to Casey, making him fall back on his butt.

"Yeah, Casey, first time we saw his face, we were shocked, too. You only need to get used to him and their methods, even if they're a bit extreme." Raph said, helping him up.

"Well, can I at least know your names?" Casey asked.

"Well, I'm Raph. These are my brothers, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey."

"I'm Nebula, Jones."

"My name is Xeron.

"I'm Sly Cooper." Sly said, taking off his mask, along with Neyla. "And this is Neyla, my girlfriend."

"I am Scar, their adopted brother, and I guess you are our second human ally." Scar said.

"Hey, as long as you guys aren't too brutal around me when we fight crime, I'm okay with you guys. Besides, I think I'm beginning to like, Raph, Nebula and Xeron, even if half of your team are anti heroes." Casey said with a smile.

 **There you go, guys, the 3rd episode is complete. Next will be the Nano episode. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	4. Nano

**Here we go, guys, the Nano episode has begun. The team will finish helping April move in to her apartment and April will meet Casey. While on the surface, they will battle a new and powerful opponent misguided by a low life criminal. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 **In a lab**

A female scientist was working on a special future government project codenamed Nano. Currently the nanobots were making parts of a toaster and clock take on the form of a child, much to the female scientist's frustration. After she electrocuted the nanobots oot of the parts, she went for a cup of coffee, but unknown to her, the nanobots were acting on their own, due to their intelligence and reformed the parts with a drill-hand. Once it broke out of its container, the nanobots got out through the ventilation system and wondering around the streets until it saw a child walking up to a hustler who was selling what he called Cybot toys.

"Daddy, I want one." The child said.

"Alright. How much, pal?" The boy's father asked.

"5 bucks."

"I'll give you 3." The boy's father said, holding out 3 dollars.

"3? I gotta make a livin' here." The greedy hustler said.

"Take it or leave it."

The criminal known as Harry Parker took the money but secretly stole the father's wallet while he was walking away with his son. The toy broke, making the boy cry but by the time they turned around, the greedy hustler was gone. He then checked the wallet and got out 13 dollars. "13 bucks? Can't I ever get a break?!" He asked, throwing the wallet. Unknown to him, the nanobots tripped him, making his things scatter. The nanobots assembled the parts and took the form of a child. The little robot turned around and looked at Parker. "Daddy."

 **Meanwhile on another block**

The vehicles of the turtles and anti heroes, as well as Casey were heading to April's father's antique shop. She was working on reopening it and needed help getting settled in, which they were eager to do. They parked in the driveway and April opened the door for them.

"Hey, guys, I'm glad you all came." April said with a smile.

"Hi, April, good to see you." Neyla said.

"So, what would you like us to do?" Scar asked.

"Well, you and Sly can move that case of antique China, Donnie can work on the heater, Mikey can move the big heavy boxes, Leo and Raph will move that wall of antiques, carefully." April said. They all went to do their work when the female anti heros walked up to her.

"What about us, April?" Nebula asked.

"Well, since you, Xeron and Neyla are all females like me, we can go work on the apartment upstairs. There's still some stuff to move in there."

"Well, the more people help, the quicker everything gets done, but I think finishing up isn't the only reason you called us here, isn't it, April." Xeron asked.

"You're right, Xeron, it's not." April said as she saw Casey come in. "You're... not a turtle or an alien."

"Uh, definitely not." Casey said as they looked at each other.

"I hope you don't mind, April, but we brought along a friend." Nebula said.

"Casey… Casey Jones. Hey, nice junk." Casey said as he came inside.

"It was my dad's. The store, I mean. I'm reopening it for now until I figure out what to do with myself. My last job ended kinda weirdly." April said.

"Yeah. The guys told me about you and how your former boss tried to do when you found out what he was really doing. So you're hiding out in your dad's junk shop until you get a real job."

"I'm not hiding from anyone." April said.

"Whatever, babe." Casey said.

"Lay off April, Casey, unless you want a serious beating." Nebula threatened.

"Whoa, easy, Nebula. I'm just trying to be funny." Casey said putting his hands up. I'll get my things and head over to the rooftop across the street. A block like this brings out all the burglars." Casey said.

 **Meanwhile with Parker and Nano**

The lowlife was asking the mechanical child for his stuff back when he noticed a jewelry store. "Hey, kid. You know that thing you can do, taking things apart, think you can do that to a burglar alarm?" He asked.

"Daddy."

"You want a daddy? I'll be your daddy if you do what I say, deal? Smile and shake hands. Of course with your face, I can't tell if you're smiling or what."

They walked to the door and Nano used his nanobots to disable the alarm and take the doorknob apart. They went inside and Parker broke the jewelry case and took the jewels. "Yes siree, looking good. Kid, you're my lucky break." Parker said as he put Nano in his Knapsack and walked off.

 **Back at April's shop**

"The reason I called you guys here is because of robberies. I'm a little nervous because the last jewelry store that was robbed is right on my block. That's why I asked you for a sleepover tonight." April explained.

"Don't worry, April, we've all got you covered." Nebula said.

"Thanks, Nebula, but I have to request that you and your team not use your extremely brutal methods while you're here. I know you guys are Anti heros, but it's only burglars. I don't want to be questioned by the cops about murders happening in the area." April pleaded.

"I have to agree with April on this one, guys. If we start murdering whoever is responsible for the robberies, the cops will start asking her questions about our methods. And since they won't believe her about us, they'll think she did the killings and arrest her." Neyla said.

"Alright, Neyla, there will be no killing unless absolutely necessary, that means unless it's self defense. From what I've been told about police rules, the only way she'd be able to avoid arrest is by using self defense." Sly said as he took Neyla's hand.

"I agree, Cooper, but we should be able to beat 1 or 2 pathetic burglars. The turtles could easily handle them so our methods won't be needed." Xeron said.

"Besides, Sly, Nebula and I were planning on going on a rooftop run and training exercise. We'll be back in a few hours." Scar said.

"Well, we got more manpower than we need for stopping burglars, so I think that'd be great for you 3." Raph said as he went to the window and saw that Casey was still in position.

"I feel so much better having you guys here. I know the place is small but I'm sure you guys will figure something out for sleeping arrangements." April said as Sly, Scar and Nebula went out the window, got to the rooftop and began to go on their evening training.

 **Later**

While the turtles were sleeping, Neyla suddenly heard something outside. "Turtles, wake up, someone's out there." She said, making the turtles wake up and quickly jump out of the window.

April came out of her room. "Did you guys hear something?"

"April, stay here until you hear from us. I have a feeling that whatever's out there isn't just a burger." Xeron said as she followed Neyla out of the window.

What they all landed, they saw Parker and Nano. "What the hell is that?" Neyla asked, surprised at seeing the robot creature with traditional theatre masks of comedy and tragedy, presumily to show what its emotions were.

"Zero data, Neyla." Donnie said.

"No way, aliens! Just when things were going my way, we get invaded." Parker said as he got behind Nano. The robot's face turned to anger and began to attack to defend its "father". The turtles and anti heroes tried to attack it but their weapons weren't even scratching it. Neyla got an idea and fired one of her plasmacasters at the robot, making it scream in pain before it swapped Neyla back.

"Don't let them aliens get you, kid, knock them flat!" Parker said before Xeron walked up to him threateningly.

"What do you know about that thing?" She asked, pointing her blade at the lowlife.

"Ahh, kid, help me!"

Nano looked at the aliens surrounding its "father" as its face turned to scared "Daddy." It said before it picked up the turtles and anti heroes and threw them away before picking up Parker and running off with him, but not before Xeron threw a tracking device on the robot.

"What was that thing?" April asked as she came out and saw Casey and ran to him.

"So, did I win?" Casey asked.

Neyla looked on the ground and saw a piece of the robot had fallen off but was moving. She picked it up and handed it to Donnie. "I think you should put that brain of yours to work and find out exactly what that thing is, genius."

"Got it, Neyla." Donnie said. They went inside and the genius turtle looked through a microscope. "Definitely something you don't see everyday."

Xeron looked through the microscope and saw little robotic creatures. "Nebula told me about these things. They're nanobots, microscopic robots that work together."

"Are they dangerous?" Raph asked.

"They're moving randomly. What they were cut off from the main group, they became mindless and unmotivated." Donnie said.

"Kinda like how Raph is when he goes off." Mikey said before getting hit upside the head from Raph.

"Speaking of mindless, did that thing seem kinda lost to you?" Raph asked, remembering how the robot behaved.

"Yes. Like a lost child. " Neyla said.

Xeron looked through the microscope and saw that the nanobots were reproducing. "The nanobots are reproducing themselves. If they make copies of themselves and the copies make copies, that thing could become unstoppable."

"Then we have no choice but to destroy it. Fortunately, the nanobots are vulnerable to extreme heat." Neyla said, using Donnie's blowtorch to destroy the nanobots on the microscope.

"I also planted a tracking device on the robot. It's at a place that you earthlings call a "junkyard" Xeron said.

"And a junkyard has a machine to melt down the junk there. If we can get it to the machine, we can destroy it." Neyla said.

"Shouldn't we call Scar, Sly and Nebula back?" Leo asked.

"No. If you follow my plan, we can do this without them. Let's go." Neyla said.

"Let me just grab my golf, owww." Casey said as he tried to get off the couch but couldn't due to the pain.

"You're not going anywhere, Mister. You wait right here until I get some more bandages." April told him. "Be careful, guys."

"Don't worry, April. We should be back before the others get back from their training." Neyla said. They got in their vehicles and speeded off to the junkyard, while speeding, Neyla told them her plan to destroy the robot. Once they to the junkyard, Raph and Xeron got on their cycles.

Suddenly, Nano appeared and absorbed parts of the junk cars, transforming into a larger and more powerful form. "I got a bad feeling about this." Mikey said.

"Just remember my plan." Neyla said.

"Right." Xeron said as she use her built-in plasmacasters to shoot the robot, making it scream in pain before Nano tried to grab it but Raph and Xeron speeded up to the blast-furnace nearby. Nano gave chase but unknown to him, the BattleShell dropped Donnie off at a electronic magnant. When the robot was in position, Donnie snagged the robot up to the magnant and moved him to the furnace.

Parker saw this. "Hang on, kid, Daddy's coming." He said as he ran to the power generator and cut the power, but unfortunately for him, he dropped Nano into the furnace.

Nano fell into the furnace and began to burn away. "Daddy!" The innocent robot said before the furnace doors closed.

Parker saw the happy face and picked it up. "I can't believe you're gone. My one, real lucky break and I broke you. I'm sorry." He cried as police cars drove up to him.

 **Later**

The turtles and anti heroes got back to April's shop and saw that Sly, Scar and Nebula had returned. "Judging by the way you guys just got here, I'm assuming we missed something, right?" Nebula asked.

"You could say that. We'll tell you guys about it later. I'm just glad it's over." Leo said before they heard April and Casey arguing.

"Let us not get in the middle of an argument, my friends. I have a feeling that April's "burglar problem has been taken care of." Scar said.

"Yeah. Besides, we've got a lot to tell you about what we went through tonight." Mikey said. They got inside their vehicles and headed back to the lair.

 **There you go, guys, the Nano episode is complete. Next will be Darkness on the edge of town. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	5. Darkness on the Edge of Town

**Here we go, guys, Darkness in the edge of town has begun. The anti heros and turtles will investigate a blackout in the city and will encounter the unknown ninjas again, who are after an unknown sword that is part of something bigger. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 **In the lair**

While the turtles were having fun riding around on their skates, scooters, bikes, and skateboard, the anti heros were sitting on the couch watching a little TV. They had found a bigger one when they went on a trip to the surface and had brought it here so everyone could sit down when they watched TV. Master Splinter walked up to them with tea and snakes. "Would you care for refreshments, my friends?"

"Of course, Master Splinter. In fact, why don't you join us? It's almost time for your favorite program." Neyla asked while taking the snacks and giving the wise rat the remote.

"Thank you, Neyla." Splinter said, sitting down and changing the channel when the power suddenly went out, making the turtles crash into each other. Splinter then found a candle and lit it.

"Splinter, do this kind of thing happen often on Earth?" Nebula asked.

"Only on occasion, Nebula. They're called power failures." Splinter explained.

"We'll go to the surface and investigate, Splinter. Maybe it can be fixed." Sly said.

"You 4 stay here. We'll contact you when we're done." Xeron said.

"Aww, why do you guys get to go?" Mikey asked.

"Because you are most likely to try and ride your vehicles while on the surface. Besides, it should not take us long to get the power back on. Hopefully the power will be back on in time for Master Splinter's favorite program. In the meantime, try and get the back up power going." Scar said as he and his team walked up to the elevator.

 **On a rooftop on the surface**

"Looks like this whole part of the city has gone out. But there should be emergency lights that come on if the power goes out. Maybe a substation went out." Neyla said.

"Indeed, Neyla. It's completely dark down there." Sly said.

"And I'm more than willing to bet that they're the reason why." Xeron said as she spotted the same ninjas she and Nebula fought with when they first arrived on Earth.

"Xeron, are they the same ninjas that you and Nebula fought with when we arrived on the planet?" Sly asked.

"Yeah. Let's go observe them before we decide what to do." Nebula said.

They got closer and they saw the Ninjas steal an ancient sword of some kind. "Are your masks getting the same energy reading from that sword that mine is?" Scar asked.

"Yes. I'll be back. I'm going to see if I can get something that will tell us who they are." Xeron said. The female warrior followed the Ninjas and quickly grabbed one, killing him and taking the symbol on his clothes without the others noticing.

Once they got what they needed, they headed back to the lair to inform the others. Once there, they gave the symbol to Splinter. "What does the symbol mean, Master Splinter?" Raph asked.

"Trouble." Splinter answered.

"Why didn't you guys do your thing and just use your methods?" Leo asked.

"Because we needed information on what they were doing. And that sword was giving off some strange energy. But I am curious about who those ninja are." Xeron said.

"That will come in time, Xeron. I will meditate on this matter further." Splinter said.

"We gotta go after these creeps." Raph said.

"No. One does not seek out an enemy he does not fully understand." Splinter said.

"But, Master, Bushido demands that we fight for honor and justice and-" Leo tried to say but Splinter cut him off.

"Bushido also demands that you honor your master's wishes. Goodnight." Splinter said as he went into his room.

"Do as Splinter says, turtles. My team will go after them later." Sly said.

 **Meanwhile with Saki**

The Ninjutsu master was sparring will some of his Ninja, defeating them with ease as Hun came in. "One moment." Saki said before defeating the last of the ninjas and putting the top half of his robe back on. "I trust you bring good news?" He asked as he uncovered the sword. "The sword of Tengu. Still just as potent after all these years." Saki said as he held the sword close to a glass case that held a suit of armor, making it give off a strange glow. "And still able to locate other artifacts that share its unique origin. Yes. This sword will help me track down those that I have been hunting for all these years. Bring it to tech deviation. Tell them to proceed with Phase 2."

 **Later at the lair**

"Man, what's up with Splinter? He's been in there all day." Mikey said.

"It's the Ninja symbol. Whatever it is, he knows something about them that we don't." Nebula said.

"You guys did say you'd go after them, right? Why not do it now?" Raph asked the anti heros.

"We just hacked into the power company's system and they're saying that there's another blackout at the south street seaport." Donnie said.

"Good. We're going there now. Hopefully we'll be able to get the sword before they use it for something bad." Nebula said as she and her team walked out of the lair and headed to the seaport.

Once they got there, the hunters saw that the Ninjas were using a Sonic cannon to clear the water. "Looks like our ninja friends are looking for something." Neyla said.

"Let's get as close as we can and question them. If that does not work, we must at least get the sword." Scar said.

"Indeed, brother, let's go." Sly said. They began to run towards Pier 16 and got on a ship. Sly then smelled something. "Looks like we have many ninjas that are hiding on this vessel."

"Then we just kill them." Nebula said. The ninjas came out of hiding and surrounded the anti heros, making them all smirk.

"Kill them all." Sly told his team. The anti heros then engaged the ninjas, with Nebula and Xeron working side by side with the Yautja hunters. They slashed off limbs and stabbed some of them in the heart as well as cut off some heads. By the time they were done, the ship was covered with dead ninjas.

"Looks like they got what they came for." Nebula said, noticing that a helicopter pulled up some kind of object before flying away.

"Then let's get the sword before they leave with it, too." Neyla said as they ran to the sonic weapon. Once they were close enough, they jumped on the platform, shocking the operators.

"What are you?" One of them asked.

"My name is Nebula, former daughter of Thanos, and these guys are my team." Nebula said, introducing herself and her team.

Scar grabbed them and threw them off the platform before he grabbed the sword. "Let's get out of here." He said as he shot a plasma blast at the cannon, making it explode as the anti heros jumped off the platform and headed back to the lair.

Once there, they showed the sword to Splinter, who was interested in it. "Hmm, the design is, without a doubt, 11th century Japanese, but the metal is unlike anything I have ever seen."

"Have you guys seen anything like it." Leo asked the anti heros.

"No. But for now, we'll keep it with us to prevent whoever those ninjas are working for from using it for something worse than what went on at the East river." Sly said, putting the sword on a table.

"Now that the power's back on, anyone for snacks, drinks and TV?" Mikey asked.

"Well, after the night we had, we could really use some downtime." Neyla said.

"I'll help prepare the TV, and Raph can pick out the snacks." Donnie said.

 **Meanwhile with Saki**

"For a long time, longer than you can possibly imagine, my enemies have managed to elude me. Here at last is proof of their existence in this city, and all it cost me was the sword of Tengu!" Saki said as he knocked the glass case that would have held the sword away in anger, breaking it.

"Master, there were unforeseen circumstances. These 5 strange beings came from nowhere. They even killed all of the warriors that were guarding us while we completed Phase 2." One of the weapon operators said.

"Did 3 of them have unique armor that was not of this world?" Saki asked.

"Yes, but 2 of them had tails of animals, 1 was a raccoon tail and the other one was a purple tigress tail. There were also 2 other aliens-like beings, both female. One was grey with red markings and blond hair. The other one had blue skin, black eyes and was bald. The blue woman called herself the daughter of someone named Thanos."

"That will be all." Saki said. The operators walked up to the door and it opened to reveal Hun, who grabbed them as the door closed. "So, The Mad Titan's' daughter Nebula is here with 3 Yautja. What could she and 3 Yautja want here? This must be a special hunt of some kind for the Yautja, but what would one of Thanos' daughters be doing with them? I must find out now!"

 **There you go, guys, Darkness on the Edge of Town is complete. Next will be The way of Invisibility. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	6. The Way of Invisibllity

**Here we go, guys, The way of Invisibility has begun. Saki will order Hun and Stockman to find out about the anti heros and turtles and the team will encounter new and more powerful ninjas. I will also put a change into this chapter. Anyway, back to the story guys.**

 **At Saki's headquarters**

"Turtles, Hunters, and 2 assassins." Hun said, crushing papers with the inferred image of the 9 warriors.

Stockman came in with a patch over his left eye, which had been removed as the punishment for the Mousers destruction. He took the papers from Hun. "Is this a field report or a fantasy novel?"

Saki smacked the papers out of his hand. "Fool! Was it fantasy that destroyed your Mouser robots, Dr Stockman? Or fantasy that took back the sword of Tengu and killed several of your Foot soldiers? These 9 warriors are too skilled to be mere street thugs. 3 of them are Yautja hunters, the most deadly hunters in the Galaxy. And one of the female warriors is Nebula, one of the daughters of The Mad Titan, Thanos."

"Master, how do you know of the hunters and this Nebula?" Hun asked, curious.

"3 years ago, I faced one of the Yautja hunters who were on a hunt for me. Had it not been for his old age, he would have won. And I know Thanos's daughter because, long ago, he and I were old alles with a mutual goal in mind. He told me of his 2 daughters but I had never met them. Thanos always told me that Nebula was always the most ungrateful one and was thinking about having me be her master one day." Saki explained.

"Maybe she's here with the other assassin and the hunters and turtles on a special hunt or they're working for your old enemies." Hun said.

"More likely they're all a top secret government experiment or Thanos has them all here on a mission." Stockman said before Saki held him in the air with surprising strength.

"I am not interested in theories!" Saki said as he threw the mad genius to the floor and sat down. "I want answers as to why they are here. You 2 will work together, but bring me at least one of the hunters, one of the turtles and Thanos's daughter. Learn why they are here, and if necessary, destroy the hunters and turtles, but leave Nebula alive.

 **Meanwhile in the lair**

Splinter was teaching the turtles the way of balance and Invisibility while the anti heros were sparring with each other. While they were all training, the elevator doors opened, revealing Casey. Nebula saw him and used the clapper to turn on the lights. "Hey, Casey." She greeted.

"Hey guys. Where's Raph and the others?" Casey asked.

Splinter jumped down and walked up to him. "Are you the one named Casey Jones?"

"Y-yeah, and I'm guessing that you're Master Splinter, right? Raph's dad?"

"Yes. They have told me about you and your past with the Purple Dragons. I am so sorry for your loss, Mr Jones." Splinter said as he put his hand on Casey's arm.

"Think you, Master Splinter, but I didn't come here for a social visit. There's some graffiti across the neighborhood, most likely by Purple Dragons." Casey said.

"Casey, this is New York. Most of us have seen graffiti before, it's all over the downtown area." Neyla said, having seen lots of graffiti during her old life.

"Not this kind, Neyla." Casey said, showing them a picture very graphic graffiti of what looked like them getting ran through by what looked like the sword of Tengu. "I think someone's trying to send you a message."

"Looks like the one those ninjas work for is trying to get even with us." Xeron said.

"Do all the tags look like this?" Leo asked.

"Some of them are a little more graphic." Casey told them before he noticed the sword of Tengu. "Hey, cool sword. It looks like the one in the graffiti."

"Casey, don't touch it. That sword requires a special armor to even hold it." Nebula said. "We'll find out who's trying to get under our skin later. But in the meantime, why don't you stay here for a while?"

"But this is a matter of honor. What about that code you guys always talk about?" Casey asked.

"It's only graffiti, Casey. Whoever is trying to scare us is probably trying to set us up." Donnie said.

"Sorry, Casey, got to go with the guys on this one" Raph said.

"Yes. Besides, if they try anything far worse than this graffiti, we'll just kill them." Sly said.

"Nebula and Master Splinter have been talking about you and your skills, Casey, and they've been waiting for a chance to take you as a student." Scar said.

"Yes, Mr Jones, Nebula and I would like to train you to be a calm and more patient fighter. While you do have skills, the training will teach you better control when you are fighting criminals on the surface." Splinter offered.

"Yeah. Besides, if you learn to master some of our moves, those Purple Dragon scum won't be able to even touch you in small groups." Nebula said.

"Well, meeting you guys has taught me a few things. I'd be honored to be one of your students, Master Splinter." Casey said while bowing in the Bushido way.

"Excellent, Casey, come on, your training begins now." Nebula said, leading Casey to the training area while the turtles and other anti heros sat down to watch.

"Okay, but I wanna stick to my own weapons. I mean, your weapons are cool and all, but I prefer my own weapons." Casey said.

"No trouble, Casey, everyone has their own weapons that they make their own. Wouldn't want to be rude to a friend by changing his weapons of choice." Nebula said, making Casey smile.

 **Later at Saki's headquarters**

"While your muscle bound lackey wates time and effort with the pointless scribblings of street thugs, I have created something useful that will be crucial to capturing the hunters and Thanos's daughter. I give you, the Foot-Tech Ninjas." Stockman said, showing Saki 2 of the new, more powerful ninjas, who bowed and began a demonstration of their capabilities. "My brilliantly designed cyber armor enhances their physical abilities, giving them increased strength, speed and stealth capability." He said as one of the Ninjas cloaked himself and attacked the other one but the 2ed one quickly defeated him.

"And all thanks to a tiny sample of this fascinating artifact you dragged up from the East River." Stockman said as he walked up to glass case that contained the strange exo suit. "If you had any sense, you'd allow me to study the entire thing." Stockman said before Hun grabbed him and brought him to Saki.

"First things first, Dr Stockman, bring me the 9 warriors." Saki said.

"Just keep this behemoth out of my way and my Foot Tech Ninjas will deliver the goods. I guarantee it." Stockman assured the Ninjutsu master.

"You have already paid the price for failing me once. Do not fail me a second time." Saki warned.

 **Later on in the lair**

Casey was working on jumping kicks and learning how to be less clumsy and was mastering some techniques quite well. After a few hours of training and resting, Casey stood up. "Well, I think I'll go ahead and head topside for any Purple Dragon activity."

"I'll go, too. It'd be a nice field test for Casey's training. Anyone else wanna come with?" Raph asked.

"I'll go with you guys. I need the exercise and air." Sly said, putting on his armor and Glaive.

"A wise decision, brother. We will stay here and watch Master Splinter's favorite program. It is very entertaining." Scar said.

"Have fun, Sly." Neyla said as she kissed Sly.

The Raccoon, turtle and human got to the surface and we're running jumping from rooftop to rooftop, with Sly being in the lead. "Man, Sly's fast, ain't he?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. He's really someone I would definitely trust with my life." Raph said.

"Wait." Sly said, seeing 3 Purple Dragons spray painting a picture of turtles getting eaten by a Dragon.

"We'll take care of then, Sly, you just stay back and we'll be call if we need you." Raph said to his raccoon friend.

"Alright, besides, I'm eager to see Casey's training." Sly said.

Raph and Casey then jumped down and easily took out 2 of the Purple Dragons, but the 3rd one got in his phone and called for backup before he was grabbed by Sly and stabbed through the abdomen. He then killed the other 2. "Sorry, guys, the warrior in me cannot pass up on a fight." He said.

"That's ok, Sly. It looks like you're about to get a decent challenge though." Casey said as they saw Foot Tech Ninjas jumping towards them. "They ain't human." He said, surprised.

"No. They just have special cyber armor." Sly said as his mask saw through the armor the Ninjas were wearing. The Ninjas quickly cloaked themselves and with their increased speed, began attacking the warriors. Easily knocking out Raph and Casey. Sly was quickly grabbed and threw at the wall, knocked out before he could switch his vision.

The Ninjas quickly picked the hunter and turtle up. "Targets acquired." He said as they quickly left with Sly and Raph. Casey woke up and quickly headed back to the lair.

 **In another location**

Sly and Raph woke up and found out that they were strapped to a table. "Sly, where are we?" Raph asked.

"Does it look like I know?" Sly said, noticing that his gauntlet wasn't on him.

Hun suddenly appeared, holding the gauntlet and Glaive. "The gauntlet and weapon is state of the art. How about telling me who gave them to you."

"Yo mama." Raph said before the brute stabbed Sly's Glaive into the table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you."

"Maybe because all that muscle has damaged your hearing, worthless waste of life!" Sly growled.

"Where are your other friends?" Hun asked.

"As if I'd tell a pathetic piece of flesh like you!" Sly said, defiant

"Then your friend's suffering will make you talk, raccoon."

"You do anything to me, part of my group ain't gonna let you off easy." Raph threatened, both of them stalling for time.

 **At the lair**

The rest of the turtles and anti heros were watching some TV when the elevator opened, revealing Casey. "Guys, we got a major problem."

"What is it, Mr Jones, where are Raphael and Sly?" Splinter asked, concerned about his son and friend.

"Seems the graffiti was a trap. We were stopping some Purple Dragons but some Ninjas came and took Raph and Sly." Casey said.

"Did they wear grey and black with a red symbol?" Scar asked.

"No. Sly said those Ninjas were wearing special cyber armor with Invisibility tech, but they had the same red symbol you told me about. Seems like a new upgraded version of the Ninjas.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find them and go save Raph and Sly." Mikey said, wanting to rescue his brother and friend.

"We can track them, guys. Our masks can track down other members of our race and gas a special feature allows us to see and combat invisible enemies." Neyla said as she and Scar suited up. "We've already got a signal on their location."

"Those Ninjas will pay for their transgressions against us and our friends." Xeron said

"Glad you agree, Xeron. I've been waiting for another shot at those Ninjas. And with these new upgraded ninjas, it bound to be a good fight." Nebula said, eager to fight.

"I've been working on something for Invisible enemies, too, guys: Night vision, heat sensing goggles. A Invisible body is still a warm body." Donnie said, giving his brothers, Casey and female warriors each a pair.

"Then let's go. There's no telling what those Ninjas are doing to Raphael and Sly." Scar said. The turtles and anti heros got in their vehicles and tracked Sly's mask to a ship in the river. When they got there, they quickly dived in and swam to the ship

 **Back with Sly and Raph**

"We've been over this again and again, freaks. I'm only gonna ask you this one more time: what are you? Who do you work for? How long have you been on this planet? What is the level of your technology? And where is Thanos's daughter Nebula? Are you all her on his orders?" Hun asked as he shined the light on them.

"I will never tell you what I am, and I'll never betray Nebula or the rest of my friends for no one, scum! And I serve no one, especially not Thanos!" Sly defiant

"And neither does Nebula, she'd rather die than ever serve that evil bastard ever again! Tell us something, dumb shell, who do you work for? You look way too dumb to be in charge of this." Raph said as he wriggled his hand.

Hun held a buzzsaw to near Sly. "Your choice, you can talk or your DNA can talk for you." He said evilly. "Now I that something you both want to tell me?"

"Just this!* Raph said as he broke his hand out and put a breath mask on Hun, weakening him enough for Raph to use the buzzsaw to cut his bindings and Sly's.

"Impressive, Raph." Sly said as he raised his arm and his gauntlet latched onto it, suiting him up. He then gave Raph's sais and shell cell to him and they ran out of the room to find that they were on a ship. Suddenly, the others git on the ship.

"Sly, I'm glad you're safe." Neyla said from the large part of the ship, happy that her boyfriend was ok.

"Nice to see you guys in one piece." Casey said as Sly and Raph jumped down to them.

"Get ready, brother, there is a fight coming." Scar said.

 **With Stockman and Hun**

"You fool! I was this close to getting a DNA sample and you let them escape." Stockman said.

"Not quite. The others got here just in time for a squad of regular and Foot Tech Ninjas to arrive as well, just like I planned. With their numbers, they'll maybe capture some of them and kill the rest. This is the perfect chance to see how the freaks fight. Better hope they don't lose, Stockman." Hun said, making Stockman touch his eye patch.

 **With the turtles, anti heros and Casey**

Squads of regular and Foot Tech Ninjas surrounded them all and they all got their weapons ready. "Remember, leave the killing to us, you guys can just knock then in the river. "Xeron said as she gave Raph a pair of Turtle goggles.

"Gotcha, Xeron. Sly, let's get some payback." Raph said.

"With pleasure, Raph, but be careful, the new ninja's cyber armor makes them faster and stronger than the regular ones." Sly told them.

The battle began with ninjas beginning to attack the turtles and anti heros, but the anti heros and turtles were easily defeating them, thanks to their masks and goggles. The turtles and Casey knocked out their enemies and even threw them into the river while the anti heros were easily killing their enemies by slitting their throats, stabbing them through the hearts and even slicing a few of them in half.

"Guys, as much as I am enjoying this fight, let's get out of here before more unwanted attention arrives." Nebula advised, seeing a police chopper coming their way. The turtles, Casey and anti heros quickly dealt with the rest of their enemies before they dived into the river and swam to the docks, quickly finding the nearest manhole cover and heading back to the lair.

"So guys, was that fun?" Casey asked.

"Indeed it was, Casey. Want to resume your training?" Xeron asked.

"Naw, I'm beat. I'm gonna head back home to crash, but I'll be back tomorrow to learn something new from Master Splinter and Nebula. See you guys later." Casey said as he headed topside to head home.

"In fact, you should all get some rest. You all look exhausted from the fighting." Splinter suggested.

"Sure thing, Splinter. Even though I love fighting, it does take its toll on me sometimes." Nebula said.

"Nebula, whoever those Ninjas work for, he knows who you are and about who your "daddy" is, but not why you're here." Raph whispered to Nebula.

*Don't worry, Raph, if whoever those Ninjas are working for doesn't leave us alone, me and my team will just kill him." Nebula said.

"I'll prepare a meal and drinks for us, Nebula. You go on and I'll be there in a few minutes." Xeron said as Nebula walked to their room, but unknown to her, Xeron was looking at her in a way that Neyla knew all too well, making her smile.

"Come on, Neyla, let's go get some rest." Sly said as they and everyone else went to their rooms, Xeron included after she finally finished making her and Nebula a meal.

 **Meanwhile at Saki's headquarters**

"Another operation marked by the sickening stench of defeat. No doubt you are both well aware of my extreme low tolerance for failure." Saki told Stockman and Hun, along with the survivors of the battle.

"It was his fault. This bumbling idiot let them escape." Stockman said, blaming Hun for the failure.

Saki grabbed the mad doctor. "The plan was sound, and yet your creations failed to, as you put it, "deliver the goods". He said as he threw him to the floor and signaled the Foot Tech Ninjas to take him away for another punishment, despite saying he was their maker. "What did you learn from your interrogation?" He asked Hun.

"I worked over a lot of tough guys in my day. I'm telling you these creatures have never even heard of your enemies, let alone work for them. And it seems like Thanos's Daughter is here on her own accord, but I still don't know why the hunters are here with her and that other female warrior. And from the way I saw them fight, it seems like the turtles don't kill their enemies, but the hunters and assassins seem to be anti heros who don't mind the blood."

"Then perhaps it's time I asked them myself. If they are here by their own free will. These anti heros and turtles could be persuaded to join me when the time comes to confront my enemies, given the right motivation." Saki said, coming up with a plan to gain new allies.

 **In an unknown location**

A man in a body suit and trench coat walked up to 3 people with a blank expression on his face. "Masters, it's true that our enemy has discovered our presence in this city."

"And what of the 3 Yautja, the female warrior with red markings, the 4 turtles and the other daughter of Thanos?" They asked together.

"Still unknown as to why they are here, especially Thanos's daughter, Nebula. We need more information."

"Learn what you can about them, especially the Yautja hunters and Thanos's daughter. If they are not with our enemy, do not engage them, but if they are in his employ, convince them who their true enemy is." The council told the guardian.

"And what of Thanos's daughter?"

"Find out why she is on Earth. If she is here of her own free will, convince her about our enemy and Thanos, but if she is here under orders from her father, take the necessary steps to eliminate her." They said separately.

 **There you go, guys, Invisible Ninjas is complete. Next is Fallen Angel. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	7. Fallen Angel

**Here we go, guys, Fallen Angel has begun. While encountering Purple Dragons, the team will meet someone who Casey knows and will try to get said someone to see the error of her ways. And at the end, said someone will get to know 3 of the anti heros and bond with them and one of the anti heros will reveal his past to the turtles, Casey, and Splinter. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 **In downtown New York**

Some Purple Dragons were in a store, grabbing everything they could get their hands on. One of them as Dragonface. Along with them was a young 14 year old girl with purple hair, who's name was Angel, who was on a test run to join them. They were walking out the back door when Dragonface was kicked into the others, but not Angel.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, late night shoppers?" Neyla asked with humor.

"Now, class, who can tell me what he did wrong?" Leo asked.

"Other than being a waist of earthling flesh and a pathetic piece of scum?" Scar growled.

"Bust them up, Purple Dragons." Dragonface told his friends as he ran inside and closed the door, afraid for his own life after seeing what these creatures were capable of doing.

The other Purple Dragons were getting easily defeated and killed by the turtles, anti heros, and Casey. "When are these Purple Dragons gonna learn?" Donnie asked.

"Some gangs never learn, Donnie." Neyla said as she blew a Purple Dragon's head off.

"Don't matter, though. Most of these scm will be courpes by the time we're finished with them." Sly said as he stabbed one of them in the face.

Angel made a break for it. "We've got a runner." Mikey said.

"Do not worry, she will not get far." Scar said.

Angel ran through the alley and bumped into Casey, Nebula and Xeron. "Hello, little girl, going somewhere?" Nebula asked.

"Angel?" Casey asked recognizing the girl.

Angel ran for it again as another Purple Dragon tried to attack them but Xeron stabbed him through the stomach. Angel began to climb up the fence but was grabbed by the shirt by Nebula. "Let go, creep."

"Angel, it's me, Casey." Casey said, raising up his mask.

"Casey? What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Casey said with a glare.

"The Purple Dragons? They're my family." Angel said.

"You got real family at home." Casey said.

"Yeah? Well who asked you, loser? If I wanna be a Purple Dragon, it's my business." Angel told him.

"Until you start breaking the law, like stealing or far worse, then it's our business. Trust me, kid, who don't want that kind of life. I was once like you, I got into a life of something far worse than sealing. But unlike you, I didn't have a chance, you, on the other hand, do." Nebula explained, not wanting to see another little girl like her go down a path of violence.

"Who are you guys?" Angel asked, curious about them.

"We'll explain that to you if you come with us, Angel." Xeron said, holding out her hand to Angel.

"I-i can't. I can take care of myself." Angel said as she got her bag and crawled over the fence as the others came over to them.

"Casey, who was that girl?" Raph asked.

"Her name's Angel. I know her from the neighborhood, promised her grandma I'd keep an eye on her." Casey explained.

"She did show some hesitation to leave. Perhaps there's a chance we can get her out of the Purple Dragons before she's in too deep in a life of crime to return." Nebula said.

"Yeah. But let me do it alone, guys. I promised her grandma I'd keep an eye on her and I want to keep that promise." Casey said.

"Alright, Casey, but if you need help, we'll be at the lair." Scar said.

Casey followed Angel to a Purple Dragons hideout in a black trench coat. He saw 2 more Dragons enter and used the 3 finger sign to get inside. Once inside, he saw a match between a Purple Dragon and an recruit, who lost the match and was thrown out. Next was 2 Purple Dragons vs Angel. When the match began, the young girl seemed to be holding her own until one of them grabbed a bat. Casey put on his mask and got out his bat. He then jumped in the ring and batted the Dragon away.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"Your new family was about to cave your head in!" Casey told her. Suddenly, he was punched back by Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons.

Hun then picked Casey up. "Hello, Jones. Long time no see. Think I don't know it's you under that mask? I got eyes and ears all over this town. Word is you've been disrespecting the Dragons!" Hun said, throwing Casey. Casey tried to attack Hun with his bat but he blocked it and tore the bat in half. "Lock him up. We'll play with him later."

 **Later at the lair**

Donnie was working on a remote control system for the BattleShell so it would be remotely activated when they needed it and they couldn't be in it. He had gotten the idea from Sly and his team's vehicle. Unfortunately, Mikey got the remote and pressed a button on the remote, making it move all over the place, nearly running over Splinter, Leo and Raph and the anti heros, destroying and table and Donnie's work table before crashing.

"Donatello, your BattleShell is a marvel of engendering. A true testament to your mechanical skills, and I never want to see it in our home again." Splinter said, annoyed.

"And this is precisely why we don't let you use our technology, because this idiot doesn't know how to keep his hands off things that are not meant to be played with." Sly said, whacking Mikey upside the head.

"Get your vehicle up to the warehouse, Donnie. You're lucky me and the others had prepared for something like this." Nebula said as she waited for the BattleShell to enter the elevator and got out a device, pressed a button and threw it into the air. The device sent beans to the destroyed areas, putting the destroyed furniture back together and restoring the areas as if nothing had happened.

"Whoa, that device of yours is awesome, Nebula. Think you could build more of those for all of us?" Leo asked.

"If you can teach that idiotic brother of yours to stop messing up the place, then yes." Nebula said with her arms crossed.

"Relax, Nebula, if he ends up annoying you, just whack him upside the head, it's what I do all the time when he annoys me." Raph told his friend.

"Count me in as well." Xeron said, standing beside Nebula.

"And me." Scar said.

 **Back with Casey**

He was trying to get out of the shackles holding him, but they were too strong. "Listen up, hairballs, it's gonna take more than chains to break me down. You hear me?! I won't rest until every last one of you clowns is behind bars! But believe me, I'm the least of your worries. Some of my special friends don't got the mercy I do. They're gonna put you guys in the ground."

Suddenly, Hun came in. "Big words, Jones. I ever tell you how much fun I had burning down your father's store when you were a kid?" He tauntingly asked.

"Least I had a father, punk." Casey said before Hun grabbed him.

"Laugh now, sucker. I know you came here for that Angel kid. If you want her out of the Dragons, you'll have to fight me tonight for her release. Beat me, and I'll let you and her go. But if I win, the Purple Dragons tear you apart and I slit her throat." Hun challenged.

"Challenge accepted." Casey said as Hun walked out.

Angel suddenly appeared from the ceiling and landed on the floor. "I-i heard the whole thing, Casey. I'm so sorry I got you into this mess. I should've listened to you and those friends of yours. I'm gonna get you out, I swear." She said as she tried to pick the lock, but it wouldn't unlock. "I can't do it. It's all my fault."

"It's okay, Angel."

"Casey, what are we gonna do?"

"Listen to me, I got some friends who can help, real good friends. Go to the warehouse at this address. Ask for Raphael, Nebula and Xeron. Nebula and Xeron are the women from the alley. Hurry." Casey told her, handing her a piece of paper with the address.

Angel quickly got out of the hideout and ran to the address and got to the warehouse. She looked inside the boarded window. "Raphael! Nebula! Xeron! Hello?" She called out but saw no one. "This is the current address with the warehouse, right?" Suddenly the door opened with 2 pairs of headlights shining.

Suddenly, Nebula, Xeron, Raph walked up to her with the others, some of them shocked her, especially Scar. "Alright, Angel, this had better be good." Nebula said.

After telling them about what happened and about the right match for her and Casey's lives, they went to the hideout. Angel had chosen to ride with the anti heros. "Man, Casey said he had special friends but you guys weren't what I was expecting, especially the alien guy."

"I am Scar, young Angel." Scar said.

"Who are you guys? You've got the same armor but you're not aliens." Angel said to Sly and Neyla.

"While we're not technically Yautja, we are hunters, Angel. I'm Sly Cooper and this is my girlfriend, Neyla." Sly said, introducing hirmself and Neyla.

"We're also Scar's adopted siblings, but the rest will wait until we rescue Casey." Neyla said.

"Angel, after this, me and Xeron would like a word with you." Nebula said.

"Yes, it's something Nebula and I have been thinking about since we met you." Xeron said.

"You're gonna need some disguises, so I got you these. Trust me, you'll need these if you wanna get in." Angel said, handing them some earth outfits, which they reluctantly put on. One was all black with a trench coat and shades and the other one was a hoodie with a face mask on. Nebula put on the black outfit and Xeron put on the hoodie and face mask.

"My siblings and I will get in our own way, Angel." Scar said.

"Ok. You guys look like you're good at getting into places like a gang hideout. Good thing I gave some to the turtle guys, too." Angel said as they finally got to the hideout.

Sly took care of the guard and the hunters cloaked themselves while the others went inside. "Guys, we got exits here and there." Leo said, showing the others the exits.

"Remember, if Casey wins, he and Angel go free. If Casey loses, we get him out of there, defeat and kill as many as we can and get out of here." Nebula told her team.

"Got it, Nebula." Sly whispered while cloaked with Neyla and Scar standing beside him.

A cage came down, preventing Casey from getting out as Hun entered the ring. "Tonight, I will rid the Purple Dragons of a most hated enemy: the vigilante!" Hun said as Casey got into a battle stance. "What's the matter, Jones, still angry about your dad?" Hun taunted, angering Casey.

The fight began. Hun tried to punch Casey but he ducked out of the way and incredible him hard in the stomach and leaped kicked him back a few feet. Casey then kicked Hun in the left knee, making him fall to it as Casey punched and elbowed him in the face before Hun grabbed his leg and threw him to the other side of the cage. "If only your dad had paid up, he wouldn't be dead right now, but he was just too much if a loser for that!" Hun said, making Casey even more angry, worrying the others and Angel, but Sly could understand what his human friend was going through because of the similar tragedy he suffered 2 decades ago. Casey then ran to him and punched Hun multiple times until the evil thug pulled out a knife and stabbed Casey I the lower stomach near the abdomen, catching him completely by surprise. Hun laughed evilly and began to knock Casey around, making the Purple Dragons cheer for their leader. Hun suddenly held Casey by his shirt. "Now, I'm gonna savor killing you, Jones, just like I shot and killed your loser father. Any last words?"

"This… is." Casey muttered weakly.

"I can't hear you." Hun said mockingly.

Casey glared at the big thug with cold ire before shouting. "This...is for MY DAD!" Casey broke out of Hun's hold and proceeded to brutally pummel Hun, punching and kicking him very hard in the face until he kicked him down and drove his foot into the thug's throat. The hunters and anti heros began to kill some of the Purple Dragons while the turtles were fighting with others until they all ran away in fear. Casey continued to drive his foot into Hun's throat, choking Hun until he heard a voice.

"Casey, NO!" Angel cried out.

Casey snapped out of his rage and looked to see the shocked faces of Angel and his friends, who were pleading with him not to kill him.

"Casey, don't do it." Raph said with pleading eyes.

"Remember what we told you: your father wouldn't want this." Nebula said.

Scar then broke the cage and Casey stepped away from Hun, who was still alive. He staggered to his friends while holding his wound. Scar caught him and they called their vehicles and took him back to the lair.

Once there, they called April and they bandaged Casey up. "Guys, I'm so sorry for what I almost did. I really am. I just...thought that by settling old scores, it would have finally helped me forget about what those animals did to my dad, but I was wrong." Casey apologized, ashamed of his actions.

"We accept your apology, Casey, but you should have never have been so reckless as to try to kill that overgrown ape. You could have became just like him if you did that." Raph scolded his friend.

"Yeah. But then I remembered what Nebula told me when we first met. If anyone is to send those animals to hell, it should be her and her team and not any of us." Casey said, referring to himself, April, the turtles and Splinter, and especially Angel.

"We're glad we didn't lose you, Casey. There's some lines that you shouldn't cross, but it's too late for myself, Neyla and the rest of my team to not cross that line because we already have." Scar said.

"I know, but I was just too angry at seeing the one who killed my dad, I wanted to kill him and avenge him, even if I did cross the line." Casey explained.

"Casey, I understand your anger and pain all too well." Sly said.

"What do you mean, Sly?" Mikey asked.

"Are you saying that something like what happened to Casey happened to you as a kid?" Leo asked.

Sly sighed. "Yes. Something just like that happened to me years ago, and I think it's time to tell you all about my past."

"Brother, are you sure that you are ready?" Scar asked, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yes, Scar, it's time." Sly said.

"Sly, you don't have to tell us if you're not ready." April said.

"No, April, the time has come for me to tell you all everything about me." Sly said as he began the story of his past. "I wasn't always who I am now. As you already know, myself and Neyla are not from this Earth. There is another Earth just like this one, but on that earth, animals and not humans evolved. I was born from a long line of Master Thieves Called the Cooper Clan. My parents told me that our family line had gone on ever since Ancient Egyptian times. They specialized in stealing from other criminals because to them, there was no honor in stealing from ordinary people. We kept the secrets sneaking and stealing in a book called The Thievius Raccoonus. Anyone who read the book learned every technique the Cooper Clan ever created. The book was passed on to generation after generation until it was finally my time to inherit it. But on that night, my life changed forever. On the night I was to inherit the book, five people arrived at our door unannounced. My biological father put me in the closet right before the gang called The Fiendish Five finally broke in. My father tried to protect us, but they overpowered him and… killed him and my mother. They eventually found the book, tore it into five pieces each and ran. I was 8 years old when it happened, so I didn't understand death at the time. Shortly after that, a Yautja named Scarface, my adopted father, found me. He told me what happened to my parents and offered me a place with him and the Yautja race. I knew I'd just be placed in a damn orphanage because I didn't have any other family besides my father and mother, so I accepted Scarface's offer and left that Earth with him. He saw great potential in me and gave me the blood of his race, increasing my physical abilities to the point where I far surpassed anyone on my earth. Scarface took me to Yautja Prime and convinced the Elder of his clan to train me and make me into the warrior/hunter that I am now. While training, I met Scar, who was also Scarface's child. We trained together and became close to the point where we became brothers. After my training was complete, I returned to my earth and began to hunt down the Fiendish Five, one by one until I killed all but one of them, his name is Panda King, who had more honor in him then the other 4. I spared him because he told me that he had a daughter. For that reason, and because it was against my code of honor, I spared him and made him promise to abandon his life if crime and start over with his daughter, which he is most likely doing to this day. Not long after that, I came face to face with the leader and killed him and avenged my parents. For a while it made me feel better knowing that I killed the monsters who took my parents from me, but over time, I realized it didn't. But I knew I couldn't stop doing what I do because it's all I've known for the majority of my life. After that, one thing left to another with Neyla and Scar and here we are." Sly said, ending the story of his life.

"My god, Sly, I can't imagine what you've been through all your life." Casey said, shocked along with Splinter, the turtles, April and Angel and the female warriors.

"By the way you just described, some of your past is a bit similar to mine, Cooper, but I'll tell you about it when I'm ready." Nebula said, getting a knowing look from Raph and Xeron.

"Sly, I'm so sorry about your mom and dad." April said as she and Angel wiped tears from their eyes.

"Sly, what is your hunt on our Earth all about? Who are you and the others hunting?" Splinter asked.

"Well, our father, Scarface was on a hunt here for a prey called an Utrom, who has blended in with the humans. He died while hunting this prey and we're here to finish what he started." Sly explained with sadness for his father.

"It could be awhile before we finally find our father's last prey, but until then, we're staying here." Neyla said.

"Well, I think that's enough explanations for one night. We should all get some rest, you especially, Casey. You can stay here until your fully recovered." Donnie said, noticing it was 9pm.

"Thanks, guys. And Sly, thanks for sharing your past with us. You've taught me a lot tonight and I'll never forget this." Casey told Sly while reaching out his hand, which Sly took.

"You're welcome, my friend. It felt good to finally tell someone that I can relate to about my past." Sly said as they all sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Sly, if it means anything to you, if we were as we are now and living on your earth, if we could've saved your parents from the monsters that took them from you, we would have done anything to save them." Leo said.

"I know you and your family would have, Leo. But I got to meet Scar and my adopted father and I've had a good life with them. And I probably never would have met Neyla either. Scarface taking me I was the best thing that ever happened to me." Sly said, smiling at his brother and girlfriend, which they returned.

"Guys, I want you all to know that I'm very sorry for what I got you all into. I should've listened to Casey, Nebula and Xeron when they told me that I was making the biggest mistake of my life, just like Casey almost made the biggest mistake of his life because of me." Angel said with remorse as a tear fell from her eye.

"It is alright, Angel. You learned from you mistake and also helped save Casey by coming to us. We all forgive you for what you have done and you must forgive yourself if you want to move on." Splinter told her while caressing her cheek.

"Thank you, Master Splinter." Angel said, putting her hand on his.

Nebula and Xeron got up and turned to the young lady. "Angel, come with us. It's time we had that talk." Nebula said, holding out her hand.

"Why can't we talk here, Nebula?" Angel asked.

"Because this talk must be between the 3 of us on the surface. We won't do anything bad you, young one. We just want to talk with you about something that Nebula and I have been thinking about since we met you." Xeron explained.

"Go with them, Angel. I trust them with my life. But do me a favor: trust them like I trust them." Casey said.

"Okay, Casey. I trust you guys." Angel said before she stopped and hugged Sly, which he returned. "I hope your parents are in a better place, Sly."

"I'm sure they are, Angel. Thank you." Sly said as he rubbed her hair.

The young lady then turned to Nebula and Xeron. "I'm ready now." Angel said as she took Nebula's hand and went to the surface with the female warriors. They got on their cycles and rode to Central Park. When they got there, they found a place where they wouldn't be seen and sat down. "So, what do you want to talk about with me?"

"Well, when I met you, I saw the young girl I was before my life changed for the worst. I had a past similar to Sly's, but unlike him, I was from an orphanage because the parents I never knew were murdered by someone when I was a baby, but I never found out who it was." Nebula told her. The former daughter of Thanos then told Angel the same story she told Raph and Xeron before they met Casey.

By the time she was finished, Angel hugged Nebula tightly. "Nebula, I'm so sorry for everything horrible that's happened to you under that monster, Thanos and Gamora. If you guys hadn't saved me, I would've become similar to you."

Nebula hugged Angel back. "It's alright, Angel, you saved yourself from that life when you came to us to help Casey."

"And because you redeemed yourself, we want to train you as our student." Xeron said.

"A-a student, as in teach me how to fight to defend myself?" Angel asked, stunned by the offer.

"Yeah. Casey told us that you held your own against 2 of those Purple Dragon scum. You have skills, but with proper training, you could become one of the greatest fighters on the planet." Nebula said.

"Well, I'm not sure my grandma would approve but if I'm going to be out in the real world one day, I'll need to know how to protect myself and my grandma. I'd be honored to be your student." Angel said as she hugged her new teachers.

"That's good to hear, Angel." Nebula said.

"Nebula, I know this is a personal question, but is there anything that you have to remember your parents by? Like a picture or object of some kind?" Angel asked.

Nebula sighed and after a few seconds, got out a gold pendant with a blue necklace similar to Xeron's. "This necklace was my mother's. The ones who took me to the orphanage where I grew up told me that it must have been a family heirloom and she must've planned on giving it to me one day, but I've never worn it even once in my life, despite keeping it to have something to remember her in some way. But also because I was afraid that Thanos would destroy it if he ever found it. It was fortunate that he never knew I had it after so many years." She explained as she looked at the necklace.

"You should wear it, Nebula, you're finally free of Thanos and you would be doing your mother a great honor by wearing it." Xeron said as she gently took the necklace and put on Nebula's neck. Angel got out a mirror and let Nebula look at her reflection. Seeing herself with her mother's necklace brought a smile and tears of joy and sadness to Nebula's eyes, which Xeron gently wiped away

"Thank you, Xeron." Nebula said as she hugged her fellow warrior and friend.

"That necklace looks perfect on you, Nebula. I think it signifies the beginning of a new life for you. Maybe I'll get one for the girl I like. I'm sure she'll like one. In the meantime, when do I start my training?"

"You can start your training in the morning, Angel. For now, let's head back to the lair and get some rest." Xeron said as they got on their cycles and headed back to the lair.

 **There you go, guys, Fallen Angel is complete. Next will be the turtles and anti heros first battle with The Shredder. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	8. The Shredder Strikes

**Here we go, guys, the First battle with the Shredder has begun. The anti heros will get an invitation to meet the leader of the Ninjas that they have been fighting. Splinter will finally reveal what he knows about the Ninjas and how they are a part of a tragedy he suffered a long time ago, as well as what happened to Scarface and about how Thanos is connected to it all. Nebula will also reveal her past to the rest of her friends and then, they will have the first of many battles with the Shredder. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

It had been a few weeks since Angel was brought into the group and it was getting rather peaceful. Casey had fully healed and everyone was in the lair training. The turtles were training with each other. Sly and Neyla were sparring with each other while Scar was training with Splinter. Nebula and Xeron were teaching Angel and she was a surprisingly fast learner, learning their moves in just mere days.

Currently, Leo beat all his brothers easily and Nebula walked up to him. "Nice going, Leo." She said.

"Thanks, Nebula." Leo said.

"You have won, but do you know why?" Splinter asked.

"Well, I used to think it was because I had the better weapons, but Sly taught me that a weapon is only as good as the one who wields them." Leo said.

"Indeed, Leo. My adopted father, Scarface taught me that lesson years ago, and I have been waiting for a chance to teach the same lesson to someone else." Sly said.

"That's actually one of the good lessons I learned during my training. And it's something that Xeron and I have been teaching Angel." Nebula said.

"She's a very fast learner. She's already graduated to our weapons and is using them well." Xeron said.

"Let me show you. Splinter, can I borrow your walking stick?" Nebula asked humbly.

"Of course, Nebula." Splinter answered while giving his stick to the female warrior.

Nebula gave Angel her swords. "Angel, try attacking me with my swords, both of them."

"Are you sure, Nebula?" Angel asked, not wanting to accidentally hurt one of her teachers.

"Just do it." Nebula ordered. Angel did as she was told, using the swords to attack her teacher but Nebula used Splinter's walking stick to block every blow until she successfully disarmed her. "In the hands of a true warrior, anything can be a deadly weapon." Nebula said throwing the stick into a punching bag with enough force to making it shoot right through it, surprising the turtles.

"I hope you all can learn this lesson." Splinter told his sons.

"Angel, it's time to practice your freerunning and parkour skills." Xeron told her student.

"We'll go along with you. We need the air." Neyla said as Sly and Scar walked up to them.

"Alright, guys, come on." Angel said as she left to go to the surface with her teachers and friends. Angel was performing quite well, freerunning from rooftop to rooftop when Sly suddenly jumped in front of her and caught an arrow will a note attached to it.

"Not your everyday mail. Mikey would call it air mail" Sly said as he imitated Mikey's voice. He then opened the note.

" _Anti heros, if you are reading this note, you have passed the first test. I can upon you as a matter of honor. If you follow the way of the Yautja code, you will come without your friends."_

"That address is not far from here." Scar said.

"Angel, go back to the lair and wait until we return. This could be a trap, and we don't want you getting hurt." Xeron told Angel.

"If the others ask where we are, tell them we're investigating something." Neyla said.

"Ok, but be careful." Angel said as she quickly headed back to the lair.

The anti heros headed to the address and went inside a building. "Is anyone here?" Scar asked before they all saw the symbol of the same Ninjas they had been fighting for mouths.

Suddenly, 13 of the Ninjas appeared and surrounded the anti heros. They got their weapons ready. "13 to 5 is extremely unfair for them." Neyla said.

"Indeed, Neyla." Xeron said.

The anti heros then killed all the Ninjas easily until they were all dead. Suddenly, they heard clapping. "Impressive. Very impressive. My agents said you were all good, but their description doesn't do you justice. I am Oroku Saki, 8th generation master of Ninjutsu, and you 5 are?"

"Sly Cooper."

"Neyla."

"Scar."

"Xeron the Destroyer."

"Nebula, former daughter of Thanos."

"I know of Thanos and of the Yautja hunters. I have seen enough of this world to expect the extraordinary, and you 5 anti heros are extraordinary, but I did not ask you here to flatter you. We have important matters to discuss." Saki said.

"Then you sent us the letter." Xeron said.

"Yes. I felt that it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know."

"There is only one thing I want to know: How do you know about Thanos and the Yautja hunters?" Nebula asked.

"And why have your ninjas been attacking us for months now?" Sly asked.

"That is exactly why we need to talk. We have been fighting each other, when we should be on the same side against our true enemy. You anti heros and your turtle friends have been caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourselves. There is a force, a corrupt and evil force that is out there right now, working its tentacles into every aspect of this world. It is an organization devoted to gaining power through crime political manipulation, corruption on a global level and eventually, a galactic level." Saki explained.

"There was a Yautja named Scarface, who was our father, he came here 3 years ago on a hunt. What happened to him?" Scar asked, wanting to know how his and his adopted siblings father died.

"And how does Thanos fit into this organization's expansion into the Galaxy?" Nebula asked, knowing that her "father" would recruit anyone with the same goal he's always had for the universe.

"Scarface came here to help me fight this enemy, but unfortunately while fighting with me against this enemy, he was killed due to his old age, despite my best attempt to save him. And Thanos was and still is allies with them. Unfortunately, the only thing standing against this evil is me and my humble army of ninjas. We stand alone against them, just as my master did and his master before him, that is how we've known about Thanos. It has been my destiny to fight against Thanos and this enemy for the side of good. I was hoping that you and your friends would find it in your hearts the join me. We could stand together against Thanos and his evil, including this organization and, in the end, finally rid the universe of The Mad Titan and his ambitions, once and for all. Surely you, more than anyone understands that the Galaxy will never be safe as long as Thanos remains alive, Nebula. When Thanos is dead, his evil and my enemies' evil will eventually die with him."

"Well, we can't decide anything now, not until we've told our friends about everything you've told us." Nebula said.

"I understand, Nebula. Tell your friends everything that I have told you and come again tomorrow night with your answer." Saki said.

"We will, Oroku Saki." Xeron said as she and the others bowed in respect.

But before they could leave, Saki stopped them. "Wait." He then signaled one of his ninjas, who was holding a sword. "This sword has been in my family for 300 years. I wish you to have it, Nebula, as a token of my good will." He said, giving the sword to Nebula before walking away.

The anti heros walked out of the door, but Sly smelled something. "Why do I get the feeling that we're being watched?"

"Maybe because we are. Look." Scar said, pointing to the 2 men on the roof across from them. The anti heros quickly got to the rooftop and stood before them. "Why are you watching us?"

"More importantly, what was the outcome of your talk with Saki?" The guardian asked.

"Not here. Follow us." Neyla told them as they ran from rooftop to rooftop until they were far away from Saki's building.

"If you think we're siding with Saki, we're not." Nebula told them.

"Why should we believe a daughter of Thanos?"

"One of the actual good things Thanos taught me was how to sense when someone is manipulating you through lies and half truths, and he was lying his ass off about being a force for good. Trust me, I know when someone has a dark side. And believe you me, I've long-since betrayed Thanos. As far as I'm concerned, he was never my father." Nebula explained.

"The voice analyzer on our masks also confirmed that he was lying to us, possibly get us on his side so we would be his personal weapons in his "fight for good." Sly said.

"Believe Nebula when she says she does not serve Thanos any longer. She's always hated Thanos for everything he's done to her. I know she would rather die a thousand times over before ever serving that monster again." Xeron said, defending her friend.

"I'm guessing that you are the enemy he told us about?" Neyla asked, already knowing the answer.

"We are." The guardian said, confirming what the anti heros already knew.

"Well, consider us your allies. We do not take kindly to someone who tries to manipulate us into serving an evil purpose." Scar said as the anti heros quickly left to head back to the lair.

"We'd better report this to the council." The guardian said as he activated his special communication device, revealing the council.

"Yes?" They asked together.

"The Yautja hunters, the female warrior and Nebula have spoken with Saki, and it seems we have new allies in our fight. And it seems that Nebula has long betrayed Thanos and has allied herself with the Yautja hunters to join them in their hunt, and I think I know who they've been sent here to hunt. Believe me, master's, I sensed nothing but the truth in their voices."

"Good. It seems that the enemies of our enemy are our friends. Monitor them further and keep us informed." They said together.

 **Later at the lair**

The anti heros arrived back at the fair and gave the sword to Splinter, who gathered his sons and Angel. They all sat down in front of the old rat. "My sons, my friends, I had hoped this day would never come. I know who these people are, I have always known." He said as he brought out the symbol of that Xeron gave him months ago. "This is the symbol of the Foot Ninja. Their leader is Oroku Saki, but he has another name: He is the Shredder."

"Who names himself after a kitchen utensil?" Angel asked.

"His name may sound funny, Angel, but there is nothing funny about him. I have often told my sons of my beloved Master Yoshi and you have told them of your adopted father, Scarface, now it is time that I tell you all the whole truth about both of them." Splinter told them.

"What do you mean both of them, Master Splinter? Are you saying you know about what happened to our father." Scar asked.

"Yes. But he made me promise not to tell you because he wanted the three of you protected at any cost, even his own life. As you already know, my master was a Ninja of great power, one of the greatest Ninjutsu masters in many centuries. I was his pet rat, and I learned Ninjutsu by mimicking his moves. For many years I was happy. We were a family, but that life ended when the Shredder sent his Foot Ninja to attack my master. He battled honorably, but through their dishonorable ways, the Foot Ninja overpowered him. Then the Shredder entered. They accused my master of working for their enemies and they wanted information. They were relentless, but my master only said one thing: "He who lives without honor will end without honor" I tried to save my master, but my efforts were in vain, though I did leave my mark. The Shredder had taken my Master Yoshi from me, from the world. Not long after that, I found my sons, and you all know the rest." Splinter said, ending his tragic tale.

"Master Splinter, did our father come here 3 years ago to kill The Shredder and avenge Master Yoshi?" Sly asked, possibly already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Sly, he did. When he came to Earth, he came to me and told me that he had come of his own free will. He had heard about my Master's death and had come to avenge him. I strongly pleaded with him not to do it, but he had incapacitated me and by the time I found him, he was already dying. He apologized for his rash actions and made me promise to protect the 3 of you, should you ever come here." Splinter explained, saddened at remembering the day his Yautja friend died.

"Master Splinter, why didn't you tell us this before?" Neyla asked.

"I didn't tell you all this, because I didn't want my sons training to be tainted by the poison of hatred. I did not want any of you to feel the sorrow and guilt that is still in my heart." Splinter said.

"Father wanted us protected at any cost, even his life." Scar said with sadness.

"Yes, he did. But you all must know this: The Shredder also has a secret ally." Splinter said.

"Thanos?" Nebula asked.

"Yes. I have no doubt that they have been working together for some time. Before Scarface died, he told me that Thanos had warned the Shredder that Scarface was coming it must have been how he was prepared to face him." Splinter said.

"Wait, haven't you called yourself the former daughter of Thanos, Nebula." Leo asked, looking at Nebula.

Nebula sighed. "Yes. Unfortunately, he was my former father. I think it's time I tell you everything about me now, but most of the time you will probably hate me once I do."

"Nebula, you don't have to tell them. I'll explain everything to them." Raph said, concerned for his assassin friend.

"No, Raph, this is something that Nebula has to do. It's the only way she'll be able to forgive herself." Xeron said.

"But, Xeron." Angel tried to say but Nebula put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Angel. I knew I'd have to tell them sooner or later." Nebula said, making her student nod in understanding.

Nebula then proceeded to tell the turtles and Splinter the horrible story of her life. Her upbringing and terrible punishments at the hands of the Mad Titan and Gamora. And everything she'd ever done in the past and present. By the time she aas done, Splinter and the Turtles were looking at Nebula sympathetic eyes.

"Nebula, I am so sorry about your past. If there were anything I could do to change it, I would." Splinter said as he hugged Nebula, along with his sons.

"If Thanos is working with the Shredder, that makes him our enemy, too. And if Gamora is everything you've said she is, she doesn't deserve to be your sister. " Leo said.

"You don't have to worry about that Thanos dude anymore. He's far away and you're on Earth." Mikey said.

"If he does eventually find out where you are, you guys can just use your methods." Donnie said.

Nebula teared up at seeing them not reject her after hearing of her horrible past. "Thank you all. I thought you'd all hate me after telling you about my past."

"We don't hate you, Nebula. Splinter's taught us that anyone can change. You're the first proof of that." Leo said.

"You both need to know who the Shredder and Thanos are. They serve no great purpose. They fight no great evil, they _are_ great evil. Any endeavor they undertake, they do for their own evil gain." Splinter told all of them, but some of them already knew what Thanos was.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Raph asked.

"I will meditate on this matter." Splinter said, giving Nebula the sword.

"We'll be in our rooms. We need time to think." Sly said as the anti heros went to their rooms.

"Angel, we want you to stay with us until this matter is taken care of. Does your grandmother know where you are?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah. I told her I'd be staying with special friends for tonight, but I haven't told her everything about you." Angel told them.

"Good. What are we going to do with this sword?" Xeron asked.

Nebula got out a device and used it to change the look of the case and sword handle to her own personal design. The red changed to all black and the Foot symbol on it was changed to the symbol of her people. Nebula looked at the blade. "Very nice blade. I think it'll suit you, Angel."

"Y-you're giving me a sword?" Angel asked surprised.

"Yes. But you're to keep it in this lair except for when you really need it. Understand?" Xeron asked with a stern look.

"Sure." Angel answered.

 **Later**

As the anti heros were coming out of their rooms, Splinter came out of his as well. "My friends, I have been a deep meditation regarding the Shredder and- where are my sons?" The wise rat asked, noticing his sons were not in the lair.

"I don't know, but you might want to take a look at this." Sly said, holding a note that the turtles left for them. "What is the one thing you didn't want them to do?"

"Face the Shredder! I am sure that is what they have done." Splinter said.

"Tell me they didn't just waltz out of here and go face someone far more skilled than they are without us!" Neyla said.

"If they did, we have to find them now." Scar said as he grabbed the remote for the BattleShell.

"Angel, stay here and wait for us. It Is too dangerous for you." Splinter told the student of Nebula and Xeron.

"Yes, sir. Be careful out there." Angel said as she watched her teachers and friends walk into the elevator.

"Master Splinter, thank you, for being with our father at the end." Sly said.

"You and him were trying to protect us from doing something that would have claimed our lives as well. For that, we will always be grateful." Sly said.

"You are welcome, my friends." Splinter said.

"Let's split up and find those idiots. It'll be faster that way." Neyla said as they said up to find the turtles. Nebula and Xeron went one way and the hunters went with Splinter.

 **With Raph**

The red masked turtle had just knocked out 2 Foot Ninjas but was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and pulled into the alley. "Easy, Raph." Sly said.

"Guys, Master Splinter. The others, we got to split up."

"Just tell me, who's idea was it that you and your brothers face the Shredder without us?" Scar asked as he got in Raph's face.

"L-leo's." Raph said, intimidated by the Yautja.

"Just come on and help us find them." Neyla said.

 **Later with Donnie and Mikey**

They were looking for their brothers while Donnie was helping Mikey because his ankle was hurt. Suddenly, Raph, Splinter and the hunters came out of the darkness. "Man, am I glad to see you guys." Donnie said, happy to see them.

"We heard you 2 miles away." Raph said.

"Don't even think about trying to kid around with us, Mikey, we're not in the mood for it." Sly warned, making Mikey gulp.

"I didn't bring the remote for the BattleShell." Donnie said.

"You mean this?" Scar asked sarcastically as he showed the BattleShell remote.

Suddenly, Foot Ninjas surrounded them. "Scar, use the remote. Get the BattleShell." Donnie told his friend before he was pulled back by his mask by the Yautja.

"No. You get your vehicle. Let Master Splinter take care of them." Scar said as ge gave the genius turtle his remote.

"A wise decision, Scar." Splinter said as he engaged the Ninjas, easily defeating all of them with his walking stick as Donnie used the remote to bring the BattleShell to them. And Scar used his gauntlet to bring their vehicle as well.

"Master Splinter, you kick butt." Raph said, surprised at seeing his Sensei fight real opponents for the first time.

 **With Leo**

The blue masked turtle was surrounded by Foot Ninjas when the blue-haired guardian jumped down from the roof as Nebula Xeron watched from an opposite direction as the guardian used his energy sword to deal with the Foot Ninjas.

The female warriors then jumped down. "Leonardo, was this your idea?!" Nebula asked, furious.

"Y-yeah, I thought we should give Shredder an answer, turtle style." Leo explained.

"Well, you and your brothers are the biggest idiots we've ever known!" Xeron said.

"And what are you doing here. Who are you?" Nebula asked the human.

"I am simply a guardian. Beyond that I cannot tell you anything more." He answered.

"That's really helpful."

"I am sorry, but I can't reveal everything to you now. Just know that you're all caught in a battle that is bigger than you can imagine." The guardian said, saying the same words that Saki told them.

"You mean you and whoever you protect are Shredder and Thanos's enemy? Saki told us the exact same thing, but we already told you that we're against them both." Xeron said.

"Yes. It was the only truth that Shredder told you and your Yautja friends. But know this: by rejecting the Shredder, Thanos and their evil, you have made an ally this day." He said as he held out his hand, which the female warriors smiled and shook.

Suddenly, the BattleShell came up to them as the guardian disappeared. Donnie rolled down the window. "Hey, guys, need a ride?" He asked them but gulped when he saw that the female warriors were still mad at them.

They got into their respective vehicles and headed to a roof with a water tower on it and got on it. "Good to see you Leo. We were all pretty worried." Donnie said.

"Sure you were, but you're safe now." Nebula said as she slapped the turtles hard in the face.

"Geez, what was that for, Nebula?" Raph asked as he touched his cheek along with his brothers.

"For being completely stupid. You should have never tried to face the Shredder without us. He is too powerful for you." Sly said.

"Sly is right. You have stirred a hornet's nest. He will not rest until he finds us." Splinter said.

"What will we do, Master Splinter." Leo asked.

"Let him find us." Sly answered. "I'm sure Master Splinter has long wanted to avenge Master Yoshi. And now that we've learned what truly happened to our father, we will avenge them both tonight."

"But how do we let him find us." Donnie asked.

"We sit still." Xeron said.

"I don't know, Xeron, sitting still isn't one of our strong points." Mikey said, but Splinter gave his son a stern look.

 **Later**

The turtles anti heros were waiting for the Shredder while Splinter was sitting on the water tower. Suddenly, Foot Ninjas jumped onto the roof, the Shredder himself jumping in front of them a second later as they all got out their weapons.

"Those who are not with me are against me, and I crush anyone who stands against me!" Shredder said, getting into a battle stance.

"We know what you did to our father, Shredder, and we intend to make you pay with your life." Sly said, vowing to make him pay for his adopted father's death.

"Hahahaha, if your weak adopted father could not defeat me, what makes you think you all can?"

"Shut up and fight, Saki!" Nebula said.

"So be it. Foot Ninja, attack!" Shredder ordered.

The battle began. The turtles and anti heros were defeating the Ninjas quite easily, with the turtles knocking out their and the anti heros killing theirs. But it was a little more difficult with the Shredder being there. As they were defeating the Ninjas, Shredder quickly defeated the turtles.

He walked up to them and raised his wrist blades for a killing blow. "None of you will leave here alive!"

Sly saw this and got angry. "Shredder, NOOOO!" He yelled as he jumped and blocked the attack with his Glaive. "You destroyed Splinter's family once. I won't allow that to happen again!"

"Rrrraaahh, no man, alien or freaks can defeat me!" The evil Ninja master said, overconfident.

"That remains to be seen, Shredder." Neyla said as she jumped kicked Shredder away from the turtles and the anti heros jumped in front of the water tower.

"If you want to get to them, you'll have to kill us first." Scar said.

Shredder ran to them and tried to punch, kick and slash at them but they easily blocked his attacks. Nebula got an idea and cut through the support beams of the water tower. "This is for Scarface and Yoshi!" She said as they jumped kicked the back support beams, making the Shredder run as the turtles, Splinter, and the anti heros got to the upper roof to safety. Shredder ran but was caught in the water as it swept the Ninjas and him off the roof. As Shredder tried to get up, the water tower fall on him.

Splinter and the Yautja hunters walked up to the edge and looked down. "Master Splinter, guys, you ok?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, my sons. Come. We have avenged my Master, Yoshi and Scarface." Splinter said.

"Come on, guys, let's go home." Sly said.

"I'm all over that." Donnie said.

"Yeah." Raph said.

"I gotta tell you, home never sounded so good." Leo said.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure Angel is very worried about us." Xeron said.

"What puzzles me is how Shredder and Thanos even know each other." Nebula said, wanting to know just how Thanos was connected to Shredder, despite knowing that they are allys.

"I have a feeling that we will find out soon enough." Neyla said. Unknown to any of them, Shredder's wrist blade hand bursted through the broken tower as he growled in rage.

 **There you go, guys, the first battle with the Shredder is complete. Next will be Notes from the Underground. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	9. Notes from the Underground

**Here we go, guys, Notes from the Underground has begun. The anti heros and turtles will discover something about the crystals that will lead them underground. While there, they will meet 3 strange monsters and will discover how they came to be. They will also make a big discovery as they travel deeper underground. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, guys.**

It had been a few weeks since since the turtles and anti heros had defeated the Shredder and things were going well for them. Angel had finished her latest training session hours ago and she had went home soon after. Currently, everyone was sleeping for the night when they heard a strange, loud ringing sound.

"Donatello, what is it?" Splinter asked as he came out of his room and walked to the genius turtle's work area, along with everyone else.

"What's with the noise?" Raph asked.

"It better be good to interrupt a good night sleep." Nebula warned Donnie.

"It appears it has something to do with these strange crystals." Scar said as he took one of the crystals off the other one.

"Are we in any danger, Donnie?" Neyla asked when a alarm went off.

"If something tripped one of our perimeter alarms, then yes." Xeron said as they saw something move on the monitor. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we need to find it now." Sly said as his gauntlet latched onto him as Neyla and Scar's did the same.

"Let's go." Leo said as everyone but Splinter left the lair. They got Donnie's vehicle and went to where the alarm went off. When they got there, they began investigated.

"Looks like there's nothing here." Raph said.

"Don't be too sure of that, look." Neyla told them, seeing tracks that led to a melted stone wall.

"Tell me it's not what I think it is." Sly said, knowing that only one creature was capable of scaling different surfaces and melt stone.

"What do you mean, Sly? Is there something you what to tell us?" Donnie asked as he got a sample of the stone.

"I'm not sure it's a xenomorph, Cooper. If it was, don't you think they would have expanded their hive in order to survive long ago?" Nebula asked her friend.

"Yes. And with our scanners, we would have known that they were down here and dealt with them by now." Sly said.

"So it must be something else with similar capabilities." Scar said.

"Well, further tests should help us out with this little mystery." Donnie said as they all went back to the lair. Donnie poured acid on the stone but it wasn't melting the stone.

"Please tell me that you know something, cause this is the part in the movie where we should be looking for the monster's one weakness or we can kiss ourselves goodbye. Trust me, you don't wanna underestimate a monster!" Mikey said, having watched too many horror movies.

Xeron suddenly grabbed Raph's water and poured it on Mikey's head. "I trust that'll get you to shut up?"

"Yeah." Mikey said.

"Say, Sly, didn't you and Nebula say something about a "xenomorph"?

"Yes. They're our race's ultimate prey, and they're mostly subterranean, hostile life forms. We call them "The Great Serpents."

"But everyone else just calls them xenomorphs. They actually have a home planet at the edge of the Galaxy that I've flown by a couple of times, but I never dared to set foot on that Planet because they're very violent and uncontrollable. They also use any life form they can find to breed. But you need to trust me when i say there's no way to stop the breeding process. No one in the galaxy can control them, even Thanos wouldn't go anywhere near their planet because he knows that even _he_ can't control them." Nebula explained.

"I am hearing about answers that raise more questions. A wise strategist gathers all his information before deciding on a course of action." Splinter told them wisely.

"Anyone up for a fact finding mission?" Leo asked his brothers.

"Yeah. If something's down there looking for us, I say we find it first." Raph said.

"I know we can't stop you 4 from going, so we'll take you. But if that creature is a xenomorph and there's more than one, you'd better get out of there and leave them to us. Trust me, my friends, you won't stand a chance against them. We're the only ones who have the experience and proper weapons to kill them." Neyla warned her turtle friends.

"We swear with our honor that we'll do as you say, Neyla." Leo said as he bowed in the Bushido way, along with his brothers.

"Good. Then let's get some things together and go." Scar said.

"Good luck, you guys." Mikey said, afraid to go.

"Come on, Moter mouth." Nebula told him while pulling on his mask.

After everyone got some essentials, along with some crystals, they left the lair, leaving Splinter to guard it. " _Good luck, my children."_ Splinter thought, referring to the turtles and anti heros.

They got back to the melted tunnel and went through. "After you, guys." Mikey said to Raph and Scar. They went inside the tunnel and when Mikey tried to sneak away, they grabbed him by the mask.

They got through the tunnel and came upon a old subway. "This looks like one of these old, abandoned subways from the 1900s." Donnie said.

"Yes. It looks like it. It's a wonder this place hasn't caved in by now. Even one loud noise could collapse this place. Everyone be really, really quiet." Neyla told them.

They went through the old subway, but were unknowingly being followed. While they were walking through, they saw the same tracks. "It's not xenomorph tracks, so I think we're good. There must be a similar life form down here." Xeron said.

Suddenly, ceiling starting to come down a little. "Everyone, be still." Leo said.

Mikey began to sneeze but Nebula covered his mouth. "Not a sound, you got it?"

"I got it." Mikey said, covering his nose. As the others walked, Mikey sneezed very loudly, making the roof come a little more.

"Mikey, you idiot. Are you trying to bury us alive?" Scar asked.

"Uh, guys, look behind you." Mikey said, afraid.

The others looked behind them a saw a huge bulk-like monster. It roared loudly, making the tunnel collapse. "Move!" Sly told them. They ran as fast as they could until they got out of the tunnel as it finished collapsing.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Raph said annoyed.

Donnie brought 2 of the crystals together to give them enough light. "Think that thing survived?"

"Know your monsters, it can melt rock." Mikey said.

"Oh yeah. May I forgot because I was trying not to GET BURIED IN A COLLAPSING SUBWAY TUNNEL!" Raph said, loudly.

"Everyone, Calm down. Let's keep moving." Sly told moved further and found more tracks that led to a ledge. Donnie got a rope out of his bag and they used it to climb down. The hunters masks suddenly saw something further. "I think we're getting close, guys, just a little further."

"Well, we were going to make camp but since we're almost there, that can wait." Leo said. They moved further until they came upon a broken stone bridge. "How are we going to get across?"

"Like this." Scar said as he threw Leo across the bridge. The hunters threw the rest of the turtles across and the Anti heros jumped across and landed on the other side.

"Guys, look, this door looks like it was forced open from the inside. Something was trying to get out." Donnie said, noticing a giant forced open door. They took off their gear, went inside and the turtles were horrified at seeing surgical tools, containment tubes and surgery tables covered in dried decayed pools of blood. "I'm guessing this is a genetics lab.

"Whoever built this facility was experimenting with mutation from all this equipment, but I'm guessing that the experiment went wrong and those monsters broke free." Nebula said, knowing that Thanos tried to do the same and thing with symbiotes years ago.

"There must be screen with video logs here as well. Whoever built this facility had to have had records of what they did here." Neyla said.

"And that device in the middle must be a force field generator, and that crystal must be its power source." Xeron said, noticing a red laser that must be a trigger to activate the Force field in case of Intruders.

"Guys, I'll see if I can access the video logs." Donnie said, activating the screen, turning it on to reveal the symbol of the Foot Ninja.

"Man, every time we run into trouble, that Foot symbol is stamped on it. And it looks like we're about to find out what they were doing down here." Raph said as the video logs began to play.

The videos showed them that the Foot's genetic division he had been assigned to mutate innocent people so that they could search underground for his enemies. It was showing every inhumane thing the evil scientists had done to those poor people, from cutting into them and putting mutated serums into them, making them into horrifying monsters. The procedures performed on the unwilling subjects was so painful and agonizing that they screamed in agony as they bled on the tools and tables. After they retrieved evidence from habitation, the scientists turned the evidence over to Shredder, but it wasn't the evidence of his enemies. After some time, the creatures broke free and killed their captors, having been extremely intelligent to manipulate them until the right moment to escape.

It was so horrible to watch that the turtles turned around and looked away as the innocent people were mutated as they couldn't bear to watch anymore of it. The anti heros, however were looking at the videos with shock and pure anger. "Those evil monsters, they will all die, every single one of them!" Sly said as he squeezed his hands in hatred for the evil organization of Ninjas.

"Yes, brother, they will all pay for everything they done to innocent people with their lives." Scar said.

"They've made innocent people suffer for far too long, well no more! Every single one of those Foot bastards deserves to die!" Neyla said.

"If you're gonna send all the evil monsters to hell, count me in. We're going to make sure that they never perform those evil experiments on anyone else ever again." Nebula said as she touched Sly's shoulder.

"And me as well. We'll all give them the punishment they've long deserved." Xeron said.

Suddenly they heard screeching and looked behind them to see the same monsters that were in the video. "So, you've found the video logs about what they did to us." The blue monster spoke.

"Yes. Why did you and your friends attack us?" Scar asked.

"Because of those crystals. We were drawn to your habitat when they were activated."

"Gee, I wonder who could've done that?" Donnie asked sarcastically while looking at Mikey.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Leonardo and these are my brothers: Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo." Leo said, introducing himself and his brothers.

"My name is Sly Cooper, this is Neyla, my girlfriend, this is Scar, my adopted brother and these 2 are Nebula and Xeron." Sky said, introducing himself and his team.

"Why are you afraid of these crystals?" Nebula asked.

"Because their energy is a sign of danger to us, though we usually sense them coming from deeper below."

"You mean there are more of these crystals down there?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, but it is a forbidden place. Something unspeakable dwells there amidst the crystals. Many of us went down to explore it and many of us never returned."

"I can't believe that bastard Shredder did all those inhumane experiments on you just to search down here for some enemy." Neyla said with hatred for the evil Ninja.

"Yes, and he did so without a flicker of remorse. We were forced against our will to do his bidding."

"What's your name?" Raph asked.

"I am Quarry of tunnel squid 3, the others are Stonebiter and Razerfist." Quarry introduced.

"No, not what those bastards called you, your real name." Xeron said.

"I… can't remember. The experiments have stripped us of our old lives; even our names." Quarry said with sadness while holding his head.

"Well, you don't gotta worry about Shredder no more, my anti hero friends gave him what he deserved." Raph said.

"And we will do the same with everyone of those soulless monsters. They will rot in hell for everything they've done." Sly said

Suddenly, they heard a roar and the mutated humans knew what it meant. "The others are coming. Quickly, we must activated the force field!"

"I'm assuming that those are other test subjects like you?" Leo asked.

"Yes. We have to keep them out because they're violent and uncontrollable. Their minds have deteriorated from the mutation." Quarry explained.

"And guessing that the same thing will eventually happen to you 3, too?" Mikey asked.

"Yes." Quarry said with sadness.

They got into the center of the lab and Quarry activated the force field, powered by the crystal. By the time the other test subjects got to the lab, the shield had activated and spread to the entrance to the lab. The others tried to get in but the shield prevented them from advancing. Eventually the more monstrous creatures left. The crystal then burned out, having been overused.

"They're leaving, but tomorrow, they'll come back, they always come back." Quarry said.

"Well, you're gonna need another crystal. Ours are too small and wouldn't last as long. The only place to get a new one is the forbidden place." Leo said.

"We know you're afraid to go back there, but we can't stay here and protect you forever; not if you'll eventually become mindless like the others." Xeron said.

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll go with you until you can find another crystal and come back here with it." Raph said.

Quarry sighed and knew they were right. "Alright, we'll go."

As they exited the lab, Razerfist and Stonebiter gave out a sad groan, showing an uncertain look in their eyes. Xeron and Nebula saw this and walked up to them and put their hands on their cheeks. "Don't worry, we promise to protect you all." Xeron said.

"But you have to be brave. Can you do that for us?" Nebula asked, to which they nodded.

"Thank you, all of you." Quarry said with a smile.

Quarry and the others led the turtles and anti heros deeper underground until they came to a place with a shofer river. "We must keep moving. This is the others' territory."

They crossed the river with the bridge-like stones. Some of the bubbles brought out small creatures, which Sly, Neyla and Scar grabbed and ate, getting shocked looks from the turtles. "The Yautja trained me to live off the land. It was one of the first lessons I learned." Sly said.

"I had to learn that lesson, too. It was extremely difficult at first but I managed to get used to it." Neyla said.

"For most of us, it's either live off the land it in lives off us." Quarry said as the mutated human ate one as well.

As the mutated humans and Anti heros walked forward with the turtles close behind, Leo quietly talked to his brothers. "As soon as we get back home, we're going to have to teach them to live off normal food."

"Not gonna be easy, Leo. Might be for Neyla, but for Sly, I'm not sure. Neyla spent a lot of her life on her Earth, but Sly spent a lot of his life on an alien planet with alien food. He's probably grown too used to living off other creatures." Raph said.

"Then we'll just take it one day at a time and ease him back into earth things. He did say that he lived on Earth for the first 8 years of his life. Maybe Master Splinter can train all of them to understand Earth customs more." Donnie said, making them other turtles agree.

"1st thing we should do is introduce them to Earth clothing, except Neyla, of course." Mikey said.

They made their way to another place and the mutated humans scaled the walls while the turtles and anti heros carefully sidestepped a ledge until they all got to a spinning water pool. They all dived in and Mikey was last. Once they got on land and walked further, they noticed something familiar about the blue carved walls.

"These look like the carvings in the lair." Nebula said.

"Yeah. Same interior decorator." Raph said as they all walked through an entrance. A few minutes later, Quarry found a crystal that was the right size.

"Good. This crystal will do. We needn't travel any deeper into this evil place." Quarry sais, reaching for the crystal.

Suddenly, they heard the roar of the other test subjects. "Looks like the others are onto us. We have no choice but to move forward." Leo said.

They ran further until they came upon a strange door. The mutated humans tried to use their digging abilities to open it, but even Quarry's acid spitting ability couldn't get through. Donnie got out a crystal and put it into place and the door finally opened. "Guys, it's open." He said when suddenly, an object swirled around him and he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Donnie!" Raph said.

Suddenly, more of the objects were flying at them, taking the spider-like creature. The more monstrous blue subject tackled Razerfist. Xeron jumped on the creature's back to try to help him but another one of the objects took all 3 of them. "XERON!" Nebula yelled, not believing that her friend was gone.

Stonebiter, Scar and Neyla began to hold off the bigger Razerfist but it pushed them back as 2 more of the swirling objects took them. "NEYLA, SCAR, NOOO!" Sly yelled, fearing for his girlfriend and brother.

"Guys, we have to move forward. Whatever's through that door can't be worse than this." Leo said. They ran into the door and Sly grabbed the crystal, shutting the door to keep the last 2 subjects out. They moved forward and saw what looked like a city with a big crystal like moon above it.

"This is the City of the Dead." Quarry said fearfully.

"We're not leaving, Quarry. Whatever's haunting this place has made the mistake of taking 4 of ours. But it looks like the device that took them teleports its target to somewhere in that city, so there's a chance they may be alive. " Sly said.

"Then we'll tear this whole city down if we have to to get them back!" Nebula said, determined to get her friends back.

"I'm with you, Nebula." Raph said.

"Guys, I found a way down there." Leo told them, showing them what looked like a tow cable transportation device.

"Looks like that's our only choice if we wanna get to that city." Nebula said. They went inside the device and power it with the crystal as the other test subjects showed up again and jumped on the device as it began to move. "Damn it, those things don't give up!" Nebula said.

Suddenly, 2 more swirling objects flew at the test subjects and teleported them away. The cable broke off and they all landed on the ground, but rubble fell on Quarry. "Quarry!" Leo said before the mutated human used his acid spitting ability to break out of it.

"We are designed for these types of situations." He said.

They walked through the city and saw the same carvings as the ones in the lair. "Whoever built this place is definitely the one who built our lair." Leo said.

They found what looked like hovercrafts and used them to move around faster. Leo and Sly suddenly saw something and went inside an entrance until there was the same flash of light. "Sly? Leo?" Raph and Mikey went in and saw that they were gone. They went back out again. "They're gone." Raph said as he saw the same figure and he and Mikey went after him until the same flash of light shined in the distance.

"Looks like it's just us now, Quarry. Whatever's taking our friends is gonna pay." Nebula swore.

"I told you we should not have come here. This is what happened to the others the last time we were here." Quarry said with fear.

Nebula suddenly saw the figure again on the upper levels. "Let's get that thing." Nebula said as she rode up to the dark figure.

"No, wait! Wait! No, I can't!" Quarry said as he jumped off, too afraid of the same thing happening to him. He safely landed on a bridge.

"Quarry, don't!" Nebula urged as she flew past the figure and jumped off the hovercraft before it crashed into a wall. While Nebula was separated from Quarry, the figure got to him and was the teleport device, sending him into a crystal chamber where a crystal done formed around him and imprisoned him in ice.

"NOOOOO!"

Nebula heard the yell and knew that Quarry must have been taken as well. She looked around and saw a black tower at the center of the city. "If that coward has my friends, that's the most likely place they'd be. He is gonna pay dearly for this." She vowed as she ran to the tower. When she got there, she saw the other test subjects, even Stonebiter, Razerfist and even Quarry. "Hold on, my friends, I'll get you out of there." She said as she reached for the crystal at the bottom of Quarry's chamber.

"Do not touch that. I'm not finished with him." The figure said as he came down the stairs.

"Oh I think you are." Nebula said, jumping to the figure and kicking him down. She then took his hood off, revealing his face. She then put her hands around his throat. "Where… are… my… FRIENDS!"

"Nebula, don't!" The voice of Xeron yelled. Nebula looked behind her, seeing her team and the turtles safe.

The being known as the High Mage took them to the next chamber and explained everything to them. "As we speak, the power of the cavern's Crystal Moon is infusing them with regenerative energy. Their bodies are being genetically rebuilt inside each monster. Soon they will all be restored to their human forms."

"I think he's lying." Nebula whispered.

"Nebula, I assure you that you are quite safe. This city was built by an ancient peace-loving race." The High Mage said, using his amulet turn on the green crystal and showing them his race's history. "Of witch I am the only survivor. We have lived in the earth for many centuries, spiritually bonded with it. If had always sustained us, for we were unable to endor the harshness of the outside world. Then we detected new life on the surface. This beings fascinated us that we began studying them from an out post, the same out post that most recently became your home. But as the years passed, it soon became clear that our own time was drawing to a close. The Earth has cast its vote and our entire race faced extinction."

"How long has it been?" Neyla asked.

"Long enough to make this a very lovely existence, which is why I want to return those people back to normal. Only then can they help me repopulate the city." The High Mage said.

"I wouldn't count on that. Those people belong on the surface and they've already suffered enough down here." Xeron said.

"No! They must stay! I refuse to let this city die. There's so much to pass on! They must stay, and so must you." The High Mage said with a threatening voice.

"No way I'm staying down here, Pink eyes! We've already relocated once, and we're not doing it again, so drop it." Raph told him.

"I agree. We're already living underground in a sewer. No way we're living any deeper than that." Nebula said.

"Let's go free the others." Donnie said.

"No! Head my offer, for my bond with the Earth is strong!" The High Mage said as he controlled the floor with his amulet, capturing the turtles.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you!" Nebula said as Sly and Scar jumped behind the High Mage and quickly grabbed his arms. Nebula got his teleportation weapon. "Enjoy the rest of your days on ice, ugly." She said as she threw the device at him as the hunter brothers pushed him towards it. The weapon brought him to an ice chamber and freezed him, freeing the turtles.

"Thanks, guys." Leo told his friends.

"You're welcome, now let's free the others." Neyla said as they went to the monsters.

"Well, how do we free them?" Xeron asked.

"Maybe this crystal is the release." Donnie said as he turned the crystal on Quarry's chamber. When the ice melted and the smoke cleared, Quarry was changed back into human form, but was shockingly revealed to be a woman, making the males cover their eyes.

"I can't believe Quarrys actually a girl." Mikey said.

"I'm… back to normal." She said in her normal voice.

"Let's free the others." Leo said.

After getting the other now-again humans freed, the turtles and anti heros began to leave the city with them, but as they were about to enter the cavern, the humans yelled in fear as they saw that one of the humans was mutated back into his monster form, but only his top half because it was in the darkness. The there's pulled him back into the light and he changed back.

"He… reverted back just as he stepped out of the cavern. Why?" The now human Quarry wondered.

The turtles and anti heros then remembered what the High Mage told them about the Crystal Moon and walked back into the entrance to the city. "Because of the Crystal Moon. He told us that it infused you with regenerative energy. Get too far away from it, and it seems the effects reverse themselves." Donnie said.

"Then… we can't leave his city? I don't believe it. He got what he wanted after all." Quarry said with sadness as the other humans closed their eyes in sadness, thinking they would never be able to go home again.

"We will stay here with you until and help find a cure. It's the least we can do." Scar said, determined to cure the innocent people.

"We'll figure this out. Don's pretty good with-" Leo tried to say but Quarry cut him off.

"No. We can't let you stay. Who knows how long it'll take."

"But we can't just leave you down here like prisoners. That's not our way." Sly said, not wanting to leave the innocent humans down here.

"Sly's right. We'll stay as long as we have to find a cure with you. We want you all to return to the surface and get your lives back." Nebula said.

"Please, my friends, you have your own lives to get back to. If the salutation is here, we'll find it." Quarry said with determination.

"I'm keep studying the crystals. We'll find a cure for all of you." Donnie said.

"And then we'll be back." Leo said.

"That's a promise." Raph said.

"Thank you, all of you." Quarry said with a tear falling from her right eye.

As the turtles began to leave, the anti heros stayed behind for a minute. "My friends, I made a vow that me and my team would kill every one of those Foot bastards for what they did to you, I that's a vow we intend to keep." Sly said.

"Yes. We promise you that they will all be sent to hell, every last one of them." Scar said.

"And we promise you that we'll kill them all, slowly and painfully." Nebula said.

"I hope you do it, we all do. We hope you kill them all." Quarry said, hoping that the anti heros would fulfill their vow.

"We will." Neyla said as they walked out of entrance with the turtles.

 **Later**

The turtles and anti heros found a way back up to the sewer and we're heading back to the lair while thinking about their human friends, wishing there was something they could do to help them. Suddenly they saw several lights coming their way and hid in a tunnel. After they safely hid, they saw that the people with the flashlights were actually Foot Ninjas.

"Foot Ninjas? What are they doing down here?" Raph asked.

"It doesn't matter, we'll kill all of them." Xeron said.

"No, my friends." The voice of Splinter said from behind them.

They turned around and saw the wise rat. "Master Splinter, what is going on?" Leo asked.

"I do not know, but I believe the Foot are searching for us. They are everywhere." Splinter told them.

"You gotta be kidding me." Raph said.

"We cannot reach the lair undetected. We must find a new place to stay, and fast." Splinter said.

"Well, there's only one place to go, but I doubt that she'll like it." Mikey said as they all walked in another direction. Everyone but Sly and Nebula.

"No. I'm going to send those monsters to hell for what they've done to those poor people." Sly said.

"I'm with you, Cooper." Nebula said.

"Sly, Nebula, don't. If we attack them now, we'll eventually be outnumbered if there are more of them here." Splinter pleaded.

"Master Splinter is right, brother. Trust me, we'll have our chance to send them all to hell, but not now." Scar told his brother. Sly glared at the Foot Ninjas, wanting to rip them apart, but he knew he couldn't do anything now. He sighed and reluctantly followed the others with Nebula.

 **On the surface**

April opened her door, wearing a robe and green face cream. "Hey, April, nice to see you." Mikey said as he and his brothers walked inside.

"Mind if we stay in your apartment for a while?"

"Hey, what's to eat?"

"You got digital cable, right?"

Splinter walked behind them. "Ms O'Neil, your hospitality is very much appreciated." He said humbly.

"Sorry about this, April, but we have no choice." Neyla said as they walked inside.

"We're sorry we didn't call you earlier, but we were in a hurry to get here as fast as we could." Xeron told her friend.

 **There you go, guys, Notes from the Underground is complete. Next, the turtles and anti heros will have their 2nd battle with the Shredder, but something awful will happen to 3 of their warriors. Also, something will happen between Nebula and Xeron, something shocking. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	10. The Shredder Strikes Back

**Here we, go, guys, the Shredder Strikes back chapter has begun. Leo will go on a training exercise with 2 of the anti heros but will be ambushed by the Foot and will discover something horrifying. Meanwhile, the other turtles will try to get the rest** **of the anti heros used to Earth customs, especially food and what they wear.**

It had been a few weeks since the turtles, Splinter and anti heros decided to stay at April's apartment until they could figure out what the Foot Ninja were up to with their master gone. The turtles had talked with the Anti heros about getting them used to Earth customs. Neyla had agreed and had effortlessly gotten back into Earth food and clothes, which a small part of her had missed from her old life. But it was a little bit more difficult for Sly and the others to get used to it. For Sly, it was difficult because he'd long-forgotten what it was like to wear normal clothes, but he did adjust to Earth food in just a few days, having forgotten the tastes. Nebula and Xeron had done the same, adjusting to Earth food, but it was a slow process to get them used to earthling clothes. Fortunately, April and Neyla agreed to help them. But the most difficult challenge was Scar. The Yautja had his own Yautja clothes that he'd brought with him but it was the food that was the most challenging to adjust to.

Currently, it was the early morning and everyone was sleeping. Splinter, Sly and Nebula suddenly heard the window open, knowing who opened it. "Your morning training, my son?"

"Yes, Sensei, while the city's still quiet." Leo answered.

"Me and Nebula are going with you, Leo, we need the exercise and air, plus we can't be cooped in here for the rest of our temporary stay." Sly said as he called his gauntlet to him and got his Glaive.

"Besides, someone has to make sure you don't do anything stupid. We may be able to teach you some new moves." Nebula said, getting her swords.

"Have a good exercise, my friends. Leonardo will not disappoint you. His discipline is commendable." Splinter said.

"I'm sure it is, Master Splinter, but I am curious. With that monster Shredder dead, the Foot should have died with him. Unless they found a new leader." Nebula said

"Do you think it's Thanos who's leading them now? From what you told us, He and Shredder were allies. Thanos could've heard about Shredder and taken over the Foot." Leo said with worry.

"Be patient, my son. I have a feeling we will find that out all too soon." Splinter said.

"If anyone asks where we are, tell them we're taking Leo on a training exercise and we'll be back later." Sly said as he kissed Neyla's forehead and joined his friends.

Sly, Nebula and Leo were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, having a race to see who was faster before moving on to sparring. Sly was in the lead with Nebula being close behind. "Man, you're really fast, Sly, but I guess with all your natural talent, being fast should be easy for you." Leo said.

"Indeed, my friend. Nebula and I also wanted to come to teach you how to withstand severe rainstorms for a long period of time. It will be raining soon so now is the perfect time for it." Sly said.

"I'm guessing that the Yautja hunters taught that to you? Well, Thanos forced me to withstand worse elements then rain, and it wasn't always painless." Nebula said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about Thanos anymore, Nebula. If he does eventually find you, you guys can just use your methods." Leo said.

As they continued to run, said Foot Ninjas were coming up behind them. They sensed this and ducked out of the way before one of the ninjas tried to slash at Leo, making the Ninjas hit his head on the bricks. Sly, Nebula and Leo turned around and saw the other Ninjas. Nebula and Sly got out one of their swords while Sly got out his Glaive.

"We can't lead them back to the apartment. Let's lead them away and then we'll fight them." Sly told his friends. While Sly and Nebula jumped to another rooftop, Leo used a line to swing to them and watched as the Ninjas followed them. They began to lead them away from the apartment block.

 **Meanwhile back at the apartment**

Everyone was still sleeping until Mikey made a sound that startled everyone awake. "What is it?" Raph asked.

"Oh man, I slept on my hand and it got numb and hit my face, and I thought somebody slapped me. Don't you hate that?" Mikey said, much to the annoyance of the others. "First dibs on the bathroom."

Scar pulled on Mikey's mask as he rushed to the bathroom. "How about you be what the earthlings call a 'gentleman' and let my sister and Xeron have the bathroom first?" The Yautja said as he growled in Mikey's face.

"Ow, ow, ow, ok, Scar. You got a point. Ladies first." Mikey said nervously while sweating a little as Scar pushed him on the couch.

"Thank you, Scar." Neyla said as she went to the bathroom.

"Hahahaha, Scar, my friend, I am liking you every day." Raph said with amusement.

After everyone got their turn in the bathroom, Neyla had 'convinced' Mikey to let her make breakfast because every breakfast he cooked was scrambled eggs, which everyone was tired of. Neyla's breakfast was chocolate chip waffles, toast and bacon and fruit punch juice.

April came out of her room. "I really do have 4 turtles, a rat, a tigress and raccoon and 3 aliens sleeping in my living room. I thought I was just having a really bad dream. Hey, Neyla, are you cooking today?"

"Of course, April. I'm making chocolate chip waffles, toast and bacon and fruit punch juice. Better than having scrambled eggs again, right?" She asked.

"Definitely better." April said before there was a knock on the door. "Guys, you'd better-" April said before she saw that everyone had already hidden. She went to the door and opened it, revealing Angel.

"Hi, April." The young lady said while coming in as the others came out of their hiding places. "I came here to visit with you and maybe get a lesson from Nebula and Xeron."

"Say, guys, where are Leo, Sly and Nebula?" Donnie asked.

"They have engaged in a morning exercises." Splinter told them.

"If they don't get back here soon, they'll get soaked. That sky's looking angry." Mikey said, noticing storm clouds.

"Well, I've told Grandma I'd be staying with you for a few weeks while she's at a friend's place. And I brought a few things for Nebula and Xeron." Angel said as she carried a few female earth clothes.

"Sorry, Angel, but no lessons today, not until the storm ends. But I'll try on the outfits when Nebula returns." Xeron said with a smile.

 **Back with Sly, Nebula and Leo**

They had gotten far enough away from April's block and had just landed on another rooftop where the Foot Ninjas had gotten. After Sly and Nebula had killed theirs, Leo had just defeated his. They then saw dozens regular and Foot Tech Ninjas with different bladed weapons on the other rooftops, preparing to attack.

"Now we fight." Sly said, getting out his Glaive.

"Finally. I've been itching to send these bastards to hell. Let's do it for Quarry and the others down there." Nebula said, getting her swords ready, along with Leo.

 **Back at the apartment**

Xeron and Angel were putting China plates on the table while Neyla and Scar were bringing the breakfast Neyla had prepared, one for each person. "I'm glad you made breakfast, Neyla. I didn't know that you were a great cook." April said, smiling at her friend.

"Well, during my old life I taught myself how to cook great meals. Some of them I found in cookbooks and some I learned on my own. This is one of the easiest breakfast meals I've made." Neyla said as she began to put syrup on the waffles.

After the breakfast was prepared, everyone sat down to eat. "Man, I gotta hand it to you, Neyla, you sure know how to make a good breakfast." Donnie said.

"Sorry, the table isn't big enough for everyone. It's really tough for 11 people to share a one person apartment." April said.

"We'll be out of your way as soon as possible, my friend." Scar said, sitting on the couch with Xeron and Angel.

"Don't get me wrong. I love all of you. I really do. It's just that my place is too small." April said, not wanting to offend her friends.

"We will leave as soon as the Foot Ninja are gone from the tunnels surrounding our lair." Splinter assured her.

"Say, Xeron, shouldn't Nebula, Sly and Leo have been back by now?" Angel asked.

"Don't worry, Angel. Of the 4 of us, Leo's the one turtle you never have to worry about. Plus he has Sly and Nebula with him. They're probably taking him out for some special training." Donnie said, but unknown to any of them, said warriors were into serious trouble.

 **Back with Sly, Nebula and Leo**

Several regular Foot Ninjas surrounded the 3 warriors but they were not afraid. They ran to them and attacked. Leo easily defeated the regular Foot Ninjas while Sly was dealing with the Foot Tech Ninjas, who were cloaked. Nebula was dealing with a team of both regular and Foot Tech Ninjas. Several of the Ninjas found openings in the warriors defenses and landed a few blows on them.

Leo defeated several Ninjas before 3 Foot Tech Ninjas jumped towards him and cloaked themselves. Leo tried to see them by watching their footsteps but the Ninjas were too quick and landed several punches on him before one of them kicked him to the floor. Leo got up and turned his mask to blindfold himself and make his senses stronger. Leo used this tactic to deal with the Foot Tech Ninjas, knocking them out and turning his mask back to the right way.

Nebula avoided a kick from a Foot Tech Ninja and countered it by slashing his neck open as 2 more landed a roundhouse kick to her midsection, an elbow to her face and a uppercut, sending her flying off the roof.

"Nebula!" Sly yelled as he sliced 2 of the Ninjas heads off before Leo jumped off to rescue her. He got to her and caught her hand before she stabbed her swords into the building and climbed back up with him. They got back on the roof as Sly had just finished 3 Foot Tech Ninjas and saw that they had bruised him up a bit.

"Let's get out of here before more of them show up." Nebula said, making Sly and Leo nod. They ran and jumped to the next rooftop but we're still being followed by the Foot.

 **Back with the others**

Xeron, Neyla, and Scar were washing the dishes for April when Mikey popped out of the corner. "You guys need any help?"

"Keep him away from the dishes." April told them.

"Yes. It worked." He said as he left.

"He's getting worse." Xeron said as she heard thunder.

"I hope Sly and Nebula get back soon. I know this is how the Yautja trained but I can't help but worry about them." Neyla said with worry.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, sister, they've probably gotten a bit too excited about finally getting some free time away from the apartment." Scar said as he put the dishes away.

"I know that Nebula is a strong warrior, but I'm worried about her. There's something I haven't told her that I would like to tell her very soon." Xeron said, worried about Nebula.

"Ah, I'm sure they're fine, guys. They're strong and smart. They'll probably be back any minute now." Angel said.

 **Meanwhile**

The 3 warriors had just defeated more of the Foot Tech Ninjas and several more surrounded them until Hun showed up. "Great, now we have to deal with the idiotic brute again." Sly said as Hun cracked his knuckles and rushed to them but the jumped into the air.

"You're not bright when fighting, are you?" Nebula asked as she beckend him with her index finger. Hun ripped off a piece of the roof and rushed to attack Nebula but she blocked him until she jumped up to attack but he hit her, knocking her back into a small part of the roof. Hun rushed to attack until Sly and Leo leaped kicked him away from her. Sly got to Hun and threw him into a brick chimney, making it fall on him as Nebula kicked 3 Foot Tech Ninjas off the roof.

"Thanks, Cooper." Nebula said.

"You're welcome, Nebula. Let's go before that brute wakes up." Sly said.

"I hope everyone else isn't having the same problem we are." Leo said as they ran.

 **Back at the apartment**

Raph and Donnie were watching a football game with Scar to get him used the Earth things while Xeron and Angel were looking at the outfits that Angel had brought. Splinter and April were having tea and coffee at the table. "Why do they play this 'football' like that? They threw the object to each other then they run to one side or the other." Scar wondered.

"That's the way the humans made it, Scar. It's not as old as our codes of honor but it's one of the many famous game of earth's history." Raph explained.

"May I have your attention, please?" Mikey asked, getting the attention of everyone. He then burped very long and loud.

"Ew, don't you have any manners?!" Neyla asked, disgusted.

Xeron walked up to the annoying Ninja turtle and slapped him in the face hard. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Ow, I was just trying to be funny." Mikey said as he touched his face.

"That was not funny, Mikey, it was disgusting. Do that in front of me again and I'll give you a very bad beating." Xeron said, making Raph laughed before he stood up.

"Say, Scar, Xeron, how about you 2 and me go look for Leo, Sly and Nebula so we can get this show on the road. No offense to you, April, but we really need to get back to our lair. I'm going crazy."

"You are going nowhere until your brother, Sly and Nebula return." Splinter told him.

"But, Master Splinter, I'm beginning to worry about Sly. It's not like him to be gone this long without at least contacting one of us." Scar said, concerned.

"I'm worried about Nebula as well. She'd at least contact me to let me know when she'd be back." Xeron said.

"I understand, my friends. Let us wait a while longer than if they have not returned, you have my permission to go find them." Splinter said.

"Let's hope their back before then." Donnie said.

 **Meanwhile**

Sly, Nebula and Leo were running from rooftop to rooftop from many Foot Ninjas and Hun until there weren't any more rooftops to jump to. They turned around and got out their weapons. They called upon their strength and engaged the Foot, successfully defeating some of them before Hun tried to attack but Leo hit him with a TV antenna, making him fall back until he got back up. The evil thug suddenly chuckled as the Ninjas strangely bowed.

"What the hell?" Nebula asked before they looked and saw 4 red and black Ninjas with straw hats and deadlier weapons. From the way they looked, they were far more experienced fighters.

"I think those guys are even more trouble then these guys are." Leo said.

"We have no choice but to fight them." Sly said as they jumped towards them but they disappeared in smoke before they reappeared in front of the Foot Ninjas. The 3 warriors jumped down and prepared for an attack when the entire Ninja clan and Hun suddenly turned and bowed.

Sly, Nebula and Leo looked to the right and their eyes went wide as they were shocked and horrified beyond words at what they saw. On the other rooftop, was none other than the one they thought they had killed a few weeks ago: the Shredder himself. "It… can't be." Sly said.

"That's... impossible." Nebula said, not understanding how he could have survived what she and her team did to him that night.

"No." Leo said.

Shredder jumped from the rooftop in front of the clan and Hun and faced the shocked warriors. "Foot Ninja, Hun, ATTACK!" The evil Ninja master ordered, making the Elite guard, regular and Tech Ninjas and Hun rush to attack them, with their Master at the lead. The 3 warriors tried to defend themselves but now it was extremely difficult with the more experienced Ninjas and Shredder himself joining the fight, and they were already exhausted from all the fighting and running.

In a matter of minutes, the Foot Elite disarmed them and the others held them down, taking Leo's swords and Sly's mask. Shredder walked up to Nebula and eyed her necklace. "That necklace looks interesting, Nebula. It will make a great trophy." He said as he ripped the necklace off Nebula.

Nebula's face turned furious at seeing her mother's necklace in Shredder's vile hands. "Give that back to me, now!" She yelled before Shredder kicked her in the midsection, making her fall on her knees.

Shredder then put the necklace away and raised his left fist. "I bring you a message from your father."

"You hurt her and Xeron won't have a shred of Mercy, Shredder." Leo said threateningly.

"Hahahahahaha, I'm counting on it, turtle." Shredder said as he laughed.

 **Back at the apartment**

Everyone was looking at the clock and most were concerned about Sly, Nebula and Leo not having returned by now. "Xeron, I'm really starting to get worried. Nebula, Sly and Leo should have been back by now. Nebula and Sly would have contacted us." Angel said.

"I know, Angel. Something isn't right." Xeron said.

"Master Splinter, I think it's been long enough. It isn't like Sly to be gone this long without contacting one of us." Scar said, knowing that his brother would have told him where he was.

Splinter knew that they were right. "You are right, Scar. Go find them."

"What if something really happened to them?" Angel asked concerned.

Before they could go anywhere, said warriors crashed through the window, shocking and horrifying everyone as they landed on the floor, badly bruised and beaten. "Leo!" The 3 turtles said

"Sly!" Neyla and Scar said

"Nebula!" Xeron and Angel said as they all ran up to them, picking them up by their heads. "Leo, happened? Who did this to you?" Raph asked concerned.

"Brother, who did this?" Scar asked while Neyla held her boyfriend.

"Nebula, what happened to you?" Xeron asked the one she secretly loved.

"W-where's your mom's necklace?" Angel asked, noticing that Nebula's mother's necklace wasn't on her neck.

Sly, Nebula and Leo groaned in pain as they tried to open their eyes. Scar and Raph stood up and growled. "I will find and kill whoever did this to my brother and friends." Scar said, donning his armor with Neyla and getting out his spear and heading for the window.

"Count me in, Scar. We're gonna find out who did this." Raph said, beginning to follow the Yautja.

"Scar... don't." Sly weakly called out.

"Raph… wait." Leo weakly said.

Scar and Raph went to their brothers and kneeled down to them as Nebula spoke. "He… took my mother's necklace."

"He's… alive." Sly told them.

"Who, Sly? Who's alive." Neyla asked, wondering who they were talking about.

"The… Shredder." Leo said as he lost consciousness.

"Shredder… took… my mother's necklace." Nebula said as she lost consciousness in Xeron's arms.

"He's… coming for us." Sly said as he lost consciousness, leaving everyone shocked at their words as they looked at the broken window.

 **Meanwhile with Shredder and the Foot Elite**

The Elite Foot Ninjas bowed before their master and presented him with Leo's swords and Sly's mask. Shredder grabbed Leo's swords, held them up and began to pull on them. In a matter of seconds, they shattered in 2 and Shredder threw the handles and tips away and used his wrist blades to sliced through Sly's mask. After that, he laughed evilly, knowing that he will soon have his revenge.

 **Back at the apartment**

"What? What did they say?" April asked.

"They said that the Shredder is alive." Scar said.

"No way. We were all there. We all saw what you guys did that night on the roof." Raph said, remembering that night like it was yesterday and how the anti heros supposedly killed Shredder.

"There's no way any human could've survived a water tower falling on them." Neyla said, knowing that something like that could never be possible.

"We're not dealing with _any_ human, Neyla. This is the Shredder." Xeron said.

"Guys, we need to get Leo, Sly and Nebula out of here. Sly did say that he's coming for you." Angel said.

"Angel is right. We must leave now." Splinter said.

"Guys, we got company." Mikey said, seeing multiple Foot Ninjas on the rooftops across from them.

"We will need to hold them off while we get Sly, Nebula and Leo out of here." Neyla said as the Foot Ninjas bursted through the windows. "Master Splinter, you, Angel and April grab them, we'll cover you."

"No, Neyla, Nebula and I will help you." Sly said, having regained consciousness and gotten up.

"Sly's… right, Neyla. We're not injured enough that we can't fight." Nebula said, getting up.

"Please, brother, let me help you. Get me my plasmacaster." Sly pleaded.

Scar and Neyla worried about Sly but it was the Yautja way for them to fight as long as they could still stand. "Alright, Sly, catch." Neyla said, getting Sly's plasmacaster and making it into a plasma pistol. When that was done, they threw it to him.

"Nebula, here, I brought this just in case." Angel said, getting the sword that Nebula gave her.

"Thanks, Angel." Nebula said as she took the sword and prepared to fight. Mikey brought the couch for cover and the humans got behind it. The 3 turtles and anti heros began to hold off the Foot Ninjas while Scar, Neyla and Xeron killed the ones that attacked them.

A big Foot Ninja kicked Nebula down and raised his sword for a killing blow. "No!" Splinter said as he jumped up and kicked him away from Nebula, allowing Sly to blow his head off. "Xeron, we will hold them off. Help April and Angel get Leonardo, Nebula and Sly downstairs to the antique shop."

"Yes, Master Splinter." Xeron said as she grabbed Nebula with Angel.

"Xeron, I can still fight." Nebula said before she groaned in pain from her wounds.

"Nebula, listen to Master Splinter. If you keep fighting, you'll only make your injuries worse." Angel pleaded with her teacher.

"April, leave us. We can fight." Leo said as he tried to stand but couldn't.

"Leo, you can't fight like this." April told him.

"April, Leo's right. Take Angel and get as far away as you can. This is our fight, not yours or Angel's." Nebula said.

"Not our fight?! Look, Nebula, Aside from my grandma and Casey and being one of my teachers, you, Xeron and everyone here are all my family now. You didn't give up on me when we met, and I'll never give up on you." Angel said with determination to protect her new family, shocking the former daughter of Thanos before she smiled at her student.

"That's right, my friend. We're all family now and I could never run out on any of you. Let's go." April said as she and Angel led them to the door with Xeron.

When they opened the door, Foot Ninjas were already there. Xeron got her friends out of the way and kicked the Ninjas down the stairs. "Everyone, we're leaving!" She told them.

"Scar, go with them. Neyla and I will hold these Foot bozos off." Raph told his Yautja friend as he and Neyla held off the Foot Ninjas in the apartment.

"Be alert. The shop is our only exit and they know it." Splinter told them.

"Scar, Donnie, come with me to scoop out the store." Xeron said.

"Got it, Xeron." Donnie said as he went down to the store with Scar and Xeron. They opened the door and looked inside before they saw the Shredder's Elite Guard. "Nice hats." Donnie said.

"Master Splinter, you may want to see this." Scar said as Splinter came down.

"The Shredder's Elite Guard." Splinter explained. "They are the deadliest of his warriors. Lethal assassins."

"Raph, Neyla, the guys ran into something bad in the shop!" Mikey yelled out.

"Hey, we got our hands full up here." Neyla said as she sliced some of the Ninjas heads off as Raph kicked another one.

Master Splinter came up to them. "Go, assist them, I will protect Leonardo and Nebula."

Raph and Neyla got to the shop and saw the Elite Foot Ninjas. "Whoa, nice hats." Raph and Neyla said.

"There's… no time for jokes, let's get them." Sly said, walking up to them.

"You heard Sly, let's do this." Raph said.

Splinter was easily defeating the Ninjas with his walking stick, despite taking a blow. The wise rat used wooden planks to deal with most of them before April called out to them. "Master Splinter, they're getting worse."

"We cannot stay here any longer." He said, knowing that if they didn't leave soon, they all eventually be destroyed.

The 3 Turtles and 3 anti heros engaged the Foot Ninjas and the Elite. The turtles dealt with the regular Ninjas while the anti heros fought against the Elite. Sly used his plasma pistol to kill as many Foot Ninjas as he could until an elite Ninjas destroyed his weapon and kicked him into a wall. As the elite jumped to the wounded warriors/hunter to deliver a killing blow, Scar used his spear to block the double-bladed weapon.

Scar snarled angily. "Never touch my brother!" Scar then kicked him away from Sly and engaged him.

When Splinter was finished with the Foot Ninjas on the stairs, he jumped over April and the wounded warriors to help the others. But unknown to anyone, Hun was in the hallway. The big thug walked behind them and grabbed Nebula and Leo, making Nebula drop Angel's sword.

"Hello, Angel. You're turtle friend and Thanos' daughter don't look too well, don't they? Shall I put them out of their misery?" He tauntingly asked with an evil smile.

"Angel, stay back." April told the young lady.

Angel, fearing for her friend and one of her teachers, grabbed her sword and brought it to Hun's neck. "Put them down, you murderer!"

"As you wish, tough girl." He said before he threw them into a metal bar in the store near Raph and Xeron, injuring them further.

Raph and Xeron gasped. "Leo/Nebula!" They said as 2 of the elites attacked them. As they kicked the evil Ninjas away, they heard April scream and rushed to the door. Xeron kicked Hun into the hallway before he could attack the ladies.

As they rushed to their wounded warriors and friends, the Elite Foot Ninjas appeared at the front door. Suddenly, the door was kicked off the doorway by none other than the Shredder himself, to the turtles and anti heros shock but Sly, Nebula and Leo.

"Oh crud." Raph said.

"It's really him, like Leo, Nebula and Sly said." Mikey said, knowing now that they were all in trouble.

"YOU BASTARD!" Neyla and Scar roared angrily at the one who dared to hurt Sly and their friends.

Shredder walked inside and glared at his enemies. "You 9 warrior creatures have been a thorn in my side long enough." He said as Splinter jumped in front of him with a glare. "No one opposes the Shredder. And now I will have my revenge for our last encounter. Say farewell to each other while you still can."

"This attack is nothing but a cowardly Gambit; wearing us down by sheer numbers. It is not the way of a _true_ warrior!" Splinter said angrily.

"You will pay for what you did to my brother, Shredder! No one hurts my family and lives to tell about it!" Scar said as he took off his mask and growled.

"Showing your face to me will be your biggest mistake, Scar!" Shredder said as the turtles tried to attack him but he easily dealt with them as Scar and Xeron stepped up to challenge him. "Finish them off, the Yautja and the Destroyer are mine." He told his Elite Guard.

As the Elite went to do their bidding of their master, Shredder got out Nebula's swords and rushed to engage the Yautja and Destroyer. He tried to slash them but they blocked the swords and kicked him away. 3 Foot Ninjas tried to attack them but they were dealt with easily. Shredder slashed at the Yautja and Destroyer but they blocked every slash and Scar roundhouse kicked him into the counter.

As the Elite Guard moved in on the turtles, a motorcycle bursted through the window and the driver used his motorcycle to deal with the Elite Foot Ninjas. After they were dealt with, the driver took off his hood, revealing Casey. "Now that's what I call crashing a party."

"Casey!" Angel and Raph said, happy to see their friend.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Casey asked the young girl as he walked up to them.

"Do not blame Angel, Casey. She did not know." Splinter said.

"Rrrraaahh! Kill him!" Shredder ordered his men.

Casey got out his hockey stick and golf club. "You guys gang up on my friends, injure 3 of the greatest warriors I've known. You ain't got no honor and your gonna pay!" Casey vowed as he, the turtles and anti heros and Splinter engaged the evil, honorless Ninjas.

While this was happening, Hun busted the door down and saw Angel and April holding Leo, Nebula and Sly. He smiled evilly and walked up to them. Angel got in his way. "Hun, you're not laying a hand on them."

"Oh I'm not going to attack them, I'm going to kill you. Thanos's daughter and the other female warrior feel a great deal of affection for you. Losing the 2 of you should take the fight out of the other freaks enough for Shredder to kill them all. He also has plans to hand Nebula over to her daddy for some 'father daughter talking'

Angel remembered everything that Nebula told her Thanos did to her and got angry. She used one of the moves that Xeron and Nebula taught her to kick the giant thug in the knee, making him fall onto it in pain. "THANOS WILL NEVER HURT NEBULA, EVER, EVER AGAIN!" She yelled as she kicked Hun into other Foot Ninjas.

"Angel, I didn't know you had that in you." April said, surprised at the young lady's strength.

"Well, I have 2 of the greatest teachers in the Galaxy." Angel said with a smile.

"Angel… give me... the sword. I have to help them." Nebula said as she tried to get up but fell to her knees.

Suddenly, she looked and saw that Shredder had walked up to her and swiped Angel out of the way. He then grabbed Nebula by the neck and held her up while squeezing her throat. "Thanos will make you suffer for your betrayal and I will at last have a weapon to use against my enemies!"

"NOOOOO!" Xeron yelled as she jumped kicked Shredder, making Nebula fall to the floor, unconscious. "I will never let you hand over my Nebula to Thanos. I'll die before he or you ever lays a hand on her again!"

"Then die you shall, Destroyer!" Shredder said as they began to fight. Xeron was able to hold her own but after a few minutes Shredder landed several blows on her before Leo and Sly gathered their strength and kicked Shredder away before they fell to the floor beside Nebula.

"No, Leonardo, Nebula, Sly." Splinter said sadly as he saw the Foot Ninjas began to overwhelm his family. He glared at Shredder. "No. I will not allow you to destroy my family again. My sons, my friends, retreat!" He told them before he kicked Shredder into a shelf, making it fall on him.

April saw the metal door. "Everyone, back there!" She said as Xeron and Angel grabbed Nebula. Raph and Casey grabbed Sly as Donnie and Splinter grabbed Leo. Scar and Neyla provided cover fire until they all were in the walk-in cooler, shutting the door and locking it.

"Well, this is great. Small, dark and no way out. Perfect for making a last stand." Raph said.

"It's a walk-in cooler. This shop used to be a grocery store once upon a time." April told her friend.

"Fascinating." He said.

While the Foot Ninjas were trying to get in to finish off their enemies. Police sirens were getting close to the store. "Foot Ninjas, disappear." Shredder ordered his men and Hun, making them do just that. He then went to the door and used a bar to lock his enemies inside before activating a fire bomb and setting a fire. "Like the Phoenix, I have risen from the ashes!" He then cut a gas main with his wrist blades, making gas spray out of it as he walked away. "And into my fire, you shall fall."

Inside the walk-in cooler, no one heard anything. "Kinda quiet out there. You think they all just went home?" Mikey asked.

"They would never have left without making sure that we were all dead, Mikey." Neyla said, holding Sly with Scar. Suddenly, she sniffed the air. "I smell smoke."

"I small gas." Donnie said. "And not _that_ kind of gas."

Xeron put her hand on the door handle and tried opening it, but felt that something was wrong. "The door's getting hot and it's sealed!"

"Gas plus flame equals… guys, we gotta get out of here, now!" Casey said, knowing exactly how the Shredder planned to finish them off.

 **Outside the shop on another rooftop**

The 2 Guardians just landed on the rooftop when the shop exploded in a fiery blaze. The blue haired Guardian contacted the council. "We regret to report that we are too late. Shredder is victorious. The 9 warriors are… destroyed."

"This is unfortunate indeed. Our enemy is becoming too powerful. We must accelerate our plan immediately." They said separately.

"Understood." He said, breaking off contact. He then looked at his partner. "I shook hands with Nebula and Xeron. I even called them our allies for rejecting Shredder, Thanos and their evil. For us, it is a great, great loss this day." He said with sadness, not knowing his allies were still alive.

 **30 seconds earlier**

The flames were beginning to get into the door, stopping anyone from trying to open it. Scar and Neyla got an idea. "Everyone, move!" Scar told them. Everyone got out of the way and the sibling hunters blasted the wall open with their plasma casters, providing then with a way out. Scar pulled off a piece of his armor and Raph's mask and dropped them on the floor before they ran out of the building and got away from it as it exploded, destroying the shop.

April began to cry on Casey's shoulder. "Forgive me, April, but we must let the past go for now if we are to have a future." Splinter gently said.

"We need to get out of the city. Shredder still has Foot Ninjas in the sewers so the lair is out of the question, and so is our ship." Neyla said as she held Sly with Scar.

"Neyla's right. We can at least buy some time in order for us to heal Leo, Nebula and Sly." Donnie said.

"But where can we go?" Mikey asked.

Casey remembered something. "Guys, I know just the place."

 **There you go, guys, the Shredder Strikes Back chapter is complete. Next will be the healing chapter. Something will happen between Nebula and Xeron that will bring them closer. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	11. Healing

**Here we go, guys, the Healing chapter has begun. The anti heros will find a place to tend to Sly's, Nebula's, and Leo's wounds. While there, the turtles and anti heros will share stories with each other to help their wounded friends.**

Casey found a truck that would take everyone to his grandmother's farmhouse upstate and was driving there. "You guys are gonna love my grandma's old farmhouse. Me and my cousin, Sid used to play there all the time when we was kids." Casey said as he looked at April and Angel, who had worried looks on their faces. "Are you 2 alright?"

"How do think Leo, Nebula and Sly are holding up?" April asked, concerned about her friends.

"Hey, Sly, Nebula and Leo are 3 of the strongest warriors I've ever met. I'm sure there gonna pull through. As much as I hate Thanos, his training turned Nebula into one of the strongest women in the Galaxy. Sly's one of 3 of the strongest of most elite warriors/hunters in the Galaxy and Leo's one of the strongest Ninjas on Earth." Casey assured them.

"I know, but I can't help but worry about Nebula. Shredder said he was going to hand her over to Thanos and turn her back into the weapon he wanted her to be." Angel said.

"We're never going to let that happen. You said so yourself when you kicked Hun away from us." April said, remembering what Angel did back at the shop.

 **In the trailer**

While Raph,, Donnie and Mikey covered themselves up to keep warm, Scar and Neyla were using their masks to scan Sly's, Nebula's and Leo's vitals as they had lost consciousness due to the smoke and fumes of the fire.

"S-scar… how bad are their injuries?" Donnie asked.

Scar glaced sadly at his brother. "Their vital signs are good...and the injuries they sustained from battling Shredder's minions and Shredder himself are not that fatal."

"S-so they'll be alright?" Xeron asked while slightly shivering.

"Only time will tell, my friend." Splinter said softly.

After a few months minutes of driving, they finally arrived at the farmhouse, which was now broken down. "Your grandparents lived in this place?" April asked skeptically.

Casey chuckled nervously until his face turned serious. "Look, April, I know this place isn't The Four Seasons, but it's the only place we can lay low."

April sighed, knowing he was right. "I know. We'll just have to make do."

"Maybe while we're here, we can make the place more livable again while Nebula, Sly and Leo heal." Angel said.

They all got out of the truck and helped carry Sly, Nebula and Leo into the house. When they got Leo covered up on the couch, Casey went upstairs and found 2 bed cots with spare blankets to keep them warm.

After making sure their injured friends were comfortable, Scar spoke. "While we are here, we will help Sly, Nebula and Leo heal, but we will also fix up this place to make it more livable. We will take turns watching over them while the rest of us work on this place."

"I made a list of things to do to get this place fixed up some time ago." Casey said getting out the list, which was cleaning up the house and barn and chopping wood for the fireplace. He then gave it to Scar.

"Hmm, Raph, April and Master Splinter will keep the first watch over them. Donnie and Mikey will chip down wood for the fireplace. Casey, you and Angel will clean and fix up the house and Neyla, Xeron and I will clean out and fix the 'barn.' Scar told them.

"Why do we have to chop wood?" Mikey said.

Scar got into Mikey's face. "Because you're the laziest one here and because I will pummel you if you don't!" Scar told him.

Mikey sweated in fear at the Yautja."I-i'll get started right away, shall I?" He said, walking out the door with Donnie.

"Anyone else who wants to complain?" Scar asked the others.

"Course not, Scar. We'll all gather back here when it gets dark." Raph said as everyone went to do their part in fixing up the place.

 **Meanwhile in New York at Saki's headquarters**

"The Foot's back in business. Profits are up and the Turtles, Hunters and Assassins are history. Why are we not celebrating, Master?" Hun asked Saki, who was out of his armor.

"Where are the bodies?" Saki demanded.

"We burned that building to the ground. I think we can safely assume that-" Hun tried to say but Saki cut him off.

"We can _assume_ nothing!" Saki said as he punched down a fire stand. "The Yautja hunters are clever and always find a way to escape room unless they are beaten. And Nebula was raised by Thanos. Even if she was badly battered and broken, she has always found a way to escape death. They all assumed that they had killed me and it cost them dearly. I will not make the same mistake. I require evidence of their demise." Saki told Hun, knowing from experience.

"I thought you were going to hand Thanos's daughter over to him so he could turn her back into what he made her, Master. Why try to kill her?" Hun wondered.

"I have been in contact with my old ally and he told me that I was to capture her if I could or kill her if I could not. This necklace I took from her will not be able to prove to him that Nebula is dead. If the Hunters and Assassins survived, they will come for me and eventually Thanos, which is why I require evidence that proves that they are dead." Saki explained.

"Scientific proof, perhaps?" The voice of Baxter Stockman asked as he came into the office, now with a Cyborg arm, a broken neck, and wheelchair bound because of his last punishment.

"I did not send for you, Stockman." Saki said.

"And that was your first mistake." Stockman told him arrogantly.

Hun tried to approach but Saki stopped him. "Your arrogance is exceeded only by your inability to learn from your 'punishments.' what do you want?"

"A simple exchange of goods and services." The mad doctor said as he got out a DNA scanning device. "I can provide you with the most sophisticated DNA analysis of Miss O'Neil's destroyed shop. You'll know beyond the shadow of a doubt if the Turtles, Hunters, and Assassins survived or not."

"And in exchange?" Saki asked.

Stockman wheeled up to the glass case that contained the strange exo suit. "Full access to this fascinating artifact who fished from the East River. A brief glimpse of its technological secret allowed me to create the Foot Tech Ninjas. Imagine what I might do were I given complete access to it. A win-win situation, I'd say."

Saki thought for a second before walking to to the scientist. "Provide me with proof that the Turtles, Hunters, and Assassins are dead, and you shall be so rewarded. But if they have survived, your next punishment will be your _final_ punishment!" He said threateningly, making Stockman flinch in horror at the thought as Hun cracked his knuckles.

 **Later at the farmhouse**

It was dark and the house was nearly cleaned up. The barn was almost fixed and the fireplace was already warming up the house. Currently, everyone was in the house, looking at Sly, Nebula and Leo, who were still unconscious.

Raph hit a wall with his fist. "I don't understand, why won't Leo, Sly and Nebula wake up?!"

"Because my son, Leonardo, Sly and Nebula are not just recovering from the injuries they sustained while battling the Shredder's Ninja forces and Shredder himself. I believe their warriors spirits have been grievously injured as well." Splinter told him.

"Do you think Leo can hear us, Master Splinter?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, Donatello. Even though they are unconscious, Leonardo, Nebula and Sly can still hear our voices." Splinter said he Donnie kneeled down to his injured brother.

"Hey, Leo, it's me, Don. Listen, you're gonna pull through this. You have to. I mean, you know how much trouble we'd get in without you. Like, remember that time I had that remote control car?" Donnie then told everyone about how Donnie's remote control car had fallen into the sewer water and was floating away by the currents from the heavy rains they had, but young Donnie wanted his car back so badly he wasn't paying attention and fell into the sewer water, getting his foot trapped by debris and almost drowning had Leo not saved his life. "You really came through for me that day, Leo, and I know you will again."

Leo began to mumble, showing that he was trying to wake up and so we're Sly and Nebula. "I think they heard you, Donnie." Angel said.

"Yes, Angel. It is said that the voice of a loved one can bring lost spirits back to their homes." Splinter said wisely.

Mikey stepped up to try. "Hey, Leo. It's me, Mikey. Like, concentrate on my voice. You know how focused you get when you set your mind on something." Mikey told everyone about the time Leo was the more focused on his training then him, Raph and Donnie. While Leo was training, Mikey used all his training time to make Leo laugh, resorting to making funny faces, eating onions and burping the oder in his face and even popping a balloon in his face but nothing worked. Mikey then decided to make Leo say "Ow" by hitting him with his nunchucks but Leo easily stopped him. "When you put your mind to something, you're unstoppable. So how's about using that focus of yours and come back to us?"

"You ask me, they're not coming back cause they're afraid." Raph said.

"Nobody asked you." Mikey said, turning to his red-masked brother.

"No. They got their butts whipped and now they're too afraid to come back and face it!" Raph said.

"Raphael, I know that what you're saying is how you deal with the grief for not being able to protect Leo. I know that just as well as you do." Scar said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Y-you're… right, Scar. It's just that I… don't like seeing my brother like this. Leo's my brother and Nebula… she's starting to feel like the sister I never had." Raph said as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Back in the day, I always figured that I was gonna be top turtle. I was strongest and bravest." He said as he looked at Leo. "Remember that time I brought you to that closed off section of the sewer that Master Splinter told us never to go to? We were playing 'Follow the Leader.' Raph then told them about when he led Leo into the closed sewer section, they encountered a full grown sewer alligator. Raph tried to fight it alone but it managed to get Raph off and would have almost ate him if Leo hadn't saved him by jumping on the wild animal and put it to sleep by applying pressure points, making it all asleep. Young Raph then let Leo lead them back home.

"I don't even know why I told you guys that story. I guess… what I'm trying to say is." Raph couldn't bring himself to say it as it brought tears to his eyes.

Splinter walked up to his son and put his hand on his shoulder gently. "Your brother, Sly and Nebula hear you, Raphael. They understand."

After some time, Splinter kneeled down to his eldest son. "Leonardo, my son. You must gather all your strength and confront your fear. Just as you did many years ago."

"Ah come on, Sensei. Leo's never been afraid of nothing in his life." Raph said, having never once heard of his brother being afraid of anything.

"Not true, my son." Splinter said as he got closer to Leo. "Do you recall, Leonardo, our early days?" Splinter then told everyone that during the turtles childhood years while Splinter and Leo were scavenging for food and supplies, the wise rat had discovered that Leo had a great fear of heights. During the weeks that followed, Splinter began training Leo to overcome his fear but one day while they were scavenging, the pipe Splinter climbed on broke off, putting Splinter's life in danger, during that time, Leo had finally overcome his fear and saved his father's life. "Do so again. Ignore the fear and let your warrior spirit heal. Return to us, my son."

Leo began to slowly open his eyes. "No...fear." He said weakly. His father, brothers and friends smiled in joy at seeing him wake. "Sly… Nebula." Leo said as he looked at his still unconscious friends.

"Don't worry, my friend. If your family's love brought you back to us, we shall do the same for Sly and Nebula." Scar said.

 **Meanwhile at April's destroyed shop**

Stockman was looking for a single piece of evidence that indicated the Turtles Hunters and Assassins perished with a small team of Mousers, but was not finding a single shred of proof. "Nothing. I've run every type of analysis but there's no conclusive evidence that anyone, human, turtle or alien died in this blaze. But I… can't go back to Shredder with nothing." He said in fear before 2 Mousers brought him the piece of Raph's mask and Scar's armor. He took it and scanned it will his device. When He saw what it was, he chuckled. "Looks like they are dead, but let's make it more convincing." He said as he used his cybernetic fingers to poke eye holes in the fabric to make it look like Raph's mask.

 **Meanwhile back at the farm**

Scar looked at Sly as he knelt down to his brother level. "Sly, my brother. Gather your strength and will to come back to us. Just as you did when you finally adjusted to killing your prey."

This surprised Neyla greatly. "Wait, Scar. What do you mean "finally adjusted to killing"? It was killing our prey that caused that tension between me and the both you during the hunt for the Klaww gang. From all the time I've known Sly, he's a natural at that skill."

"It wasn't always that way, sister." Scar said as he leaned over to his unconscious brother. "Do you recall our younger years, brother? When Scarface first brought you to Yautja Prime, the rest of the clan and even the Elder did not accept you because you were not one of us. Father convinced the Elder of the great potential he saw in you and he eventually accepted to train you. During your training, you excelled at everything, the fighting and hunting techniques, the endurance to pain, and very bad weather conditions on many different planets. But when it came to killing your prey, you did not have the stomach for it, especially on your first hunt for the Great Serpents. Father and I were beginning to wonder if you would ever find the strength to do what was necessary, but we were unwilling to give up on you. Over time, during a hunt, Father and I nearly lost our lives had you not killed the monster that almost took us from you. During the days that followed, you adjusted and finally found the will to kill your prey to avenge the innocent beings that fall before pure evil monsters like Shredder and Thanos. And eventually, you became the warrior/hunter you are today. Find that strength and will again. Come back to us." Scar said, ending the story of Sly's younger years.

After a few seconds, he began stirring, trying to wake up. "I had no idea that Sly was just like me when we first met. I'd always assumed that killing came easy for him until I heard that story." Neyla said.

"You mean you were against the Yautja methods, Neyla? What exactly was your life like before you became a hunter?" Donnie asked.

Neyla signed and kneeled down to her boyfriend. "As you already know, I was born on the Earth Sly and I are from. When I was a child, I grew up in the streets, but I was smart enough to survive on my own. My parents must have had a sense of justice and we're honest people. I must have inherited that from them because even though I didn't have any money or a home, I was determined to be the honest person my parents would have wanted me to be. I got my knowledge from old books that I found in a dumpster somewhere. They had the subjects of history, math and science and even a book of knowing how to be a cop and knowing how the justice system worked. One day while I was studying my books, a very nice female teacher from a British University found me and was so impressed with me, she took me to a school for orphans where I could get somewhere in life. After I graduated from the University, I became a cop at Interpol, eventually becoming an inspector. During that time I was legally arresting international criminals at a record pace. But then my life changed forever when I first met Sly. He was on the hunt for the Fiendish Five and during that time, I attempted to arrest him for all the killings he did. But while I was investigating who Sly was, I began to understand why he was killing the Fiendish Five and even began to fall in love with him. During his second hunt, he brought Scar with him and I had a 'partner' who framed me as an accessory to the murders Sly committed so I joined Sly and Scar on their hunt for the rest of the Klaww gang, even though we had a rocky start. After the hunt was complete and the bitch who double-crossed me died, Sly and Scar offered me a place with them, which I accepted." Neyla said, ending her life story as she kissed her boyfriend's forehead and whispered. "Please wake up, Sly. love you, please wake up."

Sly began to stir as he slowly opened his eyes. "I… love you too, Neyla. And you, brother." She said weakly, making Leo, the turtles, Splinter, April, Angel and Casey smile in joy.

"I'm glad you fought your way back to us, brother. We would be lost without you." Scar said.

"Myself, most of all, Sly. You've changed my life and I could never imagine my life without you in it." Neyla said as she kissed her boyfriend's forehead.

"Well, there's one more friend that we have to save. And I believe that there's only one person who can do that." Mikey said, looking at Xeron.

"It's just that you know Nebula better than any of us do, despite her telling us about her life. You're the only one who can help Nebula come back to us." Casey said.

"Please, Xeron, help her." Raph said as he put his hands on Xeron's shoulders.

"Yeah, Nebula's one of my teachers but she's also become a big sister to me, just like you, Xeron." Angel said as she hugged Xeron, which she returned.

The female destroyer walked up to Nebula and knelt down beside the one she secretly loved. "Nebula, hear my voice. You must come back to the first real family you've ever had. You saved me once and now I have the chance to save you. The Guardians of the Galaxy were willing to sacrifice me, but you were not. And I'm not willing to let you die."

"Xeron, what do you mean the Guardians of the Galaxy were willing to sacrifice you? I thought you told us that you and Nebula were never apart of their team." Scar wondered.

"We didn't tell you everything that day, Scar. It was sometime before Nebula and I met you, Neyla and Sly. Many months before we came to your planet, Nebula and I were a part of the Guardians of the Galaxy after Nebula and I met. For a time, it was good to be a part of a team. But the only one I trusted and became close to was Nebula, even though Drax was once my friend. She and I killed the enemies we faced with them while the rest of the Guardians let even the purest of evil monsters live to harm innocent people again and again. They strongly disagreed with our methods of dealing with enemies, even threatening to hand us over to the Nova Corps for murders, even if the ones we killed were pure evil to the core. For a time, Nebula and I were thinking about leaving the Guardians, but the last straw was when we were on a mission to free a planet that Thanos's agents had enslaved. They forced the male inhabitants in mining for a rare mineral ore that Thanos needed to power a new weapon his servants had created. We had arrived on the planet and battled Thanos's forces, while freeing the male miners. During the battle, I had been rendered unconscious after one of Thanos's men had blasted me with an energy beam weapon and had me pinned by heavy debris. Nebula had witnessed it and requested cover while she helped me, but the one called Peter Quill told her to continue fighting. She had disobeyed his orders and rushed over to help me. After the battle was over, Nebula had carried me back to the ship the Guardians used as transportation and home. Nebula watched over me as I recovered. But the agents who enslaved the planet got away because Nebula chose to help me. After I recovered, I became even more fond of Nebula but her ex-sister, Gamora and Drax were furious that Thanos's agents got away and blamed us for it. That was the last motivation Nebula and I needed to leave the Guardians together. They were willing to sacrifice their own teammates, Nebula and I weren't, so we left them and started down our own path. First, we tracked down the agents that enslaved the planet and killed them all while destroying Thanos's weapon and the mineral. After that, Nebula and I agreed to become Anti-Heros and we went across the Galaxy to protect the innocent people in it our way. A few months later, we heard about the Yautja hunters, Sly, Scar and Neyla in particular. They shared our view of justice so we went to Yautja Prime to team up with them, and you all know the rest." Xeron said, ending her story. "Nebula, you've finally broken free of Thanos and Gamora. The choices you've made have made you a better person than what Thanos turned you into. You've also changed me for the better as well by showing me how justice truly works." She said, putting her hand on her head.

Nebula stirred and opened her eyes with a smile. "And I'd make those choices again a thousand times over." She said, making everyone, including Leo and Sly smile with tears of joy as Angel shared a hug with April and Casey.

"I'd like to thank all of you for bringing us back. We all were going to pass on to the afterlife, but all of you brought us back." Leo said.

"You have all done well, my son and my friends. You have fought your way back to us. Well done." Splinter said proudly.

"Thank you, Sensei." Leo, Sly and Nebula said as they closed their eyes to rest.

"The danger has passed. Now we must let them rest." Splinter told them.

As they all walked out of the living room to let their friends/siblings rest, Raph, Xeron, Neyla and Scar stopped. "Guys, if you need anything, we'll be right outside the door." Raph said with a smile.

"Rest well, all 3 of you." Scar said.

"Remember that we will help you through your recovery." Xeron said.

"Sleep well." Neyla said as they joined the others outside while Sly, Nebula and Leo rested.

 **Meanwhile in New York at Saki's headquarters**

"This is your conclusive evidence?" Saki asked, looking at the fake mask and the piece of Scar's armor.

"Those are merely 2 more trophies to add to that necklace you took from Thanos's daughter. This is my conclusive evidence." Stockman said, showing Saki the DNA device. "Traces of alien and turtle DNA, which only leads to 1 conclusion."

"The Turtles, Hunters, and Assassins perished in the blaze." Saki said, buying the fake proof with a pleased face.

"So that's what you look like when you're pleased. I always wondered." Stockman said, wheeling up to the exo armor. "Now, about my reward."

"I will have a team of Foot technicians deliver it to your lab in the morning. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other pressing matters to attend to." Saki said as he began to leave.

"Of course, Master." Stockman said before Saki was out of the office. "Fool. You let your guard down the moment you believed your enemies were dead. Soon the technological secret locked within this artifact will give me power beyond reckoning. And that's when Baxter Stockman stops taking punishment and starts dishing it out!" Stockman said as he laughed evilly.

 **In another room in the building**

Saki walked over to a communication device and pressed a button. Within a few minutes, a hologram of the Mad Titan, Thanos appeared. "Ah, Shredder, my old ally, what news have you brought me?" Thanks asked.

"I bring news of your daughter, Nebula. She has unfortunately perished in my attack against her, her Yautja friends and the turtles, along with their allies." Saki reported as he showed Thanos Nebula's necklace. "It is unfortunate that Nebula is dead. I could have found a way to remind her of who she really is."

"It does not matter to me, Shredder. Nebula was always the child I hated most. I care not about her or her allies. But that does not mean she is not dead. She always did find a way to avoid Death, especially if she is allied with the Yautja hunters. If she and her allies have survived, capture them if you can but kill them if you can not." Thanos told his ally.

"I will take that under advisement, Thanos, but there is the other matter we've long discussed: our old deal is still valid, yes?" Saki asked.

"Of course, my friend. Within a few years, our armies will be combined and together, we will enslave all Galaxies, one planet after another. There will be no hope, there will be only Thanos and the Shredder, supreme rulers of everything!" Thanos said as he and Saki laughed evilly knowing that their goal will be achieved.

 **A few weeks later**

Everyone was recovering from the Shredder's attack and things were going a little more smoothly for them. Sly, Nebula and Leo had almost completely healed from their wounds, but had not spiritually healed yet. The rest of the turtles and anti heros had begun to train more seriously as they wanted revenge on Shredder and the Foot for what they did to Sly, Nebula and Leo, along with Casey and Angel. They had also used their free time to completely make the farmhouse and barn livable again and were finished in just 2 weeks. Neyla and Scar had even went on hunting trips in the woods for food and wood for the fireplace and had shared the food they found and brought back with their friends.

Currently, everyone was finished eating their breakfast when Casey, Angel walked in the door. "Hey, guys, Leo, Sly and Nebula finished their food." Casey said as he put the dishes in the sink.

"Their still in the barn?" Donnie asked.

"Sly, Nebula and Leonardo have suffered physical and spiritual wounds, my son. And they will need the support of all of us if their wounds are to fully heal." Splinter said.

"Well, time for training, guys." Angel said.

"Angel, train with the turtles and Casey for today. I need to talk to Nebula.

"I'm gonna help Leo out for today. Neyla and Scar said they'd be helping Sly, too. So, we'll be in the barn if you need us." Raph said as he walked out to the barn with Neyla and Scar.

 **In the barn with Sly, Nebula and Leo**

The nearly healed warriors were trying to craft a new pair of katanas and a Yautja mask. Leo had just found the right materials to make them without while Sly was building a new mask like the one Shredder destroyed with Nebula's beam device, which had data of Yautja technology. Nebula was just stared at the wall while holding the place that would have her mother's necklace.

"Sly? Leo? Nebula?" Raph said as he, Scar and Neyla walked up to them.

"Raph, we're not in the mood." Leo told his brother.

"For what?" Scar asked.

"We don't want to hear how we failed in New York. We failed to protect you all. We let you all down. Leo lost his swords, I lost my mask and Nebula lost her mother's necklace." Sly said.

"We weren't going to say anything about what happened, Sly. You, Nebula and Leo fought against impossible odds, even though none of us knew it and you 3 did what you could to protect us, despite your wounds. Father would have been proud of you for that." Neyla said as she embraced her boyfriend.

"And we're going to help you get through this, brother. We will have our revenge against Shredder and the Foot for what they did to all of us." Scar promised.

"And the first thing we're gonna do is help you guys to get back into shape." Raph said as Xeron walked in the barn to Nebula.

"Nebula, I need to talk to you about something, but it has to be between us alone." Xeron said.

Nebula sighed. "Alright, Xeron, but let's go for a walk. I need to get out of here for a bit." She said as she and Xeron walked out of the barn and took a stroll through the woods, being careful to avoid being seen by any hunter that might be hunting for game. "So, what is it you want to talk about with me?"

"Well, when you, Sly and Leo were out and battling the Foot and Shredder, we all were beginning to worry about the 3 of you. When you crashed through that window, I was so frightened at the thought of losing you, sly and Leo, so was everyone else." Nebula said.

"I know that, and I know we should have contacted the rest of you, but we couldn't risk the Foot finding out where we were staying, even though it didn't matter in the end. And when we saw the Shredder alive, Sly, Leo and I were so shocked and afraid. I was beginning to think that he was just like Thanos, unkillable. He even took my mother's necklace, the only thing that ever reminded me of her and I couldn't stop him."

Xeron turned Nebula to her. "Listen, Nebula, I understand why you'd think Shredder is unkillable, but trust me, he won't be able to survive getting his head separated from his shoulders. We will have our revenge for what he did to all of us and you will have your mother's necklace back, that is my promise to you." She said gently.

"Thank you, Xeron." Nebula said with a smile.

"But that's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you. There's something important that I need to tell you, something I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

"What's that?"

"Well, during the time we've been together, you've given me a new purpose in life when the purpose I had on my homeworld was complete. You've showed me many things in the Galaxy I never would've imagined and you've taught me so much. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I-i… I'm in love with you, Nebula. I've loved you for a very long time. Will you be my girlfriend?" Xeron asked, hoping that Nebula would accept.

Nebula began to feel so happy at what she'd just heard that tears of joy slowly fell from her eyes. "I… I love you, too, Xeron. And yes I will be your girlfriend." She told her now-girlfriend, making Xeron smile as the same tears fell from her eyes. They laced their fingers together and leaned in to share their first kiss. It was slow and passionate and the new couple was enjoying every moment of it. Eventually, they separated for air and headed back to the farmhouse.

 **A few days later**

Everyone else was just heading outside for a training session when Raph, Scar, Neyla and Xeron walked up to them. "Guys, come with us. There's someone we want you to meet." Raph said. They all walked up to the barn. Allow us to introduce, the new and improved Sly, Nebula and Leonardo."

They looked and saw none other than Sly, Leo and Nebula, fully healed and with new katanas and a mask. Xeron had also given Nebula her retractable swords, which she had managed to get before the shop exploded. "Hi, everyone." Leo said.

"It's great to be fully recovered, thanks to all of you." Sly said.

Everyone walked up to them and Angel hugged Nebula, which the female warrior returned. "It's great to see you back in action, Nebula."

"I'm glad to hear that, Angel." Nebula said as the turtles, Splinter and the rest of the anti heros walked up to them. "Everyone, it's time we returned to New York, take back what's ours and make the Shredder and the Foot pay dearly for their transgressions against us."

The others agreed and they raised their weapons into the air together with a cheer, knowing that they would reclaim their home and have their revenge on their most hated enemy.

 **There you go, guys, the Healing chapter is complete. Next will be the Return to New York chapter. And trust me it'll have lots of epic action. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	12. Return to New York

**Here we go, guys, The Return to New York chapter has begun. The Turtles and Anti-Heros will reclaim the lair and plan a counterattack against the Shredder and the Foot. While attacking Shredder's building, they will face many challenges before finally battling their most hated enemy.**

After a long drive back to New York, the Turtles and Anti Heros finally got to the sewer close to the lair. The hunters went inside first and used their masks to look for any life forms besides them, but it was all clear. "Guys, it's all clear." Sly said as they all entered the sewer.

Splinter and Sly sniffed the air but smelled no Foot Ninjas. "You are right, Sly."

Donnie went to the camouflaged wall and pulled on the pipe lever, making the pipes go into the wall. He then turned the wheel and typed in the code, making the wall open to show the door to the lair, which then opened to reveal their home, completely untouched. "Welcome home, everybody." He said as they all walked inside.

"Just like we left it." Leo said.

"Home sweet home." Mikey said.

"Yes, home sweet temporary home." Sly said, making the turtles, Splinter and the humans look at them.

"Temporary home? Does that mean you're all gonna leave?" Angel asked with concern.

"Well, our hunt on this planet isn't done yet until we find and kill that evil Utrom. After that we'll probably leave the planet to go on more hunts." Scar said.

"But… we were hoping that you guys would stay here with us. We've gotten used to having you guys in our family." Raph said, not wanting the Anti Heros to leave.

"Yeah. I mean, despite your methods of dealing with bad people like Shredder and Thanos, we all really love you guys" April said.

"And you've taught us all very important things and you've changed our lives for the better. There's so much more we could teach you guys, too." Casey said.

"And besides, I don't wanna lose any of you. You saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life when we met, especially Nebula and Xeron. I… I don't want you guys to leave." Angel said as she hugged Nebula and Xeron tightly.

Angel's teachers returned the hug. "We know that you don't want us to go, but if we stay here, Thanos will eventually come here, and even our combined strength would be insufficient to even scratch him, let alone kill him." Nebula said, knowing exactly how strong the durability of the Mad Titan was.

"But there must be a way to get rid of him if he eventually comes here. There's always a way to beat an enemy." Leo said.

"Perhaps if we can beat Shredder, we can beat Thanos. On one's unstoppable, not even them." Mikey said.

"Maybe so. But for now, let us focus on the Shredder before we deal with Thanos. Though I hope it never comes to that. My friends, whatever you decide to do when your hunt is over, I am sure you will make the right decision when the time comes." Splinter said.

Donnie and April went to the computer to hack into Foot headquarters while Casey and Angel went outside to act as lookouts. While this was happening, the Turtles and Anti How were discussing how to launch their counterattack against the Shredder. "It seems that piece of evidence that I planted in April's shop worked. Shredder must believe that we're all dead." Scar said.

"And that leaves Shredder venerable to a surprise attack, but we must be prepared. I believe the time has come to return the Shredder's sword to its former owner." Splinter said, looking at the sword of Tengu.

Leo, Sly and Nebula walked up to the sword of Tengu and got hesitant looks on their faces. Their loved ones saw this and walked up to them. "What's wrong, Sly?"

"It's just… we're not sure we can face Shredder and his Elite Guard again. The last time we faced them we barely held our own against them. We don't want to let you all down because we can't protect you." Leo explained.

"But we also could barely protect all of you and we were all nearly killed by that honorless monster. We don't want that to happen again." Sly said, concerned for all of them.

"But it's not just that. Shredder told me that he'd hand me over to Thanos so he could turn me back into what he made me. If that happens, he'll more than likely put me through the same tortures he did years ago. I-i don't want that to happen again." Nebula said, remembering everything that Thanos did to her all those years ago.

Splinter and his brothers walked up to Leo. "My son, I know that you are hesitant to face our enemy again, but this time will be different."

"Yeah. This time, we're all doing it together." Mikey said.

"And with Sly, Neyla, Scar, Nebula and Xeron with us, the Shredder won't stand a chance against us, no matter what he throws at us." Raph said.

"Besides, we're doing it for Master Yoshi. It's what he'd want." Donnie said. Leo listened to his family's words and knew they were right. He then hugged them all.

Scar and Neyla walked Sly to the entertainment center and they sat down. "Sly, I know that you are worried about what will happen tonight, but you must remember that we are with you always, no matter what happens." Neyla said as she kissed Sly.

"And you must remember that the 3 of us belong to the strongest and honorable warriors/hunters in the universe. It is our way to fight until our last breath to avenge the innocent." Scar said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Sly looked at his girlfriend and brother and knew that they were right. As long as he and they drew breath, they would keep fighting for the innocent and kill the pure evil monsters that preyed on them. That, along with the knowledge that they still needed to complete their hunt and avenge Scarface gave him all the encouragement he needed to don his armor and weapons, making Scar and Neyla smile.

Xeron, however had taken Nebula to their room where they could have privacy. Xeron then turned Nebula to her. "Listen, my love, I know that you're afraid of being handed over to Thanos, but I will never, ever let Shredder hand you over to that monster so they can turn you back into what Thanos made you. I used to believe that the Destroyer walked and fought alone, but the one good thing the Guardians of the Galaxy taught me is that a true warrior is stronger when having their allies and loved ones by their side. When we were alone, we were weak, but now that we have each other, our team and the turtles, Master Splinter, April, Casey and Angel, we're stronger than ever. And I can promise you that I will always be with you and we will get your mother's necklace back, and I'll personally put it on you myself when we do."

Nebula teared up at her girlfriends words and put her hands on her cheeks. They both leaned in and shared a gentle and passionate kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other. When they separated, they hugged gently and went back to their friends, who were waiting for the female warriors to rejoin them.

"Guys, we've got a plan for how we're going to attack. April and Donnie have hacked into Stockman's system and we can get inside easy, but the most difficult challenge is getting to Shredder." Leo told them.

"Whatever that bastard has, bring it on. We'll level that whole building to get to him and get our revenge." Nebula said.

"April can coordinate the computer systems from here. Casey and Angel will stay here and protect her just in case. We're gonna be a 9 warrior wrecking crew." Leo said as they held out their hands.

"Ten." Splinter said, putting his hand on top.

"Be careful, guys." Angel, April and Casey told them.

"We will, my friends. Let's go." Sly said.

"Nebula, wait." Angel said.

"What is it, Angel?"

Angel walked over to Nebula and handed her the sword that she gave her. "You'll need this. Just in case."

Nebula took the sword and put it on her back. "Thanks, Angel. I promise to get this sword back to you when the fight's over." She said as he patted her student on her shoulder and joined the others.

 **Later**

The BattleShell was speeding through the streets to Shredder's building. As it got inside the parking level and went through it, a mini rocket blasted the door and the truck got through, which caused a perimeter alarm that was heard all the way to the Shredder's penthouse. "Find out what caused the alarm and take care of it." Saki ordered Hun.

The BattleShell went through the lot as the other door was closing. It used a booter to get through and the truck stopped at the outside control room. The laser guns fired it the truck but a missile launcher fired 2 of them at the guns as Hun came in. "Oh crude." He said as he quickly dodged a missile and threw a explosive device under the truck that detonated in 5 seconds, destroying the BattleShell. Hun went to the back of the destroyed vehicle and opened it, but saw no one inside it.

 **Meanwhile with the Turtles, Splinter and Anti Heros**

The 10 warriors had just gotten out of a pipe, which they crawled through to get inside. "Nice remote control work, Donnie." Neyla said.

"Poor BattleShell. I really loved that truck." Donnie said.

"Relax, Donnie, you can build another one to love just as much. Right now, let's keep focused. April, Phase 1 is complete." Sly reported.

" _Roger that, Sly. Uploading Worm program now."_

 **Meanwhile**

"Hun, report." Saki told Hun through his communication device.

"Sir. The truck was a decoy." Hun reported.

"What?"

"There's something else you should know. I've seen this truck before. It belongs to the Turtles." Hun said.

"The Turtles, alive? If that is true, then the Hunters and Assassins are alive as well. But Stockman assured me that they were-" Saki said but then realized that Stockman had lied. He then contacted Stockman, who was secretly working on his ultimate invasion that would get him his revenge. When Saki couldn't get Stockman to answer, he contacted Hun again. "Hun, search the building. Put all Ninjas on full alert and find Stockman." He said before Hun signal broke up.

 **Meanwhile with the 10 warriors**

They had gotten to the control room and were trying to get inside. "April, I'm having trouble getting in. Can you dig up an access code?" Donnie asked.

"Don't need to." Nebula said as she jumped-kicked the door down.

"Noisy but effective." Mikey said as they went inside the room and were greeted by several Foot Ninjas.

"That's a lot of Ninjas." Donnie said as they all got out their weapons.

"Good. I've been itching to kill some of these bastards for weeks now." Sly said, wanting to get payback for what the Foot did to him and his family.

"Let's get 'em!" Raph said.

The 10 warriors engaged the Foot Ninjas, without the Turtles and Splinter, defeating their quite easily with their new increased skills. The Anti Heros were easily killing their enemies, slashing off some heads and blasting some heads off. In a matter of minutes, all Foot Ninjas were either knocked out or dead.

Donnie went to the central computer and transferred the remote access codes to April, which she downloaded. "That was very refreshing, Master Splinter." Xeron said.

"No doubt more will be on the way, Xeron." Splinter said.

" _Guys, there's a ventilation shaft in the northwest corner._ " April said.

"We see it, April." Donnie said as they went to the shaft and crawled inside.

Hun came into the room and saw many Ninjas knocked out or dead. Judging by what he's seen before, it was more than likely the work of the Turtles, Hunters and Assassins. He then turned to the Foot Tech Ninjas behind him. "Find them." He ordered, making them go look for them.

 **In another location**

The 10 warriors got out of the shaft and saw that they were in a weapon vehicle room. "It's like I died and went to techno geek heaven." Donnie said.

"Don't get distracted, Donnie, we must keep moving." Nebula said.

"Nebula is right, we must keep on the move." Splinter said as they continued on but were being followed by the cloaked Foot Tech Ninjas. "Wait, I sense a presence."

"Nobody here but us." Mikey said.

"No. Something is here, something that can't be seen. And I bet I know who it is." Sly said, sniffing the air before switching his mask to track the Ninjas, along with Neyla and Scar.

"And it looks like there's only 3 of them." Scar said.

"That seems unfair… for them." Nebula said with a smirk.

The cloaked Foot Ninjas began attacking the Turtles but the Hunters detected them and Raph got an idea. He got on the flying vehicle, activated it and got into the air before shooting the Ninjas with its laser weapon, messing up their cloaking controls. Scar got out his spear while Nebula, Xeron and Sly lined them up. When they were in position, Scar threw his spear at them as the 3 Anti Heros jumped out of the way. The spear impaled the Ninjas through their hearts, killing them.

Scar then got his spear and got an idea of how to advance further. "Raph, how about using that vehicle to make us an entrance to the next floor?"

"You just read my mind, Scar. Everyone, get out the way." Raph said as he flew the vehicle up and jumped down as it crashed into the ceiling, making a way to next floor.

They got to the next floor and saw a very familiar room. "Does any of this equipment look familiar to you?" Raph asked.

"It's a Foot genetics lab." Donnie said.

"Very similar to the one we found when we went underground." Neyla said before a alarm went off. Suddenly the containment tubes opened and the water inside came out. The figure that looked like Shredder in the tube jumped out of the tube.

"Is that the Shredder?" Mikey asked.

"No it's not. It has four arms. None of them are the real Shredder." Sly said as the shorter figure and the one with the lobster arms jumped out of their tubes.

"They might be his genetic hybrid clones with his DNA." Donnie said as the clones began to attack.

"Clones or not, they're gonna die just like the real Shredder is!" Nebula said.

The hybrid clones were proving to be a little bit harder for the Turtles to deal with but the Anti Heros were easily defeating them. Scar used his whip to straggle the short one until its head came off. Sly and Neyla used their Shrukens to cut off the lobster clones arms and blew its head off. The 4 armed clone tried to slash at Xeron but was quickly stabbed in the back by Nebula, who cut it in half lengthwise. Sly saw Hun in the tank-like vehicle and quickly fired his plasmacaster at it but the giant thug quickly go out of it as the blasts destroyed the vehicle.

"Man, you guys are making this easy." Leo said.

"Yeah. Let's hope it stays that way, at least until we get to Shredder." Mikey said.

"We're actually hoping for a decent challenge." Nebula said as she saw an elevator. The hunter threw the Turtles, Splinter, Nebula and Xeron across the gap and they got inside the elevator.

"I got an idea of how to stop anyone from following us." Sly said as he pressed the 71 button. The elevator got to the floor and Sly opened the escape hatch. They all got out of the car and Scar opened the doors to the 72nd floor.

They got out of the shaft. "Nebula, if you'd do the honors." Sly said, looking at his assassin friend.

"Oh you read my mind, Sly." Nebula said as she cut the cables to the elevator, making it fall until it blew up on impact.

"Clever idea, Sly." Leo said.

"April, we're on the 72nd floor. Got anything on it?" Donnie asked.

" _That's odd. There's a glitch in the schematic on that floor. I'll run a quick diagnostic."_

 **Meanwhile in Stockman's** __ **lab**

The mad scientist was continuing his experiment when he noticed that his system was being hacked. "What's this? Someone's hacked into the system? No matter. A little extra chaos will keep the Shredder distracted. He'll never suspect what I have in store for him." He said, knowing that he will get his revenge on Shredder.

 **Back with the 10 warriors**

"I sense something." Splinter said as he sniffed. "Traps. We must proceed with caution." The wise rat said as he wall-jumped past the floor until he got to the other side of the room. Donnie did the same, along with Xeron, Neyla and Scar.

"There ain't no traps down there." Raph said as he just ran across the floor and unknowingly stepped on a pressure pad, triggering the traps, which were axes, saws and a large spike floor trap. Raph barely got through but made it.

"Raphael, your rashness will be the end of you yet." Splinter told his son.

"Hey, I made it, didn't I?"

"And what of your brothers, Sly and Nebula?" Splinter asked as Sly easily avoided the traps and made it across.

"No sweat, Master. Mikey got game. Mikey got hops. Mikey be in the zone. In your face, puny curly blades." Mikey said as he playfully avoided the axes and saws and began to dance around, much to the annoyance of the others. "Go, Mikey. Go, Mikey. Go. Go. Go, Mikey." He said before an ax came close to cutting him but only cut off the ends of his mask. He then ran again and leaped across the spike floor. "The short headbands are in this season. All the stylish Ninjas are wearing them." Mikey said.

Leo and Nebula got across and the former daughter of Thanos shoved the annoying ninja turtle into the wall. "NO. MORE. JOKING. AROUND, TURTLE! NOT. TODAY!" She yelled, making Mikey sweat and shake in fear as Leo gave his little brother the pieces of his mask.

Sly opened the doors and the warriors saw what looked like a temple room. "Wonder how that bastard even built a temple into a modern building. Must have cost a fortune." Nebula said.

"Unfortunately, that bastard dose have a fortune, or else he couldn't afford any of his weapons and other equipment." Neyla said.

They walked to the staircase and saw different kinds of Foot symbols. "These symbols each represent one of the 5 elements: Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, and Metal." Splinter said before the 5 Elemental Guardians came to life and advanced on the 10 warriors. "Be prepared for anything, all of you."

The Elemental Guardians then circled around them and used their mystical staffs to blast them, sending them away a few feet away from each other. The 10 warriors then engaged the mystical beings. Raph and Scar fought with the Water Guardian but their weapons couldn't touch him, soon enough, the mystical being trapped them a water bubble. Donnie and Mikey fought with the Fire Guardian, avoiding his fire balls. Sly and Neyla fought with the Metal Guardian, but even with their armor and strength, they couldn't even put a dent in him. Leo and Xeron were fighting with the Wind Guardian but the mystical being was using its wind powers to send them flying into the air. Nebula and Splinter found alongside each other to battle the Earth Guardian, even when they attacked, the mystical being reformed and used its power over the Earth against them.

Nebula could see that the normal methods weren't working on the Elemental Guardians. She then saw the sword of Tengu and realized that only the sword could defeat them. "Master Splinter, get everyone away from the temple. I know how we can defeat these things." She said as she ran Leo and flipped over him while grabbing the sword of Tengu.

"Nebula, what are you doing?" Sly asked, concerned.

Fortunately for Nebula, Thanos had put her through worse pain during her time serving him so her pain tolerance was exceptionally high, despite the intense burning still being unbearable. "The only thing I can do to beat these things, Sly. Help Splinter get everyone away from the temple now!" She told her friend as she slashed at the Elemental Guardians, sending them back and freeing Raph and Scar.

When everyone was safely away from the temple, the Elemental Guardians advanced on the former daughter of Thanos and tried to blast her but she jumped out of the way and began to use the sword of Tengu to use the Guardians physical bodies against each other. "Now what are the weaknesses of the elements?" Nebula asked with a bit of humor, despite the intense burning pain her hands were in. "Oh right, fire melts almost any metal. Water puts out any fire. Earth swallows the water. Wind scatters the Earth! And I will quell the wind!" She said as she spun around and used the sword to trap the Wind Guardian in a tornado until she slashed it away, making it crash into the temple, destroying it.

Everyone walked up to the destroyed temple and one of Nebula's hands came out of the stones. "NEBULA!" Xeron yelled, concerned for her girlfriend as she ran to her and got her out with Splinter.

"Leo, retrieve that damn sword." Nebula told her friend, who did just that as the others looked at Nebula's hands.

"Nebula, your hands." Xeron said, holding her girlfriend's hands gently as Scar gave Nebula a special Yautja healing agent to make her hands heal in a matter of hours but numb the pain a great deal.

"Don't worry, Xeron, another good thing about my training is that my pain tolerance is extremely high. Besides, I've felt worse pain then this." Nebula said with a smirk, despite the pain.

"The sword of Tengu is a potent mix of science and magic. Only a true master can wield it without the protective glove. But there is a price to be paid." Splinter said as he gently put his hands on Nebula's cheek.

"Well, it was either me or you, Sensei. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let it be you." Nebula said as she put her wrapped hand on his.

"Makes you wonder what's in store for us on the next 20 floors." Donnie said.

"We still got 20 floors to go?" Mikey asked.

"If we even make it that far." Raph said, having doubts.

"There's no if about it. We will make it to the Shredder. Have you all forgotten how he forced us from our home? Burned down April's building? Nearly killed us all?" Leo asked as he got the sword of Tengu and put it away.

"We will never forget everything that honorless monster has done to us, Leo, because I sure haven't. And I'm going to see that he gets the punishment he's long deserved for everything he's done to us and this entire city!" Sly said with determination.

"I'm with Sly. I'm gonna see this through to the bitter end." Leo said.

"I'm with you, bro." Raph said.

"So am I." Donnie said.

"We'll see this thing through together." Mikey said.

"All of us." Splinter said.

"Yes. No matter what happens we'll make the Shredder pay for all he's done." Scar said as they all stood close to each other.

" _Guys, there's a private elevator on the west side of the building, but I can't tell if it reaches your floor."_

Leo went to the flag with the water symbol and cut it to reveal the elevator. "Found it."

"Where's this take us, April?" Donnie asked.

" _Straight to the top, guys, straight to the top."_

The 10 warriors got into the elevator and it went to the top floor. "There is no turning back now. But no matter what happens today, I have never been more proud of you all, my warriors, my family." Splinter said as Nebula and Leo put their hands on the wise rat's shoulders.

The elevator stopped and they Leo kicked down the door to Shredder's office. As they went inside, the Shredder's Elite Guard appeared. "Shredder's Elite Guard." Leo said, intimidated by the lethal assassins, along with Sly and Nebula.

"You can do it, bro, we're all in this together." Raph said, encouraging his brother.

"Do not let them scare you, brother, remember what we told you before we came here. Remember our father." Scar told his brother.

"Don't think of what happened last time, Nebula, think of who you're fighting for. Think of your mother." Xeron said.

"You should really head your own advice, assassin." The voice of Hun said from behind them.

The Elite Guard and Hun were ready but were not attacking them yet. "What are they waiting for?" Raph wondered.

"Orders… from their master." Nebula answered with hatred for the Shredder.

"How very astute, Nebula." Shredder said as he walked up to them, now fully armored. "I don't know how you managed to survive our last encounter, but I can assure you that this time, I will make sure you all die."

Splinter began to walk in front of his sons and friends. "Your Elite Guard will not stop me, Oroku Saki."

"No, Sensei." Sly said, stopping him. "This is one battle that Leo and I must lead."

"Elite, attack!" Shredder ordered.

The Elite Foot Ninjas began to attack them but with the serious training they all did while they were healing, the 10 warriors were an even match for them, despite receiving a few blows. "You four may kill us tonight, but we will die as warriors and not cowards!" Sly vowed.

"You said it, Sly." Raph said.

With new determination, the 10 warriors easily defeated the Elite Guard. "Let's not kill them yet. I want one final rematch with them." Sly said.

"Agreed, brother. But let's make the next fight their last." Scar said.

"Indeed. They will pay for what they did, but not now." Neyla said.

As the 10 warriors prepared to face Shredder and Hun, the floor suddenly cracked and something came up a giant high tech cyborg with a 4 fingered hand, a flamethrower arm, a missile launcher arm, and a minigun arm then stood in front of Shredder. "What is this?" He asked before seeing none other than Stockman in the tube that protected his head. "Baxter Stockman?"

"In the flesh, so to speak." The mad scientist said with humor.

"You will pay for your false report of the 9 warrior creature's deaths, however you can redeem yourself. Destroy the Turtles, Hunters and Assassins!" He ordered.

"I don't think he's intending on taking your orders anymore, Shredder." Nebula said.

"Oh, the daughter of Thanos is right, you blind, ignorant, self-important fool. I didn't make the suit to help you, Shredder, I made it to destroy you. For every punishment you inflicted upon me, I will make you suffer tenfold. You will finally learn to respect my superior intellect!"

"Stockman, I'll have your head for this!" Shredder threatened.

"No, Shredder, I'll have yours." The mad scientist said before he looked at the 10 warriors. "And all of you freaks. You have interfered with my plans for the last time."

"You believe this guy? Insane city." Mikey said.

"You'll all pay, all of you. Not one of you will leave this room alive. You'll all be crushed by the genius of Baxter Stockman!" He said as he laughed insanely.

"Dangerous Insane city." Donnie said.

"Stockman!" Neyla called, making the mad scientist look at them. "You may want revenge, but you will not get in our way. Shredder is ours!"

"SHUT UP, HUNTER GIRL! IT WAS ALL OF ALL WHO CAUSED ME SO MUCH PAIN! THESE SINGLE-MINDED BRUTES REMOVED MY EYE, MY LEFT ARM, BROKE MY NECK AND CRIPPLED MY LEGS BECAUSE OF YOU FREAKS!" Stockman yelled,, blaming the 10 warriors for all his suffering at Shredder's hands.

"You dare blame us for your own actions, Stockman? All the suffering you have been through is of your own doing. You brought the pain and suffering onto yourself by being such a fool to ally yourself with with a soulless monster and tyrant like the Shredder.* Splinter said

"Splinter's right, Stockman. You only have yourself to blame for all your suffering. If you'd only taken a different path with your genius, none of the suffering you brought on yourself would have happened!" Xeron said, making the rest of the Anti Heros and the Turtles nod in agreement.

Stockman knew that the rat was right about what he said but still knew that they had a part to play in his suffering. "It doesn't matter, rat! I'm going to kill every last one of you!"

Scar looked at Shredder and knew that they must not lose this opportunity for revenge on the evil Ninja master for everything he's done to them. "Master Splinter, you and the Turtles take Stockman. We cannot allow him to rob us of our revenge. My team and I will take Shredder and Hun. After you defeat Stockman, you can assist us without any disturbances."

"I agree, Scar. We will join you as soon as Stockman is dealt with." Splinter said, making the Turtles nod in agreement.

"Sensei, take one of my swords. You'll need one." Nebula said, giving Splinter one of her retractable swords.

"Thank you, Nebula." Splinter said.

"You freaks wait your turn. I'll get to you after I destroy Shredder!" Stockman told the 10 warriors.

The Turtles and Splinter jumped in front of the mad scientist. "You want Shredder, you'll have to go through us first." Leo told the revenge driven scientist.

Stockman growled at them. "I was going to save you freaks for last, but if you're so eager to die, I'll be happy to kill you personally!" The mad scientist then fired at them but they jumped out of the way. Stockman then tried shooting them with his minigun arm but they avoided that as well. Splinter jumped up on the mad scientist and tried to break his head tube but Stockman got the ratio him and picked him up to finish him off.

"Master Splinter! Nooo!" Leo said as he and his brothers attacked Stockman to save their father. Stockman let Splinter go and Raph took him while Leo, Donnie and Mikey hit Stockman with their weapons but they didn't even scratch his armor as Stockman swiped them away.

"As that all you've got?" Stockman tauntingly asked as he fired missiles at them but they dodged them. Mikey and Donnie roped Stockman's legs up. "Rope? You try to stop me with rope? How positively primitive."

"I got your primitive right here!" Raph said as he kicked Stockman, making him fall down the hole he came from because of the rope.

"Don't think Stockman will be finished so easily, guys!" Sly told them as he blocked a kick from Shredder.

Seconds later, Stockman came back up using his jetpack. "You insufferable nitwits! Dr Baxter Stockman is not so easily dismissed! Kiss your shells goodbye, freaks!" He said he he blasted fire at them but they dodged it. Leo jumped up and used one of his swords to cut off Stockman's minigun arm. "My robotic arm. NOOOOOO!" He yelled as he blasted Leo away. "It's nothing, just a momentary nuisance. My backup systems-" He tried to say but Splinter used the sword Nebula gave him to cut off his right leg, making him almost lose his balance before Raph, Donnie and Mikey kicked Stockman together, making him fly out of the window. "THIS IS JUST A MINOR SETBACK!" Stockman yelled as he tumbled to the ground.

"Don't think he's finished now either." Raph said.

A few seconds later, part of the window exploded and Stockman came back in with a laugh. "My internal jetpack. I spared no expense. And why should I? After all, Shredder was the one who was footing the bill!" He said as he fired missiles at them again.

"Man, can someone please shut down that flying toaster oven?" Mikey asked, getting tired of fighting Stockman.

"Maybe we can pull his plug. Leo, his exo suit's power supply are those power cells on his back." Donnie told his older brother.

"On it." Leo said, going for the power cells while avoiding Stockman's missiles.

"You freaks stand no chance against my vastly superior intellect. I, Dr Baxter Stockman shall-" He said before Leo successfully cut the power cells, making Stockman's suit turn off and making him fall to the floor.

"Finally. Shut him down and shut him up." Mikey said before Stockman rose up again.

"What do we have to do to stop this guy?" Leo asked.

"That ploy might have worked against a lesser genius, but as always, I'm one step ahead in my design work. In addition to the central power, each component of my cybernetic armor has its own internal backup power source. Ha!" Stockman said, overconfident.

Donnie walked up to Stockman's minigun arm, understanding what he meant. "So what you're saying is: this arm should still be fully functional, right?" The genius turtle asked as he pointed the gun at Stockman, who realized his flaw and tried to run. "Fire in the hole!" Donnie said as he shot Stockman with his own gun, making the mad scientist fly out of the window before he exploded, presumably killing him.

 **With Nebula and Xeron just before the Turtles fought Stockman**

The Assassin lovers jumped up and landed a few feet away from Hun. "Idiotic brute, we have business to settle with you. You're going to pay for what you did to Casey and me!" Nebula said.

"So Jones is still alive, too? I was hoping he and that little whore Angel would get deep fried in that blaze." Hun said tauntingly.

Nebula and Xeron got angry at the giant thug for calling their student and little sister a whore and jumped into the air before delivering a roundhouse kick to his face, sending him down to the floor. "Never ever talk about Angel that way again, brute!" Xeron told Hun.

The giant thug got up and rushed to the Assassin lovers, trying to punch them but because of his size, he couldn't even hit them. Nebula ran Hun and began to land several punches on his face, bruising him. Xeron joined her girlfriend and began kicking him in the back before the giant thug got free and grabbed their legs, throwing them against the window before grabbing them by their necks.

"With all you freaks gone, there'll be no one to protect Jones and that little whore, Angel from me and the Purple Dragons. Maybe I'll keep her around and sell her to a trafficking ring of prostitutes, or better yet, give her to Thanos." Hun said evilly.

Hearing what Hun said brought back all the horrible memories of her horrible past under Thanos, only it was Angel in her place, getting her flesh and blood painfully removed and replaced with cybornetics. Nebula knew that she could never let that happen to their student and little sister. They elbowed Hun hard in the wrists, making him let go of them. They then landed several team punches and kicks onto the giant thug's chest, neck and face before he fell to the floor.

"What are you waiting for, assassins? Kill me." Hun said.

"Not yet, Hun. You don't deserve to die, not this soon. We want to keep on hurting you and the Purple Dragons with the Turtles and Casey." Xeron said.

"And after we've hurt you and them enough, then you have our permission to die." Nebula saidas she kicked him in the face, knocking him out. "I see the Turtles have beat that nut job, Stockman. Time to get to the real fight, babe."

"Yes, my love. Let's make him pay." Xeron said.

The Hunters were holding their own against Shredder when they saw that the Turtles had finished Stockman. Shredder then saw his chance and jumped into the air to land a killing blow on Mikey. Splinter and Neyla saw this and jumped-kicked Shredder away from the youngest Ninja. Shredder got back up, ran towards Neyla and Splinter and with surprising speed jumped into the air and spin-kicked them out of the glass window.

"MASTER SPLINTER!" The Turtles yelled.

"NEYLA!" Sly and Scar yelled.

Sly and Leo ran while using rope to hold them up while they jumped out of the window to rescue Neyla and Splinter. They successfully caught them and swung to a neighboring building, landing on it safely. They then knelt down. "You're going to be alright, Sensei. We'll get you help. We'll get the others." Leo said, concerned about his father.

"No, Leonardo, worry not. This is no longer about me." Splinter said weakly.

"Master Splinter is right. You 2 have to return to the battle, protect the others… kill the Shredder. We'll be alright, Sly." Neyla said, weak from her injuries as her mask came off.

"No, Neyla, I can't leave you alone." Sly said while taking off his mask, not wanting to leave his girlfriend.

Neyla grabbed Sly's cheeks gently and pulled him into a gentle kiss, witch he returned before they pulled away. "We'll return for you and Splinter, I promise, Neyla."

"We will be there with you all… in spirit." Splinter said. Leo and Sly got up and growled, wanting revenge on Shredder for hurting them again.

 **Back at the battle**

Raph, Donnie and Mikey had attempted to attack Shredder, but even with their new skills, he easily bested them. Scar, Nebula and Xeron suddenly jumped the evil Ninja Master out of the window before jumping out after him as he got back up.

"Shredder, you've made the biggest mistake of your life. You've not only taken my father from me and my siblings, you've also hurt my brother twice. Once by dishonorably ganging up on him, Nebula and Leo in the rain, and this time you've hurt my brother's mate and my sister! I will not allow you to live any longer to hurt my race and anyone else ever again!" Scar vowed.

"Hahahaha! You are a fool, Yautja, it is all of you who will die!" Shredder said.

"Where's my mother's necklace, Shredder?! I know you have it!" Nebula said, remembering the honorless Ninja had kept it as a trophy.

"Oh, you mean this, Nebula?" Shredder tauntingly asked while getting out the necklace and showing it to her. "You can have it back, but you'll have to kill me first!"

"Oh, that's what I had in mind." Nebula said as she got out Angel's sword. The 3 Anti heros rushed to attack Shredder and we're holding their own. Xeron landed 4 roudhouse kicks and an elbow to his face and chest before Scar swap-kicked him away to Nebula, who back-flipped kicked him into the staircase Shredder got back up and jumped into the air, swap-kicking them down and before punching and kicking Xeron and Nebula away. He then grabbed Scar and raised his wrist blades for a killing blow.

"SHREDDER, GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" The voice of Sly yelled, making the evil Ninja look in their direction and seeing Leonardo holding a very familiar sword.

"The sword of Tengu." Shredder said surprised before Leo sent a shockwave at Shredder, sending him crashing through the bridge of the little lake and into the water. He got out of the water after a few seconds. "This cannot be happening. I cannot lose!" He said as he pushed a secret button.

A few of the aircrafts from the vehicle room had began to fly towards the building. As the rest of the Turtles came out and saw the aircraft. "Raph, get one of those vehicles!" Scar told his friend.

"You got it, Scar!" Raph said before he ran to one of the closet vehicle and jumped into the air, knocking the Ninja off of it and taking control. He then began to destroy the other vehicles. One of the vehicles fired a missile, knocking Leo and Sly away and the sword of Tengu out of the turtle's hands.

Meanwhile on the building where Neyla and Splinter were, the 2 Guardians landed in front of them. "If they're alive, then the others must be alive as well." The other Guardian told his friend.

"We better report this." The blue-haired guardian said before contacting the council. "My Lords, it's the 9 warrior creatures, they're alive. They have engaged the Shredder in the heart of his lair, but Master Splinter and the one called Neyla have been injured. And they've brought the sword of Tengu will them."

"The sword of Tengu? This could prove disastrous." They said separately.

"With respect, the sword of Tengu could be their salvation."

"Or our destruction. Have 2 of your men bring Master Splinter and the one named Neyla to us. Then ready the rest of them. See that the other warriors are victorious." The council said separately.

"As you command." He said, breaking off contact before looking at Neyla and Splinter.

Shredder saw the sword of Tengu and walked up to it but Sly, Nebula and Leo blocked his way. "Ah, Sly Cooper, Nebula and Leonardo. It is very unfortunate that you did not join me when I offered you the chance. You 3 could have served me well. And through me, Nebula, you could have gotten back into Thanos's good graces."

"We'd rather die I battle with honor then serve you or Thanos!" Leo told him.

"I would never serve a heartless monster like you after what you did to my father!" Sly said.

"And I'd rather die a thousand times oven then ever serve Thanos again, even if I served him through you. You took my mother's necklace from me, and now I'm going to make you pay!" Nebula said.

"I see. But don't you want to know what happened to your mother. You never did find out who killed her, didn't you, or why she was killed." Shredder said, getting a reaction from the former daughter of Thanos.

"W-what do you mean? Are you saying you know who killed my mother?" Nebula asked, thinking that she could finally find out how her mother was murdered.

"Yes, I do. Join me, Nebula and I will tell you about how it happened and who did it." Shredder offered.

"No! I'd rather find that out on my own then let a monster like you tell it to me." Nebula said, refusing to serve Thanos, through Shredder.

"So be it. I see that you have built new katanas, Leonardo. And you have a new mask, Raccoon. I will relish in destroying them as I did with the previous ones." Shredder said before he was kicked away from them by Xeron and Scar. Raph set his vehicle to collide with another one, making it crash on the sword of Tengu before the warriors gathered together. Shredder got up."Elite Ninja, to me." He ordered, making the Elite warriors appear. "Finish them."

The Elite Foot Ninjas began to attack the Turtles and Anti heros but with their combined strength, they easily defeated them. "Looks like that takes care of them." Mikey said.

"Now let's take care of Shredder." Donnie said.

Shredder was digging through the debris, trying to get the sword of Tengu before the 8 warriors got to him. "It's over, Shredder!" Leo said.

"Hahahaha, you are all fools. This is _my_ fortress _. My_ stronghold! Did you really believe that you could defeat me here?!" He said as he turned a mechanism, sending 30 Foot Ninjas to their level as Shredder walked behind them.

"Aww, give me a break." Mikey said.

"Well, you wanted a challenge, Nebula? You got it." Raph said.

"I don't care how many Ninjas he has, they will all die, just like Shredder will." Nebula said as they readyed their weapons.

Suddenly, the blue haired Guardian landed between them and the Ninjas. "Yes, my friends, and we will help you with that goal." He said with a smile.

"We?" Scar asked, wondering what he meant.

Suddenly, 5 more Guardians landed beside their comrade before they all prepared their energy swords. "Hurry, my friends, we must keep the Shredder from the Sword of Tengu."

"Guys, fight with the guardians. Let me, Sly and Scar take care of Shredder. The Guardians can't beat 30 Foot Ninjas on their own, they need your help." Leo told his brothers, Nebula and Xeron.

Raph and the others knew Leo was right. While the Guardians were formidable warriors, even they couldn't take 30 Foot Ninjas on their own and they didn't leave allies heavily outnumbered in a fight. "You got it, bro."

"Make Shredder pay." Donnie and Mikey said.

"Remember, I promised Nebula I would put her mother's necklace back on her. Do everything in your power to make sure that it is not damaged." Xeron told her friends.

"Guardians, go!" The blue-haired guardian told his comrades as he leapt into battle with the Foot Ninjas, with the other Guardians, the rest of the Turtles and Anti heros following.

Sly, Scar and Leo watched as Shredder kept digging desperately for the sword of Tengu until he finally got it. The sword glowed will energy and spread through Shredder's armor. "Ahh" the power. I had almost forgotten. The sword of Tengu! The sword with which I laid villages to waist, brought castles to ground, vanquished armies. The sword that I used to conquer Japan and give power to the Tokugawa clan! IT IS MINE ONCE MORE!" He yelled before he tried to blast the 3 warriors with a shockwave but they jumped out of the way. Shredder ran to them and tried to slash at Sly but he blocked it with his Glaive and kicked Shredder back.

"Scar, use your plasmacasters to knock him off balance, it's the only way!" Sly told his brother.

"Yes, brother. On my signal. 1...2...3" Scar yelled as he and Sly jumped into the air and fired at Shredder's feet, knocking him into the broken parts of the building and making him let go of the sword of Tengu.

Leo saw this and put his swords into the ground before jumping into the air to get the sword. "Leo, catch!" Sly said, throwing the protective glove to Leo, who quickly put it on and caught the sword. The sword glowed with energy as Leo tried to stab Shredder but he quickly got out of the way as Leo landed. Shredder then got Leo's swords and the 2 sword-wielders stood in front of each other and stared for a minute before jumping towards each other when they got closer to each other, they slashed, but it seemed like nothing happened before Shredder's head came off his body a second later, making his body drop Leo's swords and fall to the ground. Leo put the sword of Tengu away and got his before spotting the necklace of Nebula's mother near Shredder's body, picking it up.

The Guardians, Leo's brothers and the Assassin lovers saw this as their friends joined them. "You've done it. You've defeated the Shredder! Incredible." The blue-haired guardian said, amazed.

"Xeron, I believe that you kept a promise." Leo said as he gave Nebula's mother's necklace to her.

"Indeed I did, my friend." Xeron said as she took the necklace and gently put it on her girlfriend, reuniting it with her. "I believe that is yours, my love."

Nebula teared up in joy at being reunited with her mother's necklace and hugged Xeron gently, witch she returned. "You kept your promise, babe. I'm eternally grateful for that. I'll find a way to repay you for this, I promise."

"We're glad you got your mom's necklace back, Nebula." Raph said as he fist bumped with her.

 **Back at the lair**

"They did it! They really did it!" April said as she hugged Casey and Angel.

"I knew they'd do it. I knew it!" Angel said with happiness.

"Me, too, guys, me, too." Casey said, also happy that they were finally rid of their most hated enemy.

 **Back at Foot headquarters**

"There's only one thing left to do: make sure that the Foot can never use this building for anything ever again." Leo said.

Donnie brought out Stockman's minigun arm and plugged it's wires into a power generator. "Stockman's power cells combined with the power of the sword of Tengu should fry the tech in this building. Let her rip, Leo."

Leo then stabbed the energy sword into the arm, making the combined power send energy through the entire building, frying all the equipment until it short-circuited, including the Foot symbol on the building. "Let's get Master Splinter and Neyla and go home."

"That won't be necessary, my friends. Master Splinter and Neyla are already getting medical treatment now." The blue-haired guardian said as he walked up to his allies.

"What do you mean? Where are they?" Sly asked, concerned about his sensei and girlfriend.

"Please, Sly. I assure you all that they're safe. We'll take you to them. It's time you all met our masters." The Guardian said.

"You mean the ones that you Guardians protect?" Scar asked.

"Yes. Come, my friends. We must leave." The Guardian told them as he heard the police coming.

"Guys, they helped us defeat Shredder. We can trust them." Leo said to his brothers.

"Alright, Leo. Let's get going." Raph said as they all followed the Guardians.

But unknown to any of them, the Shredder's headless body shockingly rose up, picked up his head and walked away into the fire, foreshadowing another future battle between him and the 10 warriors.

 **There you go, guys, The Return to New York chapter is complete. Next chapter, the 8 warriors will meet Shredder's sworn enemies and the Anti-Heros will take a little trip into space. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	13. Anti-Heros in Space

**Here we go, guys, the Anti Heros in Space chapter has begun. The Anti Heros and Turtles will meet the Guardian's masters and find out what happened to their Sensei and friend/sibling. There will be major plot twists to the chapter, including a romantic scene between the Assassin lovers. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

It didn't take long for the Guardians to lead the Turtles, and the rest of the Anti-Heros to their headquarters. It was close enough that they could run to it. They had called April, Casey and Angel to tell them to meet there. By the time they got to the headquarters, the Anti-Heros vehicle was already parked in the alley out of sight. The humans then walked up to them.

"Guys, you all did it! You beat Shredder!" April said as she hugged them all, along with Casey and Angel.

"But where's Master Splinter and Neyla?" Casey asked, noticing that the wise rat and tigress hunter wasn't with them.

"They were injured in the fight against the Shredder, but I assure you that they are safe, which is why I brought them here to see them and meet our masters." The Guardian leader explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Casey said as he tried to walk into the T.C.R.I building but Sly stopped him.

"No, my friend. Not this time. This is something that we have to do alone. I have a feeling that you'll all be needed out here."

"But what about Neyla and Master Splinter?" Angel asked, concerned.

Nebula put her hands on her student's shoulders and knelt down to face her. "The Guardian here brought them and us here for a reason, Angel. Whatever it is, we don't want you 3 getting hurt. Besides, I trust Sly's feelings on this one."

"Well, we'll stay here out of sight until we hear from you guys. Just make sure you guys contact us if you need anything." April told her friends.

"We will, April, we promise. In the meantime, if something changes, we'll contact you and be sure to come back with Neyla and Master Splinter." Leo told them.

"My friends, it's time." The Guardian leader said before looking at the humans. "I give you my word that they will be safe. But should you need to contact them, use this device." He said as he gave them a contact device.

"Thank you. We'll contact you if necessary." Casey said as he Angel and April went inside the Anti-Heros vehicle in the alley.

The Guardian leader led them all inside the building and the clerk greeted them. "Hello, Guardian. I assume that they're here as guests?"

"Yes. They are to meet with the council and to see their other friends." The Guardian leader told him.

"Ah, the 8 warriors who defeated the Shredder. I humbly welcome you." A man named Mortu greeted as he walked up to them.

"You must be the owner of this building?" Nebula asked.

"Indeed, Nebula. Do not worry, everyone here knows about you, including the council. They are eager to meet the ones who have defeated our most hated enemy." Mortu said.

"We're glad we defeated the Shredder and all, but right now we're more worried about Master Splinter and Neyla. We want to see them after we meet your masters." Donnie said.

"Not to worry, my friends, I'll take you to them now." The Guardian leader said as he led them to a set of halls that looked the same as the others, confusing the 8 warriors.

"I'm assuming that you and your masters put more than just look-alike rooms for security reasons in this entire building, inside and out?" Sly asked the Guardian leader.

"Yes. My masters, my fellow Guardians and I had to take extreme precautions because of of Shredder. But they will reveal the other reason in time." He explained as he led them to a healing chamber, which had Splinter and Neyla in 2 of them next to each other.

"A-are they… in stasis?" Donnie asked.

"Yes. These chambers are for healing serious injuries. The Yautja have chambers similar to these on our home planet." Scar said.

"So they'll be okay?" Leo asked, concerned.

"They should. Shortly before you and Leonardo left Splinter and Neyla to rest, 2 of my men brought them here as our medical technology was their best hope of recovering. This was before we arrived to even the battle against Shredder and his remaining forces." The Guardian leader explained.

The Turtles and the rest of the Anti-Heros bowed gratefully. "Thank you so much, my friends, for getting them treatment. We are forever indebted to you." Sly said, grateful that his girlfriend and Sensei would be alright, along with his team and the Turtles.

"Yeah. Master Splinter and Neyla are very important to all of us, and we thank you for your kindness and help and generosity." Xeron said.

"Now, let us let them rest. It's time for you all to meet our masters." Mortu said as he led the 8 warriors to the council chambers.

The 8 warriors bowed before the council, along with the Guardian leader and Mortu. "My Lords, I bring you the ones who have defeated our most hated enemy." The Guardian leader said humbly.

"Hello, Turtles and Anti-Heros. It is good to finally meet you in person and we humbly welcome you to our headquarters." The council said separately, confusing the warriors.

"I'm guessing that they've always talked that way?" Leo asked.

"Yes, my friend. In a way, the council is linked to each other in mind." Mortu explained.

"I suppose that explains why they speak separately when talking." Nebula said.

"We are grateful that you are alive, warriors. When the Guardian leader reported to us that Shredder destroyed you, it was a great loss to us all." The council said separately.

"Yeah. It almost would have been the end for us if Scar and Neyla hadn't blasted a way out before April's shop blew up." Mikey said.

"We came here because of our Sensei and Neyla. They took a major blow from the Shredder." Raph told them.

"I assure you that they will be safe with us, warriors. While you are all here, Mortu will take you all on a walk around the building, along with the security here. We will inform you the moment that Master Splinter and Neyla are fully healed." The council said separately.

"Come, my friends, the building has many things that will interest you all." Mortu said as he escorted the 8 warriors around the building, showing them many strange rooms.

While they were still walking around the headquarters, Nebula and Xeron were sensing a strange presence calling out to them. No matter how hard they tried couldn't shake the feeling that something was calling them. Donnie was the first one to notice how quiet his assassin friends were being. "Xeron, is everything alright with you and Nebula?"

"We're alright, Donnie. It's just...there's something in this place that's calling out to us." Nebula said, speaking for the both of them.

The Turtles were surprised at what Nebula said as they didn't hear anything, but the security guards looked like they knew what the former daughter of Thanos was saying. He then walked up to Sly and his team. "Excuse me, but I believe I know what it is you two warriors might be sensing. If you and your friends could please follow me?"

The 8 warriors followed the security guard to a large blue chamber with some sort of device. "What kind of device is that?" Scar asked.

"The device is called a transmat; a teleporting device able to send a single or huge group of individual to another dimension or galaxy. The 'presence' you two female warriors no doubtingly felt must've been a conflict or crisis happening in a different dimension." The security guard explained as he went to the controls. The other turtles looked very lost about what the guard had said but Donnie explained to them I terms that they understood as he finished with the controls. "We've already locked onto the coordinates of the 'crisis', but we can only send one group to sort it out. Which one of your teams would like to volunteer?"

The rest of the Anti-Heros and the Turtles turned to each other and talked with each other about who should go sort out the crisis and who should stay to watch over Splinter and Neyla. After 10 minutes of discussion, the teams made their decision. "My team and I will go to sort out this crisis while the Turtles stay here to keep watch over Master Splinter and Neyla." Sly said.

"Besides, there's bound to be new opponents to fight. While the Foot and Purple Dragons are a good challenge, we can't pass up the opportunity to battle new challenging opponents besides them." Xeron said.

"Then it's settled. If you and your team would step onto the transmat?" The security guard asked.

Before the Anti-Heros got on the device, Sly turned to the Turtles. "My friends, I want to ask you for a favor."

"Name it, Sly." Donnie said.

"Keep an eye on Neyla for me and Scar, my friends. She's means more to me and him than you can imagine." Sly requested.

Raph put his hand on Sly's shoulder and smiled gently. "We swear on our honor that Neyla will be safe, Sly. And you will be able to hold her in your arms when you guys come back."

"Just be sure you guys be careful. There's no telling what or who you'll face wherever you're going." Leo told them.

"We'll be careful, Leo. If Angel calls, tell her that Master Splinter and Neyla are safe and that we're going to be gone for a while." Nebula said as she and her team got on the transmat and Mortu activated it, sending a beam of light on the Anti-Heros and teleporting them away by materializing them.

 **On another planet far away from Earth**

A robot called the Fugitoid was running away from troops of the Federation and was trapped in an alley. One of the soldiers called base and informed them about the Fugitoid when a blue beam of light shot between them and the robot and the Anti-Heros materialized.

"Well, that was unusual." Nebula said, cracking her neck.

"Indeed, Nebula." Sly said before he noticed the robot in front of them. "And who are you, robot?"

"All units, get ready to fire. These aliens look dangerous." The lead trooper ordered, making the Anti-Heros turn around.

"These soldiers picked the wrong people to mess with." Xeron said.

"I know these guys. They're Federation scum who seek to control the Galaxies, but they won't get that chance if we kill their leader." Nebula said as she and her team got out their weapons and began to battle the Federation troops, easily avoiding and blocking their fire and killing them.

The Fugitoid saw this and thought that it was a bit too extreme, even for the Federation troops. "I need to get out of here." He said as he used his robotic strength to break open a broaded path to a staircase. "Oh but I can't just run out on those warriors." He said as he watched the ring-tailed warrior slash the last troopers head off.

"Wasn't expecting to run into the fight on arrival." Sly said.

"Indeed, brother, but it looks like there's more coming." Scar said as he saw more troops coming at them. "As the Earth expression gose: Fight or Flight?"

"I vote fight." Nebula said, eager to keep fighting.

"Wait. Where's the robot?" Xeron asked.

"Um, excuse me, warriors. This way, please." The Fugitoid told them as he beckend them to follow him.

"Stay where you are, robot. We'll talk in a second." Sly told the Fugitoid as he and Scar used their plasma casters to deal with the second wave of troops.

When they were all dead, the Anti-Heros turned around and walked up to the Fugitoid, who back away in fear. "No, please don't hurt me." He pleaded, raising his 3 fingered hands up.

"Relax, robot. We're not going to hurt you. As you just saw, we saved your life from those scum." Nebula said. "My name's Nebula and this is my team: Sly Cooper, Scar and Xeron. We're Anti-Heros."

"But we don't hurt the innocent, we protect them and avenge the ones who fall before pure evil." Sly explained as he held his hand out, which the Fugitoid took after some hesitation.

"Thank you, Anti-Heros. Even though your methods are extreme, you did save me, and I always show my thanks to someone who helps innocent people."

"Now that you know who we are, who are you and why are those troops after you?" Scar wondered.

"We did save you and told you who we are, it's only fair that you tell us who you are." Xeron said.

"Well, I am Professor Honeycutt, or at least I used to be." Professor Huneycutt explained to his new friends how he was originally a human scientist who had been working on a teleportation device in hopes of creating peace between other worlds. But when he learned how the leader of the Federation, General Blanque had planned on using it as a weapon of mass destruction; he had refused to finish constructing it, even though he was funding Huneycutt's work. One day after a freak accident, his human body was destroyed but his mind was transferred into the body of his robot assistant and now he was being hunted relentlessly by both General Blanque and their most hated enemies: the Triceratons. "And that's when you Anti-Heos showed up."

The Anti-Heros felt sympathy for the Professor. "I'm so sorry for what you've been through, my friend." Sly said gently.

"Yeah. If Xeron and I had found you sometime ago, we would have helped you before your accident." Nebula said sympathetic.

"Don't worry, my friend. When we find a teleportation device to send us back to where we came from, we'll take you with us. That is our promise." Scar told his new friend.

"That would be great." Huneycutt said.

"Guys, looks like there's more troops coming, a lot more this time." Xeron said as she got out her weapon, along with her team.

Professor Huneycutt got in front of his new friends. "Please, my friends, if you continue to fight those troopers they will simply call in for more reinforcements! We must escape first and keep a low profile to avoid being spotted."

The Anti-Heros looked at the approaching troops, wanting to fight till their last breath, but they knew they'd have to keep Huneycutt safe and keep his device out of his enemies hands, even if they would have to go against their nature and code. And if they kept fighting, they'd draw more unwanted attention to themselves and never be able to get back to Neyla, the Turtles and Splinter.

"Guys, let's get out of here." Sly said as he and his team followed Huneycutt to the roof of the building grabbed one of the following troops and jumped into a garbage truck, getting away from rest the Federation scum.

After they jumped off the truck, Nebula held the trooper by the neck, holding her sword to his throat. "Do you want to live?"

"Y-yes, very badly." He said, sweating in fear.

"Then tell your general that if he continues to pursue the Fugitoid and us, we will come after him and rip out his spine from his body." Sly said as he used his wrist blades to cut off his arm and scar him over the eye, making him scream in pain. "Do you understand our message?"

"Yes I do, just please don't kill me!" The soldier said as he secretly took a picture of the Anti-Heros.

"Oh, and also tell him that the former daughter of Thanos is on this planet and Huneycutt is under my protection." Nebula said as she threw the soldier away and he ran away.

"Professor, what planet are we on?" Xeron asked.

"Why, you are on the planet D'Hoonib in the Sidayom system, Federation territory. What planet did you all come from?" Huneycutt asked.

"We came from the planet Earth, but we came here because Nebula and Xeron sensed a presence calling out to them. It must have been you, Professor." Scar explained.

"I see. And I know of you, Nebula and your reputation as the daughter of Thanos. But from what I've recently heard and seen, you're an Anti-Hero now." Huneycutt said.

"You heard and saw right, Professor. You're under our protection now and we promise protect you until we return to Earth." Nebula said. "Let's find a hiding place and think of a way to contact our friends."

Xeron and Nebula found discarded clothing to disguise themselves, along with Huneycutt while Sly and Scar cloaked themselves. "Let's hope Blanque gets our message." Xeron said.

"I wish I could say that he will, but I highly doubt it." Honeycutt said.

 **Meanwhile with Blanque**

The Federation General was sitting in his chair when the soldier the Anti-Heros had captured made contact. "Soldier, what happened to you?" Blanque asked, a little shocked.

"I-it appears that the Fugitoid has gained new friends. 4 warriors who use extremely brutal methods on their enemies. They call themselves Anti-Heros. I'm sending you a picture of them now, Sir." The soldier then sent a picture of the Anti-Heros.

"From the armor, 2 of them are Yautja hunters, and I think I recognize the blue female." Blanque said.

"She said she was the former daughter of Thanos and that the Fugitoid was under their protection. They also said that if you don't you continue to pursue him, they'll come after you, and I quote, 'remove your spine from your body.' They've already killed an entire squad of troops but they left me alive to give you their message." The soldier reported.

"I don't care who's protecting that Fugitoid, and I don't like threats. All units, search the entire city, door to door until you find the Fugitoid and those killer warriors. I want their heads brought to me as an example to anyone who crosses the Federation!" The enraged general ordered.

"If you'll forgive my asking, Sir, what is so important about this Teleportal device. Sure it's useful transportation but-" The General's personal assistant, Lonae asked but Blanque cut her off.

"It's much more than that, Lonae. It's the key to the balance of power in our galaxy, if not the universe. As a weapon, the Teleportal is unparalleled. It could be used to secretly teleport our new nuclear weapons to the center of enemy spacecraft, into unsuspecting enemy cuties, even to the center of an enemy planet. I could bring our enemies to their knees and raise the Federation flag across every dimension in the universe!" Blanque said, imagining all the destruction he could bring his enemies with such a device.

"But our enemies. If they knew about the device, they'd stop at nothing to get it." Lonae said.

"Which is why we must capture the Fugitoid before they do. By any means necessary." Blanque said.

"I believe we've found him, Sir. There's a beam of light coming from this sector of the city. The Fugitoid is most likely hiding there." Lonae said.

"Send all units to that sector now! Bring me the Fugitoid and destroy those Anti-Heros!" Blanque ordered.

 **Back with the Anti-Heros**

They had found a safe place in the city away from civilians and were discussing how to contact the Turtles. While there, Nebula had contacted a friend of hers in order to get inside information and was waiting for her friend to contact her. "Obviously we can't use any communication device in the city, so we'll have to find a way to get off this screwed up planet." Xeron said.

"We could try smuggling." Huneycutt suggested.

"No. That's out of the question, Professor, snugglers will accept any price to sell us out, even to the Federation and the Triceratons. We'll need to steal a ship in order to leave. I do have a secret hideout that Thanos never knew about. Once we find a way offworld, we'll lay low for a while until we can contact the Turtles. Fortunately I have a friend on the inside who's a double agent for the Federation and Triceratons. She's been secretly working for me to spy on them, and occasionally Thanos. She'll contact me when she has information." Nebula said.

Suddenly, they heard something flying over the hideout. They went outside and saw a beam of light before 5 individuals floated down to them as the light went up. Nebula and Xeron suddenly went wide-eyed as they saw who they were. It was their former team: The Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Xeron...is that?" Sly asked before Xeron nodded as she and her Nebula saw Quill, Rocket, Her former friend, Drax, Groot and… Nebula's ex sister, Gamora.

"Nebula? Xeron?" Quill asked, shocked at seeing his former teammates, along with the rest of the Guardians before they got confused at seeing the angry glare on Nebula's face.

Nebula began to angily walk past her former 'team'...right towards Gamora, who had a sad look on her face. "Nebula." Gamora said before Nebula delivered a powerful punch to her ex sister's face, shocking the other Guardians.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, NEBULA?! WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" Quill cried out as he rushed to his girlfriend's aid, angry at Nebula for assaulting his girlfriend.

Nebula simply ignored him and continued to glare at Gamora, who wiped blood off her bottom lip. "You know exactly what that was for, Gamora." Nebula said, referring to all the pain she went through all those years ago.

Gamora nodded sadly. "I never forgot all the pain 'Daddy dearest' put you through, both by his hands and mine."

Quill looked and saw that Gamora's lip was still bleeding. He then pointed one of his laser blasters at Nebula. "If you ever lay a hand on Gamora again, I'll…" he tried to say but was cut off by Scar, who had snuck up behind him and pointed his wrist blades near the back of his skull.

"Take that weapon off my friend or I'll rip your spinal cord from your body!" The Yautja growled threateningly.

Rocket saw this and pointed his blaster gun at the Yautja. "Finally, some excitement! I've been waiting for some act…" He tried to say but was cut off as Sly had aimed and leveled his plasmacaster at the trigger-happy raccoon's head.

"Try it and you will be dead before you can pull the trigger on that piece of trash!" The raccoon hunter stated in a dark voice before Drax put his knives to his throat.

*Not if I slit your throat first and have your corpse for dinner. Your kind are a delicacy among my people and you look ripe for a good meal." The make Destroyer said while licking his lips.

Xeron had enough of the hostile standoff between her team and former team. "Alright enough! Sly, Scar, Quill and his team are not our enemies, unfortunately. They don't harm or kill innocent people; they protect them."

Sly and Scar looked at each other before slowly lowering their weapons, making the Guardians do the same before the teams separated from each other. "What are you and your team doing here, Quill?" Nebula asked,

Quill continued to glare at Nebula before replying. "We received an SOS call from this planet. A scientist on the run from two hostile forces named Professor Honeycutt had requested help and transportation offworld. We came here to help him. Have you, Xeron and your new 'friends' seen him, Nebula?"

The Fugitoid walked up to the opposing teams. "You're looking at him. I'm Professor Huneycutt." He told the Guardians hesitantly.

The Guardians were shocked at seeing that the scientist they were looking for was a robot. "I am Groot."

"You said it, buddy. Wasn't expecting this either." Rocket said, understanding his tree friend.

But before they could talk any further, they heard a voice from behind. "Halt and surrender! By order of General Blanque, the Fugitoid and four Anti-Heros heads are Federation property!" A Federation trooper said, with a large squadron of troops behind him.

Scar looked at the Guardians "You idiots! You led the Federation scum right to us!" He snapped angrily.

The Anti-Heros and Guardians prepared for a fight as the Federation fired upon them. The Fugitoid got inside as the 2 teams were fighting the troops. While the Guardians were knocking out their enemies, the Anti-Heros were killing theirs, much to the disapproval of the Guardians. When just one more trooper was left, Nebula caught up with him and stabbed him through the heart, alongside Xeron.

"Damn it, Nebula! You and Xeron still are nothing but homicidal killers! When are you both going to learn that killing is not justice, even for the purest of evil?!" Gamora yelled, trying to get through to her sister.

"Shut the hell up, Gamora! It's you and your team that don't get it. You Guardians spare the pure evil monsters that want nothing more than to hurt the innocent, Xeron and I don't! Our way is much more effective than your way."

"Yes. And just because you let your enemies live, doesn't mean your hands are free of innocent blood. You spare even the purest of evil monsters and they just break out of whatever prison you send them to and do the same thing over again or something far worse, and that makes you just as responsible for every innocent life those monsters take." Sly said.

"What would someone raised by the most brutal hunters in the universe know about having blood on their hands? You're no different than Thanos, Ronan or any other jackass that we've taken down." Quill told Sly, getting a punch in the face by Scar.

"Never… ever compare us to Thanos, ever again!" The Yautja threatened.

"Nebula and I were right to leave you lowlifes when we did. You're too blind to see that your way doesn't ever work. And we're not just friends anymore. Nebula and I are much more now." Xeron said with a smirk.

"And what is that, Xeron, besides a pair of killers?" Drax asked his former friend.

"Why don't we show you?" Nebula asked before pulling Xeron into a deep kiss, which the blonde eagerly returned. The Guardians were completely shocked at seeing the female assassins kissing passionately. Quill was stuttering, Drax and Gamora were shocked to their cores, having never seen such a thing in their lives. Groot and Rocket were greatly confused at seeing something like this, but Scar and Sly just smiled at their friends as they walked up to them, alongside professor Huneycutt.

The Assassin lovers separated and looked at the Guardians. "Was that proof enough for you, Drax, or would you like to see more?" Xeron asked.

When the Guardians didn't say anything, Nebula smirked. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse us, my team and I are leaving, with the professor." She said as they began to walk away, with professor Huneycutt following them.

"Nebula, you and Xeron were once Guardians. You can still rejoin us and fight for justice. Just stop killing and open your eyes." Gamora said, trying to get Nebula to take what she thought was her rightful place with the Guardians again.

The Anti-Heros stopped and Nebula turned to her ex-sister. "We told you once, Gamora. We're not Guardians, and we'd rather die than ever rejoin your so-called team after what you all did to Xeron. Besides, we have our own team now: these 2 Yautja hunters, and a few new friends as well." Nebula said, referring to Neyla, the Turtles, Splinter and the humans on Earth.

"All you've done is form your own version of Guardians, Xeron, that's who you and Nebula really are! If you can't see that, we will hand you and your friends to the Nova Corps!" Drax threatened.

"We won't get handed over without a fight, Drax!" Xeron said, prepared to battle her former friend.

"No time for that, babe. Let's get off this planet. And it seems the 'Guardians of the Galaxy' have provided us with a way offworld." Nebula said as she got out a device that could hack into the Guardian's ship and give her control of it, which she had secretly made when she and Xeron were with the Guardians.

Sly and Scar netted the Guardians and the ship's energy beam got them on the ship, which they took control of. Quill got free and used his jet boots to get to them before they could leave, getting on the cockpit. "You guys can't steal our ship! How are we supposed to get off this screwed up planet?!"

The Anti-Heros laughed at this. "Oh we're sure you guys will figure something out." Xeron said with a laugh.

"Bye bye, Quill!" Nebula said teasingly as she opened the cockpit and Sly netted him again. Nebula closed the cockpit and the Anti-Heros got off the planet with the Fugitoid.

 **Meanwhile with Lonae**

The double agent assistant went to a warehouse where the Triceraton commander Mozar was waiting. She went inside and Mozar spoke. "Do you have the information we discussed?"

"If you have the grease." Lonae countered.

"Look in the box." Mozar said.

Lonae walked up to the table and opened the box to reveal gold and gems enough for a lifetime. "Very impressive." She said before Mozar grabbed her by the wrists.

"First things first, my friend. My superiors are very interested in this Teleportal. Tell me everything you know about this Fugitoid. Everything!" Mozar told her.

"Only that he's being protected by 4 Anti-Heros. 2 of them are Yautja hunters and 1 of them is Nebula, the daughter of The Mad Titan himself.

"Thanos? What does he want with the Fugitoid?"

"I don't think he knows about the Fugitoid. Nebula calls herself the former daughter of Thanos, which means she must be here of her own free will, if you've heard about her new reputation." Lonea explained.

"I have. Then perhaps we won't have to worry about Thanos interfering. That's the last thing I want. Now, the information." Mozar snarled.

After Lonea gave Mozar the information she wanted Mozar to know, she took the gems, got away from the meeting place, and secretly contacted Nebula. While Lonea was a member of the Federation and a spy for the Triceratons, she was secretly Nebula's informant after she had saved her life from Thanos's servants years ago. Since then, she had sworn her undying loyalty to her.

"Nebula, my friend, you should know that the Federation have placed the order to have the heads of you and your friends brought to Blanque as an example. Also, I told the Triceraton commander, Mozar only what I wanted him to know. But I didn't tell him your location. Hopefully they'll run into each other and start fighting. It'll give you enough time to get out of this Galaxy." Lonea reported.

" _We'll deal with Blanque and the Triceratons if it comes to that, Lonea. In the meantime, I've transferred a lot of units into your account. If you have transportation, get off D'Hoonib and find a safe place to go. If you know about a planet called earth, head there and contact me when you're safe._

"I will. I've already packed my things and I'm headed to home to get off the planet now. I'll contact you when I get to Earth." Lonea said as she broke off contact and headed home to leave the planet in a ship that both the Federation and Triceratons could not track. Once she was off D'Hoonib, she prepared a wormhole that would directly take her to Earth. Nebula had given her The location of where she lived on Earth a few months ago so she'd have no problem finding her new temporary home.

 **Later with the Anti-Heros**

Nebula piloted the ship to her secret hideout that was far away from Federation territory. Once at the hideout, she activated the security system and they sat down in the main room. "I know it isn't exactly the lair, but we should be safe here for now." Nebula said.

"It's okay, Nebula. Since we're going to be here for a while, I think we should explain to professor Huneycutt how we came to be here." Sly said.

"That would be great, Sly. I'm very eager to hear your origin and how you came to my rescue." Huneycutt said anxiously.

"Scar, Sly, why don't you guys explain everything to our new friend. I want to talk with Nebula in private." Xeron said, looking at her girlfriend with a smile.

"Alright, babe. There's a private bedroom to your right. And there's some refreshments to the left, guys. Enjoy the story, Professor." Nebula said, taking Xeron by the hand and leading her to the bedroom.

When they got to the room, Nebula closed the door and Xeron locked it. "Sorry for locking the door, my love. I didn't want to spoil the surprise."

"W-what surprise?"

Xeron smiled seductively and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "This." Xeron then kissed Nebula deeply, surprising Nebula before she kissed back and moaned into the kiss.

After they separated, Xeron put her girlfriend's hand on her right breast, startling Nebula. "Whoa, Xeron, don't you think this is a bit too soon?"

"No, my beautiful Nebula. This is your way of paying me back for reuniting you with your mother's necklace. I've read that earthling women who are lesbians have intimacy for pleasure. And I think it's time for us to experience it for ourselves." Xeron said gently as she took her top, revealing her breasts to her girlfriend. "What do you think?"

"T-they're perfect, Xeron, but I've never had intimacy before once in my life. I won't know what to do." Nebula said as she slowly took off her bottom clothes.

"Well, I can help with that. During our time in the lair I found a 'magazine' that ive kept hidden from the others. It is about how lesbians pleasure each other. I'll show you what I learned from it, just follow my lead and you'll be fine." Xeron said as she took off the rest of her clothes, leaving them both completely naked. Xeron looked her Nebula's body, admiring everything from her breasts to her pussy. Nebula blushed at being seen like this but Xeron was becoming aroused.

"Don't be embarrassed, my love. I can't help but look at your body. It's the most perfect I've ever seen." Xeron then put Nebula on the bed and got on top of her lover. She then kissed her long and deep, making them both moan in each other's mouths.

When they finally separated, Xeron kissed Nebula's neck and played with her right breast before using her tongue to lick her left nipple, making her moan in pleasure. "Oh Xeron, I love this. Oh yeah." Nebula moaned softly as Xeron kissed her way down to her navel, licking it gently before going down to Nebula's pussy.

"What a lovely flower you have, my sweet Nebula. Looks like I've found the right girl." Xeron seductively said before she began to eat her girlfriend out.

"Oh Xeron, yes. I love what you're doing to me! I love you! I love you, babe!" Nebula moaned in pure bliss at feeling her pussy getting eaten out by her Xeron. She never imagined feeling this kind of pleasure in her lifetime, let alone by another female, but she was clearly enjoying it.

Xeron licked every spot she could inside her Nebula, making sure she felt nothing but pure bliss. Within a few minutes, Nebula finally climaxed, sending her juices inside Xeron's mouth, which she swallowed every drop of. After making sure that her Nebula was clean, she came back up and kissed her deeply before they separated. "How was that, babe?"

"Huff...Huff… that felt amazing, Xeron. I've never felt anything that pleasurable before." Nebula said as she calmed down from her high. "But now it's my turn to pleasure you like you pleasured me." Nebula said before she flipped them over so she was on top. She looked at Xeron's body the same way Xeron had hers and was becoming aroused the same way as well.

"I know I'm not much but-" Xeron was cut off by a passionate kiss from Nebula.

"You're perfect, babe." Nebula said sweetly as they kissed lustfully. After some time, Nebula broke the kiss and began to kiss and lick Xeron's neck, making her feel pleasure she never felt before. Nebula began to kiss down to Xeron's breasts and licked her left nipple while playing with her other breast.

"Oh yes, my love! I love this feeling of pleasure. Oh yes!" Xeron moaned while holding onto her Nebula.

Nebula kissed down her Xeron's beautiful body, licking her navel until she put her legs on her shoulders. "The fun's just beginning, babe." She said seductively before starting to kiss and lick her girlfriend's pussy, using the same technique Xeron used on her.

"Oh yes, Nebula! Eat my pussy! Don't stop!" Xeron moaned as he held on to Nebula's head to keep her in place. Having never felt such pleasure before, it didn't take long for Xeron to reach her climax, sending her juices into Nebula's mouth, which the former daughter of Thanos swallowed every drop of. Nebula then crawled up to her Xeron and kissed her deeply. "Do you like that, babe?"

"It was perfect, my love, but I have something in mind that will give us both great pleasure." Xeron said as she moved Nebula on her back and and sat down, slide her left leg under Nebula's right leg and her right on top of her left. She crawled closer until the lover's pussies were touching. "Follow me, baby. We both must work to feel the greatest pleasure of lesbian sex." Xeron said seductively as she rubbed her pussy against her lover's.

Nebula felt pure pleasure from this new sensation and quickly moved along with her Xeron. "Oh baby. This feels so good! Uhh, ohhh yeah!" The Assassin lovers got a perfect rhythm going and thrusted even faster into each other, feeling the greatest pleasure they ever felt in their lives.

Xeron felt her final climax coming and she hugged her girlfriend close to her and rubbed her pussy a little harder into her Nebula's pussy. "Oh baby! I think I'm going to cum!"

"Huff…Huff...Huff, yes! I wanna cum with you, Xeron, baby!" Nebula moaned as she and her lover finally reached their final climax, sending their juices on the bedsheets and a little on each other's pussies. When their orgasms finally stopped, Nebula collapsed onto the pillows, with her Xeron hugged on top of her.

Xeron then looked at her exhausted lover and deeply kissed her before they separated for air. "Huff, Huff, Huff, that… was amazing, babe. I've never felt anything like that before."

"That...was the greatest thing I've ever done, baby. I'm glad it was with you." Nebula said as Xeron pulled the covers over them.

"Myself as well, Nebula. I've been waiting to do this with you for months now. But I think it's best to keep this a secret from the others, especially the Turtles. We don't want them to bug us about this for the rest of our lives. We can tell them we're together, but the intimate parts are only for us to know. Good thing these walls are soundproof. Wouldn't want to freak Sly, Scar and the professor out."

"Indeed, babe, maybe when Angel is a little older, we can give her, as earthlings say, "The Talk" She did say that she is a lesbian as well. But we can't let her do anything with her girlfriend until she's a little older. Maybe a little bit of kissing since I've read that's what girls her age do, but no intimacy until she's at least 17 or 18." Nebula said, wanting to eventually teach her student something new in the eventual future.

"That's fair, my love. Well, let's get some rest. What we just did took a lot out of me." Xeron said as she gave her girlfriend and lover a gentle kiss and snuggled up close with her as they went to sleep.

 **A few hours later**

The Assassin lovers woke up and got out of the bed. After they went to the bathroom and washed up, they went to the main room and saw their friends talking with each other. "Hey, guys. How'd it go?" Nebula asked with a smile.

"It went well, Nebula. We told the professor everything about our origins, including our friends on Earth." Scar said.

"Indeed. And I must say that your story was very entertaining and a little bit extreme on some parts and had great tragedy in it as well. You all have my deepest sympathies for your losses." Huneycutt said.

"What are we going to do now, Sly? We can't stay here for much longer." Xeron told her team leader.

"We're going to stay here until the professor can build his Teleportal device. He agreed to build it to send us back to Earth. Once it sends us back, it'll destroy itself so that the Federation and Triceratons can't use it for their war." Sly explained.

"That's great news, Sly. We'll get back to Earth a whole lot faster that way. " Nebula said.

"So if the plan is to succeed, we must begin to build the device now." Scar said before the main door was suddenly blew open and a Triceraton squad, led by Commander Mozar busted in from all sides and pointed their laser guns at the Anti-Heros.

"I wouldn't try to fight if I were you, not if you don't want to endanger your robot friend." Mozar said with a snarl.

The Anti-Heros looked around and saw that they were outnumbered and while it was against their nature and code, they had no choice if they wanted to get back to Earth with the professor. They slowly gave the Triceratons their weapons and armor and put their hands up. "One question, Dinosaur: how'd you find us. This hideout was kept secret that not even Thanos knew about it." Sly wondered.

"Why don't you ask the owners of the ship you stole?" Mozar asked with a smirk as the Guardians of the Galaxy revealed themselves.

"What the hell? How'd you know about this place, Gamora?" Nebula asked with a glare at her ex-sister, who glared back.

"Don't be surprised, sister. I've known about your little hideout for years. You never could keep something like this a secret from me."

"As for why: these dinosaurs paid us a lot of units to lead them to you. But we mostly came here for our ship." Quill said.

The Triceraton led the Anti-Heros to their ship and took off, with the Guardians watching. Nebula looked out the window of the ship and turned to the Triceraton commander. "Before you imprison us, there's something I would like to do first, with your permission, Commander."

Mozar thought for a minute. "No tricks." He told her as he signaled one of the soldiers to let her go. Nebula pulled out a detonator and used it to detonate the secret explosive she had put inside the ship, blowing it up completely and making the Anti-Heros smirk. "Well, that was… a little amusing. But it isn't my problem." The Triceraton commander said as his scout ship entered a wormhole.

The Guardians of the Galaxy watched as their ship and home was destroyed in a fiery blaze. "RRRRAAAHH, NEBULAAAAAAA!" Gamora roared in fury, along with the other Guardians.

"Great, now thanks to that psychotic sister of yours and her team of killers, we're stuck here now." Rocket complained.

"We'll get payback for what they did to us, Rocket, but in the meantime, we'll just have to stay here until the Nova Corps come for us." Quill said as he contacted his friend in the Nova Corps.

The Guardians went inside the hideout and Quill and Gamora went to the bedroom to get some rest while the others fought over a place to sleep. When Rocket came into the room, he smelled something. "Geez, it smells like someone went at it in here." The Raccoon Guardian said as he went to the bed and rubbed the sheets, getting a strange wet substance on his hand. "What the flarg is this stuff?"

"Um, Rocket, I think you got love juice on your hand." Quill said with a weirded out face. "But... who's it it?"

"Well, Gamora's psychotic sister and Drax's female counterpart, Xeron did kiss when we ran into them on that screwed up planet." Rocket said, realizing that must have been the only conclusion.

Gamora's face suddenly turned into complete shock. "A-are... you s-saying that… Nebula and Xeron...had sex in that bed?l" she asked.

"Well, I don't see her messing around with them Yautja hunters or that robot, so I guess they did." Quill said, making Gamora fade.

"Geez, something you said, Quill?" Rocket asked sarcastically.

 **Meanwhile on the Triceraton scout ship**

The ship landed in a warship and was headed to the Triceraton Homeworld. The Anti-Heros and professor Huneycutt were brought to the bridge and Mozar greeted them properly. "I believe introductions are in order. I am Commander Mozar. It is an honor to meet you all, Sly Cooper, Scar, Nebula, former daughter of Thanos, Xeron the Destroyer, and Professor Huneycutt."

"Wait, how did you know who I am, and my friends?" Huneycutt wondered.

"We learned your identities from a spy inside the Federation, the aid of General Blanque. And we've heard about your friends from their similar reputation across the Galaxy." Mozar answered. "We know you hold the secret of the ultimate weapon inside that robot brain of yours. And the Triceraton Republic will have it, one way or another."

"Over our dead bodies, Mozar, or better yet, yours." Nebula threatened.

"I see your new reputation precedes you, Nebula. I feared that we would have to face retaliation from your former father, until we found out that you betrayed him." Mozar said, having known about the Mad Titan and his daughters for years.

"I was _never_ his daughter, despite what you and the galaxy think." Nebula told the Commander.

"I see. I trust that you and your friends won't need any breathing devices?"

"No. Our training enables us to breathe almost anything, including nitrogen and sulfur." Scar explained.

"Good. Because we are here. Behind the Triceraton Homeworld. Glorious, is it not?" Mozar said as he showed them the Triceraton mothership, which was a lot bigger than the ship they were on. "Guards, send them to the prison ship." Mozar ordered as the guards took the Anti-Heros away. He then turned to professor Huneycutt. *Come. The High council awaits."

 **In the Triceraton High council chambers**

"I can offer you protection from your Federation pursuers, plus full rights as a citizen of the Triceraton Republic. You need no longer be a Fugitive robot." The ruthless, hypocritical Prime Leader of the Triceraton Republic, Zanramon offered professor Huneycutt.

"That's very kind of you, Prime Leader Zanramon. But I cannot in good conscience build a device that could be used for such destructive purposes." Huneycutt said, refusing to be responsible for the destruction and death that would happen if the Teleportal was built.

Zanramon banged on the table. "You will be crushed into submission!" He threatened but caught himself and calmed down. "I mean, my friend, The Triceraton Republic only seeks stability, not conquest. Your Teleportal will be a weapon of peace, not war."

"I only wish I could believe that." Huneycutt said.

"Prime Leader, perhaps seeing his friends suffer will convince him." A guard suggested as he showed his leader holograms the the Anti-Heros.

"Hmm, judging by the armor, those 2 look like Yautja hunters. But who is this blue-skinned female?" Zanramon asked as he eyed Nebula.

"Well, she is Nebula, former daughter of the Mad Titan, Thanos. But recently she's been gaining a new reputation as an Anti-Hero with this other female. The Yautja hunters must have teamed up with them." The Guard explained.

"Hmm, Thanos, Thanos, I'm familiar with that name. Put them in prison for now and bring me the file on these 'Anti-Heros' and why they're here." Zanramon ordered before looking at the Fugitoid. "You have 1 orbital cycle to begin work on your Teleportal. If you refuse, your friends will be executed."

"I wouldn't recommend that. My friends are quite dangerous and lethal. They'll more than likely kill most of the vile population here." Huneycutt said thinking he could smirk if he still had his human body.

"We'll see about that." Zanramon said.

 **Later in the prison ship**

The Anti-Heros were brought to the prison and we're taken to the cuff room. While going, they saw another prisoner being taken to what he called 'The Games.' "What are these so-called games?" Nebula asked the guard.

"Prey you never find out, daughter of Thanos." They got to the cuff room and the Anti-Heros were shackled and had security symbols put on them. "Get inside, scum." The guard ordered before have was kneed in the chest by Sly.

"I don't think so, dinosaur!" Sly told him before the guard used a key card to shock him, getting him into the cell with his team.

"Oh your going to pay for that one, Triceraton fool." Scar threatened.

"We'll see about that, Yautja." He said as the cell door closed.

 **The next day**

The cell doors opened up for lunchtime and all the prisoners stepped out of their cells, including the Anti-Heros. "Move it out. Chow time." The lead guard ordered.

The Anti-Heros went to the cafeteria but the pink muscled prisoner named Rynokk walked up to Nebula. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Thanos' other daughter. I'm going to have some real fun with you." He said as he squeezed her cheek, earning a elbow to the chest, and a kick to the left knee, making him fall to his knees.

"Let's make something clear, boys: me and my friends here are the ones that aren't to be messed with in here. You guys ever break that rule, we slaughter you were you stand!" Nebula threatened as she swap-kicked Rynokk in the throat, making him fall to the floor.

"I'd listen to our friend here if we were any of you. If you all are aware of what me and my brother are, you'll know that we don't have the slightest bit of mercy when it comes to killing." Sly said as he walked up to Rynokk, punched deep into his midsection and pulled his spine from his body, killing him. "Let him be an example."

The guard leader zapped Sly and Nebula with his key card, but they beared the pain until the electrocution stopped. "Hmm, these Anti-Heros have spunk. They'll make great candidates for the Games."

 **Meanwhile with the Fugitoid**

Huneycutt was beginning work on the Teleportal device when he suddenly stopped and swiped the equipment, making the guards point their guns at him. "Oh what am I to do? If I build the Teleportal, I can help the Anti-Heros return to Earth. However, I can't let it fall into the Triceraton's hands. But I can't just abandon my friends. I should've never designed the Teleportal device in the first place."

 **Later with the Anti-Heros**

They were taken back to their cell and Sly pulled out the lead guard's key card. He pressed the button, making their security bands fall off their arms. He then opened the cell door and they stepped into the Hall. "Only 5 seconds until the door shuts again." He said.

Let's go." Nebula said as they rushed to the door and successfully got past it before it closed. "Time for Phase 2"

 **Meanwhile with the Fugitoid**

Zanramon came into the lab and spoke to Huneycutt. "You've sure picked the wrong group of friends, professor." He said as he showed the Fugitoid hologram of the Anti-Heros and a list of crimes that they've been involved in over the years, including Nebula's. "These 2 Yautja hunters are 2 of the most dangerous beings in the Galaxy, being involved in the murders of the most dangerous criminals in the Galaxy. And the blue-skinned female is an adopted daughter of Thanos, the Mad Titan himself."

"Sly and Scar are killers but they have only killed the most evil of criminals to avenge the innocent people they prey upon. And Nebula may have been what the Galaxy still thinks she is, but she has long-since betrayed Thanos and only kills the most evil of the Galaxy for the same reason the Yautja hunters do. As far as I'm concerned, they're heros. Anti-Heros, maybe, but still heros in my eyes." Huneycutt said, defending his friends.

"Then you get to watch as your new friends are executed before your very eyes. You could have saved them." He said as he brought up the image of the Anti-Heros' cell but saw that they were gone. "What? Guards!"

 **Back with the Anti-Heros**

They had managed to get to the main area of the prison and were waiting for the alarm, which didn't take long as the guards came out as a searchlight shined on them. "Looks like everything is going according to plan." Scar said.

"Subdue the prisoners!" The guard leader ordered.

The other guard tried to shock them but realized that the security band wasn't on their arms. "Your little shock device won't work. Let's hurt them really badly." Xeron said as the Anti-Heros engaged the guards, only hurting them enough to be sent off to the Games. In a matter of minutes, the guards were all defeated until more of them with laser guns shot them, knocking them out.

"Ship them off to the Games!" The guard leader ordered.

After a ship landed, the Anti-Heros were put on a transportation ship and we're taken to the ship that held the Triceraton arena. The Anti-Heros then walked into the arena and we're greeted by a big purple monster with tentacles. "They think a monster like that can kill us?" Scar asked, knowing he's face similar monsters before.

"Maybe. But we've face bigger and more monstrous creatures before, brother. Let's give the crowd a good show." Sly said.

"I'm so gonna enjoy this." Nebula said with a smirk.

"Myself as well, babe." Xeron said as she kissed her girlfriend.

 **Meanwhile**

Zanramon walked up to Huneycutt. "Looks like your friends aren't going to make it. However, if you build the Teleportal device for me, I could stop the match, set them free."

"Never!" Huneycutt said, but was still concerned about his friends.

 **Back with the Anti-Heros**

"I don't think that our normal methods won't work against this creature, but that statue should be enough to kill it." Sly and as the creature began to attack, but the Anti-Heros jumped out of the way and began to run towards the statue, with the creature on their tails. "When I say jump...jump!" Sly told his team back-flipped behind the monster, making it crash into the statue of Zanramon and making it fall on the creature, killing it and striking a blow to Zanramon's ego.

The crowd cheered for them. "Anti-Heros! Anti-Heros! Anti-Heros!"

 **Back with the Fugitoid**

"Boo-yah **,** as the boys would say. It seems you underestimate my friends, Zanramon." Huneycutt told the angry prime leader.

"I want those vile freaks destroyed!" Zanramon said but stopped when he heard the crowd's cheer. "No, wait. I have something better in mind. Something profoundly cruel." He said with an evil smile.

The Anti-Heros were forced into a trap door and we're sent below. When they landed, they saw more gladiators, including a Triceraton. "Great. Another kind of prison." Nebula said.

"Which is why we need to find a way out of here." Sly said as the other gladiators walked up to them.

"There's only way out of here, Yautja, and you'll find it soon enough." The green gladiator said with a laugh.

" _These new warriors are intriguing, but even so, they are slaves like the rest if us._ " The Triceraton known as Traxamis thought. "You new ones will not live to see tomorrow's Dawn. The Games will be the end of us all."

"Who is the Triceraton there?" Xeron wondered.

"He is Traxamis, the undefeated champion of the Games. You would be wise to treat him with respect." Another gladiator told them.

Suddenly, a light shined on them all. Listen up, meat! Tonight you shall have the honor of fighting for the amusement of our beloved Prime leader. Understand?" A one-horned Triceraton named Gruell told everyone.

"Yes, Master Gruell." The gladiators said.

"We call no one 'Master' but our Sensei." Scar said defiant.

"Then you 4 can be my new practice dummies." Gruell said as he tried to whip Scar but he easily caught it and pulled the sadistic Triceraton to him, kicking him into the purple slime. He then got out and looked angry. Slaves, destroy them!"

The gladiators, including Traxamis advanced on the Anti-Heros. "Traxamis is mine." Sly told his team.

"Fine with me, Sly." Xeron said as she, Nebula and Scar engaged the other gladiators.

Traxamis advanced on Sly and they circled around each other. "Don't think because you're the champion of these 'games' makes you think that I am weak, Traxamis."

"I could say the same thing to you, alien." Traxamis said as he charged for an attack. Sly jumped into the air and swap-kicked the Triceraton gladiator, sending him back before he got back up and walked back to the raccoon hunter and tried to right cross punch him but he blocked it and landed a punch of his own, but Traxamis managed to grab Sly by the tail, pull him to him and land an elbow, knee and kick to the raccoon's chest and face. Sly recovered from the blows, ran to Traxamis and jumped over the Triceraton, landing a flip-knee and left swap-kick to Traxamis' face and midsection, sending him back a few feet.

Traxamis got back up and spoke to the raccoon hunter. "You are indeed a great warrior and a worthy opponent. What race are you from?"

"I was born on a planet called Earth, but was raised by the Yautja hunters. While I'm not of their species, the Yautja are my true race and I am honored to call their planet my home." Sly said, humbly.

"So that is the technique of your skills. I must say that you have a superb fighting technique, honorable Yautja." Traxamis complemented with a smile.

"Your fighting style is superb as well, Traxamis. I can tell that you are indeed a very honorable warrior." Sly complemented back.

"I was... and still am an honorable warrior." Traxamis said softly, which didn't go unnoticed by the raccoon hunter, who could tell by the sadness in his voice that something tragic or terrible must have happened to him.

The 2 honorable warriors continued to fight honorably, being evenly matched and trading blow for blow until Sly managed to get the upper hand and land 3 roundhouse kicks to the honorable Triceraton, sending him down to the ground. "Go ahead, hunter, finish me. It is your right as winner, and you would be doing this slave a favor. At least I had one last honorable fight." Traxamis said, accepting defeat with honor.

Instead of going for a killing blow, Sly offered the honorable Triceraton his hand to help him stand, which he gladly and respectfully accepted. "You fought well, Traxamis, and for that, I thank you." Sly said as he looked to see that his team and beaten the other gladiators.

The other Anti-Heros and gladiators watched the display of honor, making them smile at the 2 honorable warriors. But Gruell didn't like it at all. "Guards, seize them, all of them!"

This time, The Anti-Heros and gladiators all stood together to combat the guards, who were no match for their combined strength. After defeating them, Nebula walked up to Gruell and plunged her fist into the sadistic Triceraton and pulled out his spine from the tail to his head, killing him. "Thought I'd put this slime out of your misery, my gladiator friends." She said with a smile.

 **Later at lunch**

The guards had recovered and had gotten rid of Gruell's corpse. Once that was done, they served the Anti-Heros and gladiators their lunch, which was yellow alien food. Traxamis saw the Anti-Heros speaking of a plan to free professor Huneycutt and walked to their table. "Would you mind if I sit with you?"

"The honor is ours, Traxamis." Sly said humbly.

Traxamis sat down. "Thank you, Raccoon hunter. You have reminded me of what it was like to fight with honor. If it is alright, I would like to know who you all are and how you came to be here."

"We'll tell you, Traxamis, but we'd like to know how an honorable warrior such as yourself came to be locked up like this." Sly humbly requested.

"Well, since you have reminded me of honor, I will gladly and respectfully tell you." Traxamis then told the Anti-Heros his story. He explained how he once was an honorable warrior in the Triceraton Republic and how the rest of his race were also honorable as well...until they lost their way after their ruthless leader, Zanramon became the ruler of their home world. Traxamis explained how he had declared that their race should remember their old way of life and code of honor...and was banned a traitor by the tyrant.

By the end of the story, the Anti-Heros growled in hatred for the ruthless tyrant; how he simply chose to disregard Traxamis and their races beliefs and turning a once honorable race into destructive invaders. "That ruthless fool! We'll kill him for all he's done!" Scar said.

"Zanramon will get what's coming to him, honorable Yautja. That is my promise. But now that I've told you my story, it is your turn now" Traxamis said as he finished his food.

"Indeed it is... my friend." Sly said, making Traxamis smile.

The Anti-Heros then told Traxamis about their origins. For Sly and Scar, they told him about Sly's tragical loss of his biological parents and how he was found by Scarface and was raised by the Yautja hunters and how Sly had gotten his revenge years later. They had also told him about Neyla and why she wasn't with them, which the honorable Triceraton sympathized with. They even told him about the Turtles and Splinter, April, Casey and Angel, which intrigued him.

"I must admit that I have heard tales of the Yautja hunters. And from what I have seen from the 2 of you, it seems the tales are true. But I've also heard about 3 specific hunters who are the strongest of all of them."

"You're looking at 2 of them now, Traxamis. Sly and I are the most powerful and honorable hunters of our clan and race. But unfortunately, Neyla, my adopted sister was greatly injured during our last battle with the Shredder. But new friends are healing her back on Earth." Scar explained, surprising the Triceraton.

When it was time for Nebula to tell her story, she reluctantly agreed with encouragement from her team and Xeron, who held her hand. She then told Traxamis about her tragic past at the hands of Thanos and Gamora and how she was the former daughter of the Mad Titan. "I've done so many horrible things when I served my 'father' and now I'm trying to make things right.

Traxamis placed a gentle hand on the former daughter of Thanos' shoulder. "I understand that desire all too well, Nebula. For it is the same desire I seek. I've long-wished to replace Zanramon and return my race to the honorable warriors we once were."

Nebula smiled. "We have the same goal, Traxamis. If there's anyone who deserves to be sent to hell, it's Zanramon and Blanque."

"But if you plan to escape with your friend, please promise me that you won't kill any of the Triceratons unless you absolutely have to. There's been enough blood spilled in this senseless war." Traxamis pleaded.

The Anti-Heros knew that it was against their nature to spare their enemies but also knew that the Federation and Triceraton soldiers were being led down a path to their inevitable extinction by 2 dictators who wanted nothing more than war and bloodshed. And if they weren't killed, they'd just continue their war and leave rivers of innocent blood in their wake, including their own citizens and eventually Yautja Prime and the Turtle's Earth.

"We swear on our honor that we will not kill any of the Triceraton soldiers unless necessary, Traxamis." Sly said, along with his team.

"Thank you, my friends." Traxamis said with a smile.

 **Meanwhile with General Blanque**

"Sir, we searched 142 sectors before we even found a trace of the Triceraton homeworlds, but finally, we have them sighted." One of Blanque's soldiers reported.

"How about Lonea? Has there been any word of her whereabouts?" Blanque asked, wondering where his assistant had disappeared to.

"No sir. We've found no trace of her on D'Hoonib or any Planet in our territories."

"No matter. We leave immediately. If the Triceratons get the Fugitoid to build the Teleportal device, those horned monsters will use it to destroy us. We have to get that Fugitoid back, or die trying." Blanque said as his fleet entered a wormhole.

 **Back at the Triceraton arena**

Zanramon stood at the watching post of the arena as the crowd cheered. He then turned to Mozar. "Commander, bring the Fugitoid here. I think we could persuade him to build the Teleportal device if he has to witness the demise of his friends first hand."

"Yes, Prime leader."

 **With the Anti-Heros and Traxamis**

The guards took the warriors and gladiators to the area that would take them up to the arena. Traxamis put a wrapped cloth down. "I still have friends in the Triceraton armed forces. I managed to get these for you, my friends." He said as he unwrapped the cloth, revealing the Anti-Heros weapons and Yautja gauntlets.

Sly and Scar donned their Gauntlets suited up in their armor. After that, they donned their weapons. "Thanks, Traxamis. You're now a close friend and ally." Scar said.

"That's not all, Traxamis. Tonight, you and your gladiators will escape. We'll cause a distraction and while that happens, you and the rest of the gladiators find the closest ship you can find and get away from the Triceraton homeworld while you can. If the Triceratons are going to get back to being what they used to be, you need to stay alive." Xeron said.

"I will, my friends. You have great honor, and I will find a way to repay you for everything you've done for us." Traxamis said as they got to the arena floor to hear the cheer of the crowd. They then looked at Zanramon, who addressed the crowd.

"I am proud to lead the Triceraton republic, and I am also proad to give you this day of Games! And with very special challengers: the strongest of the Yautja hunters, Sly Cooper and his adopted brother, Scar! And one very special challenger who will finally get her ultimate punishment for her crimes against the galaxy, the 2nd most dangerous woman in the universe, the other daughter of Thanos, NEBULA! And her recent companion: Xeron the Destroyer!like" Zanramon to the crowd as professor Huneycutt was walking up to him. "Ah, professor Huneycutt, just in time for the fighting."

Huneycutt saw that his Anti-Hero friends were about to fight with the gladiators. "This is barbaric."

"Tonight's special event will be all gladiators against the 4 most lethal Anti-Heros in the universe!" .

"No." Huneycutt said, concerned about his friends.

"Yes. Unless you construct the Teleportal device for me." Zanramon threatened.

"No!" Huneycutt said, defiant.

"Then let the games begin!" Zanramon ordered.

"No! We will not fight! We will no longer die to amuse the prime leader! His days are now numbered! Mark my words, Zanramon, my new Anti-Hero friends have killed Gruell and will one day, kill you! Until that day, live in fear!" Traxamis told the entire crowd.

"What? Guards, seize them!" Zanramon ordered.

The guards then blasted at the gladiators, sending them into the holding cell. "Good luck, my friends. We shall meet again!" Traxamis said as the door closed, much to the Anti-Heros anger.

"You will die for that, Zanramon. My friends will one day make sure of it!" Huneycutt said, getting a growl from the angry prime leader.

"We shall see, professor! Introducing Mozaram and his all-star team!" Zanramon told the crowd as Monzaram and his team came out.

"Wow. Wgat a very special treat! The 2 most dangerous Yautja and the other daughter of Thanos against our never- losing team of champions!" One of the announcers said, trilled at seeing such a rare fight.

The ant got ready for battle and got out their weapons. "Let's give them a great show." Sly told his team.

"With pleasure, brother." Scar said. They engaged the Triceraton all-star team and we're easily defeating them, with Sly defeating Mozaram, much to the announcers and the crowd's amazement, who said that they fought like Triceratons.

Zanramon declared that the Anti-Heros were to be executed for defeating the all-star team, but the crowd demanded that they be spared. "Something tells me Zanramon won't let us live." Xeron said.

"Then we won't leave it up to him, babe." Nebula said as she jumped on one of the flying vehicles, threw the Triceraton pilot out, took control of it and got her friends. She then took the vehicle to Zanramon's watch area while being chased by the guards.

When the Anti-Heros got close to Zanramon's watch area, they jumped out of the vehicle and Sly put his Glaive to Zanramon's neck as the guards pointed their weapons at them.

"Drop your weapons or your leader will die! And you should know by our reputation that we mean what we say." Scar demanded, growling in Zanramon's face."

"Y-you'll never get out of here. They'll kill you!" Zanramon said in fear.

"Not before you die first!" Sly threatened.

"Drop your weapons or your leader dies!" Nebula warned the guards.

"D-do as they say." Zanramon ordered his guards, making them do just that.

Scar shot the screen with his plasmacaster and turned to his brother. "We'll take Zanramon hostage and make him lead us to professor Huneycutt's lab here."

"Excellent suggested, Scar. Move, tyrant!" Sly told Zanramon while shoving him forward.

Xeron slashed through one of the guards, killing him. "That was an example of what we'll do to all of you. I trust you won't need another." Xeron said, making the guards back away. When they were far enough away, Sly and Scar used their plasmacasters to seal the way so that the Guards couldn't follow.

"Show us the fastest way to get to the professor's lab, now!" Nebula ordered the prime leader.

"A-as you wish, Nebula." Zanramon said as he opened a sucking hatch that took them directly to Huneycutt's lab. "You wanted fast, didn't you?"

"Shut up, bastard!" Xeron ordered.

"Scar, weld the door shut. Xeron and I will help professor Huneycutt gather the equipment for the Teleportal. Nebula, you have guard duty. If he tries anything, cut his head off." Sly told his team.

"With pleasure, Sly." Nebula said as she held her sword to Zanramon's neck.

"Excuse me, Sly. Are we going to do your original plan?" Huneycutt asked.

"Yes, professor. Once the Teleportal device is built, we can use it to return to Earth and after that, the Teleportal device will destroy itself so that the Federation and Triceratons can't use it." Sly answered.

"But should anything go wrong, if it seems we are going to be captured, you must swear on your honor that you will destroy me so that the Teleportal device can never be use against any innocent planets. Please promise me that." Huneycutt pleaded with his friend.

Sly and the others thought about it for a few seconds while Zanramon secretly contacted Mozar. "We promise you that we will do as you ask should anything go wrong, professor Huneycutt. But we'll do whatever it takes to make sure that it doesn't come to that." Nebula said.

"Excuse me, 'honorable prime leader' but where's the fastest ship you have that will get us out of here?" Sly asked while aiming his plasmacaster at Zanramon.

"You will have to take my personal cruiser in my private docking hanger." Zanramon told them while secretly telling Mozar as well. They got an a transportation device and used it to get to Zanramon's cruiser.

While they got in the bay, a strike team ambushed them. "You set us up, you lying 3-horned bastard!" Xeron yelled as she put her blade to the prime leader's neck. "Order them to stand down or you die!"

Zanramon stepped to the edge and put his hands up. "Stand down! I order you to-" he tried to order but was blasted off the hovercraft.

"Forget about him, let's get out of here." Sly said as they got inside Zanramon's cruiser and took the controls. The ship quickly got out of the bath and were pursued by 3 guards but they easily evaded them using the ships to their advantage.

"We'll, gentleman and ladies, it should be smooth sailing from this point." Huneycutt said before they saw the entire Triceraton fleet and were contacted by Mozar.

"Attention, professor Huneycutt, this is commander Mozar. Return to us at once or face the wrath of the Triceraton's fiercest warriors!" Mozar demanded.

"I don't like our choices." Nebula said as she pilotex the ship through an asteroid field while Sly and Scar took control of the guns and shot at the fighters, destroying them before they got out of the field.

"Master Splinter's told us that there's no greater weapon than the unexpected." Xeron said as she thought of her Sensei.

"I look forward to meeting this Master Splinter when we are on Earth. For now, I'd say the difficult part is over." Huneycutt said before he saw the Federation fleet come out of a wormhole.

Suddenly, General Blanque appeared on the contact screen. "Hello, professor Huneycutt. I believe you have something that belongs to me. Or rather you _are_ something that belongs to me."

"Our friend belongs to no one, Blanque! Not you, and certainly not Zanramon." Nebula told the evil general.

"I don't give a flarg who your adopted father is, Nebula. You nor your Yautja hunter friends can protect the Fugitoid." Blanque threatened as he broke off contact.

"How about we acquaint the general with some old friends?" Sly asked with dark humor.

"Excellent suggestion, brother. While they fight each other, we can build the Teleportal device on that planetary structure." Scar said pointing to the grey Planet with purple holes.

"I'll stay here and have a conversation with the 'good general and commander' maybe I can stall for more time. I'll get to you guys when the Teleportal device is built." Nebula said as she and Xeron put on suits that would let them breathe in space and would match their physical bodies.

The Anti-Heros led the pursuing Federation fighters to through the asteroid field right into the Triceraton fleet, making them fire upon each other as the cruiser got away from the fighting and landed. Blanque then contacted Mozar. "Mozar, what are you doing in this neutral sector?!"

"I could ask you the same question, General!" Mozar said.

"You wouldn't be hunting down a certain Fugitoid who recently escaped with the daughter of Thanos, would you?" Blanque asked.

"Hello, General Blanque and Commander Mozar, as you already know, my name is Nebula, former daughter of Thanos. I was hoping for a chat." Nebula said as she appeared on both screens.

"How did you know about Thanos' former daughter, Blanque? And about Huneycutt's escape?"

"You think we don't get Triceraton gladiators on D'Hoonib? It's our number 1 rated show. Wait. How did you know the Fugitoid is Huneycutt?" Blanque wondered.

"Why don't you ask your trusted aid?" Mozar asked with humor, exposing Lonea.

"What? Lonae's your spy?"

"No, Blanque, she's not your spy or Mozar's spy, she's mine. Your aid has been secretly working for me to get inside information on you and Zanramon. All it took was a lotta units, the gems Mozar gave her and me saving her life years ago. Since then she swore her undying loyalty to no one but me. The reason she gave Mozar so much information is because I told her to. The Triceraton's would have found out eventually anyway, so I told Lonea to speed up the process. Unfortunately for you, Blanque, she's gone somewhere where you'll never find her." Nebula revealed with a smirk.

"So all along, she was your spy and was using both Blanque and me to get what she wanted for you, Nebula? Hmm, very clever. I must say that I am very impressed." Mozar said with a smile and a chuckle while Blanque was extremely angry.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I demand an immediate hold fire!" Nebula demanded.

"Why should we do that, Nebula?" Mozar asked.

"Because if you fire us, you'll blow up professor Huneycutt and no one gets the Teleportal device. But I am willing to give him up, for a price. I want assurances from both sides that you won't fire on my team or each other."

"Agreed." Both military leaders said.

"Now why do I not believe neither one of you?" Nebula asked, knowing that they wouldn't keep their word because of their history.

"I assure you, Nebula, that the Triceraton Republic is honorable. And because I am beginning to like you and your team, I vow to not attack you. You have my word as a warrior." Mozar said honestly while Blanque secretly ordered his men to attack once they had the Teleportal device.

"Prove it to me, Mozar. I want to believe that you will keep your word, but I don't trust you." Nebula said.

"As you wish, Nebula. Men, hold off until I give the word, but if the Federation attacks, attack with everything we've got." Mozar ordered, making his troops stand down.

"Thank you, Commander Mozar. I'll be sure that you are repaid one day." Nebula said with a smile as she went outside and joined her girlfriend and team.

"Nebula, look, the Federation fighters are attacking!" Xeron said as she pointed at the approaching fighters.

"We bought enough time anyway. Let's get inside." Scar said as they all got inside and activating the Teleportal, but it didn't work and short-circuited.

"I'm guessing it wasn't supposed to do that." Sly said.

The Triceraton's attacked the Federation fighters, trying to give the Anti-Heros time to escape but one of the Federation fighters blow up Zanramon's cruiser. "This is outrageous! This proves that the Federation cannot be trusted! Nebula, I'll give you some time to get on our ship but you'll have to hurry." Mozar said.

The Federation fighters fired on the capsule, making the glass break. "Oh dear. I'm afraid there is no choice but to destroy me!" Huneycutt said as he brought out a EPM device from his hand and gave it to Sly. "Please, Sly, you must destroy me. If I get captured, the Teleportal device will fall into the hands of lunatics who will not hesitate to use it!"

"I-i can't." Sly said, not wanting to lose a friend like he lost his biological parents all those years ago.

"Sly, please. You swore on your honor, you all did." Huneycutt begged.

"Sly… give me the device. I-i'll do it." Xeron said as she gently took the device and was slowly putting her thumb on the button will sad eyes as her girlfriend and team watched with the same eyes.

Suddenly, a familiar blue light engulfed the Anti-Heros and Huneycutt. "How can this be? My Teleportal didn't work." Huneycutt said, confused.

"This isn't the Teleportal. It's...the Transmat." Scar said as they began to dematerialize.

"Looks like we're heading back to Earth, babe." Xeron said with a smile as she took Nebula's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"indeed, my Xeron. Thanks, Mozar!" Nebula said as they finished dematerializing and were headed back to Earth, where their friends were waiting.

 **There you go, guys, the Anti-Heros in Space chapter is finally complete. Next will be the Secret Origins episode. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	14. Secret Origins

**Here we go, guys, the Secret Origins chapter has begun. The Anti-Heros will be reunited with the Turtles, Neyla and Splinter and will learn the secrets of the Utroms, but they will also learn something from the past that will greatly hurt the Hunters, especially Sly. While unknown to them, their greatest and most hated enemy is back. To my friend, Eric Cortez, this is a day after Christmas present for you, buddy. Enjoy it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, guys.**

A familiar beam of light hit the T.C.R.I building and inside the Transmat chamber, the device rematerialized the Anti-Heros and the Fugitoid. "Well, never thought I'd be happy to go through that kind of transportation again." Nebula said as she and her team got off the device.

"Guys!" The familiar voices of the Turtles yelled as they ran to their friends and embraced them in a tight hug.

"Easy, Turtles, we're glad to see you, too." Sly said as he smiled.

"Hey, we're just happy that you're back." Mikey said as they separated.

"And Sly, Scar, there's someone else who's happy to see you, actually 2 someones." Leo said as he and his brothers stepped aside to reveal a fully healed and recovered Neyla and Master Splinter.

"Hello, my friends." Splinter said happily.

"Hello, Sly. Hello, Scar." Neyla said, happy to see her boyfriend and adopted brother again.

"Neyla!" Sly and Scar said as they ran and embraced the tigress hunter in a hug. When they separated, Sly and Neyla embraced in a deep kiss. After a few minutes, they separated and hugged tightly. "I'm so happy you're alright, Neyla."

"I am too, Sly. I was a bit worried when I got out of the healing chamber and you and Scar weren't there, but Leo explained that there was a crisis that was happening somewhere in the Galaxy that needed your attention. And judging from the robot, it looks like you were successful." Neyla said.

"I was worried about you as well, my friends. But I am glad that you are all safe." Splinter said as the Anti-Heros bowed to their Sensei.

"I'm glad you're okay, Sensei. We couldn't bear the thought of losing you and Neyla." Nebula said as she and Xeron hugged the wise rat gently, which he returned.

"So guys, what was it like in space? What'd you guys do out there?" Donnie asked, excited to hear about his friends adventure as his brothers surrounded them.

"Do not crowd them, my sons. I am sure that they will explain." Splinter said.

"Well, since we have time, I suppose we can tell you guys. But first, meet a new friend of ours: Professor Huneycutt." Xeron said as they stepped aside to let their robot friend step up.

"Hello everyone, I am professor Huneycutt. I'm sorry about my condition. But I can gladly explain." Huneycutt said. The Fugitold began to tell Neyla, the Turtles and Splinter everything he had told the rest of the Anti-Heros. By the time he was done, they had sympathetic eyes.

"We're very sorry for what you've been through, professor Huneycutt. But I'm sure Sly and the others gave Blanque what he deserved?" Neyla wondered.

"Unfortunately circumstances didn't give us the time to do that. But if we ever see those tyrants again, we'll be sure that we'll give them what they've long deserved, Neyla." Scar explained.

"I believe it's time to explain what we went through now." Xeron said, getting everyone's attention. "When we first arrived on D'hoonib, we killed some Federation troops before Huneycutt convinced us to hide until we found a way back here. But while we were hiding, we were found by mine and Nebula's former 'team.'

"You mean...the Guardians of the Galaxy?" Mikey asked before he was stopped by Sly.

"It wasn't exactly a...pleasant encounter/reunion; for any of us, especially Nebula." Sly said in a monotone voice.

"What does that mean?" Raph asked, curious.

"My 'sister' was there…and I wasn't exactly thrilled about see her. After I got a little bit of revenge, her team and ours got into a hostile standoff that would have almost got us killed and Sly eaten by Drax. Fortunately Xeron stopped it before it could get physical. But unfortunately, they led the Federation right to us and we stole their ship as payback. We hid at one of my hideouts for a few hours but unfortunately Gamora led the Triceratons right to us because those dinosaurs paid them to in order to get back their ship. After we were taken prisoners, I blew up the 'Guardians' ship, which I planned on doing anyway as payback for what they did to Xeron. We spent some time on the Triceraton homeworld, but we did manage to make an ally there. His name is Traxamis, a honorable Triceraton warrior who was put into slavery by Zanramon because he wanted his race to be the honorable warriors they once were. After that, one thing led to another and then, thanks to the Transmat, we finally got back here." Nebula said, ending the story.

"Wow. You guys did all that in just 8 hours! Awesome." Mikey said.

The Anti-Heros were shocked at hearing this. "8 hours!? We were gone for 3 weeks. It couldn't have been just 8 hours!" Sly said, not understanding how so little time had passed since they teleported off Earth.

Mortu walked up to the Anti-Heros and began to explain in simpler terms for them to understand, "I believe I can explain why it felt like you and your team were gone longer Mr. Cooper. While traveling to alternate dimensions; time moves much faster than others, which is why it felt you and your friends had been gone for three weeks."

"Well, I guess that makes sense but who are you people? Most of the technology we've seen in this building is of alien origin. Even the smartest of modern humans wouldn't know how to build such equipment like this…unless you all are aliens." Nebula said as she suddenly realized that the only way the owners of the building would have knowledge of technology like this would be if they were aliens themselves.

"You're right, Nebula. We are aliens. My friends, let there be no more secrets between us." Mortu said as he removed his upper clothes, revealing that he was exactly like the creatures that the Yautja Elder described to the Anti-Heros, shocking the Turtles as more utroms on hovering devices came into the chamber.

"You're the Utroms our Elder told us about. If you're in this city then the evil utrom is somewhere Manhattan as well, but where?" Scar asked.

"It would be easier for you all to know about us through our memories, Mr. Scar. We have a way to do that, if you all would be willing to."

"Well, if it explains why you guys are on Earth, then I say let's do it." Xeron said.

"Us, too." The Turtles said.

"Well, I am curious about why you Utroms became stranded on this planet. Perhaps this could tell us who the evil one is as well." Sly said, wanting to get information on his, Scar and Neyla's prey.

"Then it's settled. Follow me and we shall begin at the beginning." Mortu said as he led the 10 warriors out if the Transmat chamber.

 **Meanwhile outside the building**

As the National Guard was setting up a perimeter to keep away civilians, a robot-like spider got out from under one of the trucks and was walking up the building undetected. When it was far enough away, the top of the spider opened revealing the head of a still alive Baxter Stockman, who now had a device on his severed eye. The mad scientist then used his new small spider body to get past the organic trap and wento his next objective.

 **Back with the 10 warriors**

They were led to another chamber with 10 pod-like devices. "Are those pods safe, Mr Mortu?" Donnie asked, concerned.

"I assure you, my friends that the our memory pods are 100% safe. Nothing will go wrong of harm any of you in any way. Please step into the pods." Mortu said as they all got into the pods. "Prepare yourselves to become one with the sacred memories of the Utroms."

The pods activated, putting memory devices on their heads as they suddenly felt themselves in a vortex-like state. "Amazing! Remember guys, everything that happens is in our minds and we're all sharing the experience simultaneously." Donnie said as they suddenly found themselves on an Utrom starship.

"I'm guessing this is an Utrom starship." Nebula said as she saw Mortu at the controls. "And it looks like Mortu was the captain of the ship."

"Your blessing, honored Navigators?" Past Mortu asked the Utroms in the purple chamber.

"Your course is straight and true, captain Mortu. You have the blessings of the Navigators." The future Utrom council told him separately.

"Judging by the way they just talked, I'm guessing that those Utroms are the future Council." Xeron said, remembering how the masters of the Guardians spoke.

"This is like watching a movie in our heads but it seems so real." Mikey said as he touched the Navigators' chamber but his hand went right through it.

Suddenly, the vortex came again. "What's going on?" Sly asked.

"If this is a movie, maybe we're cutting to the next scene." Mikey explained as they found themselves in what was most likely the prison chamber.

"That Utrom in the chamber. He's the one we've been sent to Earth to hunt, the Elder told us that the evil Utrom was blood red with a purple scar over his left eye. He was our father's last prey." Scar said, seeing the red Utrom in a prison pod.

"These security precautions are pitiful. You will never hold me." The evil Utrom said to past Mortu.

"We've finally recaptured you after 100 year's search. We're not about to lose the#nd most ruthless criminal the universe has ever known. You will pay for everything you've done, Ch'rell." Mortu said.

Ch'rell chuckled at this. "I will escape from here, and you will all perish. And when I do, my partnership with Thanos will at last be forged. With the Mad Titan himself allied with me, all beings in the universes will bow before our combined power!"

"That will never happen, slime ball. Thanos will eventually get what he's long deserved, just as you soon will." Mortu vowed.

"You underestimate the power of My future ally. He and I are destined to be the Supreme rulers of everything. All beings will tremble at our power when our armies combain. That is my promise." Ch'rell vowed.

Sly and Scar were suddenly growling angrily at the evil Utrom, much to everyone's surprise. "What is it?" Neyla asked her boyfriend and adopted brother.

"I cannot explain it, but somehow... something about this evil abomination seems familiar." Scar said.

"What makes you guys think that?" Leo asked.

"I... don't know. But I can't shake the feeling that somehow it seems like we've crossed paths with him before and we've never known it." Sly said, getting a weird feeling about the evil Utrom.

"Whatever you are feeling about this monster, my friends. I am sure we will find out why soon enough." Splinter said.

"What concerns me is him wanting to form an alliance with Thanos. If he is the 2nd most dangerous criminal, he'd obviously want to get rid of any competition." Nebula said.

"Unless he must have thought that an alliance with Thanos would be beneficial to himself and gaining more power." Raph said.

"There's something about his speech pattern that sounds familiar but I can't be so sure." Xeron said, having heard similar talk from the Shredder.

"I don't doubt you, babe, but if you're thinking what I think you are, it would be impossible." Nebula said, not seeing how this Utrom could be related to the Shredder.

Suddenly, they were taken to the next scene again and we're back in the bridge again. They then saw that the Utrom starship was very close to the planet Earth. "Look guys, they're passing close to Earth." Donnie said.

Suddenly, another Utrom informed past Mortu that Ch'rell had escaped. Mortu had tried to contact security but they were being attacked before the power of the ship was cut, including the Navigators' chamber, making past Mortu go to the engine room with 2 more Utroms.

Suddenly, they were being cut to the next scene again. "I hope nothing bad happens to these guys. I'm beginning to like them." Raph said with concern.

"Whatever happens is all history, Raph, which means there's nothing we can do to change it, no matter how much we may want to." Sly said to his friend as they were not in the engine room of the starship.

They suddenly saw the evil Utrom, Ch'rell had connected 2 electrical wires, making the engines blow up and saw that the ship was going to crash land on Earth. "Remember everyone, it's all an illusion, so we won't be affected by anything that happens." Neyla told her friends and family as the ship finally crashed on the ground, but fortunately the Utroms were unharmed.

 **Meanwhile outside of the building**

April, Casey and Angel were still waiting in the Anti-Heros vehicle as another tank drove up to the building. "Guys, I don't know what's happening in there but we have to warn them. If those soldiers get into the building they'll eventually find Nebula, Xeron and the others." Angel said, concerned about her teachers and friends.

"Angel, I know you're worried about them but it's us against all those soldiers. Even with your skills and training, you wouldn't be able to get past them." April said as she put her hand on the young lady's shoulder.

And besides that, they're smart, Angel. I'm sure they'll figure out how to get out of there before they can get inside. For now, the best way we can help them is by staying here. It's what Nebula and Xeron would want us to do." Casey said, trying to comfort his young friend.

Angel signed and sat down. "I know that, but I can't help but worry about them. If they get captured, they'll be taken to a secret lab and-" Angel couldn't bring herself to say it as she thought about what would happen.

"That won't happen, Angel. We'll figure something out." April said as she and Casey hugged Angel to comfort her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the back doors.

 **Back with the 10 warriors**

The Utroms had gathered and past Mortu was explaining their situation. "My friends, we gave survived, but the ship is ruined. We are stranded on this primitive planet, millions of light-years from our homeworld."

"There is not enough to salvage to repair the ship? We cannot return to our homeworld?" The Navigators asked separately.

"No." Mortu answered sadly as a yellow Utrom flew to him.

"Captain, there's a structure beyond the next ridge." He reported.

The 10 warriors walked with the Utroms and saw an ancient palace looking building. "Whoa. This is the Feudal Japan era." Neyla said, having read about this era in her younger years.

"I got one word: wow." Raph said.

"I gotta admit it looks rather peaceful and a good place to live, for a primitive era." Nebula said as she saw a samurai practice with his sword.

"Indeed, my Nebula. I am quite glad to actually see the birthplace of Bushido and Ninjutsu, even if it is just a memory." Xeron said as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and lover.

Mikey was trying to eat some of the food laying on the ground but couldn't even touch it. "Normally I'd tell him to stop, but I'm enjoying every minute of this." Sly said as he laughed with amusement with everyone else.

 **Later at night**

"In conclusion, Captain Mortu. The technology on this planet is too primitive to build a starship or a Transmat device. The technology simply does not exist." The yellow Utrom reported to Mortu.

"Not yet...but we can wait." Mortu said, knowing that they had centuries of life in them, which was more than enough until the technology advanced.

"With their lifespan and from what we've seen, we don't have anything to worry about." Scar said.

"You are right, Scar. It will be centuries, but they will eventually have the technology they need to return home." Splinter said.

More time had passed and the Utroms had been observing the humans. With the technology that they were able to salvage from their crash, the yellow Utrom had managed to build a prototype exo suit and was field-testing it, appearing successful. Unknown to him, he triggered a trap and was knocked to the ground by a tree log.

"What the hell?" Nebula said as she saw who was responsible for the dishonorable deed: The evil Utrom, Ch'rell. "Figures he survived, too. If he didn't then the Elder of your clan wouldn't have sent us here to hunt for him." She said as Ch'rell swiped the yellow Utrom out of the exo suit and got into, grabbing the inventor and throwing him away before walking off.

"Too bad this is all history, otherwise I would have beat that slime ball to death." Raph said as he clenched his fists.

"Looks like he's going to blend in with humans a lot faster now, but we don't know what or who he'll choose to become." Leo said.

"Maybe the memory devices will show us while we're here." Donnie said as time began to pass again, sending them to the Utrom's crash site where they had made more exo suits and were still salvaging the technology to make even more.

Suddenly, first generation Foot Ninjas appeared and bombed the crash site before their leader jumped in front of them. It was someone who looked to much like the Shredder. "That looks like the Shredder." Neyla said, noticing the very similar-looking armor, despite having some differences in appearance.

"Ninjas, attack! Destroy them all!" Ancient Shredder ordered as they began to attack the helpless and defenseless Utroms without mercy, with ancient Shredder targeting Mortu.

"What is the meaning of this? We mean you no harm." Past Mortu said, not knowing that he was speaking with his future enemy.

"Kinda too _much_ like the Shredder." Raph said.

"But it can't be our Shredder. This must be his ancestor." Scar said

"But why would the Shredder's ancestor be attacking the Utroms for no reason? They clearly don't even know who he is." Mikey wondered.

"Whatever the reason, it's dishonorable. But there's nothing we can do for them. This is just a memory of past events. The only thing we can do is watch." Xeron said sadly.

Ancient Shredder had just kicked Mortu to the ground and was just about to land a killing blow with his wrist blades. "Goodbye, Utrom." He said when suddenly a very loud and strange roar was heard.

While everyone was shocked at hearing the roar, Sly, Neyla and Scar were smiling, as they knew only one being the roar belonged to. "Guys, why are you smiling?" Leo asked.

"You'll see, Leo." Neyla said as they all witnessed a Foot Ninja being picked up by the neck and was impaled by wrist blades that belonged to none other than the one who the hunters loved dearly: their father, Scarface, who had uncloaked himself, threw the dead ninja away and jump-kicked Ancient Shredder away from Mortu.

Scarface then stood between the innocent beings and the Ancient Shredder. "You dare attack these innocent beings without being provoked? Dishonorable. I will make you and your ninjas suffer for this transgression."

"You are only delaying my revenge, alien, and for that, you shall pay with your life." Ancient Shredder threatened. "Ninjas, attack! Destroy him!"

"Sly...is that…" Leo tried to ask as the raccoon hunter nodded.

"Yes, my friend. That's our father." Sly said,, confirming his friend's question.

The rest of the Anti-Heros, Splinter and the Turtles then witnessed the adopted father of their hunter friends battle with the Foot Ninjas while cloaked, easily defeating them with his plasmacaster and wrist blades while he was cloaked, much to the amazement of the 7 warriors.

"Wow, you guys! Your dad is one tough old dude!" Mikey said, amazed at seeing the skills of the father of his hunter friends.

"Yeah. Scarface is a truly honorable and skilled warrior." Leo said.

"He's probably the greatest warrior of the Yautja, besides you guys, of course." Raph told his Hunter friends.

"Indeed, my sons, that is the Scarface that my Master Yoshi and I came to respect and even call a friend." Splinter said, having admired and respected the elderly Yautja greatly when he was alive.

"I gotta admit it would have been nice to meet him. But it is really an honor to actually see him in person, even if this is just a past event." Donnie said.

"Even though the Yautja are killers, they're the killers the Galaxy needs. You 3 and Scarface are proof of that." Nebula said with honesty.

"Indeed my love, and I must say that we made the best decision of our lives by teaming up with the sons and daughter of the most honorable Yautja." Xeron said, making her hunter friends smile as Scarface defeated the last of the Ninjas.

Mortu and the other Utroms were watching as the alien warrior easily defeated their attackers and couldn't help but admire him for his honor and skills. Mortu then walked up to him. "Warrior, you have our eternal gratitude for saving us."

"Thank you, Utrom. Now you must flee before more ninjas come. This dishonorable filth is mine." Scarface said as he looked at Ancient Shredder.

"Please, my friend, let us help you. Whoever this warrior is, he is in his prime and despite your skills, your old age will catch up with you and you'll die." Mortu pleaded.

"No. You and the others are no match for him. This battle is my hunt and I must see it through on my own, as it is my race's code of honor. I can't have you or your friends innocent blood on my conscience. Please my friend, flee while you have the chance. If fate allows it, you will see me again." Scarface said with politeness and respect.

Mortu didn't want to leave the honorable warrior but knew he was right. He slowly nodded and turned to the other Utroms. "Fellow Utroms, we are leaving. Hurry, flee into the forest." He said, making them do just that before he turned to Scarface. "What is your name? I at least want to know the name of the one who saved us."

"My name is Scarface, Utrom. Now hurry, flee while you can before this dishonorable filth attacks again." Scarface told him.

"Good luck, Scarface. I hope we will see each other again." Mortu said as he fled into the forest.

The Turtles smiled at the Elderly Yautja, admiring him more as his race's code of honor was similar to their own. "Guys, I think I like your dad and the Yautja race." Raph said.

"Thank you, my friend." Scar said as he shock Raph's hand.

Scarface stopped 10 feet away from the ancient Shredder. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Scarface took off his armor, weapons and mask, intending to fight in hand to hand combat, making ancient Shredder scoff. "You old fool. You should have kept your armor and weapons for this battle!"

Scarface growled angrily at the dishonorable warrior. "I will not need weapons for this battle. I have faced many opponents like yourself on multiple planets across the universe... and each one of them have fall by my hands!"

Ancient Shredder rolled his blood-red eyes as he glared at Scarface. "Your death will be slow and painful, warrior!"

Scarface simply roared loudly and threateningly at the ancient Shredder, making him take one step back in fear, surprising the Turtles as they had never seen their most hated enemy ever show a sign of real fear before in any of their encounters with the modern Shredder.

Ancient Shredder regained his composure and the 2 warriors jumped towards each other, beginning their battle. Scarface began with a right-cross punch to ancient Shredder's face, a knee and swap-kick to his chest before Shredder blocked the next kick and countered with 2 roundhouse kicks to the old Yautja's midsection. Scarface recovered and delivered several blows on the ancient Shredder, sending him back before her recovered and traded blows with the old Yautja. Scarface suddenly grabbed the ancient Shredder and threw him into the base of a tree before Scarface jumped on him and delivered several punches and kicks to the ancient Shredder, battering him greatly and making the 10 warriors cheer for him.

Suddenly, Nebula noticed something about Scarface. "Guys, something's wrong with Scarface. It looks like he's slowing down."

"I think I know; he's running out of breath. Scarface is old now and at his age, it can get extremely hard to breathe no matter how strong you are. He needs to kill Shredder now." Xeron said, concerned about the elderly Yautja as he stopped his assault to catch his breath.

 **Meanwhile in the real world**

While Mortu and professor Huneycutt waited for their friends to get out of the pods, Stockman crept towards the pods and began to reroute the wires. "Pleasant dreams, freaks." He said evilly as he connected 2 wires. He then went to the security room and deactivated the security measures for his master to gain entry into the building.

 **Back in the past**

The 10 warriors were growing very concerned for Scarface as 4 minutes and the ancient Shredder was about to recover from the blows. Suddenly, they began to feel something strange and in a few minutes, they suddenly became real as if they were part of the past event.

"Guys, we have a problem." Donnie said.

"No shit, genius, we just turned real." Nebula said.

"If we're real then… father!" Sly said before he, Neyla and Scar saw something horrifying.

Just as Scarface recovered and was about to land another punch, the ancient Shredder caught his wrist and chuckled. "Now you die!" He yelled as he impaled his wrist blades into Scarface's neck, deep enough to draw blood. The 10 warriors watched with horror as they saw Scarface choking on his own blood before Shredder swiftly removed his wrist blades, kicked him hard in the chest and stabbed his blades right through Scarface's heart.

"NOOOOOO!" Sly, Neyla and Scar yelled at the top of their lungs as they charged to attack the ancient Shredder. "YOU MURDERER!"

The Shredder looked and saw 3 hunters charging at him but before he could even react, the hunters were already brutally beating the ancient Shredder, not even giving him a chance to attack as they eventually moved to a sheer cliff. Their friends watched as Sly and Neyla delivered a strong kick to the ancient Shredder's chest and Scar lifted him up and tossed him off the cliff. "NOOOOOO!" Ancient Shredder yelled as he fell into the river where rocks were standing.

The 3 hunters rushed to their father and kneeled down beside him. He was still alive but barely as the wounds he suffered were surely fatal but despite the wounds, he was clinging to life. Sly, Neyla and Scar reached for his hands and held them. "Father? Father, it's us, Scar, Sly and Neyla." Scar said sadly.

Scarface slowly opened his eyes and saw his children was his vision cleared. "Scar… Sly, Neyla...my children?"

Neyla started to softly cry as she held her adopted father's hand. "Father, you'll be alright. We'll call for your pod and-"

Scarface sadly shook his head. "No Neyla...calling for the pod will be meaningless. I will not survive these wounds...you, Sly and Scar know this." He said, knowing that he will die from his fatal wounds.

The hunters began to cry at seeing this horrible sight. But they were not the only ones. The Turtles, Splinter and the Assassin lovers were sheding tears as well as they were witnessing the father of their hunter friends dying before their eyes and the worst part about it was they couldn't do anything to save him.

"Father, this...this isn't fair. You saved me when I was a child; took me in, raised and trained me into becoming the warrior/hunter I am today. I...I lost my own parents once and now...Scar, Neyla and I are losing...Y-You meant the whole world to me!" Sly cried, now completely broken

The Turtles, Scar, Neyla, Xeron and Nebula looked at Sly with sadness, having never seen him this broken before but they couldn't truly blame him, as the one person who found and rescued him, the one who took him in and gave him a new life, the one who truly cared about him, with the exception of themselves and his biological parents, was dying before his eyes.

Scarface smiled at his adopted son and said. "Sly...I'm so proud of how strong you, Neyla and Scar have become. You three are the most powerful and honorable hunters and warriors of the Yautja Clan, the entire Yautja race...and I couldn't be more proud of all three of you for being my children. I love you, my sons and daughter and never forget...I will always be with you; watching and guiding you. I'll always be with you..my children."

Sly, Scar and Neyla cried even harder, "Father, we love you too." They all said before they gasped softly as they witnessed Scarface's eye close permanently, showing he was dead. The 3 hunters gently took their father into their arms and hugged him to them tightly as they grieved for the one they loved most in the universe.

The Turtles looked at their father and gently hugged him as they cried, thinking of themselves being in their friend's position. Xeron and Nebula couldn't help but cry as well as they embraced and fell to their knees, having witnessed the most honorable and greatest Yautja die. But unknown to them, they were also being watched by a certain Utrom, who was also saddened by this horrible death.

 **Back in the real world**

Mortu and professor Huneycutt were trying to get the pods working properly again as the systems had been tampered with. But then they watched as they witnessed tears fall from the 10 warriors eyes. "Oh dear gods, what are my friends seeing that could make them shed tears like this?" Huneycutt asked, concerned about his friends.

Mortu thought about what the Fugitoid said and realized that there could only be one explanation. "Oh no, not that awful day... I know what they're seeing. It is the day that the Yautja, Scarface saved our lives, but sadly, it is also the day he was killed. I cannot imagine the grief that they are feeling now, especially the young Yautja. They are the ones who are hurting the most."

"Why is that?"

"Because... Scarface...was their father." Mortu said as tears fell from his eyes as he remembered that awful day like it was only yesterday.

"Oh dear. To know that my friends are seeing a loved one die before their eyes. I have no human heart anymore but I can feel the sadness and pain that my friends are feeling now." Huneycutt said with sadness.

Suddenly, the council contacted Mortu. "Mortu, we are under attack. This location is no longer safe. We have no choice but to use the Transmat and return home." They said separately.

"Our defenses are holding. We must save the Turtles, Master Splinter and the Anti-Heros. They are under our care." Mortu pleaded.

"Are their lives more important than the lives of the Utroms?" The council asked.

"All life is precious, council, but is isn't just that. The 3 Yautja hunters are Scarface's children, the Turtle and Master Splinter are the children of Master Yoshi. And Nebula has every right to know of her mother; who she was and how she died. We owe it to the 3 greatest warriors we've ever known to save their children." Mortu pleaded, not wanting to abandon the 10 warriors.

"All true, but you must also remember that you have a great responsibility to your fellow Utroms. The burden and possible loss will be heavy on all of our hearts, but we must bear it." The council said together gently, understanding Mortu's desire to save the children of the 3 greatest warriors, but also remembering the responsibility of their race.

"I-i understand, Council." Mortu said before the council broke off contact. "Everyone, prepare for immediate evacuation in the Transmat chamber."

"You can't abandon my friends." Huneycutt said, not wanting to lose his friends.

"Do not worry, professor Huneycutt, we will find a way to save them...and ourselves. If only they could activate the pods' internal fellsafe. But that's too much to hope for." Mortu said as he looked at the Yautja hunters.

 **Back in the past**

Sly, Neyla and Scar had found a place to bury their beloved father, with the Turtles, Master Splinter and the Assassin lovers helping them. Nebula and Xeron dug the hole and after it was done, the devastated hunters put Scarface in it. The turtles and Master Splinter helped put the dirt over the great Yautja's body until it was completely filled. Once that was done, Sly, Scar and Neyla took their masks and put it on the grave as gifts. The Turtles surprisingly took their masks off and tied them up on Splinter's walking stick as he put it in front of the grave. But it was Nebula and Xeron gifts that greatly surprised everyone. They had taken off their necklaces and gently placed them around Splinter's walking stick, thinking that they should honor the great Yautja, no matter what they gave up.

When the burial was done, the hunters turned to their friends. "We'd like to thank you all for your help and the gifts you have given our father. It means everything to us that you honor him this way, even if you had to give up your most prized possessions." Sly said softly.

Leo put his hands on Sly's shoulders. "Sly, our possessions don't mean anything to us if it means we can help out our friends. If it had been our father, we know you would have done the same thing."

"We're very sorry that you guys had to see what happened to your dad. You especially Sly. It really isn't fair that you have to go through the same thing with Scarface after you lost your biological parents all those years ago. If there was anything we could do to prevent this, believe me, my friend we'd do it in a heartbeat." Raph said gently.

"We know you all would, Raph. Scarface was the only father I ever had and to lose him breaks all of our hearts, but it's Sly's heart that is hurting most. He had to lose the one person in the universe who he loved as much as any of us after he lost his own parents all those years ago and it's not fair to him." Neyla said as she hugged her boyfriend and adopted brother.

"Scarface was the greatest warrior and the greatest father in the entire universe, with the exception of yourself, Master Splinter. Not only did he live me with all oofhis heart, but had also given me an adopted brother who inever knew I wanted. And for that I will always be grateful to him." Scar said as he and Sly shared a brotherly hug.

"Scarface's death has broken all of our hearts and a piece of them have been taken with him. But I know that Scarface died as he lived, with honor and nobility. A true warrior, true hunter, a true friend…and a true father." Splinter said with sadness.

"I hope he's with Master Yoshi in heaven. While he may have killed, he only killed the purest of evil monsters that preyed on the innocent people of the universe. I hope that counts for something as he is judged in heaven." Donnie said.

"Me too, bro, me too." Mikey said as he patted his brother's shoulder.

"While we may not have known Scarface like we know you guys, we know that he loved you with all of his heart. He even gave his life to make sure that innocent beings would live to be who they are today. And by saving the Utroms, he played a role in making Master Splinter and you guys what you are today." Nebula said with a gentle and sad smile.

"And we're sure that knowledge will comfort him as he ascendes to the afterlife. And we will honor Scarface by continuing to fight for the innocent." Xeron said with new determination.

Suddenly, 2 of the ancient Guardians walked up to them, with their master behind them. "Greetings warriors, I am Mortu. And you have my condolences for the loss of a great warrior." Mortu said, looking at Scarface's grave sadly.

The 10 warriors bowed in respect and told Mortu everything that they had learned. "I see. You have much knowledge of our ways. And if we have created memory pods, then we would have an internal fellsafe, which can be activated by this cube. Goodbye, my friends." Mortu said, handing Sly the black cube.

Sly activated it and the failsafe activated, sending them back into the real world but unknown to them, past Mortu was doing something that would eventually be a gift to the warriors.

As their eyes opened. The pods opened and they got out of the pods. "Looks like we're back in the real world."

"You've done it. You activated the failsafe!" Mortu said with surprise and relief.

"Yes. Your past self helped Mortu." Neyla said.

"Well I don't care how you got out. What matters is that you're all safe and sound." Huneycutt said with happiness.

"Still I can't understand how the pods malfunctioned." Mortu said.

"Oh but I do." A very familiar evil voice said from behind them.

They all looked at the door and to their shock and horror, saw none other than a very much alive modern Shredder, with a few regular Foot Ninjas, Foot Tech Ninjas, Hun, his Elite Guard and a very much alive Baxter Stockman, now a cybernetic spider body.

"No. It can't be. I finished you off myself. You can't be alive." Leo said, shocked at seeing the Shredder still alive after he personally decapitated him, along with his brothers and Sensei, the Utroms, and the Anti-Heros

Shredder just ignored him and looked at Mortu. "Hello Mortu, I have anticipated this moment for 10 centuries."

"I'm surprised that with your genius it took you 1'000 years to find us!" Mortu said with hatred.

"If those guys have been enemies for that long...then that means-" Donnie tried to say but Splinter finished for him.

"This is the same Shredder from 1'000 years ago."

But the hunters were glaring at their beloved father's murderer. "So you're still alive, you honorless murdering bastard?!" Sly said as he growled.

"You will pay for what you did to our father, Scarface!" Scar said as he growled as well.

Shredder glared angrily back at the three Hunters; as he somehow remembered Scar throwing him off the cliff, "So you three know what I did to your beloved father. Good, I enjoyed watching him suffocate on his own blood before I ran my blades through his heart...which I intend for the three of you!"

Neyla snarled angrily at the remorseless tyrant, "This time you die for real Shredder!"

Scar turned to his friends."Leo, you and the others take care of Hun and the Foot Ninjas. Shredder is mine, Sly's and Neyla's!" He said, wanting to kill the Shredder once and for all to avenge Scarface.

"He's all yours, guys. Do it for Scarface." Leo said, having no problem with letting his hunter friends avenge their father.

"Tear him apart!" Nebula/Xeron and Raph told their friends, wanting Shredder to suffer.

"This one is all yours guys. Make him pay for all the lives he's taken!" Donnie and Mikey said together.

Shredder laughed evilly. "None of you will leave here alive! And as for you three Yautja hunters. This be the last fight you freakish alien hunters will ever have!"

"I've had enough of your mouth and your evil ways, Shredder!" Sly said, having had enough of the honorless tyrant.

"This time you will die for real, and it won't be quick or painless!" Neyla snarled.

"Yes. Your death will be slow and steady you vile piece of trash!" Scar said.

Shredder growled in rage at that insult. "Attack! Destroy them all, but the hunters are mine! I will finish what I began long ago with their beloved father! Stockman, proceed with phase 3."

"Never! My revenge comes first." Stockman said defiantly, wanting revenge on the 10 warriors for their part in his suffering.

"I said proceed with phase 3!" Shredder ordered as his eyes glowed, making the control chip he had put in Stockman's cybernetic eye take control.

"Yes, master. The door will soon be under your control." Stockman said almost robotically as he began to leave for the Transmat chamber.

"The device? Wait… The Transmat!" Mortu realized as he contacted the Utroms in the chamber. "Fellow Utroms, there's a Cyborg heading to the Transmat chamber. Stop him before he gets control of it!"

The battle began, with the Turtles, Splinter and the Assassin lovers engaging the Foot Ninjas and Hun. The Turtles and Splinter were easily defeating the regular and Foot Tech Ninjas while having a more challenging fight with the Elite Foot Ninjas, with Mortu and 3 of the Guardians aiding them.

Hun then targeted Nebula and Xeron, shouldering them into the wall as they dealt with 2 Foot Tech Ninjas. "You 2 whores humiliated me last time we met, and now I'm going to make you pay!"

"Oh you're right about us humiliating you, idiotic brute. And we're about to do it again!" Nebula said as she and her girlfriend began their fight with Hun, using their speed and agility, and Hun's brute rage to their advantage until Xeron used the back of her weapon to put Hun's right foot in the air, allowing Nebula to swap-kick hard him into one of the flooding containers, knocking him out.

Everyone then turned to watch the battle between the hunters and the Shredder. And it was very intense and brutal. Sly, Neyla and Scar were delivering blow after brutal blow on the Shredder, not even giving him the slightest chance to recover or counterattack. The Turtles, Splinter assassin lovers and Huneycutt, Mortu, and the Guardians were watching the fight between the hunters and their father's murderer with amazement. Knowing that by some small chance if Shredder had begged for his life and pleaded for mercy...the Hunters would grant him none. After Sly and Scar had delivered a powerful uppercut together, followed by a powerful kick from Neyla...the three of them would aim their plasma casters at the same time.

"Full blast. 1 2 3!" Sly told his girlfriend and brother as they fired their full-powered blasts at Shredder, creating a massive explosion that completely engulfed his body before calling to the floor.

"Master!" Hun said, having recovered and stood with the Elite Guard while he looked at his master's, body, which wasn't moving. Hun and the Elite Foot Ninjas the 10 warriors and growled. "You'll all pay for this, freaks!" Hun said before he and the Elite Guard ran out of the chamber to get out of the building.

The Hunters walked up to the Shredder's body and heard a hissing sound from the Shredder's stomach area before the armor strangely opened, revealing familiar eyes before the being inside him came out, revealing himself to be none other than the one that they had sent to Earth to hunt: the evil Utrom Ch'rell, much to the shock of everyone.

"The Shredder's an Utrom?" Donnie shockingly asked.

"It's the prisoner dude! He's the one who-" Mikey tried to say but Ch'rell cut him off.

"Who escaped after causing Mortu's ship to crash on Earth a millennium ago! And the one who killed the hunter's beloved father!" Ch'rell said, growling at the hunters.

"You were our father's final prey, and now we will finish what he began all those years ago!" Sly said as he, Neyla and Scar raised their spears into the air for a killing blow to finally end their most hated enemy, once and for all.

The pure evil Utrom would growl angrily and state, "This changes nothing! Even if you Hunters kill me; you'll stay have to have Thanos to contend with...and all those who dared to challenge him paid dearly with their lives! You of all people should know that better than anyone, Nebula!"

The hunters ignored Ch'rell and Scar growled. "This is for Scarface and Master Yoshi, and all the innocent lives you and your clan of murderers have taken!"

"RRRrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhh!" Ch'rell roared one final time before the hunters ran their spears right through his ugly face, finally ending him, surprising everyone.

"T-they've done it. They've really did it! They finally defeated the Shredder!" The Turtles yelled, excited that their most hated enemy was finally dead and the innocent lives he's taken finally avenged.

" _Mr. Mortu, sir. We've secured the Transmat chamber and everyone is here, but the Cyborg planted an explosive device after we managed to override his control chip. The entire building will explode in less than 20 minutes and the human troops are making their way deeper into the building."_

"Then we must get to the Transmat. It's the only way out to escape the blast. Hurry!" Mortu said as they all ran for the Transmat chamber.

While running, Nebula contact Angel. "Angel. Angel, it's me, Nebula. Listen to me. The building is about to explode. You have about 17 minutes to get a message to the troops to get out of the building.

" _Alright Nebula, we have someone who can help us with that_." Angel said as she broke off contact.

They all made their way to the Transmat chamber where the primary team was already on the device. Mortu went to the control panel and powers up the Transmat, beaming the primary team off the Earth. "Secondary team will accompany the council." Mortu said as the council disassembled from their human bodies and flew into the secondary team of the Guardians, one of which was the Guardian leader.

They then walked onto the platform and waited. "It is good to be going home." The council said separately.

Mortu turned to the Fugitoid. "Professor Huneycutt, would you care to join us? We would gladly offer you a place on our homeworld."

"Really? Me? To live among an advanced, peaceful civilization where I can use my knowledge and skills for good. It's a dream come true." Huneycutt said before he turned to the Anti-Heros. "But my friends, I will miss you all. I can't think you enough for everything you have done for me."

"Take good care of yourself and use your knowledge well, professor." Nebula said with a bit of sadness.

"Have a great life, my friend. I hope your dreams of using your knowledge for peace and harmaney comes true." Sly said as professor Huneycutt got on the Transmat.

"Mr. Mortu, thank you for everything you've done for us." Leo said to the Utrom leader.

"It has been an honor to know you and your race, Mortu-san." Splinter said humbly.

"It is we who are honored, Master Splinter. Before we leave, a token of our appreciation for you, the hunters...and Nebula." Mortu said as his robotic hand produced a crystalline orb.

He gave it to Splinter and the hunters and Nebula touched the orb before they found themselves in a familiar dojo home that Splinter knew all too well. And in it was Master Yoshi, Scarface and a woman with blue skin and black eyes with white hair that went to her shoulders. Her outfit was that of a samurai warrior and she had a familiar-looking sword like the one Nebula gave Angel.

Yoshi, Scarface and the woman known as Caiera halted their training when they saw the wise rat and the young warriors and bowed to them in the Bushido way. Caiera then walked up to Nebula and hugged her gently before she smiled a sweet motherly smile and kissed her on her forehead. Caiera walked back to the other great warriors and they smiled before Splinter and the others found themselves in the Transmat chamber again.

"Your master Yoshi was the most loyal Guardian that ever served the Utroms. He gave his life to protect us. Scarface was the greatest Yautja we've ever known. He saved us from the Shredder and even though I didn't know your adopted father that well or personally...he was a true noble and proud warrior. The galaxy is fortunate to have a race of Hunters who kill to avenge the innocent." Mortu said kindly.

"Thank you for your kind words, Mortu. Scarface was indeed an honorable warrior and an even better father to us." Sly said.

"We wish you a safe journey home, my friend. I hope that in the future, we will see you all again." Neyla said.

Goodbye and farewell, my friends." Scar said.

"Wait, Mortu. Before you go, I want to know who that women I saw in this orb was. She looked like me but older and had the same hair I did when I was a child. Not only that but she hugged me and kissed my forehead…she also felt like someone I knew." Nebula wondered.

Mortu gave a gentle smile. "You may not remember her, Nebula, but the woman you saw should mean as much to you as your new family do. Her name was Caiera and she was... your mother."

Nebula's eyes went wide. "M-my... mother? But...how is that possible?"

"A few years before you were born, Caiera came to Earth and found us. She was already one of the greatest warriors that had ever lived and she saw that the Utroms were a force for good. So she stayed on Earth for several years and became a Guardian, just like Master Yoshi did. But after some time, she returned to her home planet and eventually became pregnant with you. She had told us that Thanos was coming to her home planet, intending to find another daughter to turn into one of his weapons, so after she had you, she sent you off the planet in hopes that you would find your way to Earth and become a Guardian like she was. But Thanos' ship had blasted your ship off course to another. planet. After that, Thanos went to her home and Caiera fought with his minions before he himself entered and vsat her to near death. He wanted information about you but she only said this: "Live in fear, Titan. My daughter will be the one to finally end your terror one day. Live in fear." Unfortunately Thanos had enough and... killed her in cold blood without a flicker of remorse. Unfortunately Thanos had eventually gotten to you with Gamora's help and turned you into what he intended you to be, but it seems like he was unsuccessful in removing the caring and honorable woman that Caiera wanted you to be. While you're not officially a Guardian, you and your new family have grown into the finest warriors I have ever known and I'm sure that Yoshi, Scarface and Caiera are very proud. While they may be gone from this world, their spirits live on in that orb... and our hearts." Mortu said, ending the tale of Nebula's mother with a smile as tears fell from his and the 10 warrior's eyes.

Xeron and Nebula embraced gently. While Xeron didn't have a loved one who fell before the Shredder or Thanos, they had both hurt her greatly...by hurting her Nebula, and she vowed to help her lover fulfill her mother's prophecy by helping her kill the pure evil monster that took her lovers mother from her.

"And now, my friends, you must leave while you still can. Donnitello, if you would do the honors." Mortu said.

"Sweet! I'm all over it." Donnie said as he wiped away his tears and powered up the Transmat, sending a beam of light on the Guardians, Utroms and Huneycutt. In a matter of seconds, they were beaned off the planet and sent back to the Utrom homeworld. Donnie quickly recalibrated the Transmat and they all got on it, sending them out of the building just before the timer reached zero and the device exploded, blowing up the entire building.

April, Casey and Angel took cover as the building blew up, completely destroying it. When the blast stopped, they looked at the building and saw that it was completely destroyed. Suddenly a blue beam of light flashed, rematerializing the 10 warriors in front of them.

"Guys!" The humans said as they ran to embrace them, happy to see that their friends had escaped the building.

"We're glad to see you again, guys. Did you get the troops to evacuate the building?" Sly asked.

"Yeah we did, Sly. Matter of fact, we had a little help." Casey said as he and April opened the back doors of the Anti-Heros' vehicle, revealing none other than Nebula's spy, Lonea.

"Hello, my friends. Thought you could use a little help with getting the Earth soldiers out of the building." She said with a smile.

"You did great, Lonae. Now let's get out of here before anyone sees us." Nebula said as they all got into the vehicle.

"So do you really think we've seen the last of the Shredder this time?" Leo asked.

"The Shredder? Don't tell us he was in there, too." April said.

"Who is this 'Shredder?' Lonea asked, wondering who her new friends were talking about.

"Boy have we all got a story to tell you guys." The Turtles said together as Neyla drove everyone away from the destroyed building, but the hunters, the Assassin lovers and Splinter were thinking about their fallen loved ones the whole way as they looked at the orb that contained their spirits.

 **There you go guys, the Secret Origins chapter is finally complete. Sorry it took so long, Christmas day took up a lot of my time. Next will be the Reflections episode where the Turtles, Splinter, Anti-Heros and humans, Lonae included, will talk about the times they've shared together and their battles with the Shredder. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	15. Reflections

**Here we go guys, the Reflections episode has begun. The Turtles, Anti-Heros, Splinter and their friends will be taking a break at Casey's farmhouse and will reflect on everything they've been through together, including their many battles with the Shredder. Anyway enjoy the chapter, guys.**

It had been a few weeks since the Turtles, Anti-Heros and Splinter had finally defeated Ch'rell/Shredder and it was going well for everyone. Lonea had gotten settled in on Earth and was getting acquainted with her new friends, taking a liking to Angel, April and Casey, but was still getting used to the Turtles, the hunters and Splinter, but in a few days, she became fond of them. Since she didn't have a place to live yet, she decided to stay in the lair until she found a home.

Splinter had suggested that they all head to Casey's farmhouse for rest and recuperation, but it was really some more training, which the Anti-Heros didn't mind as they needed to be prepared for future threats.

The Turtles however weren't expecting training, as they were all wearing their masks so they couldn't see and we're holding bamboo for training staffs. The hunters were just sparing with each other. But the Assassin lovers were teaching Angel the same lesson Splinter was teaching his sons.

"Now get ready, Angel." Nebula told her student, who took a defensive stance before Nebula and Xeron moved to attack her with their sheathed swords, which she easily blocked, despite being blind.

"Not bad, huh guys?" Angel asked.

"Yes. Not bad at all, Angel. Your training's done for the day." Xeron said before she tried to use the back of her weapon to trip Angel, but she back-flipped over it.

"But you guys also taught me that a true warrior should never believe everything he or she hears." Angel said with a smile.

"We did. Well done, Angel." Nebula said as she patted her little sister's head gently as Angel hugged her teachers/big sisters.

"I must say that Angel is very impressive, Casey. She's shaping up to be a great warrior." Lonea said, watching the training session.

"Yeah. And it looks like Leo managed to beat his brothers in outsmarting them in their training lesson." Casey said as he saw Leo jump out of the way of his falling brothers, who were all tripped with Splinter's walking stick.

Meanwhile, the hunters were just finishing their sparring session and went to join Nebula, Xeron and Angel. "I see that Angel has mastered 2 more of your lessons." Sly said with a smile as patted Angel's head.

"Well, she does have 2 of the greatest teachers in the Galaxy. A student is as only good as the ones who teach her." Neyla said as they all went to join their human friends on the picnic blanket, which was large enough for all of them.

"Can you guys imagine how much our lives have changed since you guys came into our lives?" Raph asked the Anti-Heros as they all sat down.

"And what do you mean by that, Raph?" Neyla asked, curious about what her red masked friend ment.

"Well, I was just thinking about the night we met you guys, and how Nebula and Xeron helped us fight the Foot Ninjas when we 1st encountered them.

 **Flashback**

" _Looks like these turtles are fine warriors, if only they would kill their enemies." Xeron said._

" _Yeah. But it looks like they're about to get an even better challenge." Nebula said as she saw several ninjas jump from the roof and surround the turtles._

" _I say we show these turtles how we handle our enemies, friend Nebula." Xeron said._

" _Yeah. I've been itching to kill someone ever since we got here." Nebula said as they jumped from their roof in the circle of ninjas._

" _Whoa. Who are you dudes?" The orange masked one asked._

" _All you guys need to know is that we're on your side, but let's put introductions on hold for now, shall we?" Nebula asked._

" _Fine with me. I'm so gonna enjoy this." The red masked one said._

 _The female warriors and turtles began their fight with the Ninjas, with the turtles using their weapons and skills to knock the Ninjas out but they just got back up. Nebula and Xeron were killing the ones they fought with by stabbing, slashing, and cutting off limbs, shocking the turtles but they knew they had to keep fighting._

 _More Ninjas kept coming, but the Purple masked turtle got the truck hot-wired. "Turtles, female warriors, bus for anywhere but here is leaving."_

 _They got into the truck and he speeded off. "Man, this has been one weird day. First those mechanical things, those ninjas, and you 2. What is going on here?" The orange mask turtle asked._

" _That ain't all. Check this out." The one in the red mask said as he held a bag upside down, making possibly thousands of dollars in cash fall out._

" _I'm guessing that the green stuff is what this planet's version of money, right?" Nebula asked._

" _Yes it is, but we're not keeping it." The one in the blue mask said. They saw a police car, threw all the money on the hood and drove away._

" _Well, can we at least know your names?" Xeron asked._

" _Well, you did fight with us, even though how you fought was wrong, so I guess we can tell you. I'm Leonardo, but Leo for short." Leo said._

" _I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." Mikey said._

" _I'm Donatello, but Donnie for short." The purple masked one said._

" _Raphael, and you 2 got a lot of explaining to do." Raphael said popped his knuckles._

" _Well, explanations will come later, but we can at least tell you our names. I am Xeron the Destroyer, and this is my friend, Nebula." Xeron said._

 _They got to the old drainage junction where Splinter was waiting for them. The turtles got out and ran to their master. "I'm glad to see that you are alright, my sons." Splinter said._

" _Sensei, so much has happened today. There's so much to tell you, including these 2." Leo told his father while looking at Nebula and Xeron._

" _You must be Splinter, Master of Ninjutsu. I am honored." Xeron said, bowing to Splinter in respect._

" _Nice to meet you, rat. By the way, you seen our Yautja friends?" Nebula asked._

" _I will take you to them while I show you our home. I have found a solution to our housing problem, my sons." Splinter said as he jumped down the hole, with his sons and the female warriors following him._

 _The turtles fell on their tails while Nebula and Xeron landed on their feet. "You 4 turtles need some more training." The voice of Sly told them as he walked up to them with Neyla and Scar._

" _I'm guessing you guys are the Yautja that Nebula was talking about?" Leo asked._

" _Yes. I'm Sly Cooper. This is Neyla, my girlfriend, and this is Scar, my adopted brother." Sly said as their masks came off, but the one the turtles were shocked about must was Scar._

" _Before you ask any questions about us, let me tell you that some things are left unsaid for now." Scar said as they walked to the tunnel Splinter and the Yautja found._

" _And know that we'll be staying with you until our business here is done." Neyla said._

 **Time skip**

 _Sly, Scar and Xeron found the nearest manhole cover that was closest to April's location and quickly got inside. Once there, they quickly ran to the woman's location and saw that Raphael and Nebula had just gotten there. But before they could say anything, they heard a scream._

 _The warriors got their weapons out and quickly destroyed the Mousers surrounding April. "Thank you so much. You saved my-my."_

 _They came out from the shadows and April couldn't believe her eyes to the point where she faded. Nebula picked her up and turned around. "Where do we take her?"_

" _Well, we don't know where she lives, so there's only one place to take her, but Master Splinter ain't gonna like it." Ralph said._

 _ **Later at the lair**_

" _Man, what a dream. Humanoid creatures fighting robots. Did I fall asleep watching TV again?" April asked as she woke up, seeing very unusual creatures standing in front of her._

" _Trust me, Ms O'Neil, it wasn't a dream." Neyla said._

" _Before you freak out, tell us what you know about your employer's Mouser robots." Raphael said as he walked up to her._

" _Well, I thought they were used for cleaning the city's rat problem, but I got suspicious when Dr Stockman said- wait, I'm talking to a bunch of talking animals and 3 aliens. Alright, April, you're fine. Everything is fine."_

" _Then perhaps you are ready to answer our questions." Scar said as he took off his mask and showed his face, making April fade again._

" _Whoa, you sure have a way with the ladies, Scar." Mikey said, before getting hit upside the head from Nebula._

" _Quiet, Motor mouth." She said, making Raphael chuckled as they fist bumped._

" _Master Splinter, I believe some of your hot tea will calm her nerves when she wakes up again." Xeron said._

" _Indeed, Xeron." Splinter said as he went to prepare the tea. By the time he was done, April woke up again. Splinter handed her the tea and she took a sip._

" _I am sorry for scaring you April." Scar said._

" _It's okay, whoever and whatever you are." April said, still wary of the Yautja_.

 **Time skip to after the explosion of Stockman's building**

 _Later at the lair, watching the news about the building's explosion and Stockman's disappearance. "What will you do now, Ms O'Neil? You are most definitely out of a job." Splinter asked._

" _Well, I'm not exactly sure."_

" _If you'd like, we'll all help you get back on your feet. It's the least we can do." Donnie said._

" _Maybe me and Xeron could train you to defend yourself, if you'd like." Nebula offered._

" _You guys have all been great, but I don't know your names." April said, looking at the 5 warriors._

" _Well, since you have proven to be trustworthy, I guess we can tell you our names. I'm Sly Cooper."_

" _I'm Neyla, Sly's girlfriend."_

" _I am Scar, Sly and Neyla's adopted brother."_

" _Name's Nebula, April."_

" _I'm Xeron the Destroyer, but you can just call me Xeron."_

" _I gotta say, in all my life I never thought I'd ever be friends with 4 talking turtles, a talking rat, a talking tigress and raccoon, and especially not 3 aliens." April said._

" _Well, guys, here's to the new team!" Leo said with excitement. The new friends tipped their glasses and raised them with a cheer, making Splinter smile. The old rat had a good feeling that his family had just gotten bigger with his new human and alien friends around._

 **Time skip to where Raph, Nebula and Xeron met Casey**

 _Raph, Nebula and Xeron went on a stroll around town and saw Purple Dragons trying to mug a lady until someone in a hockey mask interrupted them. They tried to attack him but he easily took them down, but it looked like he was about to cross the line. "Oh no he doesn't." Nebula said as they jumped down and grabbed the man's arm before he could hit one of them. "Easy there, Sportsman. I'm not gonna allow you to take the same road I have." She said as Raphael and Xeron jumped down as well._

 _The Purple Dragons ran away. "They're getting away! Stay out of my business, freaks!" The man known as Casey Jones said as he punched Nebula back and ran after the Purple Dragons._

 _Xeron picked up the lady's purse and threw it to her. "Go home." She said, making the lady run out of the aliy. The 3 warriors ran further into the aliy and saw the shadow of Jones beating up the Dragons. "Looks like he doesn't listen to words. Let's see how he handles force." Xeron said as she jumped forward and kicked Casey away from the Dragons "My friend, Nebula told you that you shouldn't head down to the same road she has."_

" _Yeah? Well I told you and your friends to stay outta my way, but your ears don't seem to be working. I'm gonna have to get my point across another way." Casey said._

" _Look. You're trying to do some good, and we respect that, but you were about to cross a line you don't get to ever come back from." Raphael said._

" _Look. If you guys are protecting those Purple Dragon scum, then your in my way and you're going down, too." Casey said._

" _Oh you're wrong, Jones. Those scum deserve to be sent to hell, but if anyone's gonna send them there, it's me, Xeron and my Yautja friends." Nebula said._

" _Hockey season is over." Raph said as he kicked Casey's hockey stick out of his hands._

" _Well baseball's in season, you freaking weirdos." Casey said as he took out his baseball bats. He went to attack but Nebula caught them before they could hit._

" _Look, Jones, you're angry at those scum and no one knows what that's like better than me and my turtle friend do, but if you go too far, there's no coming back. You keep messing with these Purple Dragons, sooner or later it'll get you into real trouble." Nebula said._

" _I don't plan on killing then, but I got my reasons for doing what I do, and they ain't got nothing to do with you 3." Casey said as he tried to hit them again, but Raph blocked with his Sais._

" _Fine. All you wanna do is fight, then let's fight." Raph said. Casey hit the turtle with one of his bats, sending him back a few feet. Nebula disarmed Casey and kicked him into a wall._

 _Xeron walked up to him and took off his mask, seeing the exact same anger Raphael had showed when he tried to attack Mikey. "Now listen to us, Jones, we're on the same side. We shouldn't be fighting each other. Get control of yourself before you go too far." She said._

 _Casey got up and took his mask. "I think you guys are right. You've shown me the error of my ways. Not!" He said as he tried hit Xeron with his golf club, but she blocked it and threw him back a few feet. Casey got his other weapons and ran, with the 3 warriors following him._

 _They followed Casey until they got to a dark part of the aliy. "I know he's around here somewhere." Raph said before a headlight came on, revealing Casey on a motorcycle. He drove towards them and tripped Raph with his golf club while Nebula and Xeron jumped out of the way._

" _I got more where that came from and from, freaks! You 3 want a rematch, meet me Friday night at Central Park!" He said as he speeded off_.

 **Time skip to after the battle in central park**

" _Man, ain't what you guys did to them overkill?" Casey asked._

" _Maybe to you, Jones, but not to us." Scar said, showing his face to Casey, making him fall back on his butt._

" _Yeah, Casey, first time we saw his face, we were shocked, too. You only need to get used to him and their methods, even if they're a bit extreme." Raph said, helping him up._

" _Well, can I at least know your names?" Casey asked._

" _Well, I'm Raph. These are my brothers, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey."_

" _I'm Nebula, Jones."_

" _My name is Xeron._

" _I'm Sly Cooper." Sly said, taking off his mask, along with Neyla. "And this is Neyla, my girlfriend."_

" _I am Scar, their adopted brother, and I guess you are our second human ally." Scar said._

" _Hey, as long as you guys aren't too brutal around me when we fight crime, I'm okay with you guys. Besides, I think I'm beginning to like, Raph, Nebula and Xeron, even if half of your team are anti heroes." Casey said with a smile._

 **Flashback end**

"Hard to believe that one single night would start a chain of events that would eventually bring us all together, huh, guys?" Casey asked with a smile.

"Indeed, my friend. Fate tends to be a strange thing at times." Scar answered, smiling at his human friend.

"And we wouldn't want it any other way, guys." Leo said, smiling as well.

"You guys also saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life, too. Especially Nebula and Xeron. And in the process, stopped Casey from making the biggest mistake of his life, too." Angel said with a bit of sadness as she remembered that horrible night.

 **Flashback to the night the Turtles and Anti-Heros 1st met Angel**

 _Angel made a break for it. "We've got a runner." Mikey said._

" _Do not worry, she will not get far." Scar said._

 _Angel ran through the alley and bumped into Casey, Nebula and Xeron. "Hello, little girl, going somewhere?" Nebula asked._

" _Angel?" Casey asked recognizing the girl._

 _Angel ran for it again as another Purple Dragon tried to attack them but Xeron stabbed him through the stomach. Angel began to climb up the fence but was grabbed by the shirt by Nebula. "Let go, creep."_

" _Angel, it's me, Casey." Casey said, raising up his mask._

" _Casey? What are you doing here?"_

" _Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Casey said with a glare._

" _The Purple Dragons? They're my family." Angel said._

" _You got real family at home." Casey said._

" _Yeah? Well who asked you, loser? If I wanna be a Purple Dragon, it's my business." Angel told him._

" _Until you start breaking the law, like stealing or far worse, then it's our business. Trust me, kid, you don't want that kind of life. I was once like you, I got into a life of something far worse than sealing. But unlike you, I didn't have a choice, you, on the other hand_ _do." Nebula explained, not wanting to see another little girl like her go down a path of violence._

" _Who are you guys?" Angel asked, curious about them._

" _We'll explain that to you if you come with us, Angel." Xeron said, holding out her hand to Angel._

" _I-i can't. I can take care of myself." Angel said as she got her bag and crawled over the fence as the others came over to them_.

 **Time skip to the match between Casey and Hun**

 _The fight began. Hun tried to punch Casey but he ducked out of the way and incredible him hard in the stomach and leaped kicked him back a few feet. Casey then kicked Hun in the left knee, making him fall to it as Casey punched and elbowed him in the face before Hun grabbed his leg and threw him to the other side of the cage. "If only your dad had paid up, he wouldn't be dead right now, but he was just too much if a loser for that!" Hun said, making Casey even more angry, worrying the others and Angel, but Sly could understand what his human friend was going through because of the similar tragedy he suffered 2 decades ago. Casey then ran to him and punched Hun multiple times until the evil thug pulled out a knife and stabbed Casey I the lower stomach near the abdomen, catching him completely by surprise. Hun laughed evilly and began to knock Casey around, making the Purple Dragons cheer for their leader. Hun suddenly held Casey by his shirt. "Now, I'm gonna savor killing you, Jones, just like I shot and killed your loser father. Any last words?"_

" _This… is." Casey muttered weakly._

" _I can't hear you." Hun said mockingly._

 _Casey glared at the big thug with cold ire before shouting. "This...is for MY DAD!" Casey broke out of Hun's hold and proceeded to brutally pummel Hun, punching and kicking him very hard in the face until he kicked him down and drove his foot into the thug's throat. The hunters and anti heros began to kill some of the Purple Dragons while the turtles were fighting with others until they all ran away in fear. Casey continued to drive his foot into Hun's throat, choking Hun until he heard a voice._

" _Casey, NO!" Angel cried out._

 _Casey snapped out of his rage and looked to see the shocked faces of Angel and his friends, who were pleading with him not to kill him._

" _Casey, don't do it." Raph said with pleading eyes._

" _Remember what we told you: your father wouldn't want this." Nebula said._

 _Scar then broke the cage and Casey stepped away from Hun, who was still alive. He staggered to his friends while holding his wound. Scar caught him and they called their vehicles and took him back to the lair._

 **Time skip to Nebula and Xeron's talk with Angel**

 _Nebula and Xeron got up and turned to the young lady. "Angel, come with us. It's time we had that talk." Nebula said, holding out her hand._

" _Why can't we talk here, Nebula?" Angel asked._

" _Because this talk must be between the 3 of us on the surface. We won't do anything bad to you, young one. We just want to talk with you about something that Nebula and I have been thinking about since we met you." Xeron explained._

" _Go with them, Angel. I trust them with my life. But do me a favor: trust them like I trust them." Casey said._

" _Okay, Casey. I trust you guys." Angel said before she stopped and hugged Sly, which he returned. "I hope your parents are in a better place, Sly."_

" _I'm sure they are, Angel. Thank you." Sly said as he rubbed her hair._

 _The young lady then turned to Nebula and Xeron. "I'm ready now." Angel said as she took Nebula's hand and went to the surface with the female warriors. They got on their cycles and rode to Central Park. When they got there, they found a place where they wouldn't be seen and sat down. "So, what do you want to talk about with me?"_

" _Well, when I met you, I saw the young girl I was before my life changed for the worst. I had a past similar to Sly's, but unlike him, I was from an orphanage because the parents I never knew were murdered by someone when I was a baby, but I never found out who it was." Nebula told her. The former daughter of Thanos then told Angel the same story she told Raph and Xeron before they met Casey._

 _By the time she was finished, Angel hugged Nebula tightly. "Nebula, I'm so sorry for everything horrible that's happened to you under that monster, Thanos and Gamora. If you guys hadn't saved me, I would've become similar to you."_

 _Nebula hugged Angel back. "It's alright, Angel, you saved yourself from that life when you came to us to help Casey."_

" _And because you redeemed yourself, we want to train you as our student." Xeron said._

" _A-a student, as in teach me how to fight to defend myself?" Angel asked, stunned by the offer._

" _Yeah. Casey told us that you held your own against 2 of those Purple Dragon scum. You have skills, but with proper training, you could become one of the greatest fighters on the planet." Nebula said._

" _Well, I'm not sure my grandma would approve but if I'm going to be out in the real world one day, I'll need to know how to protect myself and my grandma. I'd be honored to be your student." Angel said as she hugged her new teachers._

" _That's good to hear, Angel." Nebula said with a smiling along with Xeron._

 **Flashback end**

"All of you saved both of us that night, guys, and I'll always be grateful for that, including Nebula and Xeron." Angel said as she hugged her teachers and big sisters, making everyone smile.

"And I'll also remember what Sly told all of us about his past that night. I'm just happy that I finally got a friend I can relate to with a past just like mine." Casey said as he and Sly shook hands with a smile.

"And I'm happy to have found and saved a great friend like you, Casey." Sly said, happy that he had a friend like Casey.

"Say Xeron, how'd you and Nebula meet?" Mikey asked curious.

"Yeah. I'm curious about you guys met before we met you guys on Yautja Prime." Neyla said, looking at her assassin friends.

Nebula and Xeron knew that this would be a good time to tell their friends about how they'd met and smiled at each other. "Well I have to say that it was a little complicated, guys."

"Yes. You could say it's where the Guardians of the Galaxy decided to look for new recruits for their 'team'." Xeron said as she and Nebula told everyone the story of how they met years ago.

 **A few years ago before the Assassin Lovers met and teamed up with the Hunters**

 _It had been a few months since the Guardians of the Galaxy had squandered the riches they had earned for the capture of Thanos and they were discussing recruiting new members. "So obviously there's going to be a power vacuum for Thanos' place as the Most Dangerous criminal in the Galaxy, I think we should get 2 new recruits for our team." Peter Quill said, knowing the most dangerous criminals in the Galaxy will fight each other for Thanos' title._

" _Well, Howard the Duck's out of the question. Believe me I know the guys reputation." Rocket said._

" _I am Groot." Groot said, agreeing with his friend._

" _I have a perfect candidate, Quill." Drax said, having thought of an old friend of his who was as skilled as he was._

" _Who's that, Drax?" Quill asked, wondering who his Destroyer friend had in mind._

" _I am sure that you all remember Xeron?"_

" _Your female counterpart? You want her on the team?" Rocket asked, remembering the 1st time they encountered the female Destroyer._

" _Yes. Since friend Adam Warlock died for the universe, Xeron now feels that her purpose on our home planet is complete and she is looking for a new purpose in life. And as you already know, her skills are almost equal to mine. She is exceptionally gifted at hand to hand combat and is an expert with any bladed weapons, from knives to swords."_

" _Well, those are excellent qualities and skills, plus Gamora has always wanted another female on the team. This could be good for us." Quill said with a smile._

" _Hey, Gamora, you got a candidate for the team?" Rocket asked his green skinned friend._

" _Well, I do have one candidate in mind… but I'm not sure it's a good idea." Gamora said with an uncertain look on her face._

" _I am Groot?" Groot asked, wondering who Gamora's candidate for their team was._

" _Yeah, Gamora, who's this candidate?" Rocket asked._

 _After a few seconds, Gamora answered. "The candidate I have in mind is... Nebula."_

 _The other Guardians were shocked at their teammate's candidate but she couldn't blame them for it. Their every encounter with her sister was always violent and they certainly did not like Nebula, but from everything she's been hearing about her for the last few months, Nebula was looking for redemption for everything she had done in Thanos' name. If she wanted redemption, the Guardians were the best place for her if she wanted to make a good name for herself._

" _Are you crazy, Gomora? That psychotic sister of yours hates us, and there's nothing she'd want more than to rip us apart, especially you." Rocket said, not wanting to be most likely killed by Gamora's sister._

" _I know Nebula's been running around the Galaxy not doing anything bad, but you know the bad blood between you and her is still strong even though she hasn't been seen terrorizing anybody." Quill said, remembering what Gamora told him a few weeks ago._

" _Not to mention her violent personally and killing instincts. She may have changed but she's still killing people across the universe. Evil people, but people nonetheless. There's no question that she may turn on us at any moment, especially if she gets too angry." Drax said, voicing his doubts about Nebula._

" _I am Groot." Groot said, also having doubts._

" _I know that Nebula is still a killer, but I believe that she's finally changed. You said it yourself, Drax, that the warriors Thanos had been twisted to his will, but despite what they've done in their pasts, they remain good people. I'm living proof of that." Gamora said, knowing from experience that Nebula deserves the same chance she had. "And while I may not admit it, she's as much a skilled warrior as I am. Plus she knows things that I don't know, and that could be useful to us." Gamora said, thinking they could use Nebula's skills and knowledge to their advantage._

 _The other Guardians knew Gamora was right. Despite all damage Nebula had done to them in the past, she was a very resourceful and skilled warrior and her knowledge could be useful to have on the team. Plus, if she got out of control, they could trap her and send her back to the Xandarian prison._

" _Alright Gamora, we'll give her a chance. But if she steps out of line, we turn her over to the Nova Corps." Quill said, agreeing with his girlfriend._

" _Well, I really don't like the idea of having a psychotic killer on the team, but if she knows things that we can use to our advantage, then why not take advantage of her?" Rocket said._

" _I am Groot." Groot said, agreeing with his team and sealing the vote._

" _Thanks everyone. I'm grateful for this." Gamora said as she shared a hug with her team._

" _I shall use our pod to go to my home planet and speak with Xeron. I will contact you when I return. But should you run into trouble with Nebula, contact me." Drax said as he went inside the pod and took off to his home planet to recruit his female counterpart._

" _Well, guess we better start looking for Nebula. But it'll take a bit of time because we all know she likes to keep away from us as much as possible." Quill said as he went to the planet screen and began to watch any news about Nebula._

 _*So, what's Nebula been up to lately?" Quill asked his girlfriend._

" _Well, she's built a reputation as a freelance anti-hero protecting innocent people from threats to their worlds, while killing her enemies. The ones that are pure evil to the core." Gamora answered, having heard of her new reputation by watching the Nova Corps news._

" _It doesn't matter if her enemies are pure evil, killing isn't justice, even for Thanos. If we can convince her of that then we can surely turn her into what she's meant to be." Quill said confidently._

 _They'd searched the Nova Corps news and learned that Nebula had recently saved one of the Xandarian planets from Ronan's minions and was staying there for a while. "Gamora, looks like I found your sister." Quill said, showing his girlfriend Nebula's location._

" _Let's get there before she leaves the planet. No telling where she'll go next." Gamora said as Quill flew the ship to the Xandarian planet. In a few days, they'd finally reached the planet and learned that Nebula had been invited to stay in the home of a family she'd saved. Rocket and Groot stayed behind while Quill and Gamora went to the home._

 _Quill knocked and was greeted by a little girl, 6 years old by the looks of it. "Hey sweetie, is there a woman with blue skin and black eyes staying here?"_

" _You mean Ms. Nebula? Yes sir, she's here. I'll go get her." The little girl said as she ran to get Nebula._

 _Gamora and Quill stepped a few feet back and waited until Nebula came into view with the little girl. Nebula then got an angry look but controlled it enough to kneel down to the little girl. "Sweetie, go back into the house with your parents and sister until I come back. This is a private conversation that I need to do alone." She said gently as she put her hands on her shoulders._

" _Ok Ms Nebula, I'll see you soon." The little girl said as she went inside to be with her family._

 _Nebula gently closed the door and angrily walked up to Gamora and Quill and delivered a powerful kick and punch to their faces. "Damn Nebula, can't you come up with new greetings for old friends?" Quill asked, holding his jaw._

" _Since when have I ever seen you lowlifes as my friends, Quill?" Nebula asked, angry that he and her ex sister had come here._

" _Nebula... I know that you hate us but we're not here to hurt you or send you back to prison. We're here to offer you something." Gamora said as she rubbed her face._

" _And what's that? To be a so-called Guardian and help innocent people? I already do that in my own way and it's a lot more effective than yours!" Nebula said, having seen what happens when Quill and his team let their pure evil enemies live._

" _Killing is not justice, Nebula! It's up to the Nova Corps, not us and certainly not you!" Quill said._

" _I don't give a shit who it's up to, Quill! I may sound hypocritical because I killed innocent people in the past and I take responsibility for my actions but at least I don't run off when the bad guy's stopped. I stay, apologize to the people and even help rebuild the damage I do when fighting!." Nebula countered, knowing that every hero she'd heard of just go home and let everyone else take care of the damage they cause while fighting the bad guys._

 _Gamora knew that she and her boyfriend would have to change tactics if they were to convince Nebula. "Look Nebula, I know that you hate us, but if you fight alongside us, the Galaxy will begin to see you differently than what we both were when we served Thanos. If you won't fight with us for us, at least fight with us for the innocent people of the Galaxy."_

 _Nebula thought about what she said and knew that she was right somewhat. Despite her skills, there was evil that operated in armies and even with her skills, she couldn't handle that on her own. But maybe she could see how a team operated. "Alright I'll join you, but on 2 conditions: I work by myself if needed and I deal with villains I my own way. Take it or leave it, 'Guardians'._

" _Conditions accepted, Nebula." Gamora said with a smile, knowing that they had convinced Nebula to join them._

 _After Nebula said her goodbyes to the family she'd saved, she got on the ship and they got off the planet, but Rocket chose to stay as far away from Nebula as possible. By the time they were in deep space, Drax had arrived with Xeron, who greeted the Guardians. "Hello Guardians, it's good to see you again." She said before she noticed Nebula. "You must be Nebula, former daughter of Thanos but recently have become an 'anti-hero, is it?"_

" _The one and only, and you must be Xeron the Destroyer, the female counterpart of Drax. I've heard of you, too. Gotta say it is really good to meet you." Nebula said with a smile. On that day, an eventual friendship was formed between the former daughter of Thanos and female Destroyer that would eventually become something more._

 **Flashback end**

"So they were just using the knowledge that you had to their advantage? That's not what a real team does." Raph said, angry at the Guardians of the Galaxy for using Nebula.

"Well, it did teach us how to work with a team, though. Now we have one that won't sacrifice their own." Xeron said, remembering the day the Guardians of the Galaxy were willing to sacrifice her.

"Well you guys got some revenge for what they did. I'm sure that gives you a bit of closure." Lonae said with a smile.

"Say, how'd you meet Nebula and Xeron, Lonae? What'd they do to make you completely loyal and faithful to them?" Donnie asked the purple haired woman.

"Well, it's kind of complicated, Donnie, But since we're all friends, I'll tell you." Lonae said with a smile.

 **Flashback**

 _It had a few weeks after Nebula and Xeron left the Guardians and went across the universe to deliver their own brand of justice as Anti-Heros and things were going well them._ _They had gotten their own ship and had saved many planets across the universe and Nebula had been teaching Xeron to understand metaphors a whole lot better than Drax._

 _Currently the 2 partners and friends were flying through space when their emergency signal screen went off. Xeron walked up to it and saw that it was an SOS signal. "Looks like someone is in trouble, friend Nebula."_

" _Indeed. It looks like it's coming from that barren desert planet. Apparently desert pirates are attacking them. The planet isn't far from here. We'd better hurry if we want to get there in time." Nebula said as she set course for the barren planet at full speed._

 _Fortunately Nebula and Xeron had legally bought a fast ship that would get them there in an hour so they arrived in that exact time and landed in a barren, lifeless plain close to where the SOS came from. Suddenly they heard laser fire close by and rushed to it. When they got there, they saw that a medium group of alien desert pirates and their pets: alien sapient scorpion like creatures with mounts on their backs._

 _Two of the 'bandits' had her pinned by her arms and forced her on her knees...while the leader of the group was pointing a sword directly at her throat. "Any last words, girly?"_

" _Hellllllp please!" The woman yelled out, hoping someone would hear, even though it was a slim chance._

" _Looks like we have to teach those pirates a... permanent lesson, friend Nebula." Xeron said with dark humor._

" _Got that right, Xeron. Let's kill those lowlives." Nebula said as they rushed in and began to slaughter the desert pirates and their pets, which terrified the woman as the leader of the pirates got stabbed in the face, killing him._

 _They then turned to the woman, whom had backed away and been breathing heavily from what she had just witnessed. "It's ok, you're safe." Nebula stated softly._

 _The woman got out a laser guns from her coat and pointed it at them. "Stay back! Please... don't hurt me!" She said, not wanting to die._

 _"My friend and I aren't going to hurt you. Please lower the weapon." Xeron said softly, trying to calm the woman down._

 _Nebula nodded in agreement while adding softly, "We heard your SOS. We came here to save you."_

 _The woman smiled softly after hearing they heard her call for help, "Oh, thank god. I didn't think anyone would've detected my SOS, especially after one of the bandits shot out my ship's antenna array. My name is Lonae. What's yours?"_

 _"My name is Nebula. This is my partner and good friend, Xeron." The former daughter of Thanos said with a smile._

" _Yes. We're glad we got here in time to save you, Lonae. But why are you on this hellhole of a planet anyway?" Xeron asked, having the same thing on her mind as Nebula._

 _Lonae frowned as she answered. "I'm a freelance smuggler. I pilot a ship containing illegal contraband; drugs, weapons and currency for a price. I was on my way to collect my payment for dropping off a shipment for a client that resides in a small city that's 80 kilometers to the west from this desert...but when I landed those pirates were already here, as if they were waiting for me."_

 _Nebula and Xeron had been silent as they listened to Lonae explain why she was on this planet...being set up by her 'client' to avoid paying her after dropping off a 'shipment'...which was the lowest of the low by any standard. Even though Lonae was a smuggler...she didn't deserve to be set to be killed after doing a lowlife criminal's bidding._

 _"Lonae, this 'client' of yours...do you know what he looks like?" Xeron asked, wanting to know who set Lonae up along with her fellow warrior and friend._

" _Yes I do. Why?" Lonae wondered._

 _"We'd like to have a little 'chat' with him." Nebula said, wanting to do what she did best to lowlifes like Lonae's 'client'._

 _Knowing what the blue skinned warrior meant by 'chat', Lonae had provided them a hologram of her 'client' and replied, "Nebula, if there's anyway I can repay you and Xeron for saving my life...just name it. I'm forever in both your debt."_

 _Both female assassins smiled and stated, "If we ever cross paths again, we'll be sure to call you for a favor Lonae...and also if you promise us to turn your life around." Nebula said, smiling along with Xeron._

 **Flashback end**

"After that, everything changed for the better for me. I turned my life around and did a few jobs for Nebula and Xeron." Lonae said with a smile as she looked at the ones who saved and changed her life years ago.

"We're glad we saved you, Lonae. Not only are you a good spy, you're also a good friend." Xeron said, smiling at her purple haired friend.

"Thanks, Xeron. But I'm kind of curious about this 'Shredder' that you all talked about when you got out of that exploding building." Lonae said, curious about who this 'Shredder' was.

Raph the thought about the 1st time they'd get the Shredder. "Well... let's just say that he's tried to killed us all on several occasions. He nearly almost killed Leo, Sly and Nebula some time ago."

 **Flashback to when the Anti-Heros went to Oroku Saki's small headquarters**

 _The anti heros headed to the address and went inside a building. "Is anyone here?" Scar asked before they all saw the symbol of the same Ninjas they had been fighting for mouths._

 _Suddenly, 13 of the Ninjas appeared and surrounded the anti heros. They got their weapons ready. "13 to 5 is extremely unfair for them." Neyla said._

" _Indeed, Neyla." Xeron said._

 _The anti heros then killed all the Ninjas easily until they were all dead. Suddenly, they heard clapping. "Impressive. Very impressive. My agents said you were all good, but their description doesn't do you justice. I am Oroku Saki, 8th generation master of Ninjutsu, and you 5 are?"_

" _Sly Cooper."_

" _Neyla."_

" _Scar."_

" _Xeron the Destroyer."_

" _Nebula, former daughter of Thanos."_

" _I know of Thanos and of the Yautja hunters. I have seen enough of this world to expect the extraordinary, and you 5 anti heros are extraordinary, but I did not ask you here to flatter you. We gave important matters to discuss." Saki said._

" _Then you sent us the letter." Xeron said._

" _Yes. I felt that it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know."_

" _There is only one thing I want to know: How do you know about Thanos and the Yautja hunters?" Nebula asked._

" _And why have your ninjas been attacking us for months now?" Sly asked._

" _That is exactly why we need to talk. We have been fighting each other, when we should be on the same side against our true enemy. You anti heros and your turtle friends have been caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourselves. There us a force, a corrupt and evil force that is out there right now, working its tentacles into every aspect of this world. It is an organization devoted to gaining power through crime political manipulation, corruption on a global level and eventually, a galactic level." Saki explained._

" _There was a Yautja named Scarface, who was our father, he came here 3 years ago on a hunt. What happened to him?" Scar asked, wanting to know how his and his adopted siblings father died._

" _And how does Thanos fit into this organization expansion into the Galaxy?" Nebula asked, knowing that her "father" would recruit anyone with the same goal he's always had for the universe._

" _Scarface came here to help me fight this enemy, but unfortunately while fighting with me against this enemy, he was killed due to his old age, despite my best attempt to save him. And Thanos was and still is allies with them. Unfortunately, the only thing standing against this evil is me and my humble army of ninjas. We stand alone against them, just as my master did and his master before him, that is how we've known about Thanos. It has been my destiny to fight against Thanos and this enemy for the side of good. I was hoping that you and your friends would find it in your hearts the join me. We could stand together against Thanos and his evil, including this organization and, in the end, finally rid the universe of The Mad Titan and his ambitions, once and for all. Surely you, more than anyone understands that the Galaxy will never be safe as long as Thanos remains alive, Nebula. When Thanos is dead, his evil and my enemies' evil will eventually die with him."_

" _Well, we can't decide anything now, not until we've told our friends about everything you've told us." Nebula said._

" _I understand, Nebula. Tell your friends everything that I have told you and come again tomorrow night with your answer." Saki said._

" _We will, Oroku Saki." Xeron said as she and the others bowed in respect_.

 **Flashback end**

"Well, it's a good thing you guys saw right through the Shredder's lies." Leo told his Anti-Hero friends with a smile.

"Yes. If it hadn't been for our father's training and the voice analyzers on our masks, we would have believed every word he told us." Scar said.

"But there was some small part of me that wanted to believe the part about his lies about fighting against Thanos, even if he was trying to manipulate us." Nebula said, looking down.

"It is alright, Nebula. Thanos may have turned you into a weapon, but he could not destroy the good that was buried in your heart. It is the nature of a good heart to hope." Splinter said wisely while putting his hand on Nebula's shoulder.

"Master Splinter's right, Nebula. I'm just glad you guys saw it coming and told us about it." Leo said.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that the Shredder didn't see you guys coming. Remember when we first faced the Shredder? He kicked all our shells." Mikey said, remembering the night they faced their greatest enemy.

"I thought for sure he was going to finish us all off that night." Leo said.

"Too bad he forgot about one thing: 5 of the most honorable Anti-Heros who we like to call… our brothers and sisters." Raph said with a smile as he looked at his Anti-Hero friends.

 **Flashback to the 1st battle with the Shredder**

 _The turtles and Anti-Heros were waiting for the Shredder while Splinter was sitting on the water tower. Suddenly, Foot Ninjas jumped onto the roof, the Shredder himself jumping in front of them a second later as they all got out their weapons._

" _Those who are not with me are against me, and I crush anyone who stands against me!" Shredder said, getting into a battle stance._

" _We know what you did to our father, Shredder, and we intend to make you pay with your life." Sly said, vowing to make him pay for his adopted father's death._

" _Hahahaha, if your weak adopted father could not defeat me, what makes you think you all can?"_

" _Shut up and fight, Saki!" Nebula yelled, wanting to kill her 'father's ally._

" _So be it. Foot Ninja, attack!" Shredder ordered._

 _The battle began. The turtles and Anti-Heros were defeating the Ninjas quite easily, with the turtles knocking out theirs and the Anti-Heros heros killing theirs. But it was a little more difficult with the Shredder being there. As they were defeating the Ninjas, Shredder quickly defeated the turtles._

 _He walked up to them and raised his wrist blades for a killing blow. "None of you will leave here alive!"_

 _Sly saw this and got angry. "Shredder, NOOOO!" He yelled as he jumped and blocked the attack with his Glaive. "You destroyed Splinter's family once. I won't allow that to happen again!"_

" _Rrrraaahh, no man, alien or freaks can defeat me!" The evil Ninja master said, overconfident._

" _That remains to be seen, Shredder." Neyla said as she jumped kicked Shredder away from the turtles and the Anti-Heros jumped in front of the water tower._

" _If you want to get to them, you'll have to kill us first." Scar said._

 _Shredder ran to them and tried to punch, kick and slash at them but they easily blocked his attacks. Nebula got an idea and cut through the support beams of the water tower. "This is for Scarface and Yoshi!" She said as they jumped kicked the back support beams, making the Shredder run as the turtles, Splinter, and the Anti-Heros got to the upper roof to safety. Shredder ran but was caught in the water as it swept the Ninjas and him off the roof. As Shredder tried to get up, the water tower fall on him._

 _Splinter and the Yautja hunters walked up to the edge and looked down. "Master Splinter, guys, you ok?" Mikey asked._

" _Yes, my sons. Come. We have avenged my Master Yoshi and Scarface." Splinter said._

" _Come on, guys, let's go home." Sly said._

" _I'm all over that." Donnie said._

" _Yeah." Raph said._

" _I gotta tell you, home never sounded so good." Leo said._

" _Besides, I'm pretty sure Angel is very worried about us." Xeron said._

" _What puzzles me is how Shredder and Thanos even know each other." Nebula said, wanting to know just how Thanos was connected to Shredder._

" _I have a feeling that we will find out soon enough." Neyla said. Unknown to any of them, Shredder's wrist blade hand bursted through the broken tower as he growled in rage_.

 **Flashback end**

"We thought we avenged Master Yoshi, Scarface, and even Caiera, but the Shredder wasn't finished." Sly said, regretting not checking to see if their greatest enemy was dead that night.

"I don't think he'll ever be finished." Casey said, remembering the Shredder had come back 3 times.

"He does have a habit of coming back." Leo said.

"Yeah. Remember April's place?" Donnie asked.

"I wish I could forget it." Mikey said, remembering that horrible night.

"Me too. Not only did Shredder come back, but he also nearly killed all of us that night, especially Sly, Nebula and Leo." Angel said as she and Xeron held Nebula close to them as Scar and Neyla did the same with Sly.

 **Flashback to April's shop on the night the Shredder returned**

 _Before the others could go look for their friends/siblings, said warriors crashed through the window, shocking and horrifying everyone as they landed on the floor, badly bruised and beaten. "Leo!" The 3 turtles said_

" _Sly!" Neyla and Scar said_

" _Nebula!" Xeron and Angel said as they all ran up to them, picking them up by their heads. "Leo, happened? Who did this to you?" Raph asked concerned._

" _Brother, who did this!" Scar asked while Neyla held her boyfriend._

" _Nebula, what happened to you?" Xeron asked the one she secretly loved._

" _W-where's your mom's necklace?" Angel asked, noticing that Nebula's mother's necklace wasn't on her neck._

 _Sly, Nebula and Leo groaned in pain as they tried to open their eyes. Scar and Raph stood up and growled. "I will find and kill whoever did this to my brother and friends." Scar said, donning his armor with Neyla and getting out his spear and heading for the window._

" _Count me in, Scar. We're gonna find out who did this." Raph said, beginning to follow the Yautja._

" _Scar... don't." Sly weakly called out._

" _Raph… wait." Leo weakly said._

 _Scar and Raph went to their brothers and kneeled down to them as Nebula spoke. "He… took my mother's necklace."_

" _He's… alive." Sly told them._

" _Who, Sly? Who's alive." Neyla asked, wondering who they were talking about._

" _The… Shredder." Leo said as he lost consciousness._

" _Shredder… took… my mother's necklace." Nebula said as she lost consciousness in Xeron's arms._

" _He's… coming for us." Sly said as he lost consciousness, leaving everyone shocked at their words as they looked at the broken window._

 **Time skip**

 _Suddenly, the door was kicked off the doorway by none other than the Shredder himself, to the turtles and anti heros shock but Sly, Nebula and Leo._

" _Oh crud." Raph said._

" _It's really him, like Leo, Nebula and Sly said." Mikey said, knowing now that they were all in trouble._

" _YOU BASTARD!" Neyla and Scar roared angrily at the one who dared to hurt Sly and their friends._

 _Shredder walked inside and glared at his enemies. "You 9 warrior creatures have been a thorn in my side long enough." He said as Splinter jumped in front of him with a glare. "No one opposes the Shredder. And now I will have my revenge for our last encounter. Say farewell to each other while you still can."_

" _This attack is nothing but a cowardly Gambit; wearing us down by sheer numbers. It is not the way of a true warrior!" Splinter said angrily._

" _You will pay for what you did to my brother, Shredder! No one hurts my family and lives to tell about it!" Scar said as he took off his mask and growled._

" _Showing your face to me will be your biggest mistake, Scar!" Shredder said as the turtles tried to attack him but he easily dealt with them as Scar and Xeron stepped up to challenge him. "Finish them off, the Yautja and the Destroyer are mine." He told his Elite Guard._

 _As the Elite went to do their bidding of their master, Shredder got out Nebula's swords and rushed to engage the Yautja and Destroyer. He tried to slash them but they blocked the swords and kicked him away. 3 Foot Ninjas tried to attack them but they were dealt with easily. Shredder slashed at the Yautja and Destroyer but they blocked every slash and Scar roundhouse kicked him into the counter._

 _As the Elite Guard moved in on the turtles, a motorcycle bursted through the window and the driver used his motorcycle to deal with the Elite Foot Ninjas. After they were dealt with, the driver took off his hood, revealing Casey. "Now that's what I call crashing a party."_

" _Casey!" Angel and Raph said, happy to see their friend._

" _Angel, what are you doing here?" Casey asked the young girl as he walked up to them._

" _Do not blame Angel, Casey. She did not know." Splinter said._

" _Rrrraaahh! Kill him!" Shredder ordered his men._

 _Casey got out his hockey stick and golf club. "You guys gang up on my friends, injure 3 of the greatest warriors I've known. You ain't got no honor and your gonna pay!" Casey vowed as he, the turtles and anti heros and Splinter engaged the evil, honorless Ninjas._

 _While this was happening, Hun busted the door down and saw Angel and April holding Leo, Nebula and Sly. He smiled evilly and walked up to them. Angel got in his way. "Hun, you're not laying a hand on them."_

" _Oh I'm not going to attack them, I'm going to kill you. Thanos's daughter and the other female warrior feel a great deal of affection for you. Losing the 2 of you should take the fight out of the other freaks enough for Shredder to kill them all. He also has plans to hand Nebula over to her daddy for some 'father daughter talking'_

 _Angel remembered everything that Nebula told her Thanos did to her and got angry. She used one of the moves that Xeron and Nebula taught her to kick the giant thug in the knee, making him fall onto it in pain. "THANOS WILL NEVER HURT NEBULA, EVER, EVER AGAIN!" She yelled as she kicked Hun into other Foot Ninjas._

" _Angel, I didn't know you had that in you." April said, surprised at the young lady's strength._

" _Well, I have 2 of the greatest teachers in the Galaxy." Angel said with a smile._

" _Angel… give me... the sword. I have to help them." Nebula said as she tried to get up but fell to her knees._

 _Suddenly, she looked and saw that Shredder had walked up to her and swiped Angel out of the way. He then grabbed Nebula by the neck and held her up while squeezing her throat. "Thanos will make you suffer for your betrayal and I will at last have a weapon to use against my enemies!"_

" _NOOOOO!" Xeron yelled as she jumped kicked Shredder, making Nebula fall to the floor, unconscious. "I will never let you hand over my Nebula to Thanos. I'll die before he or you ever lays a hand on her again!"_

" _Then die you shall, Destroyer!" Shredder said as they began to fight. Xeron was able to hold her own but after a few minutes Shredder landed several blows on her before Leo and Sly gathered their strength and kicked Shredder away before they fell to the floor beside Nebula._

" _No, Leonardo, Nebula, Sly." Splinter said sadly as he saw the Foot Ninjas began to overwhelm his family. He glared at Shredder. "No. I will not allow you to destroy my family again. My sons, my friends, retreat!" He told them before he kicked Shredder into a shelf, making it fall on him._

 _April saw the metal door. "Everyone, back there!" She said as Xeron and Angel grabbed Nebula. Raph and Casey grabbed Sly as Donnie and Splinter grabbed Leo. Scar and Neyla provided cover fire until they all were in the walk-in cooler, shutting the door and locking it._

" _Well, this is great. Small, dark and no way out. Perfect for making a last stand." Raph said._

" _It's a walk-in cooler. This shop used to be a grocery store once upon a time." April told her friend._

" _Fascinating." He said._

 _While the Foot Ninjas were trying to get in to finish off their enemies. Police sirens were getting close to the store. "Foot Ninjas, disappear." Shredder ordered his men and Hun, making them do just that. He then went to the door and used a bar to lock his enemies inside before activating a fire bomb and setting a fire. "Like the Phoenix, I have risen from the ashes!" He then cut a gas main with his wrist blades, making gas spray out of it as he walked away. "And into my fire, you shall fall."_

 _Inside the walk-in cooler, no one heard anything. "Kinda quiet out there. You think they all just went home?" Mikey asked._

" _They would never have left without making sure that we were all dead, Mikey." Neyla said, holding Sly with Scar. Suddenly, she sniffed the air. "I smell smoke."_

" _I small gas." Donnie said. "And not that kind of gas."_

 _Xeron put her hand on the door handle and tried opening it, but felt that something was wrong. "The door's getting hot and it's sealed!"_

" _Gas plus flame equals… guys, we gotta get out of here, now!" Casey said, knowing exactly how the Shredder planned to finish them off._

 _The flames were beginning to get into the door, stopping anyone from trying to open it. Scar and Neyla got an idea. "Everyone, move!" Scar told them. Everyone got out of the way and the sibling hunters blasted the wall open with their plasma casters, providing then with a way out. Scar pulled off a piece of his armor and Raph's mask and dropped them on the floor before they ran out of the building and got away from it as it exploded, destroying the shop._

 **Flashback end**

"I really miss that place." April said, missing her father's shop and apartment. "Do you think the Shredder's gone for good this time?"

"He is, April. We made sure of it." Neyla said, remembering the day she, her boyfriend and adopted brother killed the Shredder.

"Yes. But we all thought that Leo finished him off that night at his headquarters." Scar said, remembering the night Leo 'decapitated' the Shredder.

 **Flashback to the night of the battle at Foot headquarters**

 _Sly, Scar and Leo watched as Shredder kept digging desperately for the sword of Tengu until he finally got it. The sword glowed will energy and spread through Shredder's armor. "Ahh" the power. I had almost forgotten. The sword of Tengu! The sword with which I laid villages to waist, brought castles to ground, vanquished armies. The sword that I used to conquer Japan and give power to the Tokugawa clan! IT IS MINE ONCE MORE!" He yelled before he tried to blast the 3 warriors with a shockwave but they jumped out of the way. Shredder ran to them and tried to slash at Sly but he blocked it with his Glaive and kicked Shredder back._

" _Scar, use your plasma casters to knock him off balance, it's the only way!" Sly told his brother._

" _Yes, brother. On my signal. 1...2...3" Scar yelled as he and Sly jumped into the air and fired at Shredder's feet, knocking him into the broken parts of the building and making him let go of the sword of Tengu._

 _Leo saw this and put his swords into the ground before jumping into the air to get the sword. "Leo, catch!" Sly said, throwing the protective glove to Leo, who quickly put it on and caught the sword. The sword glowed with energy as Leo tried to stab Shredder but he quickly got out of the way as Leo landed. Shredder then got Leo's swords and the 2 sword-wielders stood in front of each other and stared for a minute before jumping towards each other when they got closer to each other, they slashed, but it seemed like nothing happened before Shredder's head came off his body a second later, making his body drop Leo's swords and fall to the ground. Leo put the sword of Tengu away and got his before spotting the necklace of Nebula's mother near Shredder's body, picking it up._

 **Flashback end.**

"But even that was not the last we saw of him. We all remember that day that the Utroms were finally going to beam themselves off Earth and back home to their own planet. Shredder cane back, just as evil as ever." Xeron said, remembering that day.

 **Flashback to where the Shredder revealed himself**

 _Everyone all looked at the door and to their shock and horror, saw none other than a very much alive modern Shredder, with a few regular Foot Ninjas, Foot Tech Ninjas, Hun, his Elite Guard and a very much alive Baxter Stockman, now a cybernetic spider body._

" _No. It can't be. I finished you off myself. You can't be alive." Leo said, shocked at seeing the Shredder still alive after he personally decapitated him, along with his brothers and Sensei, the Utroms, and the Anti-Heros_

 _Shredder just ignored him and looked at Mortu. "Hello Mortu, I have anticipated this moment for 10 centuries."_

" _I'm surprised that with your genius it took you 1'000 years to find us!" Mortu said with hatred._

" _If those guys have been enemies for that long...then that means-" Donnie tried to say but Splinter finished for him._

" _This is the same Shredder from 1'000 years ago."_

 _But the hunters were glaring at their beloved father's murderer. "So you're still alive, you honorless murdering bastard?!" Sly said as he growled._

" _You will pay for what you did to our father, Scarface!" Scar said as he growled as well._

 _Shredder glared angrily back at the three Hunters; as he somehow remembered Scar throwing him off the cliff, "So you three know what I did to your beloved father. Good, I enjoyed watching him suffocate on his own blood before I ran my blades through his heart...which I intend for the three of you!"_

 _Neyla snarled angrily at the remorseless tyrant, "This time you die for real Shredder!"_

 _Scar turned to his friends."Leo, you and the others take care of Hun and the Foot Ninjas. Shredder is mine, Sly's and Neyla's!" He said, wanting to kill the Shredder once and for all to avenge Scarface._

" _He's all yours, guys. Do it for Scarface." Leo said, having no problem with letting his hunter friends avenge their father._

" _Tear him apart!" Nebula/Xeron and Raph told their friends, wanting Shredder to suffer._

" _This one is all yours guys. Make him pay for all the lives he's taken!" Donnie and Mikey said together._

 _Shredder laughed evilly. "None of you will leave here alive! And as for you three Yautja hunters. This be the last fight you freakish alien hunters will ever have!"_

" _I've had enough of your mouth and your evil ways, Shredder!" Sly said, having had enough of the honorless tyrant._

" _This time you will die for real, and it won't be quick or painless!" Neyla snarled._

" _Yes. Your death will be slow and steady you vile piece of trash!" Scar said._

 _Shredder growled in rage at that insult. "Attack! Destroy them all, but the hunters are mine! I will finish what I began long ago with their beloved father! Stockman, proceed with phase 3."_

" _Never! My revenge comes first." Stockman said defiantly, wanting revenge on the 10 warriors for their part in his suffering._

" _I said proceed with phase 3!" Shredder ordered as his eyes glowed, making the control chip he had put in Stockman's cybernetic eye take control._

" _Yes, master. The door will soon be under your control." Stockman said almost robotically as he began to leave for the Transmat chamber._

" _The device? Wait… The Transmat!" Mortu realized as he contacted the Utroms in the chamber. "Fellow Utroms, there's a Cyborg heading to the Transmat chamber. Stop him before he gets control of it!"_

 _The battle began, with the Turtles, Splinter and the Assassin lovers engaging the Foot Ninjas and Hun. The Turtles and Splinter were easily defeating the regular and Foot Tech Ninjas while having a more challenging fight with the Elite Foot Ninjas, with Mortu and 3 of the Guardians aiding them._

 _Hun then targeted Nebula and Xeron, shouldering them into the wall as they dealt with 2 Foot Tech Ninjas. "You 2 whores humiliated me last time we met, and now I'm going to make you pay!"_

" _Oh you're right about humiliating you, idiotic brute. And we're about to do it again!" Nebula said as she and her girlfriend began their fight with Hun, using their speed and agility, and Hun's brute rage to their advantage until Xeron used the back of her weapon to put Hun's right foot in the air, allowing Nebula to swap-kick hard him into one of the flooding containers, knocking him out._

 _Everyone then turned to watch the battle between the hunters and the Shredder. And it was very intense and brutal. Sly, Neyla and Scar were delivering blow after brutal blow on the Shredder, not even giving him the slightest chance to recover or counterattack. The Turtles, Splinter assassin lovers and Huneycutt, Mortu, and the Guardians were watching the fight between the hunters and their father's murderer with amazement. Knowing that by some small chance if Shredder had begged for his life and pleaded for mercy...the Hunters would grant him none. After Sly and Scar had delivered a powerful uppercut together, followed by a powerful kick from Neyla...the three of them aimed their plasma casters at the same time._

" _Full blast. 1 2 3!" Sly told his girlfriend and brother as they fired their full-powered blasts at Shredder, creating a massive explosion that completely engulfed his body before calling to the floor._

" _Master!" Hun said, having recovered and stood with the Elite Guard while he looked at his master's, body, which wasn't moving. Hun and the Elite Foot Ninjas the 10 warriors and growled. "You'll all pay for this, freaks!" Hun said before he and the Elite Guard ran out of the chamber to get out of the building._

 _The Hunters walked up to the Shredder's body and heard a hissing sound from the Shredder's stomach area before the armor strangely opened, revealing familiar eyes before the being inside him came out, revealing himself to be none other than the one that they had sent to Earth to hunt: the evil Utrom Ch'rell, much to the shock of everyone._

" _The Shredder's an Utrom!" Donnie shockingly asked._

" _It's the prisoner dude! He's the one who-" Mikey tried to say but Ch'rell cut him off._

" _Who escaped after causing Mortu's ship to crash on Earth a millennium ago! And the one who killed the hunter's beloved father!" Ch'rell said, growling at the hunters._

" _You were our father's final prey, and now we will finish what he began all those years ago!" Sly said as he, Neyla and Scar raised their spears into the air for a killing blow to finally end their most hated enemy, once and for all._

 _The pure evil Utrom would growl angrily and state, "This changes nothing! Even if you Hunters kill me; you'll still have Thanos to contend with...and all those who dared to challenge him paid dearly with their lives! You of all people should know that better than anyone, Nebula!"_

 _The hunters ignored Ch'rell and Scar growled. "This is for Scarface and Master Yoshi, and all the innocent lives you and your clan of murderers have taken!"_

" _RRRrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhh!" Ch'rell roared one final time before the hunters ran their spears right through his ugly face, finally ending him, surprising everyone._

 **Flashback end**

"Man, when we found out the Shredder was an Utrom, I nearly jumped out of my shell." Mikey said as he remembered being shocked to his core at learning the Shredder's true form.

"Nasty little bug." Raph said.

"We were lucky to have gotten out before the building exploded." Scar said.

"Yeah. But that last time wasn't so lucky for the Shredder, especially with what Sly, Neyla and Scar did to him." Donnie said.

"Considering what you guys did, there's no way he could have survived, right?" Lonae wondered.

"I don't know, Lonae. The Shredder may play rough and dirty, but he doesn't play dead." Mikey said, knowing that dying is the one thing Shredder has never done.

"Yeah. But he and Thanos sure leave a path of death and destruction wherever they go. I can't help but think of Master Yoshi, Scarface, and even Caiera. Not only was Master Yoshi Master Splinter's Sensei, but he was also a Guardian. And Scarface saved the Utroms all those years ago, but not only that, he was Sly, Neyla's and Scar's father...and he saw how the Shredder...killed him. And Caiera… she was Nebula's mother, the mother she never knew and also the 1st ever alien Guardian. She and Master Yoshi vowed to protect valuable secrets about the Utroms, secrets that Shredder and his forces would stop at nothing to learn. But also, Caiera protected her baby girl from Thanos with everything she had." Leo said we with sadness.

"None of them went down without a fight, though." Raph said.

"Yeah. From what we've all heard of them, Master Yoshi, Scarface and Caiera were very tough warriors." Mikey said.

"I wish we could have met them." Donnie said.

"But you have to admire them. It took great courage to defy Thanos and the Shredder, and that's exactly what they did." Lonae said as no one she'd heard of anyone defying the Mad Titan like Caiera had.

"They were defiant to the last." Donnie said.

"Yeah. They really threw it in Shredder's and Thanos' faces...even if it cost them their lives." Raph said with sadness, wishing there was something he could have done to save the great warriors.

Hmm, when I think of my Master Yoshi and Scarface, my heart aches. And now that I know of Caiera...my heart bleeds for her as well...but I know that all 3 of them kept their honor to the end. They were true warriors, true Guardians... and true parents to me and to you as well, my friends." Splinter said as he looked at the hunters and Nebula with sad eyes as they looked at him with the same eyes.

"Um... Sly, I know that I'm asking a personal question but...do you still think about your biological parents?" Angel said, not wanting to offend her raccoon friend.

Sly looked at Angel with surprise and sighed. "I think about them every day, Angel. Even though they're long dead, I still think about them, but I'm not sure they'd be too fond of what I've become."

Scar put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Brother, I know that you still miss your biological parents and they must certainly miss you as well, wherever their souls rest. But I'm sure they would love you no matter what you have become or could have become if father had not found you."

"I know they would, too, Sly, no matter what you are or what you do. You were their son and good parents always love their sons no matter what." Neyla said as she hugged Sly.

"But it's not a total loss, Sly. You may have lost your biological parents years ago, but you have Scar, Neyla, and all of us now. We're all family now and having a surrogate family is far better than being alone." Leo said with a smile.

"Yes. My friends. Evil has taken our loved ones from us, but in the process, brought us all together." Xeron said, holding Nebula and Angel's hands.

"Thank you, Xeron. We have all suffered at the hands of evil, but mostly the Shredder and Thanos. They have both hurt us all in one way or another." Splinter said with distaste for the Shredder and Thanos.

"You know, the Shredder and Thanos may have a part in our origin then we know." Donnie said, surprising everyone.

"What do you mean, Donnie?" Neyla asked, wondering just how the Shredder and Thanos could possibly have a part in their origins.

"Well, if Ch'rell hadn't made the Utroms ship crash on Earth, the Utroms never would have never built their Transmat and the Ooze that mutated us, meaning we'd be normal Turtles in a glass jar and Splinter would have been a normal rat. And if Thanos hadn't found Nebula, she would be the warrior she is today and would've never met Xeron, Sly, Neyla and Scar. But it also means that you guys would've never met us and wouldn't need to come to Earth, meaning the chain of events that brought us all together wouldn't have happened and we all wouldn't be here right now." Donnie explained.

"So what you're saying is that we have the Shredder and Thanos to thank for who we are and how we all came to be here now?" Nebula asked, thinking that it made a little sense.

"Exactly." Donnie answered.

"Man, being that closely related to the Shredder and Thanos makes me and everyone here feel kinda dirty." Raph said.

"Hmm, the Shredder and Thanos may have a part in our origin, but it is we who decide our fates." Splinter said wisely.

"And no matter what Shredder and Thanos may through at us, no matter how hard they hit us and mess with our lives, the 1 thing that matters most is that we're a true family." Leo said, making everyone smile.

Splinter got out the crystal order that contained the spirits of their fallen loved ones and sat it in the middle of everyone. "And we must never forget that the spirits of Master Yoshi, Scarface and Caiera will drive us to be who we are, always."

Suddenly, the crystal containing Master Yoshi's, Scarface's and Caiera's spirits starting to glow. "Hey you guys, what's up with the crystal that Mortu gave us?" Mikey asked.

"Maybe the space time event that we experienced back at the Utrom base is happening again." That was when the whole group was engulfed by a bright bluish light and found themselves in a flashback of the Feudal Japan era and Master Yoshi's home/dojo.

Suddenly, the whole group had witnessed three ghostly orbs appear before them...which revealed themselves as Master Yoshi's, Scarface's and Caiera's spirits.

The whole group was shocked at seeing the 3 great warriors for the 1st time. April gestured towards the elderly Yautja, "Leo...is that...?" She asked softly.

"That's Sly's, Scar's and Neyla's father April...Scarface." Leo said softly, still shocked at seeing the 3 great warriors.

Angel noticed the older version of Nebula and gestured towards her. "Nebula...is that?"

Nebula nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes Angel...that's my mother." She said with a smile of joy at seeing her mother's spirit.

Splinter slowly approached the spirit of his master. "Master Yoshi-san, do you know who I am?" He asked softly.

Yoshi smiled at his old pet and answered. "Yes...you are Splinter, my old pet...and my greatest student." The Masters of ninjutsu then embraced in a hug, which earned a smile from the others. Yoshi then noticed the Turtles and separated from Splinter. "And who are these with you?"

Splinter answered proudly. "These are my sons Master Yoshi...and my top students. I trained them personally in the ways of Ninjutsu and our code of honor the day I first found and raised them as my own."

Yoshi walked up to his pupil's sons and The turtles humbly and respectfully bowed down before Yoshi as Leo spoke for him and his brothers, "It is a true honor to meet you Master Yoshi."

Master Yoshi smiled as he returned the bow and replied, "It is also an honor to meet the adopted children and students of my prized pupil. What are your names?"

"I'm Leonardo, or Leo for short, Master Yoshi."

"I'm Donatello, or Donnie for short. I'm the smartest of us."

"I'm Raphael, Master Yoshi, Raph for short."

"I'm Mikey, the coolest of us." Mikey said in usual tone. Splinter smiled warmly at seeing his sons getting to meet their grandmaster for the first time.

The hunters had walked up to their father and embraced him in a warm hug, which he returned. "Father...Neyla, Scar and I, along with our friends...we've done it. The Shredder: Ch'rell...is dead." Sly said while smiling at the elderly Yautja.

"We personally faced and battled him ourselves...and ended his wretched life, to avenge your's, Master Yoshi's and every every innocent soul that remorseless tyrant has ever murdered." Scar added.

"You would have been proud at seeing it, father. Ch'rell didn't stand a chance against our combined strength." Neyla said with a warm smile.

Scarface smiled proudly at his sons and daughter and replied "Scar, Sly, Neyla...I am so proud of all three of you. You three did what I could not and rid the universe of an honorless tyrant and murderer."

Neyla smiled. "It's just so good to see you again, father." She said as the elderly Yautja embraced his children. Casey and April smiled, as they were glad that Sly, Scar and Neyla had avenged their father's death, along with every innocent soul that Shredder killed with no remorse.

Nebula approached her mother slowly with Xeron and spoke to her. "Mother...is that...is it really you?"

Caiera replied softly while wrapping her arms around her daughter's body, "Nebula, my beautiful daughter, I'm so glad to see you what a beautiful woman and incredible warrior you've become after all these years."

Nebula felt tears in her eyes at her mother's acceptance of her after every horrible thing she's done. "But...mother, after all the horrible things I did in Thanos's name… how can you accept me?"

Caiera replied softly but firmly at her daughter. "I know you never wanted to do those horrible and terrible acts Thanos made you do while being 'trained' and 'raised' by him. All those worlds you had to attack and innocent beings you had to...kill, in that monster's name...are nobody's fault and doing but his. I'm proud of you Nebula, especially since you're trying to make up for every horrible thing you did in your past. That's all I can ever ask for."

"Thank you, mother. I'm so happy to have shared this with you after so many years horrible years under that monster. I'm just and that I never had a real father to guide me over the years." Nebula said sadly while looking down.

Caiera tilted her daughter's head to look at her. "It's alright, my sweet daughter. Your biological father died before he could see you, but he would have loved to see that how much you've grown. Besides... I think you've already found your real father."

Nebula then looked at Splinter and thought about all the wise advance that he'd given her... like a real father. She then thought she may have finally found her real father but wouldn't tell him...yet. She then intertwined her fingers with her Xeron. "Mother...this is Xeron, she's..."

Caiera interrupted the her daughter, as she knew what the female Destroyer meant to her, "I already know what Xeron means to you, Nebula." She said as she offered Xeron a hug while replying, "It's alright." Xeron gladly accepted the hug...while smiling after learning that Caiera knew that she and Nebula were a couple and more importantly...accepted and approved their relationship.

Angel saw the warm display and smiled, feeling happy for her teachers and big sisters. Nebula saw this and gestured for her student and little sister to come say hello, which she did. "Hello, Ms. Caiera."

"And who might this be, dearest daughter?" Caiera asked, wondering who the young lady was.

"Mother, this is Angel. Xeron and I took her under our wing and been training her into becoming a warrior, just like us." Nebula said with a proud smile.

Xeron added after her lover. "She's also been like the little sister we never had, just like we've been older sisters to her."

Caiera kneeled down so she and Angel were eye level and replied, "It's nice to meet you Angel."

"It's really nice to meet you as Caiera. I'm glad to finally know and meet you for the first time. Your daughter has been the greatest teacher and big sister to me." Angel said as she gently hugged Caiera, which made the great warrior smile as she hugged her back.

April, Casey and Lonae also smiled as the 3 great warriors noticed them. "And who are they?" Master Yoshi asked.

"They are our most loyal friends and allies, Master Yoshi. April, Casey, Lonae, meet the 3 greatest warriors of the universe: Hamato Yoshi, Scarface and Caiera." Splinter said with a gentle smile.

The 3 great warriors walked up to their loved one's friends and bowed, which they all returned. "Hello, April O'Neil, Casey Jones and Lonae, it is an honor to meet you all." Yoshi said with a warm smile.

"It is a great honor to meet the ones that have helped our loved ones, even in their hardest times." Caiera said as she hugged all 3 humans.

"You have all been loyal to them beyond expectations and we thank you for even saving Sly, Leonardo and Nebula when they were nearly killed by the Shredder. And because of that, you are all family to us as well." Scarface said, making them smile as tears of joy fell from their eyes.

"Master Splinter's told us so much about you, Master Yoshi. I'm so sorry that you, Scarface and Caiera couldn't be here to see how much he, the turtles and the others have have changed and how they've changed all our lives for the better." Lonae said with a smile.

"And we're happy to tell you that the Utroms have finally gone home and that the Shredder is finally dead, thanks to them." April said.

"That is wonderful news, April. I am most pleased to hear that my masters have finally returned to their rightful home planet. It just saddens me that I was not able to see it for myself." Yoshi said, thinking of his masters and fellow guardians.

"But at least they are finally free of their most hated enemy. I am pleased beyond words that my children have finally given him the punishment he has long deserved." Scarface said, proud of his sons and daughter.

"And if the Shredder is dead, Thanos will one day be defeated as well. I have great confidence that my beautiful daughter and her new family will fulfill the prophecy one day." Caiera said with a smile as she and her fellow warriors walked to their loved ones and embraced them all.

Once they separated, the great warriors backed up and bowed to them. "Remember always that we will always be here to guide all of you." Yoshi told them.

"Always help the innocent people of your city...and this planet. Even if they do not know of any of you, they need all of you...more than they know." Scarface said.

"And always remember to take care and look after one another. Never give up hope and work together to overcome your enemies." Caiera said with a proud smile as a flash of light shines and everyone was back in the real world.

Everyone was grateful for the experience with the 3 great warriors and smile at each other, heading into the house to get some rest and dream about the future challenges they will face in the future.

 **There you go, guys, the Reflections chapter is complete. Next chapter will have Nebula facing an old enemy in a match that threatens her new family. Can you guess which one he is? I'll give you a hint: Accuser. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	16. Nebula vs Ronan the Accuser

**Here we go, guys, The next chapter has begun. While on a training exercise, the Turtles and Assassin Lovers will confront aliens sent by Nebula's old master: A certain Accuser who come to Earth to kill his old minion. Get ready for Nebula vs Ronan the Accuser.**

It had been a week since the Turtles, Anti-Heros and their human friends had been reunited with the spirits of their loved ones and it was not going well in New York. Ever since the death of the Shredder, the gang activity had been increasing, making the streets more dangerous than ever, but the Turtles and Anti-Heros were fighting it as Master Yoshi, Scarface and Caiera would have wanted. But unknown to any of them, a new enemy is about to endanger their lives.

 **In deep space**

A Kree ship named the Dark Aster was passing by Earth's quadrant. The owner, Ronan the Accuser (Google Guardians of the Galaxy series for his appearance) was sitting on his throne in the bridge gazing at the stars when his personal AI spoke to him in the voice of a female computer.

" **Excuse me, sire."**

"Yes?" Ronan asked in a monotone and emotionless voice.

" **My scanners have detected two familiar life forms coming from Earth, matching the genetic codes of Xeron the Destroyer and former daughter of the Great Titan himself, Thanos."** The AI informed her master.

"Which one?" Ronan asked, wanting to know which of his old allies' daughters was on that miserable backwater planet.

" **The genetic code of the life form matches the code of your former 'employee' Nebula.** "

Ronan's eyes flashed alive after hearing the name of one of Thanos' former adopted daughters and smiled as he chuckled evilly. He looked at the helmsman piloting the cruiser. "Captain...plot a course for planet Earth." The Kree Accuser ordered.

The captain of the ship looked at his master. "At once my lord." He said as he plotted a course for the Earth.

Ronan smiled as he chuckled softly. "It is time Nebula...for you will be judged and destroyed!" He said, wanting to tie up loose ends with his former 'employee.' After a long journey, the Dark Aster finally found Earth and stopped at orbit. Ronan then instructed the captain to send two small squads of his elite mercenary soldiers to hunt and seek Nebula out, which he did.

 **Meanwhile in New York**

The Turtles were on a training exercise with Xeron and Nebula as Sly, Scar and Neyla were having private sparring session at the lair with Splinter. Casey, April and Angel had taken Lonae out to find a home for the former smugger.

Raph looked at Nebula and Xeron with a smirk. "We're not going too fast for you and Xeron to keep up, are we Nebula?" He asked as he and his brothers were ahead of the two Assassins.

The blue skinned and green skinned lovers smirked as they were right behind their friends, "We're right behind you guys, Raph." Nebula said as they jumped ahead of the turtles and taking the lead as they continued with their run, jumping across multiple roof tops and enjoying their workout.

While they continued their run, Donnie noticed a shadowy silhouette appear in the sky, "Hey guys...what's that?"

Leo and the others glanced in the direction the purple masked turtle was looking at and noticed a space ship showing itself. "What is that?" He asked as he squinted his eyes at the ship.

Nebula suddenly had a look of shock on her face, along with her girlfriend. "No...it can't be." She said in fear as they immediately recognized the ship as one of Ronan's patrolling ships, which as they know had a squad of Ronan's hideous and merciless mercenary forces, who would attack and kill anyone that crossed their path.

Suddenly the ship stopped and a squad of Sakaaran Mercenaries exited from the ship while still in the air and immediately begin attacking the city. "What are those things doing?!" Mikey cried out with surprise as Leo, Raph and Donnie watched shocked beyond words at what the aliens were doing.

"They're looking for someone, and they'll kill anyone who stands in their way." Xeron answered. "We need to stop them before that happens!" She said, making the others nod in agreement.

The warriors raced down and ran to where the Sakaarans were. They intercepted the soulless aliens and engaged them in battle, with the assassin lovers killing theirs and the turtles knocking out theirs. They were easily defeating them due to the aliens' lack of training.

But while they were fighting, Ronan was witnessing the entire fight from his main ship, smirking while watching Nebula defeat his forces with exceptional ease, along with Xeron and the Turtles. "Hmm... I'd say I found my bait to lure Nebula straight to me." Ronan said as he continued to watch the battle with a dark grin on his face, while studying his former ally's adopted daughter's fighting style and noticing some improvements to it. "Nebula must have been training while on this planet. No matter, she'll never suspect what I have in mind for her."

 **Back at the battle**

The turtles and assassin lovers had successfully defeated the Invaders and Nebula had put the bodies in the shuttle and used it's autopilot to send it back into space and into the sun. "We need to go back to the lair and tell the others. They must know what happened." Xeron said.

"Definitely Xeron, Sly, Neyla and Scar will wanna know about this. Leo said, knowing his Yautja friends could help with the alien situation.

They found the nearest manhole cover and headed straight back to the lair. Once there, they gathered the hunters and Splinter to the meditation area. "You guys are never going to believe what happened; this alien ship had appeared out of nowhere and these alien soldiers had started attacking innocent civilians." Raph informed his Sensei and friends.

"Xeron and I...know what those creatures are. They're known as Sakaarans." Nebula stated softly.

"And we know who sent them to Earth." Xeron added.

Sly and the others were interested and confused at the same time to how both Xeron and Nebula knew the name of the alien warriors they had just battled, "Who sent those things?" The raccoon Hunter asked his assassin friends.

Nebula answered. "The Sakaaran take and follow orders from a powerful and dangerous warlord…my former boss and former associate of Thanos: Ronan the Accuser."

After hearing the name, the Turtles were confused as they never heard of him before...while the Hunters became quiet. While Nebula had told them when she told them about her past, she didn't give them any details.

Sly began to think as he was somehow familiar with that name, "How do I know that name?"

"Our clan Elder spoke of tales about the Accuser, how he and his entire race, the Kree, thought of themselves as our human friends say 'judges'; how they viewed and judged other beings of crimes they never committed and sentenced them to death. They left thousands of innocent beings across the universe dead by their so called version of 'peace and justice'." Scar explained as he knew how they both heard of Ronan.

The Turtles and Splinter were shocked and horrified after learning at what kind of being this Accuser was...another cold blooded murderer and monster just like the Shredder/Ch'rell and Thanos.

"But what doesn't make sense is why this Ronan is attacking the city." Leo said as there was still one thing that he and his brothers didn't understand.

"I think I know what Ronan wants." Nebula stated softly as she also knew why Ronan was attacking Earth and what it was he wanted.

"What's he want?" Mikey said with concern as he and others weren't liking where the discussion was going.

Nebula looked down and sighed. "Me. He must have come here looking for me. She said somberly. Xeron and the others were shocked to what Nebula's answer as she continued. "If I had to venture a guess...'Dear Old Dad' must've contacted and made a deal with his 'old ally', to bring me back to him either dead or alive."

The others dreaded that possibility, as they knew deep in their hearts that Thanos wouldn't stop until he made Nebula pay for betraying him. "That's never going to happen, my sweet Nebula. I'll never let that bastard ever lay hands on you ever again." Xeron stated firmly, determined to protect her lover.

"You've got that right Xeron. We're not going to let that happen either." Raph said, with the others nodding in agreement.

Later at night, the turtles and Anti-Heros went out on patrol. Nebula decided to stay with Splinter and meditate with him. Sly decided that everyone split up to cover more ground, with Neyla going with Xeron, Sly going with Scar and the turtles going their own way.

The Destroyer and Tigeress Hunter were having a friendly race across the rooftops, searching for any more of Ronan's Sakaaran Mercenaries. But unknown to them, the Accuser himself was stalking them, having formed a plan to get Nebula to come to him. When Neyla and Xeron were jumping to another rooftop, Ronan had fired a blast of psionic energy, trapping them suspended in mid-air.

"Hello, Xeron the Destroyer." Ronan said with a dark smile.

"Been a long time, Ronan. I'd hoped we'd never meet again." Xeron said.

"Indeed Xeron, but soon you'll be wishing we'd never met at all." Ronan said as he took them to his main cruiser in Central Park.

Ronan then proceeded to stalk the turtles, who he easily caught without much effort. When he stalkex Sly and Scar, he used his forces to distract them before successfully capturing them and taking them back to his cruiser. Ronan then recorded a message of himself in a probe before sending it to track down Nebula.

The device fallowed Nebula's genetic signature to the sewers and went all the way to the lair as Nebula was about to join her friends and lover on their patrol. The device then played a live hologram of Ronan.

"Ronan, I hoped to never see your ugly face ever again." Nebula stated while growing at the sight of her old 'employer'.

"And I hoped to never see yours as well Nebula, especially after our previous encounter when you and Xeron were still with those incompetent 'heroes', the Guardians of the Galaxy." Ronan stated coldly as Splinter walked up to Nebula.

"What are you doing on Earth, Kree Accuser?" Splinter demanded.

"Isn't it apparent? I've come to judge Nebula and end her wretched life." Ronan said with a smug smirk on his face.

Both Nebula and Splinter were surprised by the true reason why he arrived on Earth. "Kill me? You're not here on Thanos's orders?" Nebula asked.

The Accuser laughed at that question. "Thanos? Ha! He and I are through. After you and your former 'team' of idiots defeated me, Thanos terminated our chances at reforging our 'partnership'. He and I haven't been in contact for years." He then smiled darkly. "But I believe I have something that you and the talking rodent might be interested in." He said, showing them a hologram of Xeron, the Turtles and Hunters captured; being strapped down by energy 'cuffs' to the side of his cruiser while yelling to be released, shocking Nebula and Splinter.

Nebula snarled angrily after seeing her friends and more importantly her lover strapped down against the side of his ship, "If you have harmed my friends you sick bastard-"

"Oh please, no idle threats now Nebula. Your friends are safe...but for how long depends completely on you. Come to the place the Earthlings call 'Central Park' in one hour and face me in one to one combat. If you defeat me, I shall release your friends. But if you lose...they and you will die, along with the rodent." The hologram of Ronan said before the transmission ended and the probe headed back to its master's personal cruiser.

Nebula, fearing for her new family's lives, turned to Master Splinter, silently asking for his permission and blessing, which he approved by nodding his head. "Bring my sons and our friends back, Nebula, but be careful. For I fear Ronan will not be defeated easily and will have plenty vile tricks up his sleeves." The old rat said wisely.

Nebula nodded and bowed to her Sensei respectfully, knowing that battling Ronan would indeed not be that easy...as she remembered the last time she and Xeron battled against the Accuser alongside their former 'team', was not exactly easy...and it was just a small miracle that they managed to defeat him and live. "I will do my best, Sensei. I promise you that our friends and your sons will come back...even if I don't." She said as she and Splinter shared a hug.

When they separated, Nebula went to the elevator and left the lair save her friends and lover, with Splinter watching with great concern. " _Good luck, my student...my daughter."_ Splinter thought as she watched one of 3 of his daughter-like figures leave.

Nebula got on her cycle and rode to Central Park as fast as she could. When she finally got there, she had approached Ronan's cruiser and was cautiously approached; as Ronan was nowhere to be seen and there were no Sakaaran warriors guarding Xeron and the others. Nebula draw out her katana swords as she got near the ship, while Sly and the others spotted their friend approaching the cruiser.

"Nebula, it's a trap!" Xeron cried out.

"Look out, Nebula!" Sly yelled out, gesturing to the woods surrounding them and spotting a mysterious blood red energy beam coming from a dark end.

But it was too late, as the red beam had struck the blue skinned warrior dead center in her chest and Nebula cried out as a sheer aching pain of guilt had forced her onto her knees. "Ahhhhhhh!" She yelled out in pain.

"Nebula!" Neyla cried out in shock, along with the others.

Ronan suddenly came out of the darkness of the woods, chuckling evilly when Scar spoke. "Such cowardence, Accuser! You are a disgrace of a warrior for using such a dishonorable tactic!" The Yautja said, with Sly and the others agreeing with him.

Nebula asked while groaning in pain. "What is this? This...guilt and anger?!"

Ronan cackled and answered with a dark smile on his face, "This energy beam weapon targets the subjects deepest emotions: guilt and wrath! You may have cast off your loyalties to Thanos...but you far from resolved! All the innocent lives that you mercilessly slaughtered in the Mad Titan's and my name, who begged you for their lives: men, women and children. How can you live with yourself?"

Nebula cried out in pain as tears had started to form at the edge of her eyes, as she could remember the faces and cries of every innocent being she killed in her 'father's and Ronan's name! She continued to cry out while cringing in pain, "I...I can't."

Ronan had a dark smile on his face. "Than suffer in eternal torment!" He yelled out as Nebula cried out in pain while dropping to her knees and holding her head in sheer pain.

Xeron and the others stared horrified at what they were seeing; Ronan using a weapon that used guilt as a weapon and using it to torture Nebula. They wanted nothing more than to face and tear the Accuser apart and more importantly, comfort their ally, friend and sibling as they could only imagine the pain she was in from the weapon's effects.

Suddenly, Xeron called out to her lover. "Nebula! Nebula please look at me!" She cried out, making her Nebula slowly look Xeron in the eyes. "Listen to me, my love. You're not the weapon Thanos made you anymore. You've changed for the better and have become a hero to many across the universe and Earth!"

"Xeron is right, Nebula. You have finally found your true family and have even risked your life to protect us." Neyla told her other assassin friend.

"Nebula! Think of your mom! She accepted you even when she knew what you were and you became the warrior she wanted you to be. She's proud of you for that!" Leo said, remembering how Caiera accepted her daughter even after all the horrible things she did under Thanks and Ronan.

"Think of Angel! You and Xeron saved her from becoming similar to what Thanks made you, and she's become your little sister now!" Donnie said.

"Think about all you've done for us, this city and the universe, Nebula! Your actions under Thanos were horrible, but even that is far outwighed by the good you've done. We've seen you for who you really are and the woman you are now is stronger than what Thanos turned you into!" Scar yelled out.

"We know that you're hurting right now, Nebula but the only way you can move on is by forgiving yourself!" Mikey said.

"You may have lost so much because of Thanos, but you've gained so much more. You have us, Angel, April and Casey, Lonea and even Master Splinter!"

 **In the lair**

Splinter felt Nebula's pain through the bond they now shared. He quickly closed his eyes and concentrated hard on helping the one he secretly called a daughter. " _Nebula! Nebula, hear my voice! I am with you! I am with you! I AM WITH YOU!"_

 **Back at Central Park**

Nebula felt Splinter in her mind and thought of everything her friends and lover had said. She concentrated on that hard enough that she felt her strength returning until she successfully broke out of the weapon's effects and glared at Ronan, who was shocked beyond belief.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! NO ONE HAS EVER SURVIVED THAT WEAPON!" Ronan said in fear.

"You're right Ronan; I do hate myself for all the horrible things I did under Thanos' name and yours. But my love for my true family: my friends and desire for redemption are stronger than my hate! And that's what redeems me, makes me who I really am, AND WHAT GIVES ME MY TRUE STRENGTH!" Nebula yelled as she cut Ronan's hammer to pieces with her new katana swords.

Ronan looked at his destroyed weapon with surprise and disbelief before he swapped Nebula's old swords. Nebula and Ronan then engage in a brutal battle, with them trading powerful and painful blows and a long heated battle, Nebula finally stabbed Ronan in the middle, hurting him greatly.

"How dare you strike me and retaliate against justice, Nebula!" Ronan said as blood came out his mouth.

"I don't give a shit about you, Ronan, OR YOUR SO-CALLED JUSTICE!" Nebula shouted as she sliced the Kree Accuser in half lengthwise.

The now dead Accuser's body fell down as Nebula freed her friends and lover. They all rushed to Nebula and embraced her as they cheered for their friend and sibling. Xeron then kissed Nebula passionately and hugged her tightly. "Nebula, I'm so proud of you, my love."

"We all are, my friend... and our sister." Sly said as he patted Nebula gently on her shoulder, along with the others.

Suddenly, lights shinned down on them and a new ship landed a few feet away from them. A Nova Corps ship; the personal ship of Irani Rael. The ship opened to reveal the Nova Prime herself xas she walked out and signaled her guards to take Ronan's dead body into the ship, which confused Nebula and Xeron as they weren't even attempting to arrest them.

"Nebula, you have rid the Galaxy of its 3rd most dangerous criminal and have helped rid the Galaxy of Ch'rell and his evil... and for that I thank all of you." Irani said gently with a smile.

"Why aren't you trying to arrest us, Irani?" Xeron said, still confused.

"Well, Xeron, I have been watching the 2 of you and your new team. And despite your method of dealing with people like Thanos, Ch'rell and Ronan, your way is sometimes the answer. Nebula, you've broken free of the Mad Titan and Ronan, found your true family... and have even saved Xandarion outposts across the universe, even the capital, for that I give you a gift." Irani said, holding out a purple female ninja uniform and giving it to Nebula. "That uniform belonged to your mother, Caiera when she was a Guardian of the Utroms. We've kept it safe with us for years and now that you've changed, it uniform belongs to you now."

Nebula shed a tear at holding her mother's guardian uniform and looked at the Nova Corps love with a smile. "Thank you, Irani. She said as the turtles hunters and Xeron walked up to Nebula, with Xeron touching her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You are all great warriors and the Nova Corps are forever in your debt. Caiera, Scarface and Master Yoshi must be very proud of all of you. I wish you all the best in your future endeavors together. Goodbye my friends." Irani said with a smile as she got into her ship with your guards and headed home to Xandar.

Nebula turned to her new family with a smile. "Thank you all for helping me...my friends...my family." She said as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

They all smiled as Sly spoke. "Come. Let's go home." He said they all headed back to the lair, back to their Sensei.

 **There you go guys, Nebula vs Ronan the Accuser is complete. Next is the return of Nano episode where a new character will make her first appearance. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	17. The Return of Nano

**Here we go, guys, the Return of Nano has begun. The Turtles and Anti-Heros will battle an old enemy who they thought was destroyed, who is only wants something that he can't have. They will also meet a new friend who is very close to Angel, which will shock everyone but her 2 big sisters. Enjoy the chapter, guys.**

It had been 3 weeks since Nebula killed Ronan and saved her new family and things were going well for them. Since April and Lonae has still not been able to find a new place to live, they'd stayed in the lair. Nebula and Xeron shared their room with them because of the turtle's habits, but Casey and Angel were still helping them to find a home on the surface.

The Turtles and Anti-Heroes were currently trying out hoverboard technology that Donnie created from what the Utroms left behind...and they were enjoying it a lot while being very careful not to break anything or hit April or Lonae. Sly called out to his genius turtle friend. "Hey Donnie, your new hover boards are incredible!" He yelled with excitement.

Neyla called out after her boyfriend, equally excited. "This is completely wicked! We don't have this kind of technology back on Yautja Prime!"

From his lab area, Donnie smirked, proud that his inventions were being more successful than before in the past, "I'm glad that you guys like the hover boards!" He said softly to himself. "Maybe with the right future sponsor, I could corner a market in hoverboards."

Nebula and Xeron took a break from hoverboarding and sat beside Splinter and the humans, who were watching the news about the increased gang activity. "Seems like the gangs are getting desperate for the Shredder's little throne." Xeron said with dislike.

"Yes Xeron, and I can only imagine that it is going to only get worse and worse unless something is done." Splinter said with concern.

"It's not any different from the power vacuum that Thanos left when he was finally captured. And it only stopped once he escaped and took back his power." Nebula said, remembering what happened a few years ago.

"For this city's sake, let's hope something happens soon or there won't be a city left." Lonae said with concern for her new home and the innocent people that were bound to get caught in the middle of the crossfire.

"Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I'm borrowing a set of tools." Casey said, walking into the lair a a green work suit with Angel standing beside him.

"Oh hi Casey. Where are you and Angel headed?" April asked as she walked up to them.

"Coney island. I got a job to repair the rides there. Angel's gonna be my assistant with the repairs." Casey answered.

The turtles and hunters got off their hoverboards and walked up to Casey. "Hey Casey, you say Coney island? That place is great." Raph said, glad for his friend.

"Yeah. That kind of job is big. Wish we could go with you but we've got some training to do." Leo said.

"That's okay, guys. Hey April, would you like to go with us? You could help us with the repairs." Angel offered.

"Why of course, Angel. I love Coney island. I haven't been there since I was a kid. Plus I haven't been out of here in awhile." April said happily.

"Have fun at the amusement park, you guys!" Xeron called out.

"Hey Casey, be sure you and April play nice now." Raph said teasingly.

Casey visibly blushed at that statement. "Yeah, laugh it up Raph. So how's your love life?" He countered, making the red masked turtle quiet and making everyone else snickered at his reaction to Casey's counter.

"Anyway, I was thinking that now's the perfect time to introduce all of you to someone. I told her that I'd be introducing her to some very special friends tonight and she's eager to meet you all." Angel said nervously.

Nebula and Xeron walked up to their little sister. "Angel, are you sure you can trust your friend? I know you don't like keeping our secret but if you introduce us to her, you must be sure that she's trustworthy." Nebula told her.

"Don't worry Nebula, this friend of mine is a lot like me. And we've become close during our time together and have even told her a bit about you guys, but not about the other parts. I think now's the time I let her in on our secret." Angel assured them.

Everyone looked unsure but they trusted Angel with their lives. And if Angel was close to this friend as she said, then she too could be trusted. "Alright Angel, bring your friend here, but make sure you are not followed." Xeron said with a smile.

"Thanks guys, I'll be back in 30 minutes." Angel said with excitement as she hugged her big sisters and left in the elevator to get her friend.

"Are you sure this is right, you 2? I know we can trust Angel completely, but I'm not sure about this friend of hers." Scar said with doubt.

"I don't know, Scar. We'll just have to see what happens when they get here. But who knows, we may have a new human ally if things turn out alright." Xeron said.

"And you 2 may have a new little sister and student if everything goes well." Neyla said with a smirk.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll just have to have faith in Angel and her decision." Donnie said.

"Let's hope this friend of hers doesn't have a fear of turtles, rats and aliens." Mikey said jokingly, getting a whack upside the head from Nebula and Xeron.

 **30 minutes later**

When the elevator opened again, Angel walked inside the lair with a girl that was about her age. She was caucasian with blonde hair tied into a short ponytail. The front tips of her hair were dyed, turquoise and magenta and she had crystal blue eyes. The girl also wear a dark blue hoodie over a deep red t-shirt, blue jeans with tears over the right knee and gray/blue running shoes.

"This is amazing, Angel. How'd you find this place?" The girl known as Sylvia asked.

"Well, my friend Casey told me the address to the warehouse but my very special friends showed this place to me. This is actually their home, but they have a very good reason for living down here." Angel explained.

"Yeah. But who wouldn't wanna live in this cool place?" Sylvia asked, thinking that this could be a good place for doing things with Angel.

"Hey, Angel, we see you brought your friend." Lonae said as she, Casey and April walked up to her and Sylvia.

"You guys must be April, Casey and Lonae, right? Angel's told me a lot about you. Name's Sylvia. You guys have kept an eye on her and she means a lot to me. Thanks." Sylvia said, grateful to the adults for keeping watch over the person who meant the world to her.

"Your welcome, Sylvia. But it's time to meet our very special friends now." April said as she motioned the turtles and Splinter to come out, which they did, surprising Sylvia.

"Trust us, Sylvia, they ain't gonna hurt you unless you make them. Believe me I know." Casey assured the teenage girl.

The turtles walked up to Sylvia and smiled at her. "Hi Sylvia, I'm Leo. These are my brothers: Donnie, Raph and Mikey. It's great to meet you." The blue masked turtle said as he offered Sylvia his hand, which she took.

"And this is our Sensei and father, Master Splinter." Raph said as he put his hand on Splinter's shoulder.

Splinter walked up to the girl and looked into her eyes. "You are just like Angel, Sylvia. You are headstrong, adventurous, streetwise, rough around the edges, respectful.., and a bit defiant. But with time and training, the defiant part should change." The wise rat said as he rubbed her cheek before walking back to the turtles.

"We know our appearances a bit of a shock, but we're not monsters." Donnie assured the teenage girl.

"Though we gotta warn ya that we're a little bit rough around the edges most of the time." Mikey said with a goofy smile.

"Well, I am still a bit surprised, but if you guys continue to keep an eye on Angel, I guess I can accept you guys." Sylvia said with a smile, accepting the turtles and Splinter as friends.

"Well, time for the very difficult part and you may be shocked, Sylvia, but we're not the only ones who live down here." Donnie informed the teenager.

"What do you mean? Are there more turtles and rats in this place?" Sylvia asked, thinking that there were more mutants in this lair.

"Guys, you can come out now." Raph called out to the others.

The Anti-Heros walked out of the shadows and Sylvia was very shocked at seeing these creatures, especially the one that had the alien face. So much so that she nearly fell if Angel hadn't caught her. "Angel, who are they?!" She asked afraid.

"It's alright, Sylvia, they're not going to hurt you. They're our friends. They may be aliens, but they're not invading the planet. They've actually been protecting the city as Anti-Heros." Angel assured her.

"Aliens? If they're from another world, what are they doing on Earth? And why do those 2 look like animals just like they do?" Sylvia asked, wondering why there was a raccoon and what looked like a female tiger with 3 humanoid aliens.

"That's very complicated, Sylvia, but all we can tell you is that we're on this planet for a very good reason. And Neyla and I are from another Earth that is different from this one." Sly explained.

"And I must say that it's a real honor to meet you, Sylvia. My name is Neyla. And this is Sly Cooper, my boyfriend, and this is Scar, our adopted brother." Neyla said with a smile as she introduced herself and her boyfriend and brother.

Scar walked up to the girl and held out his hand. "Greetings, young Sylvia. It is an honor to meet the best friend of Angel. Any friend of hers is a friend of ours."

Sylvia was still scared of the alien but slowly gave Scar her hand, which she shook. "Hello, Mr. Scar. I'm... glad to meet you and your adopted siblings." She said as she looked at Nebula and Xeron. "And who are you guys?"

Angel walked up to her teachers and sisters while walking Sylvia up to them gently. "Sylvia, meet Nebula and Xeron. These 2 are the mentors I've told you about. They've been teaching me how to fight to defend myself and my grandma. But that's not all, they've also become the big sisters I never had."

"Hello, Sylvia. It's great to finally meet you." Nebula said as she patted the young girl's head.

"But Nebula and I think that you're a bit more than a friend to our little sister, right?" Xeron asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes she is, Xeron. Everyone, Sylvia and I...are a couple. We're girlfriends." Angel informed them, shocking everyone but Nebula and Xeron because they've long known about Angel's sexuality.

"Angel, you're a... lesbian?" April asked with shock.

"Yeah. Me and Angel met in school and after a long time of being friends, we began to have feelings for each other, despite trying to deny it at first. Eventually we admitted our feelings and we've been dating for a few months now." Sylvia explained while embracing her girlfriend, which she returned.

"Well, if you 2 are happy together, I do not see any problem with your relationship." Splinter said with a smile, which everyone returned.

"Thank you so much, everyone. And I have to thank you 2 for keeping an eye on my Angel and becoming her mentors and older sisters that she never had. It really means a lot to me." Sylvia said as she shook Nebula and Xeron's hands, which made them smile as they could immediately tell that Sylvia was a perfect match for Angel.

"Anyway, we should get ready if we're going to get to Coney island." Casey told them.

"Hey Angel, how about you stay here until we get back? I wanna go get you something." Sylvia said, wanting to get something nice for her girlfriend.

"Sure. I wanna spar with Nebula and Xeron anyway. We should be ready by the time you guys get back." Angel said as she walked up to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek. "We'll see you guys at 10."

 **Meanwhile at the junkyard**

A very familiar swarm of nanobots slithered out of the junkpile and found the necessary parts to reform its child body. Once that was complete, Nano went to an old broken TV and used his nanobots to get it working. The channel was showing a sitcom of a happy family, which caught the robot's interest. "Family." Nano switched the channel to the news, which showed the pathetic hustler, Parker going to Rikers island for his crime spree with Nano. The robot saw its 'daddy' and decided to build his own family as he began to go to where his 'father' was being held.

 **At Rikers island**

The pathetic hustler, Parker had just beat the other prisoners by cheating and was about to get beat up until the lights started going on and off. Suddenly the TV on the wall broke off and strangely walked towards Parker, scaring him until he saw a very familiar face. "Kid?"

"Daddy." Nano said happily as he created a larger body from the prison machines, including the vending machine. "Daddy."

"Kid, you're alive. Oh man, did I miss you. We are going straight back to the top. First up, take me back to the loot, kid. I wanna wrap my hands around that sparkling goodness again." Parker said, wanting to see the gold and jewelry that he'd stolen months ago. When the guards came in, Nano used cords from his body to put Parker inside it. Nano then ran past the guards, broke through the wall and began to walk back to the city, much to the lowlifes joy.

 **Back at the lair**

Angel had just finished her sparring session and was waiting with April when Casey and Sylvia walked up to them. "Hi Angel, I got this for you." Sylvia said as she showed her girlfriend a purple flower, which she knew Angel loved.

*Oh Sylvia, thanks. It's very beautiful." She said as she sniffed it, liking the smell.

"So, where are you taking our sister, Sylvia?" Nebula asked playful teasingly voice.

This got a reaction from the teenage girls. "Miss Nebula, it isn't a date." Sylvia said nervously.

"And when will you have her home, young lady?" Xeron asked in the same voice as Nebula as she walked up to them, with the others snickering as they watched.

"Guys, relax. It's not a date. We're going to Coney island to work on the rides. But if it makes you feel any better, we'll keep an eye on them to make sure they don't go full-on lesbian teenagers." April said with a little laugh.

"Yeah. We'll make sure they don't do anything that's out of their age restriction." Casey said with a chuckle, making the teenage girls blush deeply as the adults gently took them to the elevator, with the turtles, Splinter and the Anti-Heros smiling knowingly.

 **Later at Dr. Marion Richards' laboratory**

As the female doctor was continuing her research on Nanobots, Nano suddenly broke in, smiling as he saw his 'mother' "Mommy." Nano said as he put the Dr in with Parker.

Dr Marion quickly recognized the thug. "I saw you on the news. You're that hustler who escaped from prison, aren't you?"

"Alleged hustler. And who are you?"

"I'm Dr Marion Richards, the builder of this nanotechnology."

"Then maybe you could explain to me just what the heck he's doing." Parker said as they both watched Nano transform the place into a house, making it look exactly like the one the innocent robot saw in the sitcom, handing the lowlife a newspaper and the doctor a ball of yarn.

"I got an A on my math test." The innocent robot said, acting just like the child he saw on the sitcom.

"I don't know what's happened to him. He's gone nuts." Parker said.

" _You_ happened to him!" Marion said, knowing that the Nanobots were acting this way because of the lowlife.

"You know, lady, now that I met you, I ain't wondering why the kid ran away from you in the first place."

Nano, however wasn't liking the fighting between its 'parents'. "Stop fighting. Mommy and Daddy be happy, now!" He yelled as he created spikes and pointed them at the humans. He then accessed his memory files to the crime spree he did with his 'father' and came to the conclusion that the only way to make them happy was by taking them to the jewelry that he stole with Parker. "I make you happy." Nano said as he created a larger body from the house he had created and walked off with his 'parents' to the place where he'd put the jewelry.

 **Meanwhile at the amusement park**

With the park closed for the night, Casey, April, Angel and Sylvia had began their work on the rides. After a hour of working Casey and April went to get them some snacks while Angel and Sylvia sat down on the bench.

"So Sylvia, what do you think about our new special friends?" Angel asked her girlfriend, wanting her opinion on the turtles, and Splinter and the Anti-Heros.

"Well, the turtles and Splinter are very good people, despite not being human. I can tell that about them at a glance. But I'm still not so sure about the alien Anti-Heros. I mean I know you're close with Nebula and Xeron, but there's something about that makes my skin crawl."

"Well, I've gotten to know them quite well and the only thing that you should really know about them is that they deal with very bad people in a way that the cops only fantasize about." Angel said.

"So they kill their enemies, but not in the normal way?"

"Yeah. But the turtles and Master Splinter just knock out their enemies. They work as a team but the Anti-Heros don't want the turtles, Splinter or anyone else to cross the line that they've already crossed. That's why they stopped Casey and me from making the biggest mistake of our lives. After that, Nebula and Xeron talked to me and took me under their wing to train me as a warrior and they became like the big sisters I never had." Angel explained with a smile as she embraced her girlfriend.

"Well, if they did all that to save you, then I can accept them. But it'll take some time to get used to them, especially Scar." Sylvia said with a smile as they both leaned in and shared a sweet, passionate kiss that lasted for about 5 minutes. "That was really great for a first kiss."

"And there'll be plenty of kisses just like this in the future." Angel said sweetly as they shared another sweet kiss.

"Now, now, young ladies, remember that we're here for work and not making out." April said in a singsong voice, startling the the teenagers.

"And just remember that Nebula and Xeron probably don't want you 2 going that far without you being the proper age for it." Casey said with a smirk.

Suddenly, they heard trembling coming their way and saw a very familiar sight of Nano. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Casey said while dropping his tools.

"Casey...is that?"

"The child nanobot that helped that loser crook break into your old antique shop? Yeah." Casey answered, confirming that it was Nano.

"What are you guys talking about? Angel asked with confusion.

"Yeah. What is that thing?" Sylvia asked, also confused.

"That's Nano. It's a robot created from something called nanobots. It broke into shops from my old neighborhood and stole a lot of jewelry for a lowlife crook. When Casey tried to stop it, he got injured, but then Neyla and her group tracked Nano down to the junkyard where they told us that they melted him down. Apparently some of the Nanobots survived and must have slowly rebuilt themselves." April explained.

"I don't know what he's doing, but it looks like he's reunited with his 'mommy and daddy'." Casey said, seeing the lowlife crook and presumably the doctor that created Nano. "We better keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't try anything bad." He said, remembering what the Turtles and Anti-Heros told him about Nano and the damage he could cause.

"I'll help you, Casey. April, take Sylvia somewhere safe and call the guys. We're going to really need them." Angel told her friend.

"Are you nuts, Angel. I'm not going to stand by and watch you get hurt." Sylvia said with concern, wanting to protect the girl she loved.

"Relax, Sylvia, Nebula and Xeron trained me. All we have to do is dodge Nano until the guys get here. Trust me, they'll know what to do. Please trust me." Angel said as she put her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Angel... I love you." Sylvia said with tears as she deeply kissed her.

"I love you too, babe. Now go with April." Angel said as she rubbed her Sylvia's cheek, making the adults smile at how much the teenage girls loved each other.

As this was happening, Nano grabbed the stolen jewelry and used his nanobots to get them inside and show them to Parker. "The jewels. My stash. What are they doing in this amusement park?"

Nano's nanobots slithered into his body, creating his face. "I put here for family. They all see shiny pretty. All for family." He said, thinking that the shiny pretty things would make his 'parents' happy.

"Uh thanks, kid. I'll hang on to them. Look, uh, we had our fun and all, but it's over. See, I gotta go. Just let me leave now, ok?" Parker said nervously.

"Yes. And me as well. Please let me go." Dr Marion begged, not wanting anything to do with the child robot, along with the lowlife.

But Nano didn't like what he just heard. "Leave? Go? No. No leave me! No!" He said as he began throwing a tantrum by tearing up the amusement park.

"Oh man, looks like 'mommy and daddy' don't want anything to do with the kid. We gotta hurry, Angel before he tears up anything else around here." Casey said as he ran with Angel, quickly getting in front of him. "Uh, robot thing? You wanna try to smash something? Try us!" Casey said, trying to get the robot to follow them.

Nano got angry and began to try to smash the 2 warriors, but they were dodging every one of his blows. While this was happening, April got out her communication device and contacted the Turtles and Anti-Heros. "Guys? We have a very serious problem."

" _What is it, April_? Donnie's voice asked.

"It's Nano. He's back." April informed them, showing her friends Nano, shocking them.

"No way. We thought that thing was melted down by his 'daddy's' incompetence?" Xeron asked as she remembered that night.

"I don't know how he's back, but he's throwing a very bad tantrum because his 'mommy and daddy' don't want anything to do with him. Angel and Casey are trying to hold him off but they're not going to last long." April said with concern for her friends, along with Sylvia.

" _We'll be there as soon as we can, April_." Sly said as he broke off contact.

 **20 minutes later**

Angel and Casey were continuing to dodge Nano, but we're beginning to get tired when suddenly, 3 separate plasma blasts directly hit him, causing him to yell out in pain. "Guys, we're here!" Scar called out.

"Perfect timing, you guys!" Angel cried out, relieved that the Turtles and Anti-Heros were finally here.

When Sly and the others got there, the raccoon Hunter, Nebula and Scar were shocked at seeing the giant mad robot. "Neyla, you guys fought that thing?"

"Yes...but he had a smaller body than that during our last encounter." Neyla said, also shocked at seeing the robot she and her group fought had a bigger body than before.

Raph asked concerned about their fighting strategy, "How are we supposed to fight that thing now?"

Scar saw that Nano was still groaning in pain as the holes from his, Sly's and Neyla's plasma casters were still visible, "That things seems to be very vulnerable to our plasma casters. If Sly, Neyla and I continue to blast it, we should wrap this up rather quickly."

But that proved to be easier said than done, as Nano had remembered the ones that nearly destroyed him and reconfigured his body and upgraded into a much stronger version than its previous one. The humans got to safety as Sly, Neyla and Scar had continued blasting Nano with their plasma casters, which severely damaged its robotic body while the Turtles, Nebula and Xeron had used their weapons in further damaging the giant nanobot while avoiding its attacks...but he still continued to regenerate and reconfigure.

Raph growled, annoyed at not getting anywhere with this situation. "Scar, you guys, this is getting us nowhere!"

"That thing is unstoppable than it was before! Every time we damage his body, he just repairs himself and reconfigures!" Xeron said, agreeing with her red masked friend.

Donny got an idea and shared it with his friends. "Guys, I think I know a way to stop that thing. If we can somehow create a huge electromagnetic pulse, it should be powerful enough to disrupt every nanobot drone inside that robotic body. The thing about nanobots, is that there's always a leader commanding the others, telling them what to do. If we destroy the leader…"

"We put an end to Nano's temper tantrum." Leo said, concluding his brother's plan.

Scar and Neyla turned to look at each other, and with a firm nod. The raccoon hunter looked at his friends and spoke. "We'll keep Nano distracted while you guys set up that EMP."

Leo and the others nodded, understanding why they volunteered to play bait, as their plasma casters were the only weapons powerful enough to penetrate Nano's armor. "Be careful you guys. The more bigger he gets, the more difficult it'll be to evade his attacks." 

"Right." Neyla said, remembering that all too well.

"Just make it fast, you guys. We don't know how long he'll be focusing on us." Scar told them, getting a nod from the others.

While the Turtles, Xeron and Nebula had left to set up everything they needed to create the EMP, the Hunters had continued blasting Nano with their plasma casters. The giant nanobot growled with both anger and annoyance, as their non-stop energy blasts were really getting on his 'nerves'. Nano began to throw a number of cars at the Hunters, which they would struggle to avoid and blast away while dodging his punches, which were getting difficult each time.

After the Turtles, Xeron, Nebula, Casey, April, Angel and Sylvia had finished setting up the EMP, Donnie had linked up the roller coaster's operating systems to his laptop. "Leo, the EMP's ready!" He told his older brother, who was watching the battle between his Hunter friends and Nano.

The blue masked turtle called out the Hunters. "Sly! Neyla, Scar! Fire in the hole!"

Sly heard their friend's call and nodded. "Got it, Leo! Get out of the way, now!"

They leaped out of the way as the EMPfired up and had hit Nano dead on; frying his circuits completely and making him scream in pain as his gigantic body had crashed down hard, breaking away and releasing the lowlife and the doctor. "Take me back to jail. Anything is better than this." Parker said, preferring to be back in prison over something insane.

The Turtles, Anti-Heros and humans saw Not screen as he was saying his last word. "Fam...I...ly." He said as his screen finally shut off, much to their sadness.

"Man, poor kid." Raph said with sadness.

"All he ever wanted was a family." Mikey said with the same sadness.

"I know that it was just a robot, but he did have a heart. I hope he does find what he's looking for in the afterlife. He deserves that much." Sylvia said as she embraced Angel, who returned it, bringing a smile to Nebula and Xeron's faces, despite their sadness over Nano's 'death'

 **Later**

The police had arrived and took Parker back prison while Dr Marion had returned home. While everyone was watching, Leo walked up to her, holding the stolen jewelry. "We found the stolen jewelry that the cops have been looking for. We were thinking that you should turn them in."

"You could rebuild your shop with the big reward for the jewelry." Raph said with a smile.

"Thanks, guys." April said with a smile as well.

"But if you get your place back, we won't be seeing much of you anymore." Donnie said.

"Of course you all will, guys. Remember, we're all family." April said.

"Why don't you guys go on? Nebula and I need to talk to Angel and Sylvia." Xeron said with a knowing look.

"Oh I know what you mean, Xeron. Let's go, guys. We gotta get back to the lair anyway." Leo said as everyone but Nebula, Xeron, Angel and Sylvia left.

"Let's go, young ladies. We have to have a talk." Nebula said as she and Xeron held out their hands, which Angel took.

"It's alright, Sylvia. They're not going to hurt you. They just want to talk with us." Angel said.

Sylvia then took Xeron's hand. The assassin lovers then brought them to Central Park on their cycles and went to the same place as last time. "So what's this talk going to be about?" Sylvia asked.

"Well, Casey and April informed us about how you wanted to protect Angel when she went to stall Nano. How far would you have been willing to go to do that?" Nebula asked, wanting to know how far the blonde haired girl would go to protect her little sister.

"Well, I love Angel, and I would have done everything I could do to protect her... even throw myself at that robot." Sylvia said without hesitation.

"Interesting. Angel has also told us that you're quite the fighter, Sylvia. She told us that you took down 2 purple dragons with her when they mugged a little lady. I think you'll be a great warrior...if you're willing to become our other student." Xeron offered.

"You mean... you want to take me under your wing to be a warrior like Angel?" Sylvia asked.

"Why of course, Sylvia. If you accept, you'll be able to spend as much time with Angel as you want. Plus if you're around us, it'll give you the time to get to know all of us better. That is...if you want to." Nebula offered.

"Why of course I would. If it means I can spend as much time with my Angel as I want, I'll happily become your other student. Besides, she's beginning to bring out the hero in me. I really love defending my neighborhood with her so I think it'll be great to learn how to fight for real." Sylvia said with a smile as she and Angel hugged.

"Then it's settled. You're now officially our 2nd student. But there's also something else we need to talk about." Xeron said.

"Casey also told us about your little kissing session during your break from the repairs at the amusement park." Nebula said with a stern look.

"Nebula, we've only kissed twice. We weren't trying to do anything we're not old enough to do yet." Angel assured them.

"Yeah. We'd never go all the way unless we were at the proper age or without permission. We just figured that we were old enough to at least kiss." Sylvia said with a afraid look.

"Calm down, you 2. We're not mad at you for wanting to kiss. We're actually okay with it since that's what girls your age do. If you 2 wanna kiss each other that's fine, but no intimacy until you're at least 17 or 18." Nebula told the young lesbian couple sternly.

"That's right. Kissing is fine, but not a step further than that until you're at least 17 years old. Understand?" Xeron sternly asked them.

"We promise that we won't do anything else apart from kissing." Angel promised.

"We give you our honest word that nothing else besides kissing will happen between Angel and me. Scout's honor." Sylvia said with her hand up in a scout position.

"Good. We'll make sure to hold you to that promise." Xeron said with a smile as she rubbed the girls' hair.

"But in the meantime, let's get back to the lair. We're sure you 2 must be very hungry after everything we've been through tonight." Nebula said with a smile as they got on their cycles and went back to the lair to have a good movie and pizza night.

 **There you go, guys, The return of Nano chapter is complete. Next will be the What a Croc episode. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	18. What a Croc

**Here we go, guys, the What a Croc chapter has begun. The Turtles and Anti-Heros will meet a misguided creature who has formed a 'friendship' with an old enemy. Other than that, nothing else to say. Enjoy the chapter, guys.**

It had been a week since the Turtles and Anti-Heros defeated Nano and things had gone back to normal for them, but the increased gang activity had only gotten far worse, as they were all battling it out for control of the Shredder's vacant throne of crime. The Turtles and Anti-Heros has been training hard since then and the assassin lovers had began Sylvia's warrior training a few days ago, to which she was a just as fast at learning as Angel.

Currently, the Anti-Heros were all on an exercise run while the Turtles were still at the lair. Angel was spending time with Sylvia on a date. Mikey couldn't sleep because Raph had kept him up with his snoring. He went to his room that April was staying in and saw that she was packing her things up with Lonae to get back to her old shop that was getting rebuilt.

He then saw that Leo and Splinter were watching the news about the increased gang activity and tried to talk but they shushed him to be quiet to hear the news. Seeing that his brother was bored out of his mind, Donnie call out to him. "Hey Mikey, how would you like to help me test a new piece of equipment I just built?"

The orange masked turtle walked up to his brother and saw that there was an underwater passage. "Sure, Donnie, how can I help?" He asked, ecstatic about testing a new piece of equipment.

Donnie pointed out to his newly created dive suit. "This is a new dive suit that I just made. There might come a time when we'll have swim in a body of water that isn't safe, so we'll need suits to protect us from highly dangerous chemicals."

Mikey asked with a look of disappointment to what he was supposed to do. "You need me to test a new diving suit?"

"Look Mikey, I know this isn't the kind of job you want, but you know Raph and Leo would think that testing the diving suit would be a waste of time. Sly and the others aren't back yet from their run, so I can't ask him, Scar, Neyla, Xeron or Nebula to test it." Donnie stated, leaving no room for argument.

Mikey sighed as he knew his brother was right. "Help me suit up."

After Donnie helped Mikey suit up, the orange masked turtle had leaped into a pool that was connected to multiple tunnels throughout the sewers.

After swimming through three different tunnels, Mikey contacted Donnie through his helmet intercom speaker. "Hey Don, this is Mikey? Do you hear me alright?"

" _I hear you Mikey. How's the suit working out_?"

"Don, you asked me to test a diving suit. How how you think it's working out?" Mikey asked sarcastically.

" _Okay...stupid question_." Donnie said as he detected the sarcasm in his brother's voice.

Suddenly, Mikey spotted a shadowy figure swimming up ahead. "Don? I just spotted something swimming up ahead."

" _What do you mean by 'something'_?" Donnie asked with confusion.

"I don't know. I only saw a glimpse so I can't say for sure. I'm going to try to follow, see what it was." Mikey told him, wanting to know what the shadowy figure was.

" _Alright. But be careful._ " Donnie told his little brother with concern, not wanting him to get hurt.

After breaking contact, Mikey swam on ahead, trying to follow the shadowy silhouette...only to be blindsided a strange creature: a full grown humanoid albino crocodile or alligator. The creature growled/snarled angrily as it attempted to follow Mikey until finally catching up with him, either rip or chew his suit apart.

Mikey cried out in terror as he was being attacked "Donny help!"

 **With Donnie**

"Mikey, what's wrong?!"Donnie asked with fear for his brother as he heard his cries for help.

" _It's gnawing and tearing up the suit_!" Mikey said with fear as static interference started crackling up and Donnie lost contact with him, shouting into the radio. "Mikey, come in! Mikey, are you alright?! What happened?!"

Leo, Master Splinter and Raph heard all the commotion and ran up to Donnie as the blue masked turtle spoke. "Don, what's going on?"

"Something's happened to Mikey!" Donnie said with fear for his little brother.

"What do you mean something's happened to Mikey?!" Raph demanded, wanting to know if Mikey was okay.

"I asked Mikey to test out the new dive suit and he took it out on test run in the tunnels. He said he saw some 'creature' swimming up ahead in the tunnel he was in and he tried to follow it, to see what it was." Donnie explained.

That was when Sly and the others had returned to the lair and Neyla asked. "Master Splinter, what's wrong?"

"Yeah. Where's Mikey?" Sly asked, wondering where the orange masked turtle was.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice from behind them. "H-He is...right...right here."

The others turned around and saw said turtle, with his diving suit torn up and bleeding with small jagged cuts and claw marks over his shoulders, legs and arms...before collapsing onto his knees with Sly and Leo rushing to his side.

"Mikey, whoa! Easy, buddy, easy." Leo said as he caught his brother with Sly.

Raph, Donny and Master Splinter were shocked at seeing the orange masked turtle bleeding as they rushed to his side. "Mikey,, what happened down there? Who did this to you?" Raph asked.

Mikey gasped heavily and stuttered before shouting as he remembered what the creature that attacked him looked like. "A-A-A-A-A-AL-ALI-ALLIGATOR!" He said, making Leo and the others would be shocked by the tone of fear in Mikey's voice as he was clearly traumatized from being attacked by what it was that attacked him.

"An alligator, down here? That's impossible." Neyla said, not seeing how an alligator could be in the sewers.

"Unless... it's that crocodile that you and Raph encountered when you were children, Leo. Perhaps it's moved it's turf or it was looking for food." Scar reminded his friends as he remembered what Raph told him and the others when they were nearly killed by Shredder/Ch'rell.

"It...could be possible." Leo said, thinking his Yautja friend might be right.

"Whatever it was, we'll worry about it after we get Mikey medical attention." Xeron said, looking at the orange masked turtle with concern.

After getting Mikey medical treatment and stitching up his injuries, he told his friends and brothers what had happened to him: how he was testing Don's diving suit and was blindsided by a some mutated albino skinned alligator like creature.

"Aarrhhh! I don't care what that thing is, I'm gonna look for it and take care of it personally." Raph said, wanting to find and kill this creature that almost killed his little brother.

"Count us in, Raph. Nothing and no one attacks one of us and gets away with it." Nebula said with determination to protect her family from anyone and anything, making the others nod in agreement.

"I'll go with you guys. I can show you where it attacked me." Mikey said to his friends and family.

"Michelangelo, you cannot go back there again. It will be too dangerous for you in your condition." Splinter said with concern for his youngest son.

"Master Splinter is right, my friend. The claw and bite marks from the creature had nearly nicked several blood vessels in your arms and legs. If it catches you again, you won't survive." Neyla said.

"Guys, I promise I'll be okay. I'll show you where I was attacked and then come back here, but I'm not getting back into the water." Mikey said with promise in his voice, not wanting to get back in the water with that crocodile still there, to which the others understood as they nodded.

After Mikey showed them the tunnel... he told them that he saw the crocodile swim through the tunnel and through a hole in a huge pile of rubble. "Wherever it led to, it had to be scaley's home."

"Good work, my friend. Go back to the lair and rest up. We'll take care of this 'crocodile'." Scar told his friend as he patted his shoulder.

"Be careful, guys, that croc's a lot tougher than he looks." Mikey advised them as he went back to the lair.

"So, the question is who goes into the water?" Nebula asked.

"I'll go, guys. I sent Mikey in the water and got him hurt. I should be the one to go." Donnie said, taking responsibility for his little brother's injuries.

"We understand, Donnie. But gather all the information you can and then lead the creature back here so we can take care of it. He won't be able to match our combined strength." Xeron said, getting a nod from the others.

"Understood, guys."

After going back to the lair, the others helped him with another dive suit, one outfitted with a waterproof camcorder. After it was complete, Donnie went back to the tunnel and diced into the water, skillfully swimming through to the other side of the debris.

The purple masked turtle saw the crocodile walking into its home and followed him, only to be shocked as he immediately recognized the gator's home...their old lair, where they used to live before Stockman's Mouser robots caused all the escape routes to cave in.

"Guys, you're not going to believe this. The Croc's living in our old lair." Donnie told the others through his camcorder.

The crocodile strangely put on what looked like a lab coat and glasses before his eyes changed from slits to pupils and he suddenly started working on something, which didn't take him long to finish as Donnie saw an exo-suit similar to the ones that the Utroms had created to fit in on Earth.

"Guys, the Croc's got an exo-suit like the ones the Utroms had."

" _THE UTROMS_?!" Which caused Donnie to let out a yelp that was heard by the reptile. Donnie ran out of the old lair as the crocodile gave chase.

After a few close calls, Donnie made it back to the others and got ready for a fight. When the croodidie saw the others, he got even more angry and began to attack them, but with their combined efforts, the 3 Turtles and Anti-Heros landed blow after blow on the beast and the Turtles held him down as the Anti-Heros raised their weapons for a killing blow, making the crocodile afraid.

"No, please don't! Have mercy on me, please!" The crocodile suddenly said, revealing that he was intelligent and shocking the Turtles and Anti-Heros as the creature was a mutants like the turtles were.

"Hold on, everyone, don't kill him. How about a truce?" Leo asked the crocodile before his eyes turned from slits to pupils.

"You may let go of me. I accept the truce." He said, making the Turtles and Anti-Heros step back as the mutant got up. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Leatherhead."

"Leonardo.

"Raphael."

"Donatello."

"My name is Sly Cooper."

"I'm Neyla, Sly's girlfriend."

"I am Scar, their adopted brother." Scar said as he took off his mask, which didn't seem to brother the mutant at all.

"I am Xeron the Destroyer, but I'm only a Destroyer of pure evil." Xeron said.

"My name's Nebula, Leatherhead, and it's great to meet you, despite the rocky start." Nebula said with a shrug.

"I see. And you have my deepest apologies for attacking your other friend. I just thought that he was a danger to me, but I got to carried away when I attacked. Is he alright?" Leatherhead asked with great concern.

"Well, he's got stitches in his arms and legs, but he's alright. When you meet him again, you can apologize to him, but we do accept your apology." Don said.

"It's just that we tend to get carried away as well when one of our own gets hurt or worse... even if accidentally." Sly said with a forgiving voice.

"But now that we've seen what you really are, Leatherhead, we can forgive you." Xeron said with a smile.

"Thank you so much. Come with me. It is so very drafty in these sewers. Let us return to my temporary laboratory where we can speak in relative comfort." Leatherhead politely said as he led the Turtles and Anti-Heros to the old lair.

"Ah, there's no place like home." Raph said with sentiment for his old home.

"My sentiments exactly." Leatherhead said, agreeing with the red masked turtle.

The others suddenly noticed the very familiar device in the old lair: a Transmat device. "Is that...a transmat?" Donnie asked with surprise.

"Leatherhead, do you know of the Utroms?" Nebula asked, knowing that was the only way the genius mutant knew how to build the Transmat.

"Why yes, Nebula. You know of them as well?" Leatherhead asked.

"Actually, the Utroms and us go way back, but Nebula and my Yautja friends have... sentimental ties to them." Leo said, not wanting to offend his friends as he didn't want to sadden them.

"Forgive me for asking, but what kind of sentimental ties?" Leatherhead politely asked.

The Hunters and Nebula looked down in sadness but decided to tell their new friend because of his relation to the Utroms. "Well, when the Utroms first crashed on Earth, a Yautja named Scarface rescued them from the Shredder...but unfortunately, his old age caught up with him, allowing that honorless monster to fatality kill him, but the Utrom, Mortu conserved his spirit in an orb at our lair and eventually the Utroms became who they are and finally went home after centuries on Earth." Neyla said with sadness.

The story saddened Leatherhead as he'd been told of Scarface and how he'd saved the Utroms from the Shredder, but he didn't understand how they knew about the elderly Yautja. "How do you know of Scarface?"

"Because he...was our father." Sly said as tears formed in his eyes, making Scar and Neyla put their hands on Sly's shoulder.

"I am so very sorry for your loss, noble Yautja. The Utroms told me of your father and how he died saving their lives. He was 1 of the greatest warriors in the universe and will always live on...in our hearts."

"Thank you so much, Leatherhead. It means a lot to us." Scar said with a sad smile.

"You are welcome, Scar." He said before looking at Nebula. Ms. Nebula, what is your ties to the Utroms? Were you a guardian?" Leatherhead politely asked.

"No, my friend. My mother, Caiera was a Guardian. She protected the Utroms until she went back to my home planet and eventually settled down and was going to start a family. But unfortunately, the Mad Titan, Thanos found her and killed her, taking her from me and the the Utroms. He eventually found me and turned me into 1 of his weapons, but couldn't kill the woman I was meant to be completely. Eventually, I met Xeron and the others and here I am...with my true family and my lover." Nebula said with a smile as she held Xeron's hand while referring to her, the Turtles and Hunters, making them smile.

"Oh Nebula, I'm so sorry for your loss. The Utroms told me of Caiera and Master Yoshi as well. They were the greatest warriors to ever walk the Earth and their loss had broken all of our hearts, but I believe that their legacies live on... through all of you." Leatherhead said with sadness at the loss of the 3 great warriors but with pride at their children,xwho carry on their legacies.

"Thanks, Leatherhead. That means so much to all of us." Leo said with a smile.

"But now that you know our stories, what's your story and your ties to the Utroms?" Raph asked.

"Well, the Utroms are...my family. It is a long story. It began when I was little more than a hatchling. I assume that I began life as a pet, which for some cruel human reason, was casted into the sewers. Fortunately, I was discovered, not by humans, but by the Utroms, who deemed me worthy of further observation. During the course of the observation, I was accidentally exposed to a mutagen the Utroms had created. The mutagen not only changed my physical form, but greatly accelerated my intelligence and when the Utroms realized it, they adopted me. I was happy living with the Utroms. They taught me so much. Life was good until... the humans discovered our base and tried to destroy us. My family barely escaped, but I was too late to join them." Leatherhead said, ending his tale.

"So that's why you're building the Transmat, to rejoin the Utroms on their homeworld." Donnie concluded.

"Yes." Leatherhead said before he heard something. "Ah. My friend has returned." He said before the exosuited being came inside. "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to my good friend."

But the friend Leatherhead was talking about...was none other than the Turtles and Anti-Heros' enemy... Baxter Stockman, now in an Utrom exo-suit, equipped with a protective tube where his head was. "BAXTER STOCKMAN?!" They all said with shock.

"Hey, Stockman, love the new look." Raph said sarcastically.

"We almost wondered what happened to you, doctor. We hoped you'd perished in the explosion in the Utrom headquarters." Neyla said with dislike for the mad doctor.

"Unfortunately, you got your hopes up, Hunter girl." Stockman said before walking up to Leatherhead. "Leatherhead, my friend, do you recall the ones I told you about? It was these Turles, Hunters and Assassins who sabotaged the TCRI building. It was they who destroyed the Transmat! It was _they_ who caused the Utroms to leave." Stockman lied, making Leatherhead growl at the Turtles and Anti-Heros.

"You lying bastard!" Nebula said with hate for Stockman for lying and manipulating the innocent mutant.

"These creatures are why I had you build our little combat robot. And now we can put it to work." Stockman said as he walked to a table, opened a box and threw the green metal shapes out.

Soon the shapes formed themselves into a mechanical turtle-like robot before it turned around and scanned Donnie before getting into a battle stance. "Allow me." The purple masked turtle said before engaging the robot, which formed a bo staff before the battle began, with the robot using Donnie's fighting style and easily defeating him. Next, the robot scanned Leo before forming katana swords and easily defeating him the same way it did Donnie. Raph tried to engage the mechanical menace but it scanned him and formed said before easily defeating him as well.

"Seems that robot knows exactly what they're going to do before they even do it." Neyla said as she observed the fighting.

"Yes. It seems to scan fighters and then program itself with their fighting styles." Scar said.

"And it seems its processors work faster than the warrior's reflexes." Sly said.

"That means we're going to have to change weapons and fighting styles, temporarily. Sensei always tells us to train in every weapon form, which we can do easily. Xeron, baby? Mind if I borrow your weapon?" Nebula asked her lover.

"Of course, my beautiful Nebula." Xeron said with a smirk as she gave Nebula her weapon, which she used to pole-kick the robot away from the Turtles. "Scar, can I borrow your plasmacaster?"

"Yes, Xeron. I'll take Nebula's swords and lead the robot to you." Scar said as he gave his Destroyer friend his plasma before using Nebula's swords to engage the robot and cut its left arm off before leading it to Xeron, giving her the chance to blow the mechanical menace's head off, destroying it.

The Turtles got back to their Anti-Hero friends as they looked at Stockman. "Your game is over, Stockman." Sly told the mad doctor.

But Stockman just smirked. "You're so right. It is over." He said before he picked up a big piece of the wall and threw it at the Turtles and Anti-Heros, sending them back when it hit. "I'll be happy to finish you all off personally before I find the dumb one and your master and have my revenge on them, too." Stockman then began attacking the Turtles and Anti-Heros, punching them all before grabbing Sly by the neck and tearing off his mask. "I can't count how many times you and the rest of the freaks robbed me of my revenge when I was working for the Shredder, but this time, nothing will stop me!"

But Sly only grinned evilly and began to laugh, confusing the mad doctor. "What's so funny, raccoon?!"

"Hahahahahaha. Your should learn to watch what you say, Stockman." He smugly said.

"The Shredder?" The voice of Leatherhead said before he grabbed Stockman and put his free hand around his mechanical throat. "You worked for the Shredder?! He was the Utroms' most hated enemy! You weren't intending to help me with the Transmat, YOU USED ME!" He said with anger as his eyes turned to slits as he roared at Stockman, finally realizing that the Anti-Heros were right about Stockman lying and using him for his own ends.

The mad doctor got Leatherhead off of him before they got into a handlock before Stockman got free and ran to the entrance. "Very well. You pathetic freaks can all die together. Believe me, I am doing evolution a big favor!" He said before detonating secret explosives he'd planted before running out.

"Leatherhead, look out!" Nebula cried out but the genius mutant just grabbed the collapsing ceiling.

"You must get out of here now!" Leatherhead told them.

"Not without you, Leatherhead. Come with us. Just forget about this place!" Sly urged his new friend.

"No. If I cannot have the Transmat, if I cannot be with the Utroms, then life...is meaningless." Leatherhead sadly said.

"That's not true! Leatherhead, please!" Sly begged.

"Leave me...my _true_ friends." Leatherhead softly told them as his slits to pupils.

The Turtles and Anti-Heros didn't want to leave their new friend but they didn't have any time left. Reluctantly, they ran out of the old lair as it finally caved in, presumably killing Leatherhead.

"Poor Leatherhead." Donnie said with sadness at the loss of their new friend.

"Can you imagine being _that_ alone?" Leo asked.

"Yes. I thought I was going to be just as alone when I was orphaned all those years ago." Sly said with sadness as he remembered that horrible night.

"But we're not alone anymore. We have each other and that's all that matters." Neyla said, hugging her boyfriend.

"That bastard, Stockman has crossed us for the last time. The next time we see him, we're going to avenge Leatherhead and put that bastard out of our misery for good." Nebula vowed.

"Count me in, babe. That bastard will pay for everything he's done to us and Leatherhead." Xeron said as they began to walk back to the lair to tell Splinter and Mikey everything that happened.

 **There you go, guys, What a Croc is complete. Next chapter will be the Return to the Underground. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	19. Return to the Underground

**Here we go, guys, the Return to the Underground chapter has begun. The Turtles and Anti-Heros will finally fulfill their promise to their underground friends, but will encounter dangerous creatures that even the underground monsters can't handle, creatures that the Hunters know all too well. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, guys.**

It had been 3 weeks since the Turtles and Anti-Heros lost their friend, Leatherhead and while they were still saddened at his loss, they became even more determined not to lose anyone else close to them again.

Currently, Casey, April and Lonae were on the surface rebuilding her shop. Angel and Sylvia had just completed their routine training and had went out on another date. Leo, Raph and Mikey were playing frisbee and Neyla was sparring with Nebula and Xeron, hoping to learn new combat moves that the Yautja couldn't teach her.

But Sly, Scar and Donnie had been working non-stop on the crystals, wanting desperately to keep their promise to their underground friends and finally release them from their underground prison, growing annoyed from being distracted by Raph and Mikey arguing about how they tossed the Frisbee.

When Mikey accidentally threw the Frisbee towards Donnie, Leo called out. "Don, head's up!"

"What?" Donnie asked before the Frisbee had knocked over the two crystals they were studying and research equipment, shocking them before Donnie got up. "Would you guys seriously quiet pestering me, Sly and Scar?! We're trying to work here!"

Raph was surprised at how frustrated his brother was. "Whoa, Donnie, we're sorry alright. We didn't mean to wreck whatever it is you, Sly and Scar are working on."

Sly asked while trying not to sound annoyed as Donny. "Do you guys even know what Don, Scar and I were working on?"

Mikey weakly said. "Um, no."

Scar said while sighing heavily. "Donatello, Sly and I have been attempting to find a cure for Quarry and the rest of our Underground friends by studying these crystals."

Neyla and the others frowned as they remembered the unforgivable and nightmarish acts the Foot genetic scientists performed on Quarry and the rest of the Underground monsters and how they had been cursed to remain in the Underground City by the mysterious High Mage.

"I can only imagine how our friends are feeling right now; being trapped in that place like prisoners." Xeron said sadly.

"I'm just glad we put that High Mage on ice or we would have trapped us there as well." Nebula said, remembering how they'd used the High Mage's weapon against him that day.

"What's worse is that our friends can't leave without turning back into those horrible creatures. Only that crystal moon can keep them human unless they get too far away from it." Neyla said with sadness for their friends.

"We promised we'd find a cure so they could return to the surface and we need to keep it." Sly said, remembering the promise they'd made.

Donnie stated while holding the two crystals. "Sly, Scar and I know the key to finding a cure lies in these crystals...we just don't know what."

"Scar asked gently. "So if you guys could please give us a little solitude so we can work?"

Leo answered as he knew that finding a cure for their friends was important to Donny and the two hunters. "You got it Scar. We'll give you, Sly and Donny all the piece and quiet you need." He said before he and the others left them alone while Neyla looking at her boyfriend and brother with worry.

For the past few days Donny, Sly and Scar had studied the crystals thoroughly, hoping to figure out what it was they were missing while Leo and the others had gone on training exercises. The exhaustion from being up and not sleeping finally got the best of Donny, as he was sound asleep. Sly had attempted to stay awake, along with Scar but they had also grown sleepy and drifted off to sleep. While he was sleeping, Donnie would have a dream of Quarry in her human form, telling him to 'listen' to the crystals before waking up again.

"The crystals. Sly. Scar, wake up. Wake up." He said shaking them awake.

"What is it, Donnie?" Sly asked, wondering what his friend needed to tell them.

"I need you to go get the others. This is important." Donnie said with excitement in his voice. And after hearing this excitement, it was all they needed to do what their friend said. After gathering everyone to his lab, Donnie explained to everyone on what the big emergency was, "I discovered the secret behind the crystals. They have a chemical reaction towards sound, or more precisely...sonic vibrations. The loud frequencies convert the crystals from solid form into a liquid, that can be synthesized into a serum." He said, showing them what he meant by turning on a Sonic vibration device and melting 2 crystals into liquid form.

Raph and the others applauded Donnie, since his genius knew no boundaries. "Way to go, egghead."

"Now that we've finally found the cure, we need to get back down there right away." Leo said, thinking that the sooner they cured their friends of their curse, the sooner the innocent people could finally came back to the surface to rebuild their lives.

"I've been working on that, too. I'll show you." Donnie said as he led them to another room and showed them his newest invention: the Tunneler. "I give you guys the Turtle Tunneler. It'll take us straight down to the Underground city a whole lot faster."

"Impressive, Donatello, we've also modified our pods to form into the same type of vehicle." Scar said as he pushed a button on his gauntlet and they watched as the Anti-Heros vehicle turned into a Tunneler the exact same as the one Donnie had made.

"It also has advanced shields that can withstand almost anything. From coldness to very hot lava, for an hour or so." Neyla said with a smile.

"Awesome! I've installed the same thing as well. We should pack and hurry to the Underground city. Let's not let our friends spend another second down there then they have to." Leo said.

After packing up all the necessary equipment they'd need to fend off the Underground Monsters, just in case things got ugly, the Turtles, Xeron and Nebula would board the Tunneler while Scar, Sly and Neyla used theirs to navigate the tunnels. When they were halfway to the City, Mikey asked jokingly. 'Are we there yet?, which would earn a smack from Raph, while telling him to keep quiet. Xeron and Nebula couldn't help laugh, as they found that rather hilarious.

While they arrived at the Underground City, the Turtles and Anti-Heroes couldn't help but stare greatly surprised after seeing that the Crystal Moon was gone.

Nebula asked, "What happened to the Crystal Moon?"

"Good question. It was hanging from the ceiling the last time we were here." Raph added.

"But it can't just be gone." Leo said, knowing that something had to have happened to make the Crystal Moon fall from its place.

"It's worse than that. It's was the only thing keeping our friends from turning back into monsters." Donnie said, remembering that the moon was the only thing keeping their friends in human form.

Sly would state over their radios. "The only way to get answers is from Quarry since she was the only one who could still speak in her monster form."

Leo replied as he knew the raccoon hunter was right. "I'm thinking you're right Sly."

"As do I, brother." Scar said.

While they approached the City, the Turtles, Xeron and Nebula heard a terrible screech like roar echo out from the caverns, making Mikey jump after hearing the terrible sound. "Dude, what the shell was what?"

"I don't know. Do you think it could've been Quarry?" Raph asked, remembering that Quarry made those screeching sounds when she was in monster form.

Leo shook his head 'no' as he answered, "I don't think so. It sounded like something else."

But Sly, Scar and Neyla's eyes widened in shock as they immediately recognized the horrible sound: Xenomorphs. They'd fought with the terrible creatures for so long that they'd know their stretching sounds from anywhere in the universe. " _Please tell me it isn't them."_ Neyla thought, remembering the first time she'd encountered the Great Serpents years ago _._

Their suspicions were confirmed as they, the Turtles, Xeron and Nebula spotted multiple acid burns throughout the city, along with several Underground Monsters wounded and slowly healing from severe acid burns to their legs, chest and arms. Neyla stated as they found Razorfist and Stonebiter also wounded, "There's Stonebiter and Razorfist." She quickly went to their side and gently touched them, but to their surprise, they tried to attack her. "Stonebiter. Razerfist, it's us. Don't you remember?"

"I don't think they do, Neyla. Do you remember what Quarry told us last time? That she and her friends would eventually become mindless wild animals, just like the others?" Nebula said with sadness.

"Yes."

"Well, it seems that time finally came for them, despite being in human form, their monster forms must have finally gone savage even if they were dormit." Xeron said with sadness, knowing that the horrible experiments performed on the humans had finally deteriorated their minds.

"If that's true, than Quarry won't be able to remember us or even speak anymore, which means she's become mindless." Leo said.

"We have to find Quarry and cure her now. Whatever attacked them, I'm sure she managed to fight it off or hide somewhere in the city." Scar said.

That was when they heard two different roaring echoing out from a nearby building, one they recognized as Quarry and the other was entirely different. "Let's go. Whatever is attacking Quarry, she probably won't last much longer against it." Donnie said with concern.

"Um, don't suppose we could just leave and wait for Quarry to come to us?" Mikey asked with fear in his voice.

"Shut up and come on, dufus!" Raph told his brother while pulling on his mask.

When they found and entered the building, the Turtles and Anti-Heroes were surprised at what they were seeing; Quarry fighting two Xenomorphs on her own. Neyla stated with shock after seeing the repulsive serpent like aliens. "It can't be."

Raph asked while looking at the Hunters. "Sly, Scar, what the shell are those things?!"

Sly answered for him and his brother. "Those are the Great Serpents, Raph. The creatures that our race trains to face and hunt."

"But everyone else just calls them Xenomorphs. Remember the creatures I told you Thanos couldn't control? Those ugly things are them." Nebula explained, having encountered a few of them herself many years ago.

Scar asked confused by how the Great Serpents arrived on this Earth. "But what are those disgusting creatures doing here?"

Xeron stated after seeing that Quarry needed help as the two Xenomorphs were proving to be to much for her, even in her monster form. "We should help Quarry first and ask her later. Maybe she can tell us."

"No Xeron; Sly, Scar and I will deal with the Great Serpents. You, Nebula and the guys wouldn't last that long against just one of those ugly things." Neyla said, knowing they have the most experience with Xenomorphs.

Leo stated as he knew that Neyla was right, they'd be no match for those 'Great Serpents'. "Guys, let's leave those things to Sly, Scar and Neyla. Let's cure Quarry and find out what happened down here."

After the Hunters got the Xenomorphs away from Quarry, they used their plasmacasters to kill them. The Turtles, Xeron and Nebula had their hands full trying to cure Quarry; as she had attacked them and rampaged around like a wild animal. Xeron and Nebula had worked together to hold Quarry down, while pleading with her to stop fighting them as Donnie injected her with the serum, making he fall before she turned back into her human form permanently.

The males covered their eyes so they wouldn't see the human's nude form. Quarry looked and saw they had come back and had finally cured her. "You all came back. I knew you would." She said with tears of joy.

After finding some clothes for her to wear, Neyla, Nebula and Xeron helped her get dressed. "I can't thank you enough. You all came back with a cure. It's unbelievable!" Quarry said with excitement at finally being cured of her curse.

"You can thank Sly, Scar and Donnie for it. They slaved trying to make the cure." Raph said with a smile as he patted his brother's shoulder.

"Quarry, what happened to the Crystal Moon? And where did those Xenomorphs come from?" Nebula asked gently.

"My real name is Sydney, Nebula. And it was mine and the others fault that the moon is gone and those Xenomorphs were here. Long before we met you guys, we encountered these strange eggs in a tunnel near the city. When one of the Foot scientists got to close to one, this facehugger came out and despite their attempts to remove the creature, the acid blood made it impossible. A while later, something called a chestburster came out and disappeared for a few hours before it growed into a Xenomorph. Many people that they captured were forced to breed those things but it eventually got out of control and we barely stopped them. The Foot scientists strictly forbade anyone from going into that tunnel and we haven't even seen a Xenomorph since. As for the moon being gone, we were going crazy from being down here and decided to find a cure ourselves. We use high explosives to knock down pieces of the Crystal Moon to remain human; but we underestimated the power of the explosives and had knocked the Crystal Moon into the lava. What's worse is that the explosions had attracted the Xenomorphs that escaped; as they had been navigating the tunnels and immediately attacked us and the city. We also turned back into mindless, savage monsters as well, but it's good we did or we wouldn't have been able to defend ourselves. We managed to kill most of them, despite suffering acid burns from their blood. Fortunately, those 2 you killed were the last ones." She explained.

"Sydney, show us where that tunnel is. The Xenomorphs have more than likely laid eggs and possibly have a hive. Despite the fact that you and the others killed them, someone is bound to find that tunnel and that'll eventually cause an outbreak on the surface. If that happens, there's no counting the innocent people that could die." Neyla said, knowing that an outbreak would be inevitable if those eggs aren't destroyed now.

"I'll show you right away, but what about the others? They still need to be cured as well and I'm the only one who knows where it went down." Sydney said with concern for the others.

"We've come prepared for that. While we were modifying our pods, we designed a our navigation system to track down small or large amounts of crystals like these. I've set it to track down and bring the Crystal Moon and bring it back here." Scar answered as he pushed a button on his gauntlet to control the pods.

"Well, let's get going. We don't have a lot of time before the others heal and begin attacking." Sydney said with urgency.

She led Sly and Nebula to the tunnel while the others stayed behind. While they were walking, Sydney decided to ask them something. "So, did you guys...kill the Shredder?"

"Yes, my friend. He's finally dead, but it wasn't easy. A while after we left, Shredder's Foot soldiers were looking for us. We had to stay at a friend's place for a few weeks before Shredder and his Foot soldiers found where we were and nearly killed us all. We barely survived and were forced to flee the city because Sly, Leo and I were seriously injured. If it hadn't been for our loved ones, we would have died. After we healed, we went back to the city and launched a counterattack on Shredder's headquarters. It was surprisingly easy until we got to Shredder. He nearly killed our Sensei and Neyla but some other friends helped them while we dealt with Shredder. We thought Leo had killed him but we were wrong. The friends who helped them had a headquarters that Shredder found and while we were there, we discovered that the Shredder had killed my adopted father. Once we knew Shredder was there, me, Neyla and Scar fought with Shredder and made sure to kill him. A while after that, we came back here to cure you and the others and you know the rest." Sly explained with sadness as he thought of his father.

"I'm glad you guys did it. That evil monster cursed us and hurt many innocent people. I'm glad he's dead and I hope he's rotting in hell for all he's done!" Sydney said with a joyful smile.

"You're welcome, Sydney. We're here." Nebula said seeing the tunnel and the Xenomorph eggs in it, waiting to hatch if anyone got close to them.

"How can we destroy those things?" Sydney wondered.

Sly opened his self-destruct device and set it up to blow up the tunnel but not to spread any further than that. "This is a self-destruct device. The Yautja use it for honorable suicide and to make sure nothing survives if we're beaten."

"Well I hope it kills every fucking 1 of those ugly freaks!" Nebula said with hate for the Xenomorphs as Sly threw his self-destruct device inside the tunnel. Once it was far enough in the tunnel, Sly, Nebula and Sydney ran as far away as they could before the device exploded, destroying all the eggs and ending the Xenomorph threat.

Once they got back, the Crystal Moon was put back into place, making the monsters turn back to human form. They quickly liquified the crystals and began curing the rest of the humans. Once they were all cured, the Turtles and Anti-Heros got the humans to the sewers and up to the surface.

"Here it is, guys, daylight again." Donnie said with a smile.

The cured humans were amazed at seeing the sunlight for the first time in years as they walked away to rebuild their lives. "Sydney, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I'd forgotten how well it was." She said with tears of joy as she began walking but turned around. "Thank you, all of you. You gave us back our lives and made the monster who cursed us pay for his crimes. We owe you more than we can ever repay." She said as she hugged the turtles and Anti-Heros.

"Go Sydney, rebuild your life and live in peace. But we'll always be here for you, to protect you all and the city." Sly said gently as Sydney and the others walked away to rebuild their lives and live in peace.

When they were out of sight, the Turtles and Anti-Heros went back into the sewer with smiles on their faces, knowing that they're friends were finally free of their prison and free to rebuild their lives.

 **There you go, guys, the Return to the Underground chapter is complete. Next is the City at War episodes, with many plot twists. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	20. City at War

**Here we go, guys, the City at War chapter has begun. The Turtles and Anti-Heros will try to do something about the increasing war in the city, with a little help from an unlikely ally. Enjoy the chapter, guys.**

It had been 4 weeks since the Turtles and Anti-Heros finally freed Sydney and the others from their terrible curse and since then, the gang activity had only been increasing with every day. April, Casey and Lonae had been working on April's shop and Angel and Sylvia were spending their days with Nebula and Xeron to continue their warrior training and helping Sylvia become more used to being around the Anti-Heros.

Currently, Sly, Scar, Raph and Leo were on a exercise run, while having a friendly race between them. While they were racing and leaping between rooftops they heard gunfire and shouting from a nearby block. Raph asked, as he and Leo were surprised at the gunfire. "What the heck is going on down there?"

"Let's go see." Sly said, as he and Scar would be interested in finding out, along with Leo.

Once they found a rooftop that was far away so they couldn't be seen and tall for them to see; Raph, Leo, Sly and Scar were surprised by what they were witnessing: a full out gunfight between the Foot and mobsters led by a bald human with a pink trench coat and a red goatee.

Raph would glare, as he recognized several of the mobsters. "I know those thugs fighting the Foot down there."

"You know them?" Leo asked with a surprised look.

"How?" Sly asked with equal surprise.

Raph told Leo and his friends about how he had rescued and befriended a little boy named Tyler and his mother, a news reporter who had been kidnapped by the Mob Boss because she had found evidence that would've thrown the entire New York mafia in prison for life and how he had to fight the Mob Boss himself, but had been rendered temporarily blinded by a blinding agent...but had won the fight and had freed the boy's mother in the end. "I guess those creeps had somehow managed to beat the charge, most likely bribing all the right corrupt people to do it. I just that kid and his mother are alright." He said with worry.

Leo couldn't help but worry alongside Raph and the Hunters; as it took a large amount of courage to stand up to to crime syndicates; like the Mob, the Purple Dragons, and especially the Foot.

"I'm also thinking that those Mob lowlifes are batting the Foot for Ch'rell's vacant crime throne." Sly said with hate, knowing that would be the only explanation.

"A better question would be...why is the Foot still around? They should've been disbanded or gone back to Japan after the death of their master." The two hunters turned to look at each other, wondering if the Foot had found a way to revive the Shredder.

"Do you guys think we should sort this out?" Leo asked his friends.

Before Scar, Sly and Raph could answer they would hear multiple police sirens approaching the battlefield, with the Mob and Foot Ninjas staring surprised by the police arriving on the scene. A mobster thug cried out. "The cops!"

Another mobster thug shouted out. "Fall back! We can't afford to be arrested!"

Raph stated as he, Leo, Scar and Sly witnessed the Foot and mobsters fleeing. "Looks like we won't have to get involved, guys. The cops have the situation all under control."

However, Leo and the hunters were convinced, as the blue masked turtle answered, "Maybe. Let's get back to the Lair and tell everyone."

Once they arrived at the lair Leo, Raph, Scar and Sly told the others what they had seen earlier back in the city. Leo started off explaining to Master Splinter and the rest of their friends. "Sly, Raph, Scar and I were out on a exercise run until we heard and witnessed something very strange on the city streets."

Donnie asked intrigued by what Leo and his group saw. "What did you guys see?"

Sly answered for his friend. "We saw a group of human 'mobsters' getting into a gun fight with a squad of Foot ninjas, with the Elite Guard leading them."

Neyla asked, surprised by what her boyfriend, Leo, Scar and Raph saw along with Nebula and Xeron. "The Foot? Still in the city?"

"But why haven't the Foot been disbanded? Xeron added, confused about why the Foot were still in New York.

"Especially after we defeated and killed the Shredder." Nebula finished.

Scar spoke, revealing his and Sly's theory. "Sly and I have a theory as to why the Foot remain here instead of going back to Japan."

Master Splinter asked intrigued by their theory, along with the others. "What is your's and Sly's theory Scar?"

The raccoon hunter answered for his brother. "The reason why we believe the Foot are still around is...there might be a slim chance that…someone in the Foot Clan might've found a way to...resurrect Ch'rell, someone he'd trust enough to reveal that he was an Utrom."

The turtles, Master Splinter, Neyla, Xeron and Nebula all reacted with shock and surprise at that theory. Mikey stated, "No way. There's no way the Foot would be able to bring that ugly ball of slime back to live!"

"And the chances of there being any remains or trace of that evil Utrom would've been vaporized by the explosion!" Donnie added.

"Plus, there's no human on this Earth that he'd ever trust enough to reveal he was a slimy alien bug." Raph added, knowing that the Shredder would never trust any human enough to reveal his true identity to out of fear of losing the respect he had of the Foot Clan. "And you guys did destroy his exo suit to the point where it was completely useless. There's no way he could have survived the explosion outside of his suit."

Leo stated, as he thought the same thing as Sly and Scar. "There's only one way to make sure."

Donny asked as he knew what his brother was thinking. "You, Sly and Scar are going back to what's left of the Utrom base, aren't you Leo?"

Before they could answer, Raph stated firmly. "There won't be anything to find you guys. Donnie just said any trace of that demented homicidal slime ball would've been vaporized by the blast."

Leo argued. "Raph, we just need to be sure."

Sly stood between them, seeing as both Leo and Raph would surely get into a physical fight because he knew them well enough. "Look Raph, maybe you're right. Maybe Leo, Scar and I are just being paranoid. It's just...we want to be sure. You want to be sure, we all want to be sure."

Scar added while placing a gentle hand on his red masked turtle friend. "What Sly and I want to do is very simple Raph. Let's go back to the Utrom base and we'll do a thorough scan of the area. If we don't find any evidence that supports our theory, we'll drop this subject and never bring it up again."

After a short period of silence, Neyla spoke up, agreeing with her boyfriend and adopted brother. "I'm with you, Leo and Scar, Sly."

Xeron and Nebula added, showing they agreed with Sly's and Scar's argument about needing to confirm Ch'rell's death as well. "So are we."

Before Raph could object, Nebula stated. "Raph, we just need to make sure. The Shredder came back 3 times and we made the same mistake each time: we never even bothered to confirm he was truly dead and each time, it cost April her shop the first time and nearly cost all of us our lives. Do you really want to make that mistake again? If Sly and Scar are right about Ch'rell being alive, he'll come for us again and we might not be able to escape with our lives this time."

The red masked turtle began to think as he took Nebula's, Sly's and words to heart; the Shredder indeed come back 3 times and not bothering to confirm if he was truly dead cost them dearly every time...and there was no way he'd want to make that mistake again if Nebula was right about them not being so lucky another time. After giving it some serious thought, Raph answered softly. "Alright, you guys. Let's go check for any evidence." Leo and the others smiled at Raph's words, as he understood that they simply needed to be sure.

They all turned to Master Splinter, asking for his permission before they headed back to the Utrom base and he answered with a soft, but firm nod. "Go my sons and friends, but be careful." They all bowed in respect before leaving. " _Good luck...my children."_

 **On the surface at the destroyed Utrom headquarters**

After they arrived at the destroyed remains of the Utrom base, Sly, Scar and Neyla were using their masks to search for any signs of blood or other trace to confirm if the Foot had been here. Raph and the others were hanging back, watching the hunters thoroughly looked through the wreckage and debris...but they found were finding nothing.

Sly sighed as he and Scar hadn't found any blood or forensic evidence."Maybe Donnie and Raph are right brother. There isn't a sign of blood or..."

That was until they heard Neyla call out. "Sly, Scar! I found something in what's left of the Transmat chamber!" The Turtles and the others ran into the Transmat chamber and saw what Neyla found, as her mask used IV vision to reveal a small pool of blood and boot prints.

"Whoever these boots belong to, they were obviously here to see if their master had survived. And I'm guessing that if they found Ch'rell's body. They must have thought it was an Utrom that didn't escape the blast in time and took his body as a way to 'honor' their master's memory." Nebula said with dark humor.

"Perhaps. If only they knew exactly who that Utrom was, they'd be freaking out for years probably." Xeron said with a laugh.

"That's probably true. Maybe Ch'rell's really dead this time. Maybe we were just being paranoid." Sly said with relief.

"Still, we must do something about this before innocent people get caught in the middle this war. Let's split up and search the city. Leo, Sly and Scar will search for any Foot soldiers, Donnie, Mikey and Raph will search for the Mob lowlifes since Raph encountered them before, and Nebula, Xeron and I will look for the Purple Dragons. If their involved, so is Hun, and it's more than likely he'll try to lead his Purple Dragon punks to become top crime boss in the city in his master's memory." Neyla told everyone.

"Good plan, Neyla. But leave Hun to me and Xeron. He still holds a grudge against us for humiliating him and he'll more than likely target us first. You can have some fun killing some of his thugs, and presumably that Dragonface idiot. He's escaped us too many times and now he's finally gonna get what's coming to him." Nebula said with a smirk, knowing she was going to enjoy beating Hun to within an inch of his wretched life, before knocking him out again, along with her girlfriend.

"Indeed. When we find out what is going on, we'll meet back in midtown." Sly said as they separated and went their own ways.

 **2 hours later with Sly, Scar and Leo.**

They had found a small faction of Foot ninjas, who were heading to a building when 1 of the Elite soldiers came out and locked the door with a bar before they quickly ran off. "My mask appears to be seeing some dead bodies laying in that building, along with a bomb. The Mob goons are the most likely people in there. Let's wait until the bomb goes off and then follow the Ninjas." Sly said.

"Shame about the building but no matter what we do it'll go off. The Foot always like leaving no one alive." Leo said as they waited for the explosion. After 1 minute, the building exploded and after the Foot left, Leo and the Hunters followed them to a abandoned Foot warehouse.

"So this is what became of the Foot after Ch'rell's death. How the mighty have fallen." Scar said with humor.

"Indeed, brother, but we can't take all of them alone. We'll need the others." Sly said before Raph, Donnie and Mikey landed where they were.

"Guys, we got a problem: The Mob boss has a new player who built new weapons for him, and he's coming this way." Raph reported.

"So is that brute Hun and his purple Dragons." Nebula told them as she, her girlfriend and Neyla landed on the roof as well. They got to another roof away from the warehouse and waited.

"How long until they get here with their new weapon?" Xeron asked.

"In a few minutes." Donnie answered.

"Then we wait until the right moment to strike. Once the herd is thinned, we take care of the rest of them." Sly said.

They until a vehicle approached and a weaponized robot came out and fired on the building. Scar's mask detected 2 heat signatures in the front of the truck, one all human and the other, just a head. "Raphael, is that the Mob leader who you encountered when you rescued the child, Tyler and his mother?" He asked, letting his turtle friend use his mask to see inside.

"Yeah. That's him alright. Don't kill him yet because I wanna know if he's done anything to Tyler and his mom. But I think we all know who the one beside him is, especially since he's just a head." Raph said with anger.

"Stockman. So he's allied himself with the Mob leader to get rid of the Foot. Not a surprise, considering he'd use anyone he believes less intelligent than himself." Donnie said with hate for the mad doctor.

"Well, that won't matter once he's dead. Tonight, he's going to die for what he did to Leatherhead...and us." Nebula said, having not forgotten about what Stockman did to their crocodile friend.

"You may want to hold off on that until we deal with that robot. There's also explosives in the structures of the building. Fortunately, given that there's bound to be innocent bystanders crossing by, I've prepared a device that will keep them away from the area." Scar said as he got out a forcefield device that would spread throughout the area to keep innocent people away from the fighting.

The pureblood Yautja threw the device into the air and the forcefield activated, creating a forcefield that spread until it was 10 feet around the area. Sly and Neyla used their plasmacasters to destroy the robot and they all jumped down to fight with the Foot ninjas, with the 9 warriors easily winning until Stockman activated the explotives in the building, destroying it.

"Damn that bastard! Now he's really gonna suffer!" Xeron said with annoyance at almost being billed by a coward and minion of their most hated enemy.

"Indeed he will, babe, but first we have to escape our brute rival up there." Nebula said with a smirk.

Hun and his purple Dragons appeared on the roof in the area. "Purple Dragons, target the bald and blonde females first!" Hun ordered his men, who did just that before the Hunters spotted them and shot at them with their plasmacasters.

Neyla saw that Stockman and the Mob leader trying to flee but she quickly followed and blasted the right back wheel, making it crash into one of the other robots the mad doctor had built. "Let's get out of here and plan or next move!"

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Neyla. Xeron and I need to make a quick stop." Nebula told her Hunter friend.

"Try to make it quick, Nebula. We'll need you both if we're to finally stop this war." Scar told his friend as she and Xeron headed off while the others whet their own way.

 **Meanwhile at the airport**

A Japanese her had just landed and a woman came out. The woman looked like she was in her early 20s and was a true vision of beauty. When she was out, a man walked up to her. "Lady Karai, we've received footage from a security camera on one of the roofs close to the Foot's building." He reported, showing her a laptop with a video image of a humanoid turtle, and humanoid raccoon and another humanoid that she couldn't describe.

"How very interesting. Where are they?" Karai asked with interest at the creatures, particularly the turtle.

"They are somewhere in midtown."

"Excellent. Into the car, quickly." Karai said, eager to meet the 3 creatures and their other friends.

 **Meanwhile at April's newly repaired shop**

April, Casey, Lonea **,** Angel and Sylvia were just finishing up with getting the shop ready for the reopening. They'd finished the apartment and were almost done with the shop adjustments.

"Amazing, don't you guys think? We got this place fixed up in no time." Angel said, happy that her friend would have her place again after so many months of living in the lair.

"Sure is, Angel. If we keep this up, we'll be finished in just a few more days." Sylvia said as she and Angel put some antiques in its new cabinet before turning around to see Nebula and Xeron standing behind them.

"Hey, you 2, how's the repairs going?" Xeron asked with a smile.

"Perfect, Xeron, we're almost done and with our continued work we'll be done in just a few days." Lonea said.

"Glad to hear it, but unfortunately we didn't come for a social visit. We're going to have to borrow Casey. The others and us are trying to stop this war before it gets even more out of control." Nebula said with dread.

"How bad is it out there?" Casey asked, wanting to know how he could help if it was bad enough for the others to want his help.

"Very bad. The Foot, the Mob and even the purple Dragons are fighting it out for the Shredder's vacant throne." Xeron answered.

"Well in that case I'm coming with you guys. April, can we borrow your wheels?"

"Sure. But be careful out there." April said with concern as she threw Casey the keys to her vehicle.

"Wait guys, we wanna help." Angel said, wanting to help her friends with Sylvia.

"No Angel, it's way too dangerous for you both. We can't risk you and Sylvia getting hurt in the middle of this insane war." Nebula said gently as she knelt down and put her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"But Nebula, what about Bushido and the code of honor you guys have been teaching us? Master Splinter teaches you guys the same code right? He say that the code demands that we fight for honor and justice." Sylvia said, remembering the lesson that both the assassin lovers and the wise rat had taught both of them.

"That is true, Sylvia, but Bushido also demands you to follow your teacher's wishes. And we also don't want to risk losing the 2 of you in this insane fighting. Don't worry about us. With the Turtles, our team and Casey, we'll be alright." Xeron said outbof love for Angel and Sylvia.

"Well, ok, but please be careful out there." Sylvia said as she and Angel hugged their teachers and big sisters.

"We promise." Nebula said with a smile as she, Xeron and Casey ran out to meet with the others.

The assassin lovers and Casey net up with the others at the water tower roof Leo, Sly and Scar had found in order to keep anyone from following them to the lair. They were discussing their next move until Sly's mask saw someone approaching them. "Everyone, someone's coming."

They all quickly jumped out and prepared for another fight when 2 ninjas in black and purple landed on the roof before a woman landed with them. "Greetings. My name is Karai. I believe we have an important matter to discuss."

"Not so fast, woman. First we would like to test your skills as a warrior. If you agree to the terms, we'll talk." Scar said, wanting to see how strong this woman was.

"Very well, alien. You 2 stand fast. I shall see how powerful these creatures are." Karai ordered her men.

Raph, Donnie and Mikey went first and despite backing her up to the ledge, she easily pushed them back and defeated them due to her years of experience and training. Leo went after his brothers and was holding his own against Karai. " _Well, it seems this one is a greater challenge than the other 3. He must be the one who concentrates on his training. His swordsman skills are equal to my own. Very impressive."_

" _I never thought I'd meet someone else as skilled in swordsmanship as me besides Master Splinter. She's obviously a Foot ninja...but she's so skilled it's impressive. And she's also very...beautiful._ " Leo thought to himself, noticing what a skilled swordsman this Karai was while also noticing her beauty.

It took 20 minutes but Karai finally defeated Leo and pushed him back. The Anti-Heros stepped up to challenge the Foot woman and were proving to be a great challenge to greatly impress her. She was surprised at seeing how well these hunters fought together while also noticing Nebula and Xeron's graceful and superb fighting style, especially when they fought as a team.

After 10 minutes, the Anti-Heros defeated Karai and she stood up, with the hunters taking off their masks, with Karai a bit freaked out because of Scar's face before she regained her composure. "Very impressive, warriors. Now that we have tested our skills in combat, we can talk now. As I said before, my name is Karai, and I control the Foot in Japan." She said as she showed them her Foot medallion. "I am here to restore order to the Foot clan in New York. When you 9 warrior creatures destroyed the Shredder, you threw this city into chaos."

"You think we didn't know this would happen? I was a cop in another life and knew that with that murderer dead, all other crime leader would be fighting for his throne. And we knew that the city would be consumed in the process because that's what always happens every time a powerful crime Lord dies." Neyla told Karai, having had plenty of experience with this kind of thing in her old life.

"Then you know that we must stop this war before more innocent people get caught in the middle it. I know that you do not have any reason to trust the Foot, but I do know that you care about this city and its people." Karai said, knowing that the Turtles and Anti-Heros care about the innocent people of this city.

"You're right about us not giving a damn about the Foot. After everything the Shredder's done to us and our friends, we'd rather die than help you." Nebula said with anger and disgust.

"But she's also right that we care about the city and its people. If we're going to stop this war, we need to trust her for now. It may be a deal with the devil but at least it's the devil we know." Sly said, knowing that this was the only way.

"No way, Sly. That woman can swim her butt back to Japan." Raph said, agreeing with Nebula.

Leo tried to protest but Raph just pushed him, causing him to push back until it caused a full on fight between the two of them. Donnie and Mikey tried to break it up but Scar and Sly held them back, saying the 2 brothers needed to blow off some steam and let out the anger between them, with Leo eventually winning.

"Enough! If it makes you feel any better, Raphael, we will hold what earthlings call a 'vote' to see who agrees to help the Foot woman." Scar suggested, to which everyone agreed to.

Leo, Sly, Scar, Donnie, Mikey and Casey all voted to help Karai as they saw no other way to stop this war. But those who voted against it were Raph, Neyla, Xeron and Nebula. "I'm so sorry, Sly. You and Scar know I would do anything you'd both ask of me...but I am not fighting alongside the Foot, especially after what we learned at the Utrom headquarters." Neyla said with sadness as she referred to watching their father die at the hands of the Shredder.

"I'm with Neyla for the same reason. I can't ally myself with her because it would feel like serving the Shredder and Thanos, through Karai." Nebula said with regret. While she did want to help her team and new family, she couldn't bring herself to ally with Karai because it would feel like she was serving the Shredder, through Karai, and through the them, serving Thanos.

"Myself as well, my friends. If I allied with Karai, it'd feel like serving the Shredder and Thanos. We can't ally with her, not after everything that the Shredder's done to us." Xeron said with the same regret.

"It is alright, my friends. We understand your reasoning for not wanting to ally with them. We're not asking you to fight with them if you do not wish to." Scar said with understanding.

Raph simply glared at Leo, which the eldest turtle returned while saying simply, "We'll see you guys back at the lair."

Neyla walked up to Sly and Scar and said with a sad face. "I'm sorry."

Sly said after placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "It's alright, Neyla, we understand."

When Raph and the others left, the other turtles, Casey and Anti-Heros walked up to Karai and her men. "We accept your offer to help." Leo said.

"But no tricks." Mikey told Karai.

"Yes. Because we have never had any good reason to trust the Foot before, especially after all they've done to us." Donnie said, not having any good reason to trust the vile Foot ninjas after everything they've done to their friends and family.

"The Foot has never had to ask for aid before. Now you must listen closely. We haven't much time."Karai said as she began to tell the others her plan to end this insane war.

 **Later at night**

The Elite ninjas were leaping through the rooftops when they saw something they never to see: their master standing on another rooftop, fully armoured, causing them to gasp in shock. "Master, you're alive, but how?" The leader of the elite ninjas asked, shocked at seeing his master still alive after the explosion at the Utrom headquarters.

"That is of no importance. Follow me." The seemingly alive Shredder ordered, making them do just that, along with the other Foot ninjas.

Back at the warzone, Stockman broke out of the crashed truck along with the Mob leader. "I'm alive. Alive! Once again I have made a fool of fate." Stockman arrogantly said.

"Let's get back into the fight." The Mob leader said before he saw Hun and some of the purple Dragons in front of them, aiming their weapons at them. The Mob leader looked at one of the rooftops and was shocked at seeing the Shredder standing there.

But Stockman became fearful. "The Shredder. I'm doomed. I'm doomed!" He said, beginning to think about what the Shredder would do to him.

Hun looked and saw the Shredder as well. "Master."

"I have work for you to do, Hun." Shredder said before walking off.

"Purple Dragons, follow me." Hun ordered his men, making them do just that. When they were gone, the Mob leader's cars drove up to them and he got inside before they followed the purple Dragons and the Foot ninjas.

The seemingly alive Shredder ran all the way to the abandoned Foot headquarters until he stopped in front of the 3 Turtles, the 2 hunters and Casey. "They have all taken my bait and are following me here. They shall arrive within minutes. They are in for a surprise." Shredder took off the mask, revealing that it was Karai in the Shredder's armor, but with a voice modulator that could make her voice sound exactly like the Shredder's.

"Hearing that monster's voice always disgusts me." Sly said with disgust at hearing the voice of his adopted father's murderer.

"I don't understand why someone as honorable as you could serve someone as evil and honorless as Shredder." Leo said, not understanding why someone as honorable... and beautiful as Karai would serve a monster like their most hated enemy.

"All of you only knew the Shredder as a merciless enemy, but I saw another side of him." Karai said. She began to tell them how she was an orphan in Japan and how Oroku Saki found her and took her in, training her in the ways of ninjutsu and eventually becoming her father as the years passed.

"It was destiny that led him to find me, as it was my duty to serve him, just as it was your fate to slay him. Many of you had different destinies awaiting you in your childhoods but as you know, fate had different destinies in mind that was fast grander than the fates you were supposed to be." Karai said, thinking that it was all fate.

"That may be true, Karai, but you should also know that fate doesn't decide everything. People choose to make new choices that change their destinies and not follow the path fate draws for us, just like I did when I chose to go with my adopted father and eventually become who I am today." Sly said, knowing that if he hasn't chosen to go with Scarface all those years ago, he'd have never became the hunter/warrior he was today.

"And Master Splinter told us that our date is decided by our choices." Leo said, agreeing with Sly.

"Mistress, they are here." One of the Japan ninjas informed his mistress.

"Looks like your plan is working." Donnie said.

"So far, but 1 never knows. Conceal yourselves and let us see what fate awaits us." Karai told them, making them do just that as she put on the Shredder's helmet. "Prepare yourselves." Karai/Shredder ordered her men as she took her sword and watched as the Mob, purple Dragons and the New York Foot ninjas appeared, along with the Elite ninjas.

The 3 Turtles and 2 hunters his themselves on a roof supporters and waited until they were needed. "What are we supposed to do again?" Mikey asked.

"Well, if Karai's plan works, nothing. She'll get the Foot and the purple Dragons to wipe out the Mob, then order the purple Dragons to stand down. The war will finally be over." Leo answered.

"But if it doesn't work, it's us against all of them, which is most likely going to be the case. Stay here, Scar and I need to do something in case the Mob leader decides to run like a coward." Sly told them as he and Scar cloaked themselves.

"This war is at an end! I have returned to resume control of this city." Karai/Shredder said, pretending to be the actual Shredder.

"Master Shredder, we thought you were destroyed. We serve you always." The leader of the elite ninjas said humbly, not knowing who the one in the Shredder armor really was.

"Master, I remain your servant, as will the purple Dragons." Hun said humbly, also not knowing who he was really talking to.

"Good. I command you to rid me of this pestilence." Karai/Shredder commanded, pointing her sword at the Mob.

"Shredder, we have a saying in our family, but you'll never live to hear it! Fire!" The Mob leader ordered, making his men do just that.

"Purple dragons, take them out!" Hun ordered his men, making them do the same thing.

"Foot, protect your master!" The elite ninja leader ordered as they began blocking the gun fire with their weapons.

It seemed like Karai's plan was working as the purple Dragons were winning against the Mob by making the walls crash on them and Hun using his bazooka to blow some of the Mob goons up. The Mob leader saw that he was out matched now and decided to bail, but not before throwing a bomb made from Stockman at the Karai/Shredder, making her fall back and the helmet to fall off.

The Mob leader attempted to run, along with Dragonface but were unexpectedly netted. Hun picked up the helmet and looked to see none other than Karai wearing the Shredder's armor. "Karai." He said with hate.

But he wasn't the only one. "To impertinent our Master is sacrilege! You dishonor him!" The leader of the elite ninjas said with disgust.

"Looks like it's time for plan B." Leo said before he, his brothers and Casey jumped down and began fighting the Foot ninjas, purple Dragons and the Mob. Karai and her men also joined the fighting, taking on the elite ninjas. But without the others and despite their skills, they were eventually overwhelmed by the Foots numbers and surrounded.

"Ok. What now?" Casey asked.

"Now we make peace with ourselves and prepare for the end." Karai answered.

"Funny how you didn't mention that part earlier." Mikey said with a little fear.

"Mistress, you must leave now." One of Karai's ninjas told her.

"No. I will stay and see this through to the end." Karai said with determination, despite sweating.

"The Shredder may have raised you, Karai, but you're nothing like him because you understand honor." Leo said with a smile, making Karai smile as well. " _And you're very beautiful and skilled."_ Leo thought to himself _._

"Hun, kill them all, and we will not forget your help when the Elite controls New York City." The leader of the elite ninjas said, thinking that Hun could have a place in the elite's new empire when their enemies were all dead.

"That's the first thing I've heard since this stupid war began...that makes sense. After they're dead, the first thing I'm going to do is hunt down those 2 whores and their 'little sister'. Thanos will sure pay me a fortune if I deliver his daughter's head to him on a plate." Hun said with an evil grin as he aimed his weapon at his enemies.

But before he could fire, a familiar blue last destroyed the brute's bazooka, making Hun throw it before it blew up. Some of the Foot ninjas were surprisingly pulled into the smoke and beating and slashing sounds were heard. When the sounds stopped, Raph, Neyla, Nebula and Xeron came out with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys, who missed us?" Raph said with humor.

"Raph, Nebula, Xeron and Neyla!" The rest of the turtles and hunters said, happy to see them.

The elite and regular Ninja rushed to attack their enemies as the warriors counterattacked. "I thought you guys were sitting this one out?" Leo asked.

"Well, I calmed down, thought about it and realized that I was being an idiot." Raph surprisingly said, surprising his brothers.

"We thought about things and remembered the vow that no matter what happens, we fight together to protect our family and friends, no matter how bad things get." Xeron explained with a smile killing her enemies with her girlfriend and the female Hunter.

"Besides, I learned a long time ago that I'd stay by your side and do anything you'd both ask if me, Sly, you and Scar." Neyla said, reminding her boyfriend and adopted brother of the vow she'd taken when she left her old life behind all those years ago.

"Also, we realized that it's what Yoshi, Scarface and my mother would have wanted, and that Karai is nothing like the Shredder or Thanos."

"You guys did that by yourselves?" Mikey asked.

"Not really. We had a little help from the wisest of our family." Nebula said with a smile as Master Splinter jumped into the fight.

"My sons and friends, I was... worried we would be too late." Splinter said with a smile as he took down 2 Foot Ninjas.

"Almost, but your timing could not be more perfect, Sensei." Scar said, happy to see his Sensei.

"Turtles. Anti-Heros, let us finish this for good." Karai said while fighting with the leader of the elite ninjas. Neyla, Nebula and Xeron helped Karai to defeat the leader very easily until he was disarmed and pushed against the wall. Karai walked up to him and showed him the Foot medallion. "Do you not know this seal?"

"Yes. It is the Shredder's seal, the Seal of the Foot." The leader answered truthfully.

"Then you are honorbound to obey me, for I represent the Shredder." Karai told him.

"We will not!" He said defiantly.

Karai raised her sword, preparing to kill the elite ninja but to the turtles' surprise, she only cut his hat in half. Hun used a piece of the floor to vhit Karai twice before preparing to kill her, refusing to serve her. "I will never serve you!"

Suddenly, Hun felt 2 fingers tap him twice on the back before getting kicked away from Karai. "Wouldn't you rather kill us first, brute?" Xeron taunted.

This got Hun angry at seeing his rivals. "ALWAYS!" He yelled as he rushed to attack the assassin lovers but they dodged and kicked him toward the broken window. "Oh crud." He said before Nebula, Xeron and Karai team kicked the brute out of the window and onto a police car as they approached the abandoned building.

Karai then resumed where she left off. "Swear loyalty to me, swear it!" She told the elite ninja leader.

"I-I swear, mistress. Ninjas, kneel! The leader ordered the others, who did just that.

Nebula, Xeron and Raph walked up to the netted Dragonface and Mob leader and held their weapons to their throats. "Hello Dragonface, we have unfinished business with you. Seems you escaped from the law and us too many times and it was you who tried to manipulate our little sister into your gang if punks. And for that, you're gonna pay with your life!" Nebula said as she and her girlfriend ran their swords through the punk's heart, killing him and scaring the Mob leader.

"Please don't! Just let me go! I'll give you guys anything!" The muscled leader begged, afraid for his own life.

"Where's Tyler and his mom?! If I find out you and your goons have hurt them, my friends here re gonna give you what they gave this purple Dragon punk!" Raph demanded.

"I don't know where they are, I swear! After they gave the tape to the cops, they went into witness protection! They his those 2 real good that not even I can find them, I swear to God I'm telling the truth!" The Mob leader said as he sweated in fear.

"We believe you...but we know that you won't rest until you do find them. And we can't let that happen." Xeron said with hate as she drove her weapon through the Mob leader's heart, killing him before throwing the net out of the window.

Karai then walked up to Leo and the others while bowing down in respect. "Thank you and your friends help in ending this senseless fighting for my fallen master's clan and organization Leonardo. Since you and your allies kept your end of the bargain, we shall honor our end of the deal. The Foot will no longer harm you, your family or friends ever again."

Leo also bowed in respect. "Thank you Karai, even though my friends, family and I despise the Foot and the Shredder... unlike them, you have honor." He said, making her smile before she and her men left. Leo turned to his Master, brothers and friends. "Please don't forget to tell me that I'm going to regret this."

Mikey stated. "Leo...you're going to..."

"I know, Mikey, I know." Leo said, cutting his little brother off.

Master Splinter approached his oldest son and shared very wise advice. "Leonardo, despite that we had to assist our most despised enemy, what we did was for the greater good. By assisting Karai, we were able to end a senseless war that would've cost the lives of innocents for control of the city. Plus, Karai does show and have the one quality that Shredder himself was not capable of: honor."

"Thank you, Sensei." Leo said before beginning to think of Karai while blushing a bit.

Sly teasingly asked as he noticed the blushing. "Say Leo...why's your face getting all red?"

Leo asked flustered, trying to deny it. "What? It's not red!"

Neyla stated also teasingly. "Oh, Sly and I know who you're thinking about, Leo. You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

Leo said nervously while blushing further. "I-I don't know what you guys are talking about!"

Raph asked with a teasing smile. "Something you want to share with us, Leo?"

"O-of course not!"

Mikey teasingly singsonged with Donnie and the others chuckling. "Leo and Karai, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Leo blushed madly and shouted out. "Oh, shut up Mikey!" Splinter and the others laughed at Leo's expense as he turned around, blushing at the embarrassment.

 **Later on a Foot ship in the middle of the sea**

In the Foot's secret genetics lab, Karai got on 1 knee. "The plan worked flawlessly. The Purple Dragons and Mafia have backed off from wanting to claim the city as their own and Hun and his fellow Purple Dragons will remain our enforcers, while not suspecting a thing about your true self...master." She reported to a very much alive and healing Ch'rell, who somehow managed to survive the explotion at the Utrom headquarters andwas in a healing chamber.

"Excellent Karai, unlike some of my other warriors and agents, with the exception of Hun...you never fail me. Once my wounds have healed and my new exoskeleton suit is prepared, I will soon be myself again and I will soon have my revenge against the Turtles, Hunters and female assassins!" Ch'rell said before laughing maniacally while Karai had a conflicted look on her face.

 **There you go guys, the city at war chapter is finally complete. Next is the Rogue in the House, which will be very different from the actual episode. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	21. Rogue in the House

**Here we go, guys, the Rogue in the House episode has begun. The Turtles and Anti-Heros greatest enemy has returned and is eager for revenge. Can they stop him? Or will the Shredder finally rid himself of his enemies? Find out now.**

 **On a Foot ship headed to New York**

Karai was walking to the genetics lab that contained Ch'rell, having been summoned there by him. Once she got inside, she bowed before her master. "You summoned me, master?"

"I did. My recuperation is finally at an end. The worms have done their work. At long last, the time had arrived for my resurrection!" The now fully healed Utrom said with evil joy as the worms left his body and a hover device hovered up to the evil Utrom and the liquid drained from the chamber.

"As you command, master." Karai said as she brought the Utrom to his new Shredder exo suit and put him in it.

Ch'rell activated the suit and a familiar set of red eyes glowed through the helmet as the suit was now operational. "And so I stand before the world..." He said before the stomach part of the armor closed so no one would know of his true self. "Reborn!" He finished in the all too familiar evil voice that came from the suit's voice modulator. "But we have little time to waste. The Utroms who hunted me and their human guardians may have gone, but they will learn of my survival and return in greater numbers. We must be ready." Shredder said as he and Karai walked out of the chamber.

"Unfortunately, my lord, we are not ready." Karai informed her master.

"What?!"

"Many of your followers were killed in the senseless war for control of New York." Karai explained.

"Yes Karai, but what we lack in numbers, we make up for in strength and loyalty." Hun said, coming into the room and bowing before his healed master, not knowing what he really was. "Master, it's good to see you back in action. And if you would allow me, I'd like to show you what we've been working on." He said as he led his master to the lab aboard the ship. "First Master Shredder, I have a little welcome back present that I hope you will enjoy. May I reintroduce you to... Baxter Stockman." Hun said with an evil smile as he showed Shredder what was left of Baxter Stockman, his still breathing brain and remaining eye in the specimen container.

"This is Baxter Stockman? Ha. You've lost weight." Shredder said with humor, finding Stockman's current state hilarious, as he no longer had a human body.

"Of course it's me! Look around you! Do you think this lab would've been possible without my genius?! This imbeciles working for you have brains of mindless monkeys!" Stockman said, still as arrogant as ever.

"And you've been very naughty, Stockman, betraying me once too often. You should have quit while you were...a head." Shredder said jokingly as he laughed.

"Now allow me to show you how the good doctor was able to hand over so much of his information." Hun said sadistically as he got out a small control device and pushed the button, making the tube electrocute Stockman as he screamed in pain.

Karai became sick at seeing this horrible torture and spoke. "Master, where is the honor here? This misery should be put to an end, not prolonged."

"Do not question me, Karai! Stockman is the perfect example of what happens to those who betray me! Is that clear?" Shredder asked his adopted daughter threateningly.

"Yes master, a perfect example. Now if I may show you your new army." Hun said, agreeing with his master before leading him further into the lab before lights came on over 8 incomplete robots. "These are our latest and most deadly weapons of destruction: The Foot Mechs. As you know, the Utrom exo suits possess unimaginable strength and reflexes. These 9 Foot Mechs are an advanced Android technology based on the exo suits and upgraded with weaponry. They will be completely under your control from this command center."

"9? Why only 9?"

"Well, these Foot Mechs are contracted around an Utrom bio-chip that's beyond our ability to create or replicate. We were only able to recover 9 such bio-chips from what the Utroms left behind. But 9 may be all we need. Nobody else on Earth will have weapons like these." Hun explained before showing his master 2 nearly complete Foot Mechs designed to look like normal humans. "When finished, these 2 will be perfect reproductions of the president of the United States and the Prime Minister of England. And I think you'll really enjoy this one, master." Hun said with an evil grin before showing his master the final Foot Mech, which to his surprise, looked exactly like Master Splinter.

A metal object that had a turtle shape on it came down as the Splinter Foot Mech jumped down and proceeded to ninja kick the object until it was completely dented. "It is perfect." Shredder said, impressed. "Now let us test these new Foot Mechs. Send this one to hunt down the 9 warrior creatures. Find their lair and destroy them once and for all!" Shredder said before laughing maniacally while Karai looked conflicted about weather to honor her master or warn the 9 warriors about what was coming.

 **Meanwhile in the sewers**

the Turtles were having a friendly race against Sly, Scar and Neyla on Donny's newly built hover sleds while the Hunters rode in their pods. Donnie had even built hover sleds for Nebula and Xeron, who were having fun as well.

The race suddenly came to an unexpected stop, as they spotted 'Master Splinter' wounded on the next bend of the tunnel they had just entered. But unknown to them, at the Foot's secret base of operations, Hun, Karai and Shredder were seeing everything through the Splinter Mech's robotic eyes.

"Master Splinter?" Leo said with great concern as he and his brothers walked up to their 'master' to see if he was alright.

But Scar cried out to his turtle friends. "Leonardo! My friends, get away from him now!"

Mikey asked, confused by his friend's choice of words. "What for Scar?"

Nebula answered for her Yautja friend. "For one simple reason, Mikey...Sly? Neyla?"

The two Hunter lovers nodded before arming their plasma casters and firing a single shot...which struck 'Splinter' dead on in his chest.

Raph asked while crying, as he couldn't believe what they just did. "Sly, what did you and Neyla do that for?"

Sly answered simply to his friend as he pointed at the 'wounded Splinter'. "That's why, Raph!"

The Turtles would stared with shock and were speechless, as they witnessed their 'father' and 'mentor' slowly standing up with a large single hole through his chest...'bleeding' oil.

Scar answered as he readied his own plasma caster at the wounded Mech. "That's not Master Splinter. It's just a machine designed to look like him."

Leo asked as he and his brothers immediately knew Scar, Sly, Neyla, Nebula and Xeron had known that the Splinter they had just spotted was a robot. "You, Neyla and Sly had scanned 'Splinter' for vital signs...did you Scar?"

The blue masked turtle's Yautja friend chuckled and answered. "Yes and we didn't read any vitals; no heartbeat, no lungs breathing, nothing."

The Splinter Mech 'groaned in pain' as it spotted the oil 'bleeding' from its robotic chest and cried out as Scar had impaled it with his glaive. Leo asked, demanding to know who had sent it. "Who sent you here?" After the Mech didn't answer, Scar had impaled the robot again, which earned a more louder and painful scream. The blue masked turtle asked calmly. "My friends and I don't have time for games, robot. Who sent you to attack us?"

The Mech simply smirked and replied in a robotic voice. "Detonation T-minus 10 seconds. Ten...nine..." The Turtles and Anti-Heroes stared with shock as the realized the Mech was about to self-destruct and immediately ran/jumped to safety as the Mech blew itself up.

Xeron asked as they had managed to escape the Mech's blast radius. "Nebula, you guys. Everyone alright?"

"Yes, my friend, we're alright." Scar answered for everyone, showing the green skinned assassin that they were alright.

Neyla stated a bit disappointed as they failed to know how had sent the Mech Splinter. "Yeah, we're alright...but that robotic impostor destroyed itself before we could learn who had sent it to attack us."

"Maybe we still can."

"What do you mean, Don?" Raph asked his genius brother.

The purple masked turtle answered. "Hopefully the robot's main memory core could tell us something...if it wasn't destroyed when the Mech destroyed itself." After approaching the remains of the Mech Splinter, Donny had picked up the still intact robotic head and found a slot for a memory card in the back of the head. Donny would state with a smile on his face as he approached his friends and brothers, "I'd say we just got lucky."

Sly asked while already knowing the answer. "Is that the memory core?"

The purple masked turtle answered. "Indeed it is Sly. Let's on back to the lair. I should be able to get us answers while working on this memory card in 30-40 minutes tops."

After getting back on their vehicles, the Turtles and Anti-Heroes headed straight home, where Donny had gone straight to work, trying to figure out whom had sent the Mech Splinter after while Leo and the others explained what had happened to the actual Master Splinter. After the 30 minutes were up, Donny turned to his friends and Master Splinter, "You guys, I was able to pull off some data off this memory card from that robot impostor."

Nebula asked as they were intrigued about the kind of data was on the memory card. "What did you find out Donnie?"

The purple masked turtle answered honestly. "That Master Splinter impostor came from this cargo freighter out by the docks. And that's not all...guess who the freighter belongs to."

Everybody gasped as they recognized the insignia on the side of the ship all too well..the Foot Clan symbol. Raph stated while growling at Leo. "So it was the Foot that sent Master Splinter Mech to attack us! We told you that helping those guys was a mistake Leo!"

Leo stuttered shocked by this turn of events. "B-But Karai gave us her word that the Foot would never bother or harm us ever again!"

Scar stated sadly while putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We know you don't want to believe or hear this Leo...but there's a good chance that Karai lied about leaving us alone after becoming leader of the Foot."

"I don't care about Karai lying to us or not. No one tries to attack our family and lives. No one! We must counterattack now." Nebula said with anger, wanting to teach anyone with hostile intentions that no one attacks her new family and lives.

"Good to hear, Nebula, and I've got a plan for that." Sly said as he shared his plan with the others.

 **Meanwhile at the Foot ship**

"The Splinter Foot Mech has gone dark, Master. The last signal indicates that the Turtles, Hunters and Assassins may have discovered the memory core and are more than likely coming here." Hun reported.

"Good. Let them come if they wish. It will give me great pleasure to squeeze the life out of all of them with my own hands, especially the Hunters! They will pay for what they did to me and they will pay with their blood! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _"And I'll finally be able to finish off those 2 assassin whores for humiliating me!"_ Hun thought evilly, wanting revenge on Nebula and Xeron.

 **Later**

After they had reached the docks, the Turtles, Master Splinter and Anti-Heroes put Sly's plan into action and worked up a sneak attack onto the ship undetected: Sly, Scar and Neyla cloaked themselves while Xeron and Nebula had stuck to the darkest corner of the ship and dealt with any Foot Ninja guarding the outside and inside of the ship.

Leo, Raph and Master Splinter had climbed through the vents to reach the bridge but stopped when they reached a vent and looked through it, seeing a lab and to their great shock, they saw the Shredder/Ch'rell in new exo suit armor. "The Shredder's still... alive? No. Sly, Scar and Neyla killed him. There's no way he could've survived what they did and with the explosion, there'd be no trace of his body left."

"Yeah. And I see he still gets his suits at the hardware store." Raph said, noticing their greatest enemy's new armor.

"They are creating deadly mechanical assassins. They must be stopped. This ship must be completely destroyed." Splinter told them, knowing they couldn't allow these mechanical assassins to be completed.

" _Then we get this damn ship to open water and then one of us can use our self-destruct device to destroy it. We've already taken care of the lines and Nebula and Xeron are in the engine room."_ Sly told Leo through communication.

 **In the Shredder's chamber**

"Master, there has been a security breach. We found several of our guards killed and mutilated." Karai reported.

"It is the Turtles, Hunters and Assassins. I know it. Hun, take the Elite ninjas and search the ship. If you capture them, hold them. I want to kill the Hunters myself." Shredder ordered, making Karai conflicted. "Is something the matter, Karai?"

"N-no, Master. I will go put the ship on full alert." The Foot woman said as she left the chamber.

 **On the docks**

Mikey and Donnie were having their hands full with the regular Foot ninjas, who were giving them a hard time until Donnie used a smoke pellet to conceal themselves and take care of them. When they were done, they hurried onto the ship and quickly met up with their brothers and father on the bridge and quickly got the ship moving.

Suddenly the lights turned on and they looked and saw Hun and the Elite ninjas. "Hello, turtles. I'll be your cruise director for the trip and I will be happy to tell you that you'll be experiencing pain. Lots of pain."

The fighting began and the turtles and Master Splinter were doing well against the elite ninjas and Hun until the brute chained up Splinter, making the Turtles drop their weapons as the hunters burged in. "Hun, if you harm them, I'll pull your spine out slowly." Sly threatened.

"You're in no position to be making threats, raccoon. Drop all your weapons and lose the armor, or your friends will all die." Hun countered.

"No my friends, do not do it. They will just kill us anyway." Splinter pleaded, knowing that it was exactly what the Shredder wanted. But the Hunters knew they couldn't let their friends and family die and complied with Hun's order.

"Good Hunters." Hun said evilly.

 **In Stockman's lab**

Shredder/Ch'rell approached Stockman, clearly angry that this situation was getting out of control as the ship was moving. "Stockman, this situation is getting out of control. I need more warriors. How soon can you have these Foot Mechs completed?"

"Now, Shredder, this genius takes time."

"Then allow me to give you a little motivation to accelerate the process." Shredder/Ch'rell said as he got out the electric control and activated the electric circuit to cause Stockman pain, which made Karai sick. "I'm waiting." He said as he stopped.

"There are 4 Foot Mech that can function. They're incomplete but they'll do the job. And we have the world leader Foot Mechs." Stockman told him before Hun contacted them.

"Master, I have captured the turtles, the rat and all 3 hunters. I've ordered the elite to leave the Hunters alive for you but can I finish the turtles and the rat?"

"But master, I promised them their lives. Are we not honor bound to keep that promise?" Karai asked while pleading for them.

"Honor bound?! Karai, you must learn that your duty to me is far more important than your honor. And to make sure you do, you will be the one to slay the Turtles and the rat." Shredder told his adopted daughter sternly.

"As-as you wish, master." She said with reluctance before she left the chamber. When she finally got to the bridge, she saw them all on their knees and locked the door and walked up to them. "Leonardo, you and the others should never have come here. Now it has befallen me to slay you all, except for the Hunters." She said with remorse.

"So much for your word of honor, Karai. I knew from the start that we never should have trusted you!" Neyla said with anger.

"I-i am sorry, Neyla, but I must obey my Master's orders." Karai said before Nebula and Xeron busted in the room and quickly kicked Karai out of their way and freed the Hunters, who quickly donned their armor.

"Alright, Nebs and Xeron!" Mikey said, happy to see the assassins as he kicked an elite away and Sly freed him and Donnie from the rope tying their hands.

Xeron freed Leo, Raph and Master Splinter as Hun attacked Nebula with Leo's swords until Xeron kicked him down, making him drop the swords and allowing Leo to jump and catch them. The turtles and Master Splinter quick dealt with the elite ninjas while the Hunters held Karai.

Xeron quickly joined her lover against Hun. "Hello, brute,xwe see your master really has returned. But unfortunately for him, this will be the last time we fight him, but you'll be fortunate enough to still live since we want to keep hurting you a little while longer."

"I knew you 2 bitches would show up! This time I'll finally get rid of you both for good!" Hun yelled before he attacked but the assassin lovers were too fast and graceful for Hun to hit and they quickly team kicked him off the ship and into the water.

The Hunters looked at Karai before reluctantly letting her go. They all looked at her in anger before running out of the bridge. But not before Neyla activated her self-destruct device and threw it to the floor. Leo stayed behind for a little bit, giving the woman a look that said 'how could you?' while rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to be this way." Karai said softly while looking away.

Leo joined the others as they ran out of the bridge and came across the Shredder/Ch'rell, with 6 of his Foot Mechs. "Hello, my enemies, I'd hoped to see you all again, especially you, Hunters."

"Ch'rell! You just don't know when to die!" Sly yelled, angry that the one who murdered his father was still alive and that Scarface's, Caiera's and Master Yoshi's spirits will never be able to rest in peace as long as Ch'rell and Thanos remained alive.

"This time it will be all of you who dies!" Ch'rell/Shredder vowed before the battle began, with the hunters taking Shredder himself. "I have waited for this, Hunters! All 3 of you will perish at my hands, just as your father did!"

Battle was even on both sides, with the Turtles, Master Splinter and the assassin lovers taking on the Foot Mechs and through their combined efforts, they easily defeated the robots before watching the fight between their Hunter friends and the Shredder/Ch'rell, noticing that the fight was just as intense as the last one but with Shredder's new armor, it was more even until Shredder managed to kick Neyla and Scar away and knock Sly to the floor.

"Goodbye, raccoon. Give my regards to your father!" Shredder/Ch'rell said with evil joy as he raised his blades to stab him through the heart as he did with Scarface all those years ago.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Nebula and Xeron yelled as they jumped toward the evil Utrom and kicked him away from Sly. "Ch'rell, you won't take another member of our family away from us again!" Nebula yelled as she kicked their most hated enemy into flammable barrels and Sly used his plasmacasters to make them explode as they all jumped off the ship as the barrels exploded and in a few minutes, the self-destruct device detonated, destroying the entire ship as the turtles, Master Splinter, the Hunters and assassin lovers swam away.

Later on when they were at the docks, Karai got to them on a speed boat, having been ordered to look for survivors. When she looked at them, she saw that they were all still angry with her. After Shredder had contacted Karai, demanding to know if the Turtles and Anti-Heroes were dead or still alive, Leo shook his head no. "Karai...don't do this." He pleaded, refusing to give up on her even if he was angry.

Karai simply answered her master back, not wanting the warriors, especially Leonardo harmed. "They've all gotten away, my Lord." She said before breaking off contact as 3 of the Turtles Hunters and Assassins and Master Splinter walked away.

But Leo stayed behind again before mouthing the words 'Thank you' while Karai nodded softly as to say. "You're welcome." Before speeding away as Leo joined the others.

 **There you go, my friends, the episode is complete. Next will be the Big Brawl episodes, which will have many surprises. Rate and review. See you soon, guys**.


	22. Big Brawl part 1

**Here we go, guys, the Big Brawl Chapter has begun. I will be splitting this chapter into parts because I don't want to keep my friends waiting. There will be many twists in this for the chapters of the big Brawl that I know everyone will absolutely enjoy. Other than that, nothing else to say. Enjoy the entertainment, my friends.**

It had been a month since Ch'rell/Shredder returned and the Turtles and Anti-Heros were training even harder than ever since they knew that as long as Ch'rell was alive, their family would never be safe and the threat of him and Thanos bringing their forces together was an eventually.

Nebula and Xeron were also training Angel and Sylvia even harder than usual because they knew that since Hun was still alive, he'd eventually come for them to make good on his vow to hand them over to Thanos so he could turn them into what he turned Nebula and her ex sister. Angel and Sylvia didn't mind the extra training since it gave them even more time to bond with the Turtles, Master Splinter and the Anti-Heros and even spend even more time together. They would even spend a few nights in the lair and even occasionally make out when they were alone, but also keeping their promise to not go any further than that.

Currently, Master Splinter was training with Sly and Scar as they were great sparring partners, but they noticed that he'd been training more intensely during the past month, which got them all curious as they didn't know the reason why. Splinter landed a double spin kick that sent the Yautja brothers back a few feet before they bowed to each other.

"A very impressive match, Sly and Scar. You both have been excellent sparring partners. We are finished for now." The wise rat said humbly before heading to his room to get some personal items.

"Ok. So what's up with Master Splinter?" Mikey asked with curiosity, wondering why his master and father was this worked up.

"Yeah. And why has he been sparring so hard with Sly and Scar for the past month? Is it some sort of preparation for something?" Sylvia asked, thinking that might be the reason.

But then Splinter opened his door and addressed everyone. "My sons and friends, I will be leaving for a few days. While I am gone, I want all of you to be extra cautious, especially now that Ch'rell is still out there. My human friends, you all are welcome to stay in the lair or head back to the surface. Sly. Leonardo, I am placing the 2 of you in charge. Look after the others." He said as he began to leave.

"But Master Splinter, where are you going?" Sly asked with respect.

"Do not worry, my friend, I will return soon. Just be sure that my sons do not get into trouble." Splinter gently told the raccoon Hunter as the door closed.

"What could be so important to our Sensei that would make him leave without bringing at least some of us along with him?" Xeron wondered, worried for her Sensei.

"I don't know, Xeron, but 3 years before we met all of you, he left just like this and didn't come back for days." Leo told them, remembering a similar situation that happened 3 years ago.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend." Mikey said with humor, getting a whack upside the head by Nebula and Raph.

"There's only one way to find out, we follow him." Raph said, knowing that was the only way.

"Hold on, Raph. Splinter told us not to leave the lair. That means only you 4 and us. But if you all want to go home or stay and keep us company, you're all more than welcome, especially you, Angel and Sylvia." Neyla said sternly, reminding her turtle friend while offering April, Casey, Lonae, Angel and Sylvia a chance to either stay with them or go back to the surface.

"Actually we're more curious about where Master Splinter is going." Casey said with curiosity about where his Sensei was going.

"Me too. I know that Master Splinter wants to keep a secret to protect us, but if he's possibly going to be in trouble, he'll need us to protect him, even if we have to disobey him." April said with concern for her rat friend, who was like a father to her.

"I agree with them, my friends. Because I have a feeling we will all be needed." Lonae said, having a feeling in her heart that they'd be needed wherever Splinter was going.

"Much as I hate to disobey, I have the same feeling that Lonae does." Leo said apologetically, despite wishing to follow his Sensei/father's wishes.

"Us too." Angel and Sylvia said together while the other turtles raised their hands, agreeing with the others.

Sly knew that the vote was sealed and decided that he couldn't win because everyone else was curious about where Splinter was going, even he himself was. "Alright, we'll all go, but if you guys are coming as well, stay close to us." The raccoon Hunter told the humans sternly, making them nod.

After Donny got some things, they quickly followed Splinter, keeping back far enough so he wouldn't see them. They followed the wise rat to an ally and watched as he used a piece of chalk to draw strange glyphs on the wall before he spoke out a chant that created a portal from a puddle of water, which he went through before the portal turned back into the water puddle.

"Whoa. How'd he do that?" Angel asked with surprise.

"I got a feeling he knows more than we all thought." Leo said with equal shock.

They approached the brick wall and Donnie got out a UV lamp out of his bag and used it to show the glyphs. Raph used more chalk to draw the symbols again until they were the exact same. Leo then repeated the chant he heard his master speak, making the portal appear again.

Sly got in front of it and turned to face everyone. "Everyone, this may be a one way trip. We don't know what's on the other side of this portal so we need to be prepared for what they might see and find. If anyone wants to stop and go home, tell me now." He told everyone.

Everyone showed that they were on board and went through the portal, which brought them to a beautiful forest in a nexus between dimensions. "Whoa. Amazing. This place is... beautiful." April said with amazement.

"Quite lovely in fact. And I've seen many beautiful things across the universe." Lonae said, remembering all the beautiful places she'd seen in her old life.

"This place could be great to have picnics, especially romantic one, huh Angel?" Sylvia asked as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"That'd be very nice, Sylvia." Angel said before briefly kissing her girlfriend on the lips.

Suddenly another portal opened and 4 sticks came out before taking the form of the Gom-Tai, who got out their swords. The turtles and Anti-Heros got out their weapons as well. "You guys stay back. We don't know who we're dealing with." Leo told the humans, making them nod before stepping back.

The turtles stepped up to defend their friends but their weapons couldn't penetrate the Gom-Tai's metal skin. When they Anti-Heros saw this, they jumped into the fight and easily defeated the stick-like warriors with the turtles.

But before the Anti-Heros could deliver the killing blow, an angered and authoritative spoke out. "Stop right there!" The three Hunters and their friends turned, surprised to see the Gyoji approaching them as he stated in the same voice. "You warriors defeated the Gom-Tai and won the match! Leave them be!"

"Match, what?" Leo asked with confusion.

"Huh?" Donnie said, also confused.

"Did this guy just say match?" Raph asked, wondering if he heard right.

Gyoji stated with annoyance. "This is a tournament round! You..." He said before he quickly realized that the Turtles and Anti-Heroes weren't the designated opponents to face the Gom-Tai and demanded, "Wait. You are not the warriors to fight the Gom-Tai! Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Leo spook for his brothers and friends. "We deeply apologize for the huge misunderstanding. We're just looking for our mentor, Master Splinter."

The Gyoji asked with a surprised look after hearing the rat's name. "Splinter? You earthers are the pupils of Master Splinter?"

Neyla asked after they confirmed who they were. "You know Master Splinter? Where is he?"

The mystical referee answered. "He's in the Nexus Arena facing his designated opponent right now."

After hearing where their friend and mentor was, Gyoji had guided them to the arena where Splinter was fighting and spotted him facing a four armed giant. Worrying for their master's safety, the Turtles and Anti-Heroes attempted to intervene, but were stopped by Gyoji. "The rules of the tournament rules state that there can be no interference between contestants!"

As the match continued, Splinter ended up being the victor after landing precise kicks to the giant's body; knocking him out and winning the round with Gyoji announcing Splinter as the winner soon after. The turtles, Anti-Heros and humans ran down while congratulating the wise rat on his victory but Splinter wasn't pleased to see that they'd followed him.

"You all were supposed to stay at home, not follow me here!" He said before looking at Sly and Leo.

"Sensei, don't take it out on Leo and Sly this time. We kinda talked them into. Actually we all voted for following you because we were worried about you." Raph said, sticking up for Leo and his raccoon friend.

The giant got back up and knelt down. "Well fought, comrade, I was looking forward to beating you in the match." He said with a smile.

"And you almost did, old friend." Splinter said while smiling back.

"And who are they?" Djinn asked while looking at the Turtles, Anti-Heros and humans.

"The turtles and aliens here are my students and the humans are our friends." Splinter answered.

Djinn smiled. "You 9 warriors should be honored to be the students of Splinter. He is something of a legend here."

"Master Splinter is a legend here? How?" Sylvia asked with curiosity.

"You mean you never told them? Hahahahahaha! This is Rich! Please, allow me to tell you a story about your Sensei, my friends." Djinn said, making them all sit down to listen. "Listen closely, young ones. Down through the centuries and across the multiverse, the greatest warriors have always searched for great challenges. And so it came to pass that the Battle Nexxus was born, where warriors from different worlds could put themselves against worthy fighters and prove themselves as the greatest warriors in all creation. Master Yoshi, the hunter named Scarface and the alien warrior Caiera competed in the tournament in their time and became the champions of creation long ago. Not long after that, Splinter himself entered and impressed everyone with his honor, skill. But his successes brought him to a battle with the fiercest of all the fighters: an alien dragon named Drako. He broke Splinter's leg in the fight and it looked hopeless. He was given the chance to forfeit but he would not. He was allowed to splint his leg and continue the contest. I swear that not even I believed it when Splinter managed to defeat Drako, broken leg and all. Truly, he was the best of the best that day. Splinter became the new champion of the big brawl. But Drako was not finished. He tried to kill Splinter but a rabbit samurai in training named Miyamoto Usagi tried to help him and they would have both been killed if the Daimyo had not saved them. He used his Warstaff until Drako ran like the coward he is. Since then, he has been heard of or seen." Djinn said, finishing the epic tale.

"Wow. It's all so...cool." Donnie said with excitement at everything he just heard.

"This Drako, what does he look like?" Nebula asked Djinn, wondering what Drako looked like.

"Well, he is red in color and 30 feet in height but has green pupil less eyes." Djinn answered.

"Thanks, Djinn. If I ever see that bastard, I swear I'll kill him for attacking Splinter! If he's anything like the other enemies we've faced, then he's most likely biding his time and waiting for the right moment to have revenge." Nebula vowed, wanting to kill the evil dragon for trying to kill the one she considered a father.

"Calm yourself, Nebula. Remember the lesson I taught you months ago." Splinter reminded his student and one of the females that considered a daughter.

"Yes, Sensei." Nebula said humbly while bowing in the Japanese way.

That was when a portal appeared and the mighty Daimyo himself walked up to Splinter. "We are honored by your return, Sensei." He said humbly while bowing to Splinter.

"It is I who am honored, great Daimyo." Splinter said with a smile as he bowed back.

The Daimyo then looked and saw the turtles and Anti-Heros. "And who are these warriors?"

"They are my prized students, old friend. The turtles are my sons. The 3 Yautja here are the children of my old friend Scarface. Sly Cooper, Neyla and Scar. And the blue skinned one is Nebula, daughter of the great warrior and guardian Caiera. The other female warrior is Xeron the destroyer. And the humans are our closest friends." Splinter said while introducing his old friend to his sons, the Anti-Heros and the humans.

"I see. I am honored to finally meet you all at last." The Daimyo said humbly while bowing to Splinter's students and their human friends.

"My Lord, these 9 warriors were not registered properly, however they did win a match in the qualifying rounds, despite the alien warriors almost killing their opponents due to a misunderstanding." Gyoji explained, informing his master of the turtles and Anti-Heros winning a qualification round and of the Anti-Heros nearly killing their opponents.

"Hmmm. The misunderstanding is acceptable, due to not knowing that it was a match. But I believe the time is right. If you deem it acceptable, my friend, your 9 pupils may be entered into the contest." The Daimyo said, understanding the Anti-Heros' misunderstanding and forgiving it while allowing them to enter the contest, with Splinter's permission, of course.

"Hmmm. I thought they were not ready to compete...but perhaps this is fate's way of showing an overprotective master and father that his students and sons are growing up. And...in my heart... Scarface and Caiera would have wanted their children to compete, just as they did all those years ago They all may enter.." Splinter said gently, knowing that fate was proving him wrong and in his great, knew that Scarface and Caiera would want their children to compete in the contest as they did years ago.

"Awesome!" The turtles said together.

"We'd be honored, great Daimyo." The Anti-Heros said together as they bowed in the Japanese way.

"Very good. Now, I must make preparations for the next few matches. I shall take your human friends to the bleachers close to where they will be able to see you fight. In the meantime, do as you please to prepare for the battles to come in the preparation room." The Daimyo said humbly.

The humans walked up to their friends and wished them luck, with April hugging the turtles, Splinter and the Anti-Heros. Casey shook their hands and Lonea did the same before the Daimyo teleported them to the bleachers. But Angel and Sylvia stayed a bit longer and hugged their teachers and big sisters. "Be careful out there, you guys." Angel said as she hugged Nebula and Xeron.

"Don't worry Angel, we've been training extra hard for the past few weeks. That should be enough to give us all a chance to win." Nebula said as she patted her head.

"But while we're here, stay with April, Casey and Lonea, alright? We'll be sure to make the matches entertaining for you. Just be sure to watch closely and study our moves. It could provide you both with ideas for how to defeat your opponents." Xeron told them, thinking that if Angel and Sylvia watched them, they'd learn new moves for defeating new opponents.

"You got it, Xeron. We hope you guys have a fun time during the matches." Sylvia said before the Daimyo and teleported the 10 warriors to the preparation room.

That was when an unexpected voice shouted out. "Nebula?! Xeron?!"

The Anti-Heros, with the exception of Neyla, looked and saw 5 people they didn't expect and glared at who they were: the Guardians of the Galaxy. Nebula demanded with her Xeron standing beside her. "What are you idiots doing here?"

Leo asked while whispering to Sly. "Sly...are they?"

The raccoon Hunter stated as he and Scar glared angrily at the Guardians, who led the Triceraton forces to them as they tried to help Prof. Honeycutt. "They are, Leo. That's Xeron's and Nebula's old team, the Guardians of the Galaxy." The Turtles and Neyla glared angrily after hearing that the group who showed up, were in fact Xeron's and Nebula's old team.

" _So they're the ones who put my boyfriend and brother in danger. But I think I'll be able to get a little bit of revenge for that in the contest today."_ Neyla thought as a mental smirk.

Gamora answered while glaring at her 'sister' and her girlfriend. "The same reason you and your team of psychopaths, sister: to compete in this years Nexus tournament."

Quill stated after his green skinned girlfriend. "Also for some well deserved payback against you four homicidal pricks for destroying our ship!"

The Turtles and Neyla smirked as they remembered Sly, Scar, Xeron and Nebula telling them they netted the Guardians and 'borrowed' their ship, along with blowing it up right after the Guardians sold them out to the Triceratons. Sly then had a rather hilarious idea cross his mind and whispered to his brother, who smirked and lent him his plasma caster. The raccoon Hunter than turned to Leo. "Say Leo, mind if I borrow one of your katanas?"

The blue masked turtle asked with confusion. "What for?" Sly whispered his idea to Leo, who gasped and softly chuckled while offering one of his swords. "Sure thing, Sly."

Raph asked as he, Mikey, Don and Neyla noticed Scar and Leo lending the raccoon Hunter their plasma caster and sword. "Why did Sly ask for one of your swords, Leo?"

The blue masked turtle answered while smiling. "Watch and see Raph. This is going to be good."

Quill stated while glaring angrily at the blue skinned assassin. "My team and I are going to make you, Xeron and the two Yautja pay for netting us, stealing our ship and then destroying it, Nebula!"

Sly then stated with amusement while holding Leo's sword in his right hand. "Well you better grab your pants before they fall, Quill!" The raccoon hunter had swiftly slashed across Quill's waist and his complete shock and embarrassment: his pants had fell to his ankles and his underwear was showing! Raph and the others began to laugh incredibly hilarious sight, along with Rocket and Drax as they found seeing their 'leader's' pants fall and under exposed, while Gamora turned away at the embarrassing moment. Sly then fired his converted plasma caster pistols and shoot at Quill's feet, causing him to cry in and jump in shock, which made everyone laugh harder as he ran away while waddling with pants down.

Mikey stated jokingly as an announcer which increased the laughter. "Oh, and on the runway, we have one Peter Quill wearing rather smashing underwear!"

After Quill ran away with his pants down to his knees and underwear exposed, the rest of the Guardians would chase after their so called 'leader': with Rocket and Drax still laughing at Quill's humiliation and Gamora snapping at them to shut up because she didn't find it funny while Groot did the same thing.

While Raph and the rest of their friends had continued laughing at the incredibly hilarious moment, Nebula stated while smiling at the raccoon Hunter. "Thanks for that, Sly. You really made mine and Xeron's day."

Sly smirked at his blue skinned friend. "Anytime, Nebula."

Donnie asked as he had gotten his laughing under control. "Oh, man Sly! That was pure gold!"

Raph asked after his brother as he had gotten his laughing under control as well. "Yeah, Sly. That was completely rich! Where did you get that idea from anyway?"

Sylvia answered for the raccoon Hunter. "Angel and I can sort of tell you guys where he got that idea from, Raph."

Donny asked as he and Leo had stopped laughing. "What do you mean, Sylvia?"

Angel answered for her girlfriend. "Sylvia and I were watching an old comedy film with Sly a couple of days ago to get him used to more Earth things. The movie was Casper and that's where he got the idea from."

Mikey laughed even harder as he understood which film Angel was talking and the scene their raccoon got the idea from: after the therapist had rolled down the stairs and how the leader of the 'Ghostly Trio' did the exact same thing Sly did to Quill...and how he quoted the exact same thing the fat ghost said as the therapist ran for the closet.

After learning where Sly had gotten the idea, the Turtles, Anti-Heroes and their friends laughed again before getting their laughing fit under control. After teleported Angel and Sylvia to where the adult humans were, the Gyoji then asked Splinter, the Turtles and Anti-Heroes to follow him so they could sign up formally, while explaining that all contestants must sign in to make every entry official as Nexus tournament requirements.

After they had signed up, the Anti-Heroes were shocked as they heard another all too familiar voice. "Well, I'll be...if it isn't my old friends." Sly, Scar, Xeron and Nebula turned around to see a friend they were delighted to see: their Triceraton ally, Traximus!

Sly and Nebula stated happily after seeing their fellow honorable warrior and friend. "Traximus, it's good to see you again!"

"Indeed. We're very pleased to see that you're alright, my friend." Scar said while shaking the Triceraton's hand along with Xeron.

Raph and the others were surprised that their Anti-Hero friends knew the Triceraton until Sly stated while introducing them and Neyla to his friend. "Traximus, these are our Earth friends we told you about, the Turtles: Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey. This is Neyla, my girlfriend and Scar's adopted sister. And this one is Master Splinter, our Sensei."

Scar added after his brother. "My friends, this is Traximus: the honorable Triceraton warrior who helped Xeron, Nebula, Sly and I escape with Professor Honeycutt."

After the introductions, the Turtles and Neyla thanked Traximus for aiding Sly, Scar, Xeron and Nebula in rescuing and escaping with Honeycutt, which allowed them to return to their world safely.

Nebula asked, showing concern for her friend's home world. "How are things on your homeworld, Traximus?"

The honorable Triceraton stated softly. "The situation on my home world has slightly changed Nebula: after I helped your team and the Fugitoid escape Zanramon's clutches...I had established an underground resistance movement against him, leading fellow honorable Triceraton warriors into overthrowing Zanramon. But the war between my kind and the Federation has reached insane levels. Many have died in the senseless war, and I intend to do everything I can to stop it before both sides are driven to extinction."

The Anti-Heroes and Turtles were shocked upon hearing what had happened after Sly and his group escaped with Prof. Honeycutt...and yet, Sly, Scar, Xeron and Nebula were glad and proud of their noble and honorable friend state he had formed a resistance group to overthrow their so called 'leaders' reign over their home world, along with the Turtles upon learning what sort of 'leader' Zanramon was from listening to Scar's, Sly's, Xeron's and Nebula's adventures in space.

Scar asked softly. "How is the battle between yours and Zanramon's forces, my friend?"

Traximus answered while sighing softly. "Unfortunately, my forces and his are evenly matched...due to our sides being former comrades. I can sense that none of them take pleasure in fighting against each other. They are disgusted by it, which I can't blame them."

Xeron stated while offering her friend and ally hope. "Don't be discouraged, Traximus."

Nebula stated after her lover. "If anyone can defeat Zanramon and become worthy of being your people's true leader...it's you."

Traximus stated kindly to the Assassin lovers' words. "Thank you Nebula, and you too, Xeron."

Leo asked while already knowing the answer. "So Traximus, are you also competing in this year's Nexus tournament?"

The Triceraton warrior answered. "Indeed I am, Leonardo. I'll be looking forward to a rematch against Sly or fighting an honorable battle against you or your brothers."

The Turtles smiled as they knew that Traximus was indeed an honorable warrior as Donnie answered for him and his siblings. "We'd also be looking forward to an honorable battle against you, Traximus."

That was when the Gyoji called out for every combatant to hear. "Attention, warriors from all dimensions! I welcome you to this year's Nexus Tournament, for we have warriors from various planets across the galaxy who have been deemed worthy to compete in year's main event. For those who are not familiar with the rules of the tournament, there are only three rules that you must obey at all times! Rule 1: Each battle must be honorable: no dirty tactics, no interfering! Rule 2: There is no time limit, the only means of winning are of two ways: either opponent knocks the other out or forfeits. The third and final rule: Although this is a full contact martial arts tournament and weapons of any kind are permitted to use, this is still a tournament...which means: No...Killing!" The last two words were directed at the Anti-Heroes and although Sly, Scar and Neyla had faced far scary opponents...even they couldn't help but feel intimidated, along with Xeron and Nebula as the referee was glaring directly at them, as he added. "Is that clear?"

Neyla answered her friends. "Crystal clear."

Scar and Sly answered together. "Understood."

Xeron and Nebula answered softly. "We understand...no killing."

The Turtles couldn't help but feel sad for their Anti-Hero friends but also couldn't blame the Gyoji for simply wanting them to understand that killing wasn't allowed in this tournament.

Gyoji then continued. "Without further delay, warriors if you would please turn your attention to the tournament bracket...you'll see your designated opponent and which arena you'll be fighting."

Every combatant had turned to the 3 tournament brackets and were surprised by who their opponents were: Raph vs Traxamis in Arena 1, Mikey vs Scar in Arena 2, Donnie vs Gamora in Arena 3, Sly vs Rocket Raccoon in Arena 4, Neyla vs Groot in Arena 5, Xeron vs Drax in Arena 6. Nebula vs Peter Quill in Arena 7. Along with many other warriors from different planets, including the rabbit samurai and a rhino samurai and some warrior named Phantom, who didn't have an image.

"Well Trax, looks like you get that honorable match with 1 of us after all." Raph said with a smile, looking forward to fighting the honorable Triceraton.

"Indeed Raphael, let's give the crowd a show they won't forget." Traximus said with a smile as they shook hands.

"Great. I gotta fight Scar in the first round?" Mikey complained, not believing he had to fight with the Yautja in the 1st round.

"Don't complain, Mikey. Rules of the tournament. Though I think Scar will maybe try to go easy on you." Raph said with a smirk, thinking that at least Mikey probably wouldn't be able to make it to the final match to boast about winning every chance he got.

"Say Nebula, you got any tips for me about how to beat your ex sister?" Donnie asked, thinking that if he stood a chance against Gamora, he should take tips from someone who knows her fighting style.

"I doubt you can beat her, Donnie, since I never beat her myself. But I can offer you some advice: pay very close attention to how she fights and how she moves. Counterattack at every opening you can find and do not let your guard down even for a fraction of a second." Nebula advised.

"Thanks."

"Looks like it's raccoon vs raccoon in your 1st match, Sly, though I doubt he'll be a match for you since by the look of him, he doesn't really have any real hand to hand combat experience like you do." Leo said, thinking that this Rocket didn't have the same fighting experience that his hunter friend did.

"No he doesn't. From what I saw when we first met, he relies on his guns too much, but I still won't let my guard down against him." Sly said, knowing that the smaller raccoon didn't have half the fighting experience he did but would still keep his guard up.

"Looks like I'm fighting a tree in my 1st round. Should be an easy one." Neyla said, thinking that she should have an easy fight with the humanoid tree.

"Don't let your guard down, Neyla, Groot can shift his body into anything he wants and he can fight when he really wants to." Xeron advised.

"But it looks like you have to fight with the other destroyer from your home planet, Xeron. But now that you and Nebula have become martial artists and the extra training we've been doing, he won't expect what you can do now." Neyla said, knowing that since her fellow female warriors have been training in martial arts, Gamora and Drax would be caught off guard.

"Ha. Me against Quill? That won't even be a warm up. That idiot has nothing close to the fighting experience I have." Nebula said with a smirk, knowing she could beat Quill without any effort at all.

"Indeed babe, but something tells me that you're going to be getting a far more challenging fight at the end of this. And I bet we both know who'll be your last opponent." Xeron said while referring to Gamora.

"If that does happen, she won't win this time. I've been in her shadow for far too long. Today, that will end." Nebula said while getting angry while clenching her fists as she looked at her ex sister and remembering all the battles she lost with Gamora that caused her to brutally get turned into a cyborg all those years ago.

"Nebula, calm yourself. Do not let your past cloud you. Remember that a true warrior must not let anger cloud the mind, for it will be a weapon that your enemy can use against you." Splinter said wisely while talking like a father.

Nebula calmed down and turned to her Sensei. "Of course, Sensei." She said humbly.

That was when the Daimyo himself spoke to the warriors of the tournament. WARRIORS FROM DIFFERENT PLANETS, I BID YOU ALL WELCOME TO THE TOURNAMENT! THIS YEAR, THE TOURNAMENT WILL HAVE 3 CHAMPIONS! BUT ONLY FOR THE ONES FROM THE SAME PLANET! Embrace yourselves for the combat to come. For now is the time! Let the tournament BEGIN!" He said before he used his War Staff to transport the warriors to their intended arenas.

 **Meanwhile in a secret location**

The Daimyo's son the Ultimate Ninja and his councilor were watching from a magic water pool. But were secretly plotting to themselves on how to overthrow the Daimyo and control the Battle Nexxus, with the cloaked individual eyeing Splinter with evil glowing green eyes.

 _"Soon rat, I will have my vengeance."_ He thought while grinning evilly under his hood.

 **There you go, my friends, part 1 is complete. Next will have the first few matches of the tournament. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	23. Big Brawl part 2

**The Big Brawl part 2**

Shortly after being given their own designated opponent and which arena they would be fighting in, Leo and his brothers wished Sly, Scar, Neyla, Xeron and Nebula good luck. "Good luck with your fights, guys, though we'll probably have to fight each other later on in the tournament." Leo said.

"But even if we manage to beat 1 of you guys, it isn't personal. Raph assured his Anti-Hero friends.

Nebula stated softly. "Every battle is personal, you guys."

"We just have to make each match honorable, but if we win or lose...we'll still be friends after the tournament is finished." Sly said with a smile, making Leo and his siblings nod in agreement with the raccoon Hunter agreeing with him that despite the fact they would be fighting each other in the ring as combatants, they'd still be friends after the tournament was over before they went their separate ways to prepare for their tournament bouts.

Raph and Traximus went to their arena as the crowd began to watch with excitement, including April, Casey, Lonea, Angel and Sylvia. The 2 honorable warriors bowed respectively to each other before Raph spoke. "Sly told me about your fighting skills, Traximus. I'm kinda sad to have to beat you. But like he said: let's make it honorable while giving the crowd a good show."

"Sly told me about you and your brother's fighting skills as well, Raphael. I'm am sorry to have to be the one to defeat you. Perhaps I'll have a rematch with Sly, but I wish you a good fight." Traximus said humbly before Gyoji signaled for them to fight. The red masked turtle used his speed to catch the Triceraton warrior off balance while landing a number of fast and powerful blows, which Traximus had skillfully blocked with his muscular arms, due to remembering when he first met Sly and his team after being sold out by the Guardians as payback for netting them and stealing/destroying their ship. After blocking a lightning fast jab in his hand and knocking Raph off his feet with a swift blow from his tail...Traximus had landed a kick that sent Raph spinning and landing hard on the arena!

The crowd cheered for both warriors, as they were giving everything they had in the match and roared loudly as Raph had drew out his sais and Traximus had drew out a Triceraton broad sword that he kept while serving in the Triceraton Republic Army when his people were honorable warriors, not hostile murderers serving a heartless tyrant. The match between Raph and Traximus turned into a heated back and forth battle, as neither of them had left themselves open for a sneak attack...until Raph dodged another swipe from Traximus' tail and countered with a jumping roundhouse kick to the face! Traximus backed away stunned from the previous blow and Raph had ended their match by landing a low sweep kick to the back of the Triceraton's left leg, sending him falling flat on his back before quickly putting his said to his neck.

Traximus knew that he was defeated and held his hands up in a surrendering gesture, making Raph smile before putting his sais away and helping up the honorable warrior. "You have been a worthy opponent, Raphael. That was a fight I won't soon forget." He said with a smile.

"Me too, Traximus. Guess Sly was right about your fighting skills. You must have been training for the tournament, just like we have." Raph complemented before they shook hands with each other while the crowd cheered at their sportsmanship and honor before they headed back to the others.

 **Meanwhile in Arena 2**

"Why so nervous, my friend? No need to hold back. I'll even offer you a handicap: I'll fight you without using any weapons while you can use yours as a fair advantage, how is that?" Scar asked Mikey, who was sweating nervously.

Mikey was a little hesitant to fight Scar, due to him being a far more experienced warrior and very scary when he wanted to be, but after hearing his friend's words, along with knowing that the Yautja would keep his word, due to being an honorable warrior and the cheering of the crowd, he got motivated to fight. " _Well, since I can trust Scar's_ _word_ _and I like the feeling of being cheered on like this, I'll be sure to give the crowd a good show. I don't want to hurt him, but he said I don't need to hold back. Besides, he can take more than his fair share of pain so... here goes nothing."_ He thought to himself before he got out his nunchucks and engaged Scar.

The orange masked turtle had attempted to keep his Yautja friend off balance with well timed kicks and attempting to land a hit with his nunchucks...which Scar easily evaded due to being all too familiar with his friend's fighting style and technique. But fortunately for Mikey, he was also able to evade several of Scar's moves as well and managed to land a few lucky blows...before his Yautja friend had caught his ankle after attempting to land a right side kick and twisted it, slamming his orange masked turtle friend down to the ring! Knowing there was no way of him being able to turn the tables or catching Scar off guard, Mikey held his hands up in surrender, forfeiting the match and making Scar the winner before his Hunter friend offered a hand to stand up.

"Are you alright, Michaelangelo? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" Scar asked with concern for his friend.

"Nah, I'm alright. But it was a good fight though, Scar. And it actually felt good to be cheered on and having to fight out in the open like this." Mikey said with a smile as he shook Scar's hand, making the crowd cheer for them.

 **Meanwhile in the 3rd arena**

Donnie and Gamora entered their arena and got into battle stances. "So you're one of the friends my sister told me about, a teenage turtle? You should give up while you still can. Fighting you is just a waste of my time. The only ones me and my team are after is Nebula and her team of psychopaths." Gamora said with an unimpressed face, wanting this weakling out of the way to get to Nebula.

"Oh I'll show you who's not worth who's time, lady!" Donnie said as he rushed to attack the green-skinned assassin.

But despite being a ninja, it turned out that Gamora had him greatly outclassed, as the former green skinned assassin was too fast for him to keep up with in close quarter hand to hand combat: as she blocked and parried every punch and kick the purple masked turtle attempted to land. But after remembering Nebula's advice, Donnie was able to land a few hits: landing an inside kick to Gamora's stomach and a roundhouse kick to the back of her head, knocking her down to the arena! As soon as Gamora was recovering from the last blow that he landed, Donnie had drawn out his bo while the green skinned assassin drew out her sword and the two of them had charged in!

The tournament bout between Donnie and Gamora had became a heated stalemate, as neither of them managed to land a direct blow from either of their weapons...until the purple masked turtle had struck the back of Gamora's right hand, forcing to drop her sword and before the ninja turtle landed a powerful upward blow to her lower jaw, sending her into a wall! The green skinned assassin spat out a mouthful of blood and simply stared at it, before turning her attention to Donnie...with an extremely pissed and stoic look on her face, as if she suddenly turned back into what Thanos made her before charging in! Both Nebula and Xeron were watching the match and had glanced at each other nervously, as they were worried for Donnie after he landed that blow to the green-skinned alien's face with his wooden staff.

After getting back up on her feet, Gamora had caught a spinning roundhouse that Donnie attempted to land to end their match...only for the green skinned assassin to catch it firmly in the palm of her hands and force the purple masked turtle to the arena...and began to painfully twist his right leg!

Donnie cried out in pain, as he felt the bones in his right leg hurting as Gamora was attempting to dislocate his leg! He began to shout while tapping the arena floor in a tap out gesture. "Stop! You win, I give up!" But his cries fell on death ears...as the green skinned alien continued to painfully twist his leg, which caused Donnie to scream and cry out more loudly for his siblings and friends to hear, along with the crowd!

Xeron asked, shocked by what Gamora was doing to Donnie. "What the hell is she doing?!"

Nebula was stunned/shocked as well, as her 'sister' was brutalizing her friend in front of her and the crowd before she got angry at Gamora's hypocrisy. " _And after all that talk about being free of Thanos years ago and not living by his code, here she is, not heading her own advice!"_

Gyoji yelled out at Gamora, attempting to stop the brutality. "You won the match! Leave him alone!"

But Gamora was too lost in her rage and ignored the Gyoji's orders and Donnie's pleas for her to stop...but she finally did after a powerful kick connected with the left side of her face, sending her flying into another wall hard! Gamora glanced up and stared with surprise that it was Nebula who had rescued Donny while Sly, Leo and Master Splinter had raced down the steps from the stands to the arena to check on Donnie and see if his leg was fractured, which thankfully wasn't due to Sly using his mask to scan his friend's right leg.

Nebula stated plain and simple while glaring at Gamora while Leo and Sly allowed Donnie to lean over their shoulders as they and Splinter got him of the arena. "You heard what Gyoji said, you won the match."

Gamora returned the glare and coldly stated. "What do you care what I did to that turtle? You've never cared about anyone but yourself throughout your entire fucking life!"

Nebula growled and stated plain and simple. "I'm only going to say this once, Gamora, if you ever attack and brutalize my friends like you did to Donny...I'm going to kill you. Tournament or no tournament!"

The Gyoji chastised both the female assassins. "All right that's enough! Both of you, get back where you belong! The next match will start soon!"

The two assassins glared at each other before returning to their side of the stadium, with Nebula joining her friends while Gamora stood nearby Quill, who secretly congratulated his girlfriend for getting back at the Anti-Heroes for humiliating them. But Gamora told him that it was Nebula and her team that were their true targets.

"Well, looks like it's my turn to fight now, guys. And I gotta fight that bigger raccoon Hunter. I'm actually a bit jealous of his size. If only I was that big, I wouldn't be considered a little rat." Rocket complained, jealous that he wasn't tall like Sly was.

"Don't complain, Rocket, because if you beat the rodent Hunter, it shall prove which of you is the better of your species." Drax said before seeing that it was his turn to fight and seeing that Xeron was his opponent. "My opponent is Xeron. At last, we shall prove once and for all who is the _true_ Destroyer!" He said before he and Rocket went to their designated opponents.

After Sly and Rocket had entered the arena and the referee announced for the match to begin, the smaller alien raccoon stated angrily. "My team and I are going to make you and your friends pay for stranding us on that screwed up planet, Hunter freak!"

Sly stated mockingly. "Big talk for a trigger happy runt. On the planet I come from, you'd be a laughing stock."

Rocket growled angrily as he drew out his laser weapon and began shooting but Sly easily jumped over the bolts, evading the shots. He then used his cloaking device to play with Rocket further and stated in an amused tone. "I'm over here! No, over here! Who do you think you're going to shoot with that thing, you weakling?"

Rocket growled. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE WEAKLING, YOU FREAK!" He yelled as he began to shoot wildly, ignoring the fact that there were innocent people and the crowd screamed while ducking for cover.

Leo shouted out as he, his siblings, Master Splinter and the others stared with shock by what an insane and loose cannon the trigger happy raccoon was. "Look out!"

Raph stated softly after they ducked and stood back up. "Jeez...and I thought I was a loose cannon."

Mikey added jokingly. "You know, Raph...that guy Rocket almost makes you look like a winner."

That earned a smack from Raph, Scar, Xeron and Nebula...as they didn't find his choice of words amusing or funny. Donny, Leo and Neyla would simply roll their eyes while Master Splinter shook his head, not believing how childish and immature Mikey and the others were acting.

Sly said to himself mentally _. "I need to knock that nutcase out...or there'll be a pile of dead innocent civilians...and the fact that our human friends are in the bleachers._ "

Just as Rocket stopped shooting and was panting heavily and talking crazy, showing he had completely lost his sanity, the raccoon hunter appeared behind him, picked Rocket up by his neck and asked jokingly. "Looking for me, runt?"

Rocket simply babbled uncontrollably, showing he had completely lost his mind and Sly simply stated with a bored tone while rolling his eyes behind his mask. "I think it's time to end this boring match, runt." Sly then just bonked him on the head hard enough to knock him out before dropping him on his back on the ground.

The Gyoji stated, while trying not to laugh and keep his professionalism. "Contestant Rocket Raccoon is beaten! Sly Cooper is the winner!" The crowd cheered and clapped, while some chuckled and laughed at what an easy and hilarious match they witnessed was...along with Neyla and the others and their human friends.

Sly rejoined his friends and they congratulated him on his win. "Man, Sly that was very funny. I bet you probably proved that you're the better raccoon, huh?" Raph asked as he chuckled.

Sly stated smiling after Neyla jumped in his arms while congratulating him. "That match was far too easy. Fighting him was just a waste of my time."

Scar asked turning to Nebula and Xeron. "Are the rest of your former 'team' that incompetent?"

Nebula answered while shrugging with a grin on her face. "Pretty much. Quill, Drax, Groot and Rocket are the complete idiots of their little team. They treat everything as a big joke and game, Quill mainly."

"He even dances while he had what earthlings call 'headphones' in a fight when we were members of their 'team' and easily got knocked out so Gamora had to save his sorry ass." Xeron said with a smirk, remembering that time they fought with dangerous criminals and Quill had his headphones in and got knocked out and would have been killed if his girlfriend hadn't saved him.

"Only someone with a death wish does that. Even Mikey knows better than to do that, and he learned that the hard way when we were kids." Leo told them, remembering that time in a training session in their childhood that Mikey got beat up because he listened to his Walkman.

They then heard the Gyoji announce, "For the next matches: Xeron the Destroyer vs Drax the Destroyer! Neyla vs Groot and Nebula vs Peter Quill! Fighters, please enter the assigned arena!"

The whole group turned to the next 3 fighters as Xeron had taken a deep breath to prepare herself. "Our turn to put the screws to our 'old team', babe."

Nebula offered her girlfriend a hug, which she returned. "You can take him, Xeron. You know Drax's fighting style better than anyone and can outsmart that dumbass. Besides, we've become Martial Artists and we've been training hard for the last few weeks. He'll never expect what you can do now."

"Thank you, baby. Give Quill a great humiliating defeat for me." Xeron said with a smirk before they shared a kiss.

"Don't worry Sly, if Groot doesn't have the same experience we do, I can easily take him down in a fight." Neyla told her boyfriend before sharing a kiss with him. After they pulled away, Sly and the others wish them all luck before they went to their assigned arenas to face their opponents.

Meanwhile with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Quill glared angrily not only at Nebula...but also at Sly, who humiliated him not only in front of a stadium filled with people from various planets...but in front of his own team! Both Rocket and Drax had made non-stop jokes about how the raccoon Hunter had slashed his pants down to his ankles, exposing his underwear and running away like a little girl after Sly fired at his feet. The only ones who didn't laugh Nebula and Groot, the green skinned alien because she didn't find her boyfriend humiliation funny and Groot...he was too busy playing his stupid video game to even notice, let alone care.

Gamora pulled Quill in and offered her boyfriend some advice on how to defeat her sister in a fight. "Peter, just make sure to avoid Nebula's swords and pay strict attention to her movements to find a weak spot."

Rocket stated jokingly. "Yeah Quill, listen to Gamora when you fight Nebula...wouldn't her to expose your undies again!" He and Drax laughed at his choice of words while Quill and Gamora simply glared at him mentioning what Sly did to him when they first arrived at the Nexus.

Peter coldly countered. "Yeah laugh it up, Rocket. How's your head after Cooper bonked on the head after your psychotic break?" The smaller raccoon had shut up immediately after his 'leader' mentioned his humiliating defeat by Cooper.

"Not so funny when you're the ones being humiliated, is it?" Gamora asked sarcastically before Quill went to his assigned arena.

In Neyla and Groot's arena, the Tigress Hunter watched as the teenaged humanoid tree was simply playing a game boy advance system. And when the tree looked at the hunter, he simply said. "I am Groot."

"Contestant Groot has forfeited the match, therefore, by tournament rules, Neyla wins the match!" The Gyoji announced, making the crowd groan in annoyance at not getting a good fight before Neyla walked back to the others.

 **Meanwhile in Xeron and Drax's arena**

Both Xeron and Drax glared angrily at each other before the referee signaled for them to start. Drax stated simply. "My team and I are going to get you, your 'friends' and girlfriend for what you did to us, Xeron."

"Yeah? Well consider that and blowing up your ship payback for what you bastards did to me when we rescued those male miners from Thanos's agents." Xeron said as she got into a defense stance.

The Destroyers charged in at each other and began to fight, with Drax going on the offensive but Xeron used her new ninjutsu defense skills to block every blow and even counterattack by swap-kicking him to the ground and when Drax got back up, Xeron went on the offensive and landed very fast and hard punches and kicks that Drax couldn't even block due to his inexperience with battling a Martial artist.

The female Destroyer landed a flip kick to Drax's chest...sending the male Destroyer staggering a few steps back, making the crowd cheer before the Destroyers threw away their weapons away, preferring to use their fists and feet rather than their weapons. Both Destroyers began landing a number of blows on each other; punches, kicks, knees and elbows while blocking and countering as Gamora, Rocket cheered for Drax while Groot was still playing his game and not paying attention to the matches, especially after his 'match' against Neyla. The Turtles, Nebula, Sly, Scar and Neyla cheered for Xeron; especially as she was landing more blows than Drax and due to all their training...she was much faster and a little stronger than the male Destroyer.

The match finally ended when Drax attempted to land a roundhouse kick but missed when Xeron ducked and counterattacked by...landing a powerful kick between his legs! Drax jumped and cry out in surprise/pain from the blow before Xeron landed four roundhouse kicks to Drax's face, making him groan while dazed and dizzy from the four powerful blows to his head/face before collapsing to the floor out cold!

"Contestant Drax the Destroyer had been defeated. Therefore, contestant Xeron the Destroyer is the winner!" The Gyoji announced, making the crowd cheer wildly, along with Master Splinter, the Turtles, Sly, Scar, Neyla and Nebula as they had clapped for Xeron being the winner, especially Angel and Sylvia, who Xeron smiled at before walking back to the others.

 **Meanwhile in Nebula and Quill's arena**

After stepping in the arena and the referee gave the command to begin, Nebula and Quill started to fight. Quill had drew out his laser pistols and fired non-stop as the blue skinned assassin had easily evaded/deflected with her swords. Sly and the rest of their group cheered on for Nebula, as she deflected every laser shot while Gamora shouted towards her boyfriend. "Peter, remember to study her movements!" Xeron, Scar and Sly simply glared at Gamora feeding Quill helpful fighting tips when he should how to fight himself.

After deflecting every shot with her swords, Nebula had eventually sliced through the barrels of Quill's laser pistols...which he simply glanced at before tossing away. Nebula asked teasingly, "Oh, tough break Quill?"

Peter angrily snapped as he said. "Shut it, Nebula! I'm going to make you and your Raccoon Hunter friend pay for embarrassing me in front of my team!"

Nebula snickered and countered. "You should get used to to it sweetheart...since you've always been an embarrassment!"

Quill snapped angrily at the 'sweetheart' comment. "That's it!"

Quill charged in, attempting to land a number of punches...which missed as Nebula easily evaded sue to him throwing a temper tantrum. To make the match more entertaining...every time Quill threw a punch and missed...she slapped him across the face while saying. "Come on Quill, hit me! Oh, so close. Way to go, girl!"

Xeron and the rest of their friends laughed, as they knew what the blue skinned assassin was doing: by pissing Quill off, he'd be blinded by his anger that it cost him the match.

Nebula smiled as her plan was working, Quill was so exhausted from not landing any hits while she was still in prime fighting condition. Quill had attempted to land one final punch, only for Nebula to catch it in the palm of her hand and she landed a spinning roundhouse kick to his face that it sent him spinning around and collapsing to the ground! Quill attempted to get back up and try to throw a punch...only for Nebula to simply blow on him...and he fell straight back sprawled out onto the floor out cold.

"Peter Quill is beaten. Therefore, Nebula has won the match!" The Gyoji announced. The crowd had roared in cheer for Nebula, along with Xeron and the others while Gamora and the rest of the Guardians glanced down in shame...as they couldn't believe what a loser their so called 'leader' was as he completely ignored the green skinned assassin's advice. The crowd continued to cheer, especially Angel and Sylvia, who were excited to see the results of their big sisters' training and that they were advancing nicely.

The other matches went along very nicely, with Splinter, Leo, the 2 samurais, and the one named Phantom easily defeating their alien opponents. The Gyoji announced the next few matches of the tournament: Raphael vs Gen. Nebula vs Splinter. Gamora vs Amog. Usagi vs Neyla.

But unknown to everyone, a mysterious shadowy figure had been watching the earlier fights...but had been more fixated on Sly's 'match' between Rocket. The mysterious being looked at Sly with amusement. "Hmm...he's more craftier and stronger from our last encounter. Excellent. That will make my revenge on him far more greater...when I kill him."

 **There you go, my friends, Left 2 of the Big Brawl is complete. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	24. Big Brawl part 3

**The Big Brawl part 3**

Two hours after the first fights in the Nexus Tournament, the Turtle's and Anti-Heroes were taking a short break to rest up for the upcoming matches while also tending to Donny's leg. Mikey asked his brother with concern. "So Don...how's your leg feeling?"

Raph stated after his younger brother with equal concern. "Sly, Leo and Master Splinter told us how Nebula's 'sister' nearly dislocated it during your match against her."

The purple masked turtle answered honestly. "My leg's doing much better. It's only a little sore, but the pain will pass."

Nebula stated softly. "I'm sorry that Gamora almost dislocated your leg, Donny."

Xeron added after her blue skinned lover. "Neither of us thought she would do anything like that. And after always telling my Nebula to be free of Thanos and and be what he wanted her to be, she couldn't follow her own advice."

Donny put himself hands on his friends' shoulders. "It's alright, you 2, I can still walk and when the pain goes away, I'll be able to fight again. What happened to my leg wasn't anyone's fault but Gamora's."

"Yeah. But regardless, I'm still going to make that bitch pay for it...if I make it to the final round." Nebula said with anger as she clenched her fist, wanting Gamora to pay for what she did to Donny.

"Don't worry, Nebs, she'll pay. No one hurts 1 of my brothers and gets off easy." Raph said with the same anger as Nebula.

"Yes. But it'll be up to the Gyoji to decide who fights who in the final rounds. We'll just have to see which 1 of us advances." Neyla told her friends as she put a hand on Raph's shoulder.

Suddenly, the 10 warriors heard the Gyoji announce the next matches. "ATTENTION ALL WARRIORS, THE NEXT MATCHES HAVE BEEN DECIDED." He said as he showed the next matches: Neyla vs Usagi, Raph vs Gen, Xeron vs Gamora and more shockingly... Nebula vs Splinter! Sly was facing against an insectoid bounty hunter, Leo was battling an alien cheetah like ninja and Scar was facing against an arrogant humanoid bull like warrior wielding a huge war mace.

"Well, this is promising to be a far better match since there's actually going to be fighting. And that rabbit samurai looks like he knows how to fight." Neyla said with excitement as she looked at the warrior samurai, knowing her next fight would be far better than the 'match' she had with Groot.

"Indeed he does, sister, but something tells me that the samurai is going to be crucial to future events 1 day." Scar said with interest, having a feeling that somewhere along the way, the rabbit samurai was going to be a valuable ally to him and his friends 1 day.

"Looks like I gotta fight that rhino samurai in my next round. But even though he looks like he can fight, he looks more brawn than brains." Raph said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah. And it looks like he's only in it for money, too. I heard him talking to his friend an hour ago and heard him say that he placed a big wadger on himself to win the tournament." Mikey informed his big brother, having overheard the rhino samurai say that he was only in the tournament for money.

"I'm fighting that bitch, Gamora in my next round. And I'll get payback for Donny and I'll make her pay with a broken limb." Xeron said with anger as she looked at Gamora, vowing to make the green-skinned assassin pay with a broken limb for what she did to Donny.

"Xeron, can you really take on Gamora in a fight? I know that you and her were former 'teammates' but even Nebula's never beat her." Donnie asked with concern for the gray skinned assassin.

"I should be able to have a chance against her, Donny. During my time with the Guardians of the Galaxy, I had opportunities to study Gamora's fighting style and how to counter her attacks. Not as much as Nebula but enough." Xeron answered honestly.

While Neyla and Raph were excited to be facing opponents who could actually fight, they and everyone else was shocked/surprised at seeing that Nebula's next opponent was...their master/father! "Nebula has to fight master Splinter next?! Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Raph demanded.

"Raphael, you should learn to watch what you say! In this tournament, all contestants who's opponents have been decided for them just face 1 another, regardless if they are family or friends." Splinter scolded, reminding his sons that that in the Battle Nexus, all contestants are opponents who must face each other in ring, even if they are family. The Turtles were against the idea of having to fight their father/sensei...but knew his words of wisdom were true and nodded before Raph, Neyla, Splinter and Nebula headed for their assigned arenas.

 **In Neyla and Usagi's arena**

The Rabbit samurai and the tigress Hunter looked at each other before Neyla bowed respectively before getting out her Combistick. "So Yautja, I understand that you are excited to face me. I shall do my best to give you a great fight." Usagi said with a challenging smile as he got out his swords and getting into a battle stance.

"Indeed you will, samurai. But tell me something: were you the young samurai in training that saved Master Splinter from Drako all those years ago? My friends and I were told the story before we began our matches." Neyla said, wanting to know if this rabbit samurai was the one who saved her Sensei from Drako all those years ago.

"I am. And you must be a friend of his, I trust?" Usagi asked, thinking that the adopted Yautja was a friend of the wise rat he'd helped.

"I am. I'm actually 1 of his students while I'm living with him on Earth. And for what you did for him, you have his sons, my teams and my eternal gratitude. So, let's fight as friends and may the best warrior win." Neyla said with a smile before the fight began.

The tigress hunter and samurai rabbit began the right evenly matched, with Neyla using her grace to avoid the rabbit samurai's attacks while Usagi used his training and speed to block Neyla's attacks and even counterattack before he successfully disarmed the female hunter. Neyla then dodged Usagi's swords until she successfully disarmed him, leaving the 2 warriors to fight in hand to hand combat. Neyla used her new skills to try to catch Usagi off guard but the rabbit samurai's skills were easily countering hers. The fight ended when Usagi landed 3 roundhouse kicks, 2 elbows and finally a hard punch to the face, knocking Neyla to the ground. Knowing that the samurai had beaten her, Neyla held her hand up in a surrendering gesture while smiling before Usagi helped her up and they bowed to each other.

"Contestant Neyla has been defeated, therefore, Usagi is the winner!" The Gyoji announced, making the crowd cheer for the 2 warriors before they headed to join the others.

"Sorry I lost, Sly and Scar. But at least I actually got to fight rather than have my opponent immediately forfeit." Neyla said as she embraced her boyfriend.

"It's alright, Neyla. Every hunter loses sometimes and since this is a tournament, we won't have to use our self-destruct device. But at least you actually got a chance to fight." Sly said before she kissed his girlfriend.

"And it gave Leonardo a chance to study the rabbit samurai's skills. Which gives him a fighting chance if he faces him in the final rounds of the tournament." Scar said with a smile as he stroked his sister's hair.

 **In Raph and Gen's arena**

The fight between Raph and Gen was a rather heated and brutal one, due to the red masked turtle using his athletic reflexes to avoid the alien rhino's attacks, as Raph was right about him being more brawn than brains. Gen had a difficult time landing a single blow on Raph's body, due to him being much faster and fitter than him...but did manage to land at least one or two blows after blocking a punch and kick the turtle tried to land. Fortunately for Raph, he was able to win the match as Gen was running low on breath and landed three powerful jumping roundhouse kicks to the rhino's face! Gen was still standing after the first two kicks...but once the third kick landed, he was so dazed that he collapsed flat on his back!

"Contestant Gen has been knocked out cold, therefore, contestant Raphael of Earth is the winner!" The Gyoji announced before Raph bowed respectively before heading back to rejoin the others.

"Man, that was almost too easy. Besides the blows he did land, that rhino guy was barely even worth a challenge." Raph said with a smirk.

"Looks like he's going to owe whoever betted on him to lose a lot of money back home. He better hope he can pay up." Donny said with a laugh.

 **In Nebula and Splinter's arena**

The blue-skinned assassin got into a fighting stance but the wise rat could see in her eyes that her heart wasn't in it to fight him. "Tell me, Nebula: do you hear the crowd cheer for you?"

"Of course I do, Sensei. And...I actually like it: having people cheer for me instead of hating me...even though I know that if they did hate me, I'd deserve every bit of it after everything I've done in Thanos' name." Nebula answered honestly while looking down in regret.

"Do not dwell on your past, Nebula. Remember in your fight against Ronan that you overcame your guilt and self-hatred because of your desire for redemption and your love for me, my sons, your team, even April, Casey, Lonae, and especially Angel and Sylvia that led to your victory over him. And no matter what you have done in your past, the choices you have made that led you here and your mother's spirit will always remind you of who you really are." Splinter said wisely and gently.

Nebula thought about what her Sensei said and knew that he was right. While her past would always haunt her no matter what she did, her love for her new family and her mother's spirit would always be there to remind her of who she really was. "Thank you so much, Sensei." She said with a smile.

Splinter returned the smile before looking at the Gyoji and said something that surprised everyone. "I wish to forfeit the match."

Nebula asked softly, as she didn't expect her Sensei to forfeit the match after so that extra training he did for the past few months. "Master Splinter...I don't understand. Why did you forfeit the match to me? We never even.."

Splinter answered wisely and honestly. "Because Nebula...no father should ever force their daughter to face them in battle, especially if their heart is not in it. The moment I saw your reaction when you learned I was your next opponent...I knew you could not bring yourself to face me in the arena...just as I couldn't bring myself to battle you. Which is why I give the victory of the bout to you...my daughter."

Nebula smiled with tears in her eyes, as she finally understood what the spirit of her mother was talking: how she already found her true father...which was Splinter all along. "Thank you...my true father." The two of them embraced in a daughter/father way, which the audience simply applaud to, along with the Turtles, Anti-Heroes and their human friends.

After Master Splinter and Nebula had rejoined the others and the Turtles had welcomed Nebula into the family while calling her 'sis', which felt so good to them and Nebula, they witnessed the match between Xeron and Gamora!

 **In Xeron and Gamora's arena**

As Xeron predicted, the battle between the green skinned assassins had been a heated and evenly matched fight, due to Xeron and Gamora being completely familiar with the others fighting styles when they were still a 'team'. After blocking a spinning elbow and flying knee, Xeron and Gamora engaged in an arm lock, glaring angrily at each other.

Xeron stated. "Nebula and I are going to make you pay for what you did to Donny. No 1 hurts any of those turtles or Splinter or our Yautja friends while Nebula and I are breathing!"

The green skinned assassin stated plain and coldly. "What I did to him...is nothing compared to what my team and I are going to do to you and Nebula, bitch!"

After hearing that threat to her Nebula, Xeron had landed a last second powerful inside kick that knocked the wind out of Gamora, as she hunched over after feeling the kick land in her stomach!

While Gamora was hunched over, Xeron had landed a powerful flurry of melee blows: a swift left hook, followed by a right, another left and right and two spinning heel kicks to the face! Gamora had spun around as the insane speed of the female Destroyer's assault had sent collapsing to her right side! Nebula and the others cheered and clapped, thinking that the match was over...while Quill, Rocket and Drax called out to Gamora, pleading with her to get back up and reminding her that they couldn't let the Anti-Heroes get away with humiliating them in the tournament and destroying their ship!

"Gamora, get up! Are you going to let Xeron beat you before you've had a chance to beat Nebula?" Quill yelled out, trying to encourage his girlfriend by reminding her that she needed to defeat Nebula.

"If you lose to Drax's female counterpart, it only makes Nebula better than you. Getting beat by Xeron will be like getting beat by Nebula, through her since they're girlfriends!" Rocket added.

"That's right, Gamora! Are you willing to let Nebula defeat you in any way?" Drax added.

Hearing her friend's pleas and remembering that it was all up to her to get back at Nebula, her lesbian lover and two Yautja friends gave Gamora the second wind she needed to stand back up...much to Xeron's shock, as she thought the green skinned assassin was finished!

Before Xeron could even react, Gamora had gotten a swift hold of the female Destroyer's right arm and with a swift inside trip, forced her onto the arena floor! While attempting to break her arm free from Gamora's grip, Xeron had gasped in shock after feeling a sharp pain course through her body as the green skinned assassin had landed a powerful elbow smash to her left shoulder blade: shattering her collar bone! Nebula and the others stared in complete shock, along with the crowd while Quill and the Guardians smiled at the sight of the female Destroyer suffering by Gamora's hands! Before Xeron could try to crawl away from the deranged former assassin, Gamora had coldly grabbed Xeron by her ankle and while ignoring her pleas for her to stop...screamed in great fury as she slammed her foot down insanely hard on Xeron's leg: shattering her femur bone and making her yell in great pain!

Casey and April simply stared in shock, along with Angel and Sylvia before they turned away and the two adults, along with Lonae, shielded them from seeing anymore! The Turtles, Sly, Scar, Neyla and more importantly, Nebula stared in complete horror/anger as Gamora had viciously brutalized the blue skinned alien's lover.

Before Gamora could even react, just like before, Nebula had landed a powerful punch to her 'sister's' face, which sent blood spewing from the power thrown into the punch and her skidding across the ring! Before Nebula could do anymore damage to Gamora, Neyla and Sly (much to their disgust and disbelief) had to hold Nebula back.

"No, Nebula, don't do this. If you try to kill Gamora, you'll be disqualified from the tournament and you'll never get your chance to defeat her!" Sly pleaded with his assassin friend, trying to calm her down before she went too far and got herself disqualified from the tournament.

"And besides that, Xeron's hurt! She needs you!" Neyla added while reminding her friend that Xeron needed her.

Knowing that her Hunter friends were right, Nebula had scurried to her Xeron's side and stated soothingly. "Xeron, baby, I'm right here."

The female Destroyer stated while weeping in pain from her shattered shoulder and leg, "I'm sorry Nebula. I tried to..."

Nebula soothed her girlfriend softly while caressing her hair. "You don't have to apologize for anything. I'll get back at that bitch." She stated while glaring hatefully at the green skinned assassin, with Gamora glaring back the same way. "No matter what." The Turtles and Hunters simply mirrored Nebula's glare, as the Guardians, especially Gamora, had gone too far.

The rest of the matches went by quite easily, with Sly and Scar beating their opponents without breaking a sweat. The Gyoji announced that the next matches would be held in 1 hour, with Raph vs Leo. Sly vs Scar while Nebula, Usagi, Gamora and Phantom would be fight against the remaining alien warriors. But from the shadows, the mysterious being was continuing to watch Sly and was planning his move for when he fought him to the death in the tournament. And the other 2 brings were watching the matches while the cloaked figure was watching Splinter and was already making a plan for revenge on the wise rat, all 3 with private thoughts on their minds.

" _I see the rat has forfeited the competition for Thanos' former daughter. Excellent. Now that he is out, my plans for revenge can begin!"_ The cloaked figure thought with an evil grin under his good.

" _The time for overthrowing my father has come. Soon, I will take his place and make the Battle Nexxus into what it should be!"_ The Daimyo's son thought to himself while smiling evilly under his grinning mask.

 _"I see that_ _Cooper has not changed. Still willing to protect his loved ones, no matter the price for his own life. But that will change...once I rip him into pieces in front of all of them. Before I am finished with him, he will beg for death to claim him!"_ Phantomthought to himself, thinking of ways to make the hunter who defeated him years ago beg for death to take him while he suffers in agonizing pain... before he dies in front of his friends and family.

 **There you go, my friends, part 3 of the Big Brawl has finally been completed. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	25. Big Brawl part 4

**The Big Brawl part 4**

Shortly after carrying Xeron to the medical bay to treat the dislocated and injured bones to her shoulder and leg, Sly stated softly to Scar. "I can't believe Neyla and I had to stop Nebula from ripping her bitch 'sister' apart!"

His brother nodded in agreement and understanding. "Believe me brother, I would've loved nothing more than to let Nebula tear Gamora apart, especially after what she did to Xeron...but then she never would have the opportunity to face her and defeat her in combat, to prove who is the better assassin/warrior."

After remembering how they would be facing each other in the arena next, the raccoon Hunter stated softly. "Don't hold anything back, just because we're brothers, Scar."

The full blooded Yautja stated with the same soft but firm tone. "Don't hold anything back on me either, Sly. Give me everything you have once we're in the arena."

 **Meanwhile with the Turtles**

Mikey said softly. "Guys...I honestly don't know how to how to feel about this: having to watch Sly and Scar fight each other in the next round."

Donny answered while agreeing with his younger brother. "From everything they and Neyla told us, Sly and Scar practically had each other's backs the day Scarface rescued, adopted and brought him into their Yautja Clan."

Raph asked curiously, as he could tell that his Hunter friends weren't that upset about fighting each other. "Well, Sly and Scar don't seem to be bothered by it, right?"

Leo answered while knowing the answer. "It must be because they know they have no chance of winning against each other. Scar did help teach/train Sly when Scarface brought him before their clan: practically taught him everything he knows...and trained together non-stop, so they know each other's moves."

Mikey stated jokingly while reminding both Raph and Leo they would be fighting next after their Hunter friends. "So Raph...think you can try to keep yourself from killing Leo while you guys fight in the ring?"

Before the red masked turtle could ask why the orange masked turtle would say something like that, Donny merely reminded their hotheaded brother how many times he took basic training sessions way too far, especially against Leo so he could be their new leader.

Leo simply stated while turning to his brother. "It's time we ended our rivalry once and for all Raph."

The red masked turtle knew that his older brother was right, since he begrudgingly realized and accepted that he wasn't meant or cut out to be their leader. "You're so right about that, Leo."

 **Meanwhile in the preparation room**

Master Splinter was consoling Nebula, as he knew how much hatred and anger she had towards Gamora for what she did to Xeron during their match. The blue skinned assassin turned to her true father. "Master Splinter...just how do you cope with having this much anger/hatred towards someone?"

Splinter answered while sitting beside his now adopted/true daughter. "In all honesty Nebula, I never truly coped or got over the day that Ch'rell murdered Master Yoshi, so he could discover where Mortu and his people were hiding. That night, when we first battled him on that rooftop...I wanted nothing more than to end his wretched live...but I did not because I could not dishonor Master Yoshi's memory by going down that path." He asked his new daughter gently. "Nebula...what do you think Xeron would want you to do once you face Gamora in the ring?"

The blue skinned assassin choked back sobs before answering softly. "To let her live."

"Yes. And so would Caiera. Your mother would not want to see her daughter go back down the path that Thanos set for you. Even though Gamora has played a part in hurting you, she, too has betrayed Thanos and has found her own family. While she may not have completely changed, she has saved innocent people across the universe."

"But that doesn't excuse what she did to Donny and Xeron. When I saw her face when she was close to being beaten, I saw the monster that Thanos made her. After so many times telling me to be better than what Thanos made her, she couldn't do the same. And after what she did to my friend and the woman I love, I'll make sure she feels the exact same pain, no matter what." Nebula vowed, wanting Gamora to suffer the way she made Donny and Xeron suffer.

"Just remember, Nebula, try very hard to remember that you have found your true family now and what Xeron and Caiera would want, my daughter." Splinter said wisely as he rubbed his new adopted daughter's shoulder.

 **Later**

After hearing the Gyoji announce the next to rounds Sly, Scar, Leo and Raph headed to their assigned arenas, while Neyla, Mikey and Don wished them the best of luck and to put on a great match for the crowd. Once Sly and Scar stepped into their arena, they donned their masks but discarded all their weaponry, as they followed their races code of honor: true Yautja warriors don't hide behind their weapons in an honorable fight. The match between the two Hunter siblings was a truly magnificent and heated one, as neither Scar or Sly could land a direct blow on the other, due to them being all to familiar with their fighting styles and methods. After easily blocking/catching a cartwheel kick that his raccoon brother attempted to land, Scar easily tossed the raccoon Hunter across the ring, which Sly easily recovered from by performing two reverse somersaults before getting back into his fighting stance with the crowd applauding to them as they truly enjoyed seeing heated battle, especially April, Casey, Lonae, Angel and Sylvia.

After the two Hunter siblings fought for another heated full hour, without either of them being able to turn the tide against the other...Scar surprised his adopted brother by forfeiting the match, giving him the win. "Scar, why are you giving me the win?" Sly asked with surprise, wondering why his Yautja brother would forfeit the match and let him have the win.

Scar answered truthfully which surprised his brother deeply. "Because, brother, I want you to be the one to make it to the finals and be the next Nexus champion to honor our father's memory. It's what he would want because he knew that you would 1 day compete in the tournament, just as he did. Plus, there is always next time."

Sly said softly before he and Scar embraced into a brotherly hug. "I promise you brother, I'll win the final match and honor our father's memory. And the next time we compete, you will be the 1 who becomes the next champion, just as Neyla will after that because I feel that father would all 3 of us to be champions."

The crowd had applauded and clapped at the sight between the two Hunter siblings, especially their human friends, as they were touched by how Scar would willingly give the win of the match to his brother and wanted him to be the one to honor their father's memory. And that Sly would want Scar and Neyla to be champions alongside him.

 **Meanwhile with Leo's and Raph's match**

The two mutant turtle brothers were evenly matched...just like Sly and Scar, due to them being too familiar with the other's fighting styles due to training together all their lives. However, there was one advantage that Leo had over his brother: Raph's temper as he was treating their bout more like a training match...to earn the right to become their new leader. After fighting each other for half an hour with their swords/sais...the blue masked turtle and red masked turtle decided to end their match with their close combat skills. They had easily blocked while trading each other blow for blow: Leo landing an inside kick while Raph landed a spinning crescent kick. However, Leo was landing more blows due to being more level headed than Raph...as he was using a lot of energy into throwing flying knees or power kicks to the chest or head, which the blue masked turtle easily dodged.

The match had soon ended though, as Raph attempted to land a spinning roundhouse kick that Leo ducked and ended their match with an uppercut and spinning heel kick to the head that sent the red masked turtle collapsing to the arena. Before the Gyoji could even make the announcement to declare Leo the winner, Raph asked for a second to tell his older brother something, which the referee agreed to.

Raph stated while offering Leo a hand to shake. "Boy...am I sorry for questioning and challenging you to be the leader just to prove I'm the better fighter and son than you, Leo. From now...I'll follow your orders to the letter, without any backtalk."

Leo smiled while accepting Raph's apology and hand to shake and help him up. "I appreciate that. And Raph, I never thought of myself as Master Splinter's best student or favorite son and neither does he. He loves the four of us equally." He said softly before they headed to rejoin the others.

The next 3 matches were very surprising to the final 6 fighters: Leo vs Usagi, Sly vs Phantom and most importantly... Nebula vs...Gamora, much to everyone's surprise, as Nebula and Gamora's bad blood was still strong and the intense rivalry they had was very personal for both of them, but Nebula knew now that she had a chance against Gamora now more than ever, because now...she had her new family and her lover Xeron to fight for.

However, unknown to anyone...a familiar shadowy figure had been witnessing the match between Sly and Scar and cackled evilly."Soon...it will come down to you and me, old friend."

"Attention all remaining fighters, the final 3 matches will take place after an hour's intermission. In that time, do as you please to prepare!" The Gyoji announced before teleporting away.

 **10 minutes later in the healing room**

The mystical healer was examining Xeron's shoulder and leg, using his power to set them back in place, which he did but he had told her to stay in the room for an hour to rest. After bandaging her up, the healer left and Angel and Sylvia came in shortly after.

They quickly ran up to her and hugged her gently as they knew she was still hurting from her injuries. "Xeron, we're glad you're alright." Angel said with tears in her eyes.

"You're not permanently damaged, are you Xeron?" Sylvia asked with concern for 1 of her teachers and big sisters.

"Of course not, Sylvia, my shoulder and leg will heal in an hour, thanks to the healer. Don't worry, I'll be fighting and teaching you both again before you know it." Xeron said with a smile as she rubbed the young ladies' hair.

That was when Nebula came in and the young ladies walked up to her before she drew them in for a hug. "Comforting Xeron, you 2?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah. We figured that we should be here with her so she wouldn't be alone in the healing room." Angel answered with a knowing smile.

"Yeah. We figured if she can't watch the final fights, we'd at least keep her company... unless she's healed enough to." Sylvia added after her purple haired lover.

"That's our girls, but I think you should stand outside for a few minutes. Xeron and I need to have a talk. It won't take long." Nebula said while looking at her lover before the young ladies left the room.

Nebula got to her knees next to her lover and gently hugged her, as she knew that she was still hurting from what Gamora did to her. "Xeron baby, I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

Xeron returned the hugged while slowly moving her hurting arm to keep the pain at bay. "It's alright, baby. It's not your fault, it's that bitch Gamora's fault. If there's anyone to blame, it's her."

"I know, but there's also something else you need to know: the opponent I'll face in my final match...will be Gamora." Nebula revealed, beginning to get angry at the thought of facing Gamora again and due to what she did to Donny and her lover, as well as everything Gamora and Thanos did to her, it was personal.

Xeron would ask her blue skinned lover. "Nebula, are you sure you're ready for this?"

Nebula sighed while taking in deep breathes to control her anger towards her adoptive 'sister'; along with her desire to kill Gamora. "We'll soon see, Xeron. This is the moment that I've been waiting for a long time."

Xeron softly reached for her Nebula's hands and stated. "Nebula...I know you want to make Gamora pay for everything you went through while being 'raised' and 'trained' by 'Daddy Dearest'...but the rules of the tournament still stand. There's no killing."

Nebula stayed silent, as she knew her girlfriend/lover's words were true; as much as she wanted too, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she had disobeyed and violated the Nexus tournament rules. And after the talk she had with her Sensei/father, she'd have to use every ounce of willpower she had not to kill Gamora.

Xeron asked softly while cupping her Nebula's left cheek. "Promise me that you won't kill Gamora when you both face each other."

Nebula remained quiet, before replying softly at her Xeron. "I promise you, my love. I'll...try not to kill her."

They leaned in, sharing and sealing the promise with a gentle kiss before they pulled away. Nebula and Xeron smiled at each other before the healing assassin said, "Good luck out there, babe. If I can, I'll try to watch the final matches."

 **1 hour later**

The Gyoji announced that the final matches were about to begin, making the final 6 warrior make last minute preparations for their fights. After that, Leo and Usagi headed down to their fighting arena.

Sly and Nebula were also heading down to face their designated opponents. Only unknown to Sly; he was unaware that he was being watched by Phantom from a distance. The dark armoured figure stated darkly after seeing the raccoon Hunter. "The time has finally come...old friend." He then cloaked himself and headed off to the arena to face Sly...which he had placed several traps to maim his hated enemy/arch-rival.

Before Nebula headed to her arena, she was greeted by angry glances from Peter Quill, Rocket, Groot and Drax which she returned before she walked down to her arena, glaring back at the Guardians. Raph, Mikey, Donny, Splinter, Scar and Neyla saw the angry moment between Nebula and her former team and Mikey stated while chuckling softly. "I, uh, guess Quill and his team are still mad about you, Sly, Nebula and Xeron stealing their ship and blowing it up after you guys stranded them on that messed up planet, Scar."

Raph and Donny couldn't help but chuckle as well; as they remembered Sly and his team telling them about what they did to the Guardians after they brought the Federation forces to their hideout. But Neyla stated with concern. "I just hope that Nebula doesn't kill Gamora during their match, even though she probably deserves it."

Splinter and the Turtles couldn't help but hope the same thing; as they also remembered Sly and Scar telling them that Nebula how had coldly punched her adopted sister right in her face after the Guardians had arrived on the planet that they had first met the Fugitoid.

Raph asked, concerned for their newly adopted sister. "Master Splinter...do you think Nebula will be alright facing against Gamora?"

Splinter answered wisely. "I honestly do not know Raphael, the bad blood between Nebula and Gamora is still strong. But hopefully, she will learn to control her anger and hate towards her." The Turtles and their master, along with Neyla and Scar could only wait and see what would happen during the match but were still concerned. But little did they know, Nebula wasn't going to the only 1 they would be worried about.

 **A few minutes later in Leo's arena**

The blue masked turtle and the samurai rabbit bowed respectively to each other before getting out 1 of their swords. "I hope you're prepared, Leonardo-san. Your swordsmanship skills are truly remarkable. I would say that it is equal to my own."

"I was about to say the same thing to you, Usagi-san. I watched your fight with my Hunter friend Neyla and it was a great fight. But she told me that you helped save my father, Master Splinter from Drako years ago. For that, you have my eternal gradatude... and my friendship." Leo said humbly.

"It would be an honor, Leonardo-san. Let us fight as friends and may the best swordsman win." Usagi said with a smile while getting into a battle stance.

The 2 swordsmen began their fight with only 1 sword but after 10 minutes, they began to use both of them, being deeply and mightily impressed with the other's swordsmanship and fighting style with katanas. The crowd cheered for both of them, due to the fact that the match was a tie. They continued being evenly matched, with both not seeming to be getting the upper hand until Leo ended up being the winner. Both he and Usagi then thanked each other for a respectable and honorable battle, shaking hands as the crowd applauded their sportsmanship.

 **Meanwhile in Sly's arena**

The moment Sly had entered his fighting arena, his mask detected multiple Yautja explosives and easily avoided them! The crowd shouted out in surprise and confusion, asking where the explosions came from, especially April, Casey and Lonae while Scar and Neyla looked surprised at each other, as they were all too familiar with those tactics, along with Sly. After he successfully avoided the explosives; his mask detected 4 thrown shurikens heading towards his way but he skillfully avoided the deadly sharp weapons with his acrobatic maneuvers, making the crowd gasp and cheer at the same time; applauding the raccoon's athletic moves!

Donny stated as he, Master Splinter, Raph, Mikey and Leo were surprised to what they and the crowd were seeing. "You guys...those are Yautja weapons!"

Mikey asked while scratching his head in confusion. "So...does this mean that Sly's opponent is a another Yautja?"

After hearing Mikey's question about Sly's mysterious opponent, Scar's eyes widened as he muttered softly. "No...it couldn't be."

Neyla, who heard the concern in Scar's voice would ask gently. "Scar...whose Sly fighting down there?"

Her adopted brother said softly. "Someone that both Sly and I hoped to never see again."

While he avoided the shurikens, Sly had armed his plasma caster and skillfully aimed his energy weapon; destroying 3 of the 4 shurikens. He then stated out loud. "Show yourself, coward! I know you're here somewhere! Come out and face me!"

That was when a ghostly voice darkly answered right behind him. "As you wish."

Before Sly could draw out his glaive, he felt a stronger and muscular hand grab him from behind his neck and the audience saw a cloaked figure appearing before them...and shocking the Turtles, Neyla and Master Splinter...but not Scar. _"So, it is him."_ He thought to himself with a glare.

The Super Predator cackled evilly after showing himself and stated darkly. "Greetings, my old playmate. So glad you and Scar could come."

Sly growled angrily after seeing who his opponent was. "Black!"

Phantom, formally known as Black, chuckled darkly and replied. "You head the referee, I go by the name Phantom now. A bit obvious, but to the point." He then armed his elongated wrist blades before asking. "Don't you think?" Before he immediately impaled Sly through his armor/chest and the raccoon Hunter cred out in pain!

The crowd cried and yelled out in shock/horror at what they were seeing, while the Turtles, Splinter, their human friends and Neyla, who stared shocked by what a monster the mysterious Super Predator was! Phantom smiled sadistically as he heard Sly cringing/growling in agony as he pushed his blade further. "Ah...your pain is lovely. But where is your terror?"

Sly attempted to draw out his glaive, but cried out as Phantom drove his blade further in, missing anything vital. "I want to make this just as amusing like our previous encounter on the Game Reserve Planet!"

The raccoon hunter snarled angrily and asked after the Super Predator brought up the day they first met and fought. "You want amusing, freak?!" He instead drew out his Combistick, separated it and stated sarcastically. "Warning: this might sting a bit!" Before swiftly impaling the spears right through the left/right sides of Phantom's head and the Super Predator roared out in great pain as the tips of the weapon pierced through his mask and skull! Just as Phantom struggled to pull the spears out, Sly delivered a powerful knee to his mask covered face and follow up with a relentless assault of punches, making Scar and the others cheer for him, along with the crowd and their human friends as he had managed to counter and turn the tables on Phantom!

But the Super Predator countered with a power kick to Sly's chest after removing the spears from the sides of his head/mask, which sent him staggering back a few steps. Phantom chuckled darkly while stating. "Ho ho, you're trickier than before. I like that!" Before he charged in, ready to land a powerful punch...and was met with a powerful kick to his upper chest after Sly had recovered!

While he and Sly landed/avoided each other's blows...Raph and the others remembered Phantom referring to Sly as 'his old playmate' and mentioned a previous encounter; like they knew other and even mentioned Scar's name. Raph asked.. "Scar...who is that guy? How does he know you and Sly?"

The full blooded Yautja was hesitant to answer, but replied, "It's...It's complicated Raphael. After Sly wins this match, he and I will explain how we know that disgraceful abomination."

Raph and the others nodded, as they could instantly tell that there was a bad history between Sly, Scar and Phantom. They turned their heads around to continue watching the match and stared with shock, as Phantom had blocked a left hook from the raccoon and lifted him the ground, attempting to strangle Sly to death!

The Super Predator laughed and smiled evilly as he strangled Sly. "Ha ha ha! Now I'll have my rightful vengeance...for what happened on the Game Reserve." But he was surprised by the smirk on Sly's face and demanded. "What are you smirking about rodent!"

The raccoon Hunter answered while still smirking. "You threw 4 Shurikens...and I only destroyed 3, fool!"

Phantom gasped as he realized he'd forgotten about the fourth Shuriken he threw...and it proved to be his greatest blunder. His eyes widened in shock...as the 4th Shuriken had approached and sliced the back of both his legs; severing the femoral arteries! Phantom roared out in sheer pain before Sly had gotten free; by jump kicking and pushing the Super Predator away!

Phantom collapsed on his knees as he lost a huge amount of blood, which surrounded around him and the last thing he saw...was Sly running up to him, performing and landing a powerful cartwheel kick...which connected with his head and brought him hard!

The crowd cheered out loud as the referee announced Sly as the winner before he fell to the ground from his injuries, making Scar and Neyla rushed to him and take him to the healing room with Xeron, Angel and Sylvia.

 **Meanwhile in Nebula's arena**

The referee announced for the match to begin...before Nebula glaring angrily at Gamora, who glared back at her adopted sister. The blue skinned warrior stated simply. "I've been waiting for this for a while."

The green skinned assassin stated simply with a glare. "As have I...sister."

Nebula stated coldly as she gritted her teeth."You lost the right to call me 'sister' a long time ago. As far as I'm concerned, I was _never_ your sister!"

The two skilled assassins drew out their own swords and charged in, starting the match! And The Guardians cheered for Gamora to win, along with wanting payback for what Nebula and her team did to them.

While locked in a sword lock, Gamora stated angrily. "You and your team of killers left me and my team stranded on that messed up planet and had the nerve to destroy our ship!"

Nebula smiled and stated coldly. "Consider that payback for what you lowlifes did on that planet, when you were willing to sacrifice Xeron instead of helping her. And for what you did to her and Donny, I'm going to make you feel the pain you caused them!."

The green skinned assassin countered. "We needed Thanos's agents alive! They could've told us his plans...but you and your homicidal bitch girlfriend had to kill them! And that turtle just got in my way of getting to you and your bitch girlfriend's injuries are nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you, Nebula!"

The blue skinned warrior stated angrily. "Don't...ever...talk...about Xeron...like that...ever again!" Before she forcefully shoved Gamora away, breaking the lock and going on the offensive.

Scar and the others cheered for Nebula to go on the defensive, but grew concerned after they heard Nebula insulting Xeron...especially after she had joined them in watching the match between the two sisters, having healed enough to watch the match. Xeron was also concerned for her Nebula, especially after what her green skinned bitch 'sibling' said about her before she, the Turtles, Scar and Neyla glared as they overheard Quill and the Guardians cheering for Gamora to win the match.

Quill shouted out. "C'mon Gamora! Knock out that ungrateful and backstabbing bitch sister of yours!" Rocket and Drax cheered out in agreement...while Groot was just playing his video game!

The match was a constant tie: with Nebula and Gamora being evenly matched due to being all too familiar with their fighting styles. Scar stated while being impressed and crossing his arms. "Hmm, Gamora has obviously been well trained, despite being raised by a tyrant like Thanos."

Donnie agreed with Scar, stating with concern. "There's a good possibility that the match could end up being a tie."

Mikey asked. "How can you be so sure, Don?"

The purple masked turtle answered sarcastically. "Oh, well gee Mikey, maybe it has to do with the fact that neither Gamora and Nebula can't seem to catch the other off guard."

Master Splinter stated. "It may seem that way Donatello, but the match is still only beginning."

The others watched as the match was continuing to go back and forth as a tie until both female warriors were panting heavily, as their foreheads were covered in sweat. Nebula and Gamora had tightened their grips on their own swords and glared, while planning out their new attack strategy. After forming their own battle plan, both 'siblings' had charged in holding their swords backhanded, as sparks had skidded across the floor of the arena and got engaged in another sword lock, making the crowd roar out as the fight had been very entertaining; as neither warrior couldn't get the jump on the other.

After Leo and Usagi's match had come to an end; they had joined Scar and the others watching the final round in the tournament. Leo asked Raph with interest."How has Nebula been doing out there?"

The red masked turtle answered truthfully. "Both Nebula and Gamora have been evenly matched during the entire fight."

Usagi simply stated while crossing his arm "Both female warriors are equally matched. It could go either way."

The final moments of the match had continued being a tie...until Nebula had performed and landed a last minute leg sweep, knocking Gamora off her feet and planted her foot down hard on the green skinned assassin's chest. As she had pointed the tip of her sword above Gamora's throat and the crowd had gasped, thinking that Nebula was going to kill her.

But before she could, she felt her friends and Xeron watching her...with Splinter saying, "No, my daughter!"

Raph would added with Mikey, Donny and Leo beside him. "Nebula, no! No!"

Nebula and Xeron shared a look, remembering the promise they made before the match ever started...which she chose to honor as she removed her foot off Gamora's chest and sword away from her throat...and the green skinned warrior panted heavily; thinking for sure that her 'sister' would've gone all the way.

The blue skinned warrior asked simply. "Had enough?...Or do you want to keep going?"

Knowing there'd be no point in continuing the match, Gamora shook her head 'no' while still panting. The referee announced Nebula as the winner, with the crowd, Turtles, Splinter, Sly, Scar, Neyla and more importantly Xeron and their human friends cheering and clapping for who had won the match. The Guardians on the other hand were simply glancing down; disappointed as neither of them had gotten back at the anti-heroes for what they did to them.

"But before I go, I think I promised that I'd make you feel the pain that you caused 1 of my new brothers...and the woman I love, and I keep my promises, Gamora!" Nebula said with ire before she broke Gamora's left shoulder, shattered her right femur bone and dislocated her left leg, rendering all 3 limbs useless for a while and making Gamora yell out in pain before knocking her out!

Just as Nebula had rejoined her friends and team, Quill called out. "Nebula!"

Nebula turned to glance at Quill as he continued. "You, your team and friends just got lucky this time. But next time...my team and I will get you four pricks for what you did to us on that planet and destroying our ship and hurting my girlfriend!"

Mikey would shout out, "Ah, blow it out your ear! I'll bet you were dropped on your head multiple times as a baby, were you?!"

"And for the record, she hurt my brother and my friend 1st so I guess that makes us even, Quill!" Raph added.

The entire crowd laughed at Mikey's comment, along with his siblings and anti-heroes as Quill simply glared and walked away angrily to get Gamora and get out of here.

During the final ceremony, which was held after Sly had been healed enough, the raccoon Hunter, Leo and Nebula were made the honorary Battle Nexus champions; while Scar, Neyla, Mikey, Donny, Raph, Splinter and Xeron clapped, along with the crowd as they were handed the medals of champions. But unknown to them, they all would soon face a new enemy...that would threaten their lives.

 **There you go, my friends, the final rounds of the Battle Nexxus are complete. Next is the final part where Drako and the Ultimate Ninja will be dealt with. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	26. Big Brawl final part

**The Big Brawl final part**

After becoming the new champions to the Nexus tournament, Leo and the others checked in on Sly, as he was recovering from his unfortunate reunion and match against Phantom. Fortunately, the almost fatal of the wounds were healed and his minor wounds would heal in just a few hours.

When everyone got to the healing chamber, Neyla and Scar sat beside him as the assassin lovers, Solinter, the turtles and their human friends carefully hugged their friend when Angel spoke to him. "Sly, we're so glad you're okay. That guy you fought with nearly killed you."

"It's alright, Angel. My wounds have been healed." Sly said as he embraced the teenaged girl.

"Sly, who was that guy? He's obviously a Yautja, but not like Scar. And when he talked, he said he knew you both, which means that you encountered him before." Leo asked his friend, wanting to know who that Yautja was and how he knew his 2 Yautja friends.

"I... don't like to talk about that part of my past. It's...too shameful to tell anyone of you." Sly said as he bowed his head in shame, remembering what he'd promised himself after that dreadful day many years ago.

"Sly, I know that you do not like to talk about your past, but unless you tell it to the people you trust, you will never be able to fix yourself of the shame that still holds power over you and that is no way for a true warrior to live. We can help you overcome the shame, my friend, but it is important that you be open with us." Splinter said wisely to his friend, like a father would speak to his child.

After seeing the others nod in agreement with Splinter, Sly, knowing that his Sensei was right, and feeling that his friends and family deserved to know about Phantom and his history with him and Scar, began to explain how he and Scar knew the dishonorable Hunter. "This won't be easy for me to explain, but I think it's time for all of you to know who that abomination is and how he knows me and Scar, especially you, Neyla." He said as he took his girlfriend's hand and began to tell everyone a story from his past.

 **Flashback many years ago**

 _During his early years after being accepted into the Yautja Clan and completing his training. After he had learned and adjusted to killing for honor/sport and killing a Xenomorph Queen...Scarface and the Yautja Elder thought it would be time for Sly to hone his skills on the Game Reserve Planet. They informed Sly that he could take only two of their fellow Hunters/Warriors for his hunting party and Sly chose Scar and another Yautja he had become close with named Tusk._

 _Once Sly and his team had arrived on the Game Reserve Planet, they agreed to split up to search for worthy game and trophies and to rendezvous at their campsite before sundown. However, unknown to Scar, Sly and Tusk...they were being watched by a shadowy figure taking cover in the background._

 _The mysterious figure snarled angrily before saying to himself. "Hmm, three untested runts from the rival clan. This should be a truly amusing slaughter, especially that rodent." The being said before he activated his own cloaking device and headed off, attempting to ambush either Sly, Tusk or Scar._

 _ **1 hour later**_

 _After they had separated, Sly went deeper into the jungle using his mask to scan for worthy game and checking his surroundings for any dangers...as he heard tales of how his adopted race had a fierce rivalry with the Super Yautja Clan. He'd remember Scarface and the Elder tell tales of how the Super Yautja were coldblooded and soulless murderers; whom had rejected their code of honor as meaningless 'red tape' and had no sense of boundaries; they'd kill anyone or anything that crossed their path, even if their prey were sick, weakened or wounded. Sly had never once encountered or faced a Super Yautja before and if by some chance he did on this hunt...it would take everything he had learnt to survive._

 _While he was still searching for game, his mask alerted him that an enemy was nearby...and he instinctively avoided an energy blast from a plasma caster! Sly then asked. "What the...?" Before he saw 3 multiple Plasma caster blasts head his way and he ran while avoiding the blasts! While he was taking cover, he heard cold and dark laughter from the surrounding area...which sent chills running up his spine. Sly asked, while trying to keep it together. "Who's out there?! Show yourself!" But the only response he got were 5 more blasts that he struggled to avoid due to the terrain he was navigating!_

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _While Scar and Tusk were out hunting on their own, their masks suddenly detected the Plasma caster blasts and they heard the explosions. Knowing that neither of them were under attack, their eyes widened as they knew who was being stalked and hunted. Scar would whisper in shock, "Sly." Before the pure blooded Yautja had taken off running to his brother's aid, as he knew that it was a Super Yautja attempting to kill his adopted sibling. Scar then informed Tusk through his mask. "Tusk, Sly's under attack! I'm tracking his last known coordinates."_

 _The fellow clan member then stated with concern for his adopted brother before heading to his location. "I'm on the way Scar. I'll meet you at our brother's last known location!"_

 _ **Back with Sly**_

 _Sly demanded, as he had grown tired of running and hiding. "Show yourself! Face me as a warrior, you coward!"_

 _The mysterious being then whispered right behind him. "Ask and you shall receive...rodent."_

 _The raccoon hunter gasped before turning around and being greeted by a powerful fist! Before he could get up, the raccoon hunter groaned as the Super Predator landed a powerful kick to his lower stomach. As he attempted to stand up, Sly was met with another powerful punch, followed by another kick and another punch! The Super Predator smiled, as he was enjoying torturing and playing with the inexperienced raccoon hunter. Sly had attempted to crawl away...but didn't get far, as the Super Predator had grabbed his left ankle and swiftly pulled him back! And the next thing Sly had seen and felt...was being forcefully pulled up onto his own wobbly legs and greeted by a powerful headbutt that dented the front of his mask!_

 _The raccoon hunter had groaned and whimpered in pain, as he stumbled backwards against the trunk of a strong tree before the Super Predator stated, as he smiled after seeing and hearing how broken and frightened Sly was before him. "That's right vermin...be afraid. Let your terror overcome you." The Super Predator continued landing powerful blows down upon the defenseless and weakened raccoon hunter, who attempted to stay strong long enough for either Scar or Tusk to help him. The last punch he handed was so powerful, that it knocked Sly's mask off as his mouth was covered in blood after coughing and spitting a small amount onto the jungle floor._

 _Sly pleaded while gasping and coughing weakly. "Please...stop."_

 _The Super Predator sneered and replied darkly. "No vermin...I won't stop. Not now, not ever...Not until your beloved adopted clan is dead."_

 _The raccoon hunter then asked weakly. "Wha...Who are you?"_

 _The Super Predator smiled evilly and answered before showing his face. "My name is Black...remember it, as my name and face are going to be the last things you'll hear and see!"_

 _But before Black could finish the job, he heard an angry roar echo out and two Plasma caster shots had struck him dead on the chest and sent him back a few feet! Sly stated while turning to who had come to his rescue. "Scar, Tusk."_

 _Sly's fellow clan members and brothers had arrived just in time as Scar roared out and stepped in to protect his brother. "Get away from him!"_

 _Black recovered from the two Plasma caster blasts and laughed maniacally before charging in to face off against Scar and Tusk. Sly slowly recovered from his brutal near to death beating, while watching Scar and Tusk easily keep up and land blows just as powerful as Black's on the honorless Super Yautja! But just as the battle appeared to be turning to their favor, Black had managed to overpower both Tusk and Scar. He had picked up Tusk, lifting him over his head and tossing him against the trunk of a rotted out tree! Black had then grabbed Scar by his throat and attempted to strangle him to death with his own two hands! Sly looked on with horror, after realizing what horrible monsters the Super Predators truly were...but his fear swiftly faded, and was replaced by anger after seeing the crazed smile on Black's face as he attempted to strangle his brother!_

 _The raccoon hunter then shouted out. "No! I lost my own family to monsters like you! I won't let you take away my brother!" Before he gathered up his new strength and power and charged in; punching Black right in his face. The power from the punch was so strong, that it caused him to release his hold on Scar! After Scar was freed, Sly had continued his attack; landing a number of powerful punches before taking out his wrist blades and impaling the blades right above Black's left brow down across his eye and left side of his face! The Super Predator had roared out in great pain, as blood had spilled out from the long bleeding scar over his face!_

 _Before he could even counter, Tusk and Scar had rejoined the fray! Sly asked as he had armed his plasma caster. "Your's and Tusk's plasma casters armed and ready, Scar?"_

 _Sly's adopted brother stated. "Indeed brother."_

 _Tusk replied as well. "Armed and ready to fire."_

 _Sly then stated. "Together now!" Before the three of them had fired their plasma casters at the same time and Black would shouted out._

 _"We'll meet again, vermin! One day I will return and I'll savor every second of your agony before ending your life!"_

 _After Black had been blasted away, Sly collapsed from his wounds in great pain and both Scar and Tusk had called for their pods to take him back to their ship and after they got Sly into a healing chamber, they headed back to Yautja Prime and told Scarface and the Elder everything that happened on the planet. And after that day, Sly promised himself that he would not tell anyone about the encounter with Black besides to those close to him when he felt they were ready to know._

 **Flashback end**

After Sly finished revealing to Neyla and the others his and Scar's history with Phantom...the Turtles, their human friends, Xeron and Nebula stared shocked/horrified while listening and learning what sort of monster Phantom was when he and Sly first met on the Game Reserve Planet: as he dishonorably attacked their friend and savagely brutalized him while he was overwhelmed by fear that he couldn't fight back until Scar and Tusk came to his rescue.

Neyla asked softly, as her boyfriend and adopted brother never told her that story before, even after she had decided to leave their Earth and become a hunter. "Why...Why didn't you or Scar ever tell me about that day, Sly?"

The raccoon Hunter answered simply. "Because Neyla...I was ashamed of myself that day. I...I went back to being that helpless little boy who witnessed his parents being murdered by the Fiendish Five until Scarface found and rescued me."

Master Splinter stated while sympathizing with the Raccoon Hunter. "Sly...it is natural for all warriors to become overwhelmed by fear. But you were able to overcome your fear and turn the tables on Phantom, with Scar's and your fellow warrior's help."

Leo and the others nodded in agreement with their mentor/father...while glaring hatefully towards Phantom, as he dishonorably attacked Sly when he was separated from Scar and Tusk and more importantly...when he was still an inexperienced Hunter. "And besides Sly, you're not that helpless little boy anymore, you're far stronger than you were back then and 1 of the greatest warriors/hunters in the universe. Sylvia said as she caressed her raccoon friend's cheek.

"And besides that, you have Scar, Neyla and all of us now. I know you were strong before you met Neyla, but now you're stronger than ever now that you have her and the rest of us beside you now." Leo added with a smile as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah Sly, now that you got us, you're 1 tough dude and 1 of our best friends." Mikey added with his usual grin.

"And you gotta remember that you're family now, Sly. Scarface would tell you the same thing." Donnie added, knowing the elderly Yautja would tell his adopted son the same thing they were. This, along with all the kind words that they were giving him, made him smile, as he knew they were right.

Nebula asked as she and Xeron were curious about the other Yautja that was there with Scar and Sly. "By the way Scar...whatever happened to the other Yautja that was with you and Sly that day on the Game Reserve Planet?"

Scar answered. "Tusk? He is back on our home world, waiting for our return."

That was when the Turtles and Anti-Heroes had suddenly heard screaming from outside the medical bay, much to their surprise as Xeron asked. "What the hell was..."

That was when the Gyoji had teleported before them and Splinter stood up before speaking. "Gyoji, what is happening outside?"

The referee answered quickly. "The Nexus is under attack...by assailants I'm afraid you might be all too familiar with, Splinter: Shadow Ninjas."

After hearing the name of the mystery attackers, Splinter's eyes widened in shock while his hands were tightening around his walking staff. "He's here."

Raph asked as he and his brothers were surprised by their father's reaction and saying 'he was here', "Who, Master Splinter? Who's here?"

Their master/father answered, which surprised them all. "Drako."

Nebula and the others stared surprised after hearing the name of the alien dragon who attempted to kill their master after he became the previous Nexus champion. "That alien dragon who tried to kill you years ago?"

"Yes, my daughter, and it seems he is up to his old ways." Splinter answered his newly adopted daughter.

Mikey stated plainly. "You wanted the chance to fight Drako, Nebs. Looks like today is your lucky day."

The blue skinned former Assassin stated as she agreed with the orange masked turtle. "You're damn right about that, Mikey."

"Yes. Today that monster dies for all he's done!" Xeron said, agreeing with her lover. "Angel. Sylvia, go find Casey, April and Lonae and stay with them until this is over." She told her students and little sisters, who nodded and hugged Xeron and Nebula before doing what they were told.

After leaving the medical bay, the Turtles and Anti-Heroes would rush outside to deal with the Shadow Ninjas and were equally matched, even though the Hunters eventually ended the ninjas with their Plasma casters. Once the Shadow Ninjas were defeated, Gyoji informed the Turtles and Anti-Heroes that Drako was seen heading towards the Daimyo's throne room...but he wasn't alone, he was with the Daimyo's son: the Ultimate Ninja! Splinter was shocked upon hearing that news...while the Turtles and Anti-Heroes were disgusted beyond words: as the Daimyo's own son was assisting Drako in taking over the Nexus before they headed for the throne room.

After they arrived at the throne room, Splinter shouted out after seeing the honorless dragon he defeated in combat years ago. "Drako!"

The alien dragon smirked evilly and stated while turning around to face the 1 who humiliated him years ago., "Well, well, well...if it isn't my old 'friend', Splinter. How's the leg?"

Leo stated as he and his brothers drew out their weapons. "So you're the coward who tried to kill our master all those years ago."

Drako stated while crossing his arms. "Ha! You walking Turtles are not worth my time. And while you Anti-Heros would provide me with a decent challenge, your master and I have a score to settle. I made him a promise after my humiliating defeat and I intend to keep it!"

Raph stated while glaring at the evil alien dragon. "You'll have to get through us first Dragon Breath!"

Drako countered plain and simple before snapping his claws. "I don't have to. Shadow Ninjas!" Before more ninjas had appeared before them, ready for battle...alongside his ally and partner, the Ultimate Ninja!

After they made short work of the Shadow Ninjas, Scar stated while he, Sly and Neyla aimed their plasma casters at Drako and Ultimate Ninja. "It's all over Drako!"

"Today you die for all you've done!" Nebula said with anger at the 1 who tried to kill her true father.

The alien dragon laughed and countered, "Ha, that's what you think Yautja scum and daughter of Thanos! This battle is far from over!"

The Ultimate Ninja would state after his partner and ally while smirking under his mask while he drew his swords. "Drako and I had the good fortune of cutting a deal with someone...that despises you and your brother a lot."

Scar's and Sly's widened in shock, along with their friends as they heard an all too familiar and hated evil cackling laugh behind them and swiftly turned around...which was when Phantom had showed himself! The Super Yautja stated sarcastically. "Thought you could defeat me that easily, vermin? Well, I'm afraid not! We still have a score to settle!"

Sly glared angrily at the sight of his arch rival/enemy and stated to the Turtles and Assassin lovers. "Leo: you, Raph, Donny and Mikey take Ultimate Ninja. Nebula, you, Xeron and master Splinter take Drako. Scar, Neyla and I will handle Phantom!"

After agreeing with their assigned opponents, Leo and his brothers faced Ultimate Ninja while Xeron, Nebula and Splinter were fighting Drako while the Hunters were battling Phantom. The battle between the Turtles and Anti-Heroes against Drako, Ultimate Ninja and Phantom was incredibly brutal...as the Ultimate Ninja was a fierce and ruthless warrior, using his swords, class and every weapon he had against the turtles but by working together, they were able to subdue the disgrace of a ninja.

Drako was the same way, as he was using his skills and body as a weapon, including his whip-like tail, which the Assassin lovers and the wise rat ninja had to be careful to avoid. Nebula and Xeron followed Splinter's advice, as he knew all of Drako's weak spots, which they hit hard after getting every opening they could. And in the end, the evil alien dragon was defeated and knocked out.

Phantom had badly injured Sly after dispatching Neyla and Scar: smashing him against a brick wall and impaling his wrist blade right where he stabbed him before when they faced each other in the ring, before Scar and Neyla fired their plasma casters at the same time and Sly had knocked the evil Super Yautja out again: this time landing a powerful roundhouse kick to the his head!

After Drako, Ultimate Ninja and Phantom were defeated, the Daimyo appeared and decided that for this treacherous act, both Drako and, reluctantly, his own son were to be banished to another dimension, along with Phantom...before the dishonorable Yautja made a dreadful promise to Sly: that he would find him wherever he went and before he killed him, he would kill the 2 people he loved the most: Scar and Neyla before being sent to another Galaxy.

Hours later, the Daimyo had sent his old friend, along with his sons and daughters and their human friends back home to Earth in the lair, where they could have a celebration and rest after everything they'd been through.

But unknown to them, a familiar enemy of the Anti-Heros was on its way to Earth for revenge, having already entered Earth's solar system. "Prime leader, we've tracked the location of the 4 Anti-Heros' temporary home. It is the 3rd planet from the sun." The voice of Triceraton commander Mozar informed his leader.

"Excellent. Now that I've found them, I can finally have my revenge for all they did to me... and reclaim the Fugatiod as well. But if the Anti-Heros don't have it and they don't turn themselves over to me, it'll be the end of their backwater planet and everyone on it! Hahahahaha. Hahahahaha!" Prime leader Zanramon said with an evil laugh, thinking he'd finally get revenge on the 4 beings who had 'wrong' him.

 **Meanwhile at the other side of the universe**

When Phantom woke up, he found himself on an asteroid and who shocked at who was standing on it: Thanos, the Mad Titan himself. Before he could do anything, the purple skinned being knocked him out before heading to his personal lab, where he would force this Super Yautja to get revenge on Nebula and everyone she loved, as his newest 'child'.

 **There you go, my friends, the Battle Nexus is finally complete. Next is the Space Invaders episodes. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


End file.
